Fighting Dreamers
by Tensai Seko
Summary: [SasuSaku NejiIno,slight NaruHina ShikaTema]Han pasado cinco años desde que Sasuke desapareció con Orochimaru. Sin embargo, el regreso del chico a Konoha y una conspiración de la Aldea de la Lluvia vuelve a ponerlos en alerta.R&R!CAP 12 UPDATED!
1. Cenizas del ayer

**Disclaimer:** _Esta historia, por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta aún, pertenece a Kishimoto-sensee, y no gano absolutamente nada escribiéndola (¿Qué por qué lo hago entonces? Supongo que por amor al arte...xD) _

**Summary:** _Han pasado cinco años desde que Sasuke desapareció junto con Orochimaru. Tras la derrota de Akatsuki parece que por fin llega la paz a Konoha. Sin embargo el regreso de Sasuke y una conspiración de la Aldea de la Lluvia vuelve a ponerlos en alerta..._

**Leyenda:**

"Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo" diálogo.

_Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo_ pensamientos.

_/-Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo-\_ Flash Back.

**

* * *

**

**FIGHTING DREAMERS **

By Tensai Seko

_**Capítulo 1: Cenizas del ayer**_

_/-La lluvia caía con fuerza sin importar que mojaba a su paso. El rugir de varios truenos acompañaban en su lamento a una joven de pelo rosado que miraba asustada hacia un templo que ardía en llamas que ni siquiera la tormenta conseguía apagar. Junto a ella, tres jóvenes observaban a un hombre de pelo blanco y rostro cubierto hacer varios sellos en un intento de calmar las llamas, aunque no tenía éxito alguno. Todo iba a quedar reducido a cenizas sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada._

_El hombre volvió a formar varios sellos entre jadeos pero no tuvo tiempo a terminar. Su eterno rival Gai, bastante magullado, le puso una mano en el hombro y le negó con la cabeza. Kakashi dejó escapar un lamento ahogado y cerró los ojos cayendo al suelo de rodillas, totalmente exhausto y tal vez frustrado. Fue entonces cuando Sakura estalló. _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a correr hacia el templo dispuesta a entrar y sacar de allí a Sasuke ella sola si era necesario. Desobedeció el grito de su maestro y el de Lee, apoyado en Neji, que con grandes esfuerzos conseguía mantenerse en pie y que ahora la observaba asombrado, sin tener tiempo a reaccionar. Todos le gritaban que se detuviera, pero Sakura no escuchaba nada. Sólo podía pensar en Sasuke, que seguía allí dentro junto con Orochimaru y algunos subordinados de éste. _

_El fuerte calor hizo que se detuviera unos segundos a varios metros de la puerta. Con un gruñido de rabia empezó a correr de nuevo pero alguien se interpuso en su camino, abrazándola con fuerza._

"_Ya basta, Sakura-chan" dijo Naruto sujetándola con fuerza. La pelirosa le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, negando con la cabeza y forcejeando._

"_¡Dejame Naruto¡Sasuke-kun aún está ahí dentro¡Sasuke-kun necesita nuestra ayuda!" gritó histérica._

"_Sasuke ha rechazado nuestra ayuda una vez más" dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos con una severidad inusual en él. "El templo está ardiendo por completo, ni Kakashi-sensei ha podido apagar el fuego. Es imposible que Sasuke haya salido de ahí con vida"._

"_No..." Sakura negó con la cabeza. _

_Las palabras de su compañero se le clavaban como agujas que le rompían por dentro. Quería soltarse, quería entrar ahí, quería demostrarles a todos que Sasuke había cambiado y merecía volver con ellos, con vida. Se dejó caer en el abrazo de Naruto agotada, llorando desconsoladamente ante la mirada de todos. El rubio la abrazó con fuerza intentando contener la rabia que él mismo sentía. _

"_Daijobu, Sakura-chan" le susurró intentando creerse las palabras que decía para calmarla. La repitió una vez más para convencerse. "Daijobu"-\_

Sakura despertó sobresaltada y con la frente mojada de sudor frío. La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta y la lluvia de la fuerte tormenta entraba en la habitación. Se levantó sintiendo un escalofrío y cerró la ventana mirando a través del empapado cristal. Fuera no se veía nada, estaba totalmente oscuro y tan sólo algún que otro rayo iluminaba de tanto en cuando la vacía calle. Apoyó la cabeza en la ventana respirando hondo para tranquilizarse.

_Otra pesadilla, como desde hace cinco años..._, pensó recordando aquel día en que había tenido que despedirse del único amor de su vida. _Sasuke-kun...ojala estuvieras aquí..._ Dos silenciosas lágrimas recorrieron sus suaves mejillas. _Ojala estuvieras aquí._

* * *

A pesar de la tormenta que había hecho temblar los cimientos de todas las casas, a la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba radiante en el cielo. Con una gran energía, Yamanaka Ino saltó de la cama y abrió la ventana que daba a la calle contenta. La gente iba y venía contenta preparando el festival que tendría lugar aquella misma noche para celebrar el quinto aniversario de la derrota de Orochimaru. Había costado mucho esfuerzo por parte de todos, pero por fin la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja volvía a brillar en su esplendor. 

Sonriente, cerró la ventana y se vistió deprisa con unos piratas azules y una camisa lila que se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelto cuerpo. Se peinó el pelo a media melena y sonrió viéndose bien ante el espejo. Salió silbando de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, cruzando una salita y entrando en la tienda. Allí, su madre hablaba alegremente con una clienta.

"¡Ohayo gozaimasu!" dijo canturreando contenta.

"Aquí viene la dormilona" bromeó su madre con los brazos en jarra. "Tenías que levantarte temprano para ayudarme con el pedido¿recuerdas?"

"Gomen na, kaasan, se me olvidó" dijo la joven adolescente.

"Hoy pareces muy contenta Ino-chan¿es qué ya has encontrado un chico para el festival de esta noche?" preguntó la clienta. Era habitual en la tienda, por lo que ya se traía confianzas y bromeaba con ella. Cada mañana le hacía la misma pregunta.

"Iie, aún no he encontrado a un hombre que me merezca" dijo Ino orgullosa.

"Como sigas así de altiva no lo encontrarás nunca" suspiró su madre. La rubia le ignoró y cogió un ramo de flores que había en el mostrador. "Oi Ino¡ese ramo no es para ti!"

"No te enfades tan temprano, después haré diez más iguales¿vale? Pero este lo necesito ya" dijo Ino corriendo hacia la puerta. Su madre gritó algo mientras su clienta reía, pero la muchacha no alcanzó a escucharla.

Caminó alegre por las calles principales de Konoha siguiendo una dirección que ya conocía a la perfección. No tardó mucho en llegar. Tal y como esperaba, allí ya estaba una chica de pelo rosa y largo, recogido con su protector de kunoichi, llevaba su ropa habitual de todos los días, y permanecía con los ojos cerrados y las palmas de las manos juntas frente a su pecho, rezando en silencio. Cuando Ino llegó junto a ella, la joven abrió los ojos y la miró sonriendo.

"Ohayo, Sakura"

"Ohayo, Ino" dijo contenta. "¿Vienes a dejar flores para Sasuke-kun?"

La respuesta era tan obvia que su amiga no se molestó en contestar; cada año, a esa misma hora en ese mismo lugar, desde hacía cinco años. Siempre se veían allí y luego iban a tomar algo juntas. Ino miró el ramo de flores que había encima de la tumba y arqueó una ceja sonriendo y levantando la barbilla orgullosa.

"Como siempre, tu ramo es penoso..." dijo dejando escapar una risita altiva.

"Seguro que tiene más sentimientos que el tuyo, Ino-cerda" dijo Sakura con enfado.

"¡Repite eso, Frente-ancha!" gruñó Ino con la misma mirada.

"Las veces que quieras, Ino-cerda" dijo la pelirosa de nuevo.

"Y cada año, la misma discusión" dijo una voz tras ellas.

"Que problemáticas" añadió otra acompañada de un largo suspiro. Las dos chicas sonrieron al ver a Naruto y Shikamaru. El rubio se acercó a la tumba y dio una palmada, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos; después miró a las dos jóvenes.

"Os habéis levantado con energía" dijo Naruto sonriente.

"¡Pues claro! Esta noche será genial¿verdad Sakura?" dijo Ino mirando a su amiga contenta, que asintió. Los dos chicos las miraron con una gotita.

_Hace un momento se mataban y ahora son tan amigas..._

_Que problemáticas son las mujeres..._

"¿A qué hora saldréis más o menos?" preguntó Sakura mientras los cuatro empezaban a caminar de vuelta a sus casas.

"Yo tengo que ir a cenar a casa de Chouji" dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros. "Supongo que a eso de las ocho ya habremos terminado".

"Yo he quedado con el Ero-sennin para ir a cenar ramen" dijo Naruto sonriente, poniendo las manos tras la cabeza. "Si quieres puedes venir, Sakura-chan"

"No, gracias. Conozco vuestras charlas" dijo la pelirosa con una gotita, recordando la primera y última vez que había ido a comer con ellos. "Además, creo que hoy Lee-san y sus padres vienen a casa a cenar..."

"Vaya, parece que lo vuestro va en serio" dijo Ino riendo. Su amiga asintió mirando al suelo de una manera extraña que preocupó a la rubia, aunque no dijo nada. "Chica, que envidia me das, yo cenaré en casa con mis padres..."

"Vente a cenar con nosotros" dijeron Shikamaru y Naruto a la vez, sorprendiendo a las dos jóvenes. "Si quieres..." dijeron de nuevo al unísono.

"¡Shikamaru, deja de robarme las frases!" dijo Naruto molesto.

"¡No seas problemático, yo no te robo nada!" se quejó el aludido chasqueando la lengua y mirando hacia el cielo disimuladamente.

"Pasáis demasiado tiempo juntos" dijo Sakura riendo entre dientes, al igual que Ino.

Las dos chicas les observaron en silencio mientras seguían discutiendo entre ellos. En aquellos años habían crecido, ya eran más altos que ellas, pero no parecía que hubieran madurado mucho. Como Tenten solía decir bromeando:

"Aún son proyectos inacabados de hombres" murmuraron ambas chicas riendo. Sus dos amigos las miraron extrañadas pero no dijeron nada.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, en el casco antiguo de la Aldea, dos jóvenes entrenaban. Ya estaban casi al límite de su aguante, pero aún así continuaban dándose golpes que ambos esquivaban casi por los pelos. Un hombre y una niña les observaban en silencio. Por fin, el chico de diecinueve años vio un hueco para atacar y lo aprovechó. Se agachó para esquivar la patada de su contrincante y, justo entonces, alargó la mano tocando sin mucha fuerza el estómago de la chica, que retrocedió un par de pasos y se puso en actitud defensiva. 

Hizo una mueca por el dolor que sentía pero aún así consiguió mantenerse en pie entre jadeos. El chico la miró con una sonrisa torcida y sacó varios shurikens que llevaba en la riñonera a su espalda, para luego lanzárselos. Ella entendió el gesto y sonrió. No acostumbraba a atacar a distancia, pero aquel momento era especial. Su padre le miraba y tenía que demostrar que había mejorado en todos los aspectos posibles. Dio un paso hacia atrás y levantó la palma de la mano derecha esperando a que los shurikens llegaran hasta ella. Justo entonces, giró sobre si misma desviándolos.

"¡Kaiten!" gritó la joven ante el asombro de los su pequeño público. Cuando terminó cayó al suelo de rodillas llevándose la mano al estómago. Su rival se acercó preocupado y se agachó junto a ella.

"Daijobu ka?" preguntó observándola con sus ojos blancos.

La chica alargó rápidamente el brazo y golpeó con fuerza el pecho del chico, que la miró sin salir de su asombro. Se encogió y tosió un par de veces, para después retroceder de un salto evitando otro golpe de ella. Entonces el hombre que les observaba se levantó y dio una palmada.

"Basta por hoy" dijo con voz firme y autoritaria. Los dos adolescentes se acercaron hasta estar uno frente al otro y se inclinaron dando por terminado el combate. "Lo has hecho muy bien Hinata, cada vez eres más fuerte"

"Arigato, otosan" dijo la joven sonriendo ampliamente, pensando en todo el tiempo que levaba esperando escuchar eso.

"Aún así te falta practicar más el Kaiten" Hiashi se giró entonces hacia el chico. "Está claro que eres un buen maestro, Neji"

"De nada sirve ser buen maestro sin un buen alumno" dijo el joven mirando de reojo a su prima. "Hinata-sama se esfuerza mucho en los entrenamientos".

"No lo dudo" dijo el hombre asintiendo satisfecho. "Seguid así. Por hoy podéis tomaros el resto del día libre, tú también Hanabi"

"Hai, otosan" dijo la niña de trece años asintiendo. Cuando el hombre salió del dojo los tres suspiraron aliviados, y tanto Hinata como Neji se dejaron caer en el suelo agotados.

"Cuando él está delante, parece que falte el aire" dijo Hinata suspirando. "Estoy destrozada...eres muy fuerte, Neji-niisan".

"Y tú una tramposa" dijo el chico levantándose con gran esfuerzo. "¿Qué ha sido eso de tirarte al suelo como si te doliera el lado para hacer que me acercara a ti? Eso no te funcionará con un enemigo de verdad..."

"Lo sé, sólo quería acabar ya" dijo su prima sonriendo.

"Que morro tienes, oneesan" dijo Hanabi mirándola con una gotita. "Aunque peor es lo tuyo, que vas y te lo crees"

"Encima de que me preocupo..." murmuró Neji caminando hacia la salida que daba al jardín.

"¡Neji-niisan, chotto made kudasai!" exclamó Hinata levantándose de golpe y corriendo hacia él antes de que se marchara. Su primo le miró con una ceja arqueada esperando a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. "Eto...¿irás esta noche al festival?"

"No lo sé, esas tonterías me aburren. Aunque supongo que Tenten me acabará convenciendo" dijo indiferente. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es que..." la chica miró al suelo sonrojada, jugueteando con sus manos.

"Esta noche vienen a cenar unos amigos importantes de otosan, pero ella ya había quedado. Hinata-neesan quiere escaquearse de la cena y no sabe como" explicó Hanabi con toda la naturalidad del mundo, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de su hermana mayor.

"Y...¿con quién has quedado si puede saberse?" preguntó Neji intentando disimular su curiosidad.

"C-Con Kiba-kun" dijo sonrojándose aún más. Su primo suspiró y frunció el ceño.

"No voy a hacer de carabina de nadie" dijo tajante.

"I-Iie¡no es eso!" dijo Hinata riendo nerviosa y haciendo aspavientos con las manos. "Lo más seguro es que también vaya Shino-kun...y Hanabi también vendrá"

"¿Qué?" dijo la aludida sorprendida. "Ni hablar, he quedado con mis compañeros. Además, no me apetece cenar con Shino-sensee, me basta verle en los entrenamientos" dijo la pequeña negando con la cabeza. Su hermana volvió a mirarla con enfado, para luego mirar a Neji suplicante.

"Está bien, dile que vienes conmigo, pasaré a buscarte a las siete en punto" dijo finalmente el chico dando media vuelta y marchándose.

"Has convencido a Neji-niisan para que vaya contigo y tu novio a cenar, eres increíble oneesan" dijo Hanabi aún asombrada.

"Lo sé" dijo Hinata sonriendo contenta. "Voy a avisar a Shino-kun y Kiba-kun, que por cierto no es mi novio¿seguro que no quieres venir?"

"Iie. Ya nos veremos por allí" dijo Hanabi. Su hermana mayor asintió y salió corriendo del dojo.

* * *

Tras medio día dando vueltas por los alrededores de la Aldea, Tenten suspiró apoyándose en uno de los árboles con cansancio. Su compañero Lee paró junto a ella mirando a su alrededor. 

"Estoy agotada¿por qué tenemos que hacer nosotros la patrulla? Para eso está el ANBU¿no?" se quejó en voz alta, masajeándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

"El ANBU sólo patrulla cuando hay alarma Tenten. Mientras tanto, suelen hacerlo los Jonins" explicó su compañero.

"Pero nosotros no somos jonins, Lee".

"Ya, les tocaba a Shikamaru y Neji, pero se han escaqueado los dos" dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

"Siempre se escaquean, y siempre me toca a mí hacer el turno de Shikamaru" se quejó la kunoichi cruzándose de brazos. "Esta tarde hablaré con él muy seriamente".

"No te enfades" dijo Lee haciendo estiramientos. "De todas formas no tenías nada mejor que hacer¿no? Y así podemos pasar un rato juntos, que hace tiempo que no..." el chico se calló de pronto mirando hacia su derecha.

Tenten cogió uno de sus kunais y lo lanzó hacia esa dirección clavándolo en el tronco de un árbol, tras el cual se escondía alguien. Los dos compañeros se pusieron en actitud defensiva mientras esperaba a que quien había allí se mostrase. Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue mayor de lo que esperaban. Había crecido, tenía el pelo más largo y llevaba la ropa echa trizas y varias heridas de kunai por todo el cuerpo; realmente estaba destrozado. Se apoyó en el tronco y se dejó caer sentándose frente a ellos mientras presionaba con fuerza una herida que tenía en el costado izquierdo. Les miraba con ojos entrecerrados, como si no pudiera reconocerles, y su boca estaba torcida en una mueca de dolor.

"¡Hayaku Tenten¡Avisa a alguien!" gritó de pronto Lee, acercándose al herido.

"¡No Lee!" gritó la chica con enfado, deteniéndole. "No pienso dejarte a solas con él..."

"¡No hay opción¡Vete o morirá, haiai!" espetó el chico con el mismo enfado, agachándose junto a él.

"¡Kuso!" Tenten desapareció de un salto dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

"¿Eres...Lee?" preguntó el herido asombrado. El joven de llamativas cejas se quitó las vendas que cubrían sus manos y empezó a vendarle las heridas de los brazos, ya que por la herida del estómago no podía hacer nada. "Entonces estoy en Konoha...me alegro...de poder morir aquí..."

"Tenten ha ido a por ayuda" Lee miró a aquel chico a los ojos. "No morirás, Sasuke".

* * *

¡CRAAAAASSSSHHHHHH!

Los cuatro jóvenes miraron asombrados el vaso de Sakura, que se le había roto antes de poder llegar a cogerlo. Ino suspiró negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos.

"Que torpe, Sakura" dijo la rubia con media sonrisa.

"N-No lo he llegado a tocar" dijo la pelirosa sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer la espalda.

"No te pongas así, ha sido sólo un vaso" dijo Naruto extrañado por la reacción asustadiza de su amiga. "Iré a pedir otro¿vale?"

"No importa, yo...tengo que irme ya" dijo Sakura levantándose de golpe y saliendo del establecimiento con prisas.

"¡Chotto Sakura!" escuchó a Ino llamarla, pero no se paró.

Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a correr hacia la entrada principal de la villa. Una vez allí se detuvo apoyándose en las grandes puertas con cansancio y jadeando. Miró hacia el frente nerviosa, con un miedo recorriéndole el cuerpo de forma incontrolable e incomprensible para la kunoichi.

_He tenido un mal presentimiento...y esta extraña sensación que tengo, esta angustia... ¿por qué?_, pensaba Sakura sin dejar de mirar al frente, esperando ver algo. De pronto, contestando a sus preguntas, una alterada Tenten apareció de repente frente a ella. La pelirosa se sintió desfallecer y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Al verla, Tenten corrió hacia ella sorprendida.

"¡Sakura-chan! Daijobu?" preguntó extrañada.

"¡Es Lee! Le ha pasado algo¿verdad¡Tenía que estar patrullando contigo!" dijo Sakura notablemente alterada. "Por eso he tenido este mal presentimiento¡le ha pasado algo a Lee!" Tenten la miró unos instantes dudando.

_Aunque le diga que no es Lee querrá saber qué ha pasado, pero si se entera de que Uchiha Sasuke ha vuelto, sería capaz de..._, Tenten suspiró cerrando los ojos para acto seguido levantarse. _No es lo correcto, pero no tengo opción._

"¡Levántate Sakura y sígueme!"

"¿Eh?" dijo la pelirosa al borde de las lágrimas. Al observar como la morena empezaba a correr, se levantó tan rápido como pudo y empezó a seguirla nerviosa. _Lee por favor, que no te pase nada... ¡ya voy!_

* * *

Lee se mordió el labio inferior nervioso al ver que el Uchiha había cerrado los ojos dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Aún seguía vivo, pero estaba en las últimas. _¿Quién le ha hecho esto¿Y qué hace aquí¿Por qué ha vuelto después de cinco años? Pensaba...todos pensábamos que estabas muerto... ¿por qué has vuelto!_

"Yo...no pude hacer nada" dijo Sasuke en susurros, sorprendiéndole. "Tenía que matarle y para eso era necesario haceros pensar que estaba muerto...así me dejaríais en paz. De todas formas no podía volver a Konoha, así que era mejor fingir mi muerte"

"Sasuke no deberías hablar, estás gastando fuerzas..." dijo Lee intentando calmarse a pesar de las ganas que tenía de golpearle allí y ahora.

"La ayuda no va a venir a tiempo..." murmuró Sasuke cerrando de nuevo los ojos. "Por eso quiero decírtelo. Aquella vez, Sakura estaba llorando y Naruto la abrazaba aguantando sus lágrimas...me sentí fatal por hacer eso, pero pensé que era lo mejor...me equivoqué¿verdad Lee?"

_Maldito Sasuke...¿prentende volver y dar pena a todos! _Lee cerró el puño dispuesto a golpearle, pero un ruido tras él hizo que se girara. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver allí a Tenten acompañada por Sakura. La joven kunoichi miraba a Sasuke con ojos brillantes y lágrimas en los ojos sin salir de su asombro.

"Sas...Sasuke-kun..." dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Sin embargo, Lee lo escuchó y se hizo a un lado para que ella le viera totalmente. Tal y como esperaba, al ver la profunda herida que tenía en el lado izquierdo, Sakura corrió hacia ellos agachándose frente a Sasuke y haciendo un par de sellos, para después poner las manos encima de la herida. Al tocar la piel del Uchiha, la joven sintió un escalofrío a la vez amargo y agradable. Cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas y concentrándose tanto como podía en curarle lo suficiente para que aguantara hasta llegar junto a Tsunade o Shizune.

"Con esto aguantará" dijo Sakura apartándose cuando terminó. Lee asintió y cogió al chico herido muy a su pesar, dispuesto a volver hacia la Aldea.

"Arigato, Sakura" dijo Sasuke forzando una sonrisa.

Los tres empezaron a correr tan rápido como podían. Sakura sentían como el corazón le latía haciéndole daño en las sienes, como si las palpitaciones fueran martillos que no paraban de golpearle. Tenten iba tras ella, en la retaguardia y la miraba con el ceño fruncido, también algo nerviosa.

_Sakura se alegra... y no intenta disimularlo. Puedo entenderlo, porque se trata de su excompañero, pero aún así..._

Por fin entraron en Konoha y fueron directamente hacia el Hospital. Por fortuna, justo cuando entraron Tsunade y Shizune iban hacia la puerta dispuestas a marcharse ya. Al verles, sobretodo a Lee con Sasuke en sus brazos, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse. Sin embargo no tardaron tanto como ellos en reaccionar y dieron un grito para pedir una camilla que no tardó en llegar. Lee tumbó en ella al herido, que respiraba con dificultad y había perdido la consciencia.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?" preguntó Tsunade mientras corrían hacia una sala de cuidados.

"Le encontramos en el bosque a varios metros de la Aldea mientras patrullábamos, no ha dicho nada" dijo Lee.

"Bien. Mirad por los alrededores a ver si hay signos de lucha o más heridos" dijo la Hokage. "Sakura tú ven conmigo, necesitaré tu ayuda y la de Shizune".

Lee y Tenten observaron a las tres mujeres hasta que desaparecieron por un pasadizo. Estuvieron allí en silencio durante varios minutos. Tenten observó los puños desnudos de su amigo cerrados con fuerza, mientras miraba hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido y una expresión en la cara que la chica entendió. Aún así, tenían una orden que cumplir.

"Lee..."

"Lo sé, vamos" dijo el chico girándose de golpe y empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

_Lee..._

* * *

**Notas:** _Bueno, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Quería hacer un fanfic más en la línea de Naruto y me ha costado bastante trabajo, acostumbrada como estoy a hacer parodias. Aún así creo que me quedó bien¿no? En fin, sed benevolentes conmigo y por favor, dejadme reviews dándome vuestra opinión del primer capítulo. Si creéis que es mejor que no escriba otro, decídmelo también. Y he puesto alguna que otra frase en japonés, aunque creo que se entienden; aún así, si no entendéis algo decídmelo y os lo aclaro. Jya neeeee!_

**Preview:** _Uchiha Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha muy malherido y tras la operación de Tsunade se ha quedado inconsciente. A pesar de lo que su regreso implica, la Quinta Hokage se niega a cancelar el festival para no preocupar a nadie, aunque es bastante clara con Lee, Sakura y Tenten: nadie debe saber que Sasuke ha vuelto**. Capítulo 2: Algo que nadie más debe saber. **_


	2. Algo que nadie más debe saber

**Leyenda:**

"Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo" diálogo.

_Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo_ pensamientos.

_/-Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo-/_ Flash Back.

**

* * *

**

FIGHTING DREAMERS

By Tensai Seko

_**Capítulo 2: Algo que nadie más debe saber**_

La operación había durado cerca de tres horas. Era un corte limpio y preciso en el lado izquierdo del torso, nada complicado, pero Sasuke había perdido bastante sangre. Aún así gracias a la rápida actuación de Sakura en el bosque el joven había conseguido salvar la vida. Tras la agotadora operación, Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura salieron de la habitación dónde Sasuke descansaba cerrando la puerta tras ellas. Fuera, esperaban ya dos jonins.

"¿Nos ha llamado, Hokage-sama?" preguntó uno, sabiendo la respuesta.

"Hai. Quiero que hagais guardia frente a esta puerta. Nadie a excepción mía y de Shizune podrá entrar¿entendido?" los dos ninjas asintieron. "Sin embargo, si el chico de ahí dentro sale por su propio pie no le detengais. Mantenedle bajo vigilancia sin intervenir y llamadme enseguida"

Los dos ninjas se inclinaron en forma de saludo y se pusieron junto a la puerta. Sakura siguió en silencio a Tsunade y Shizune por el largo y vacío pasillo. Antes de bajar por las escaleras echó un último vistazo hacia la habitación dónde descansaba Sasuke, viendo a los dos ninjas firmemente uno a cada lado de la puerta. Sería difícil ir a verle.

"Tsunade-shisho, Sasuke-kun..." murmuró la pelirosa.

"Daijobu Sakura. Ha perdido mucha sangre pero se recuperará, sólo necesita descansar" dijo la mujer con voz firme y autoritaria. Las tres entraron en el despacho que la Hokage tenía en la primera planta, totalmente insonorizado para que nadie escuchara las reuniones que allí tenían lugar.

"¿Qué haremos, Tsunade-sama?" preguntó Shizune algo preocupada. "¿Crees que el chico intentará irse?"

"Iie, por lo menos hasta que se recupere" dijo Tsunade sentándose en su butaca y mirando la mesa pensativa. "Shizune, haz que Lee y Tenten vengan"

"Hai" la mujer salió con rapidez de la sala cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"Sakura... ¿por qué no me cuentas que ha pasado?" preguntó Tsunade fijando sus ojos en su alumna, que miraba el suelo con preocupación.

"Yo...no lo sé. Encontré a Tenten y me dijo que la siguiera porque necesitaba mi ayuda. Me llevó hasta dónde estaban Lee-san y Sasuke-kun, y me limité a hacer mi trabajo" explicó en un tono de voz bajo.

"¿Te dijo algo Sasuke?"

"Iie. Bueno, me dio las gracias, pero nada más" dijo Sakura levantando los ojos hacia su profesora. "Tsunade-shisho... ¿qué pasará ahora con Sasuke-kun? Quiero decir...ahora que ha vuelto. Todos pensábamos que estaba muerto y aparece tan de repente y de esta manera...yo no..."

"Tranquilízate Sakura" dijo Tsunade dejando escapar un largo suspiro. "No soy yo quien ha de decidir que hacer con Uchiha Sasuke, hay que convocar un consejo y llegar a un acuerdo todos. También tenemos que escuchar lo que Sasuke tenga que decirnos, aún no sabemos quien le ha herido ni por qué" su alumna asintió despacio.

"Tsunade-sama" la voz de Shizune la sobresaltó. Sakura se giró hacia la puerta y la vio entrar seguida de Lee y Tenten, que se pusieron junto a ella.

"Bien, ya estais los tres aquí. Antes que nada, quiero que me expliqueis qué ha pasado con todos los detalles" dijo la Hokage mirando a los dos recién llegados, que asintieron.

"Tenten y yo estábamos patrullando los alrededores como de costumbre. Hablábamos tranquilamente cuando escuchamos un ruido tras nosotros. Nos giramos y vimos a Uchiha Sasuke bastante herido. Mandé a Tenten a buscar ayuda mientras yo me quedaba con él y le vendaba algunas heridas... hice lo que pude, porque no soy médico" Tsunade asintió y le hizo un ademán para que continuara. "Uchiha Sasuke me preguntó quien era y cuando se lo dije, parecía sorprendido de haber llegado hasta Konoha. Dijo que estaba contento de poder morir allí... en ese momento Tenten y Sakura llegaron, Sakura le hizo los primeros auxilios y corrimos hacia el hospital"

"Bien. Gracias por la exactitud. ¿Tenten?" dijo Tsunade mirando a la morena.

"Es tal y como ha dicho Lee. No quería dejarle allí solo pero él insistió así que fui corriendo hacia la aldea. En la entrada me encontré con Sakura... pensé que era mejor no decírselo a ella" dijo mirando de reojo a su amiga. "Pero no tenía opción, si seguía buscando tal vez Sasuke habría muerto. Además, me preocupaba que Lee estuviera con él a solas" explicó Tenten.

"Bien, ahora quiero que lo penseis muy bien y contesteis algunas preguntas. Lee¿mencionó Sasuke en algún momento quién le había herido, o que le había pasado?"

"Iie" dijo el chico seguro de si mismo. "Me dijo... bueno, dijo que había tenido que fingir su muerte para matar a alguien sin que nosotros le siguiéramos. Mencionó también lo que pasó ese día, dijo que había visto a Sakura llorando en los brazos de Naruto y que aunque se sentía fatal, pensó que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Luego me preguntó si creía que se había equivocado"

"¿Eso es todo¿Después llegaron ellas dos?" Lee asintió sin apartar la vista de los ojos de la Hokage. "Bien... ¿vosotras dos escuchasteis algo?" las dos kunoichis negaron con la cabeza. "Habeis dicho que escuchasteis un ruido detrás de vosotros..."

"Unos pasos, los de Sasuke" dijo Lee de nuevo.

"¿Los de Sasuke¿No escuchasteis a nadie más¿Nada fuera de lo normal? Pensadlo bien, por favor..." Lee negó, por lo que miró a Tenten.

"Yo tampoco escuché nada más. Ni al ir a buscar ayuda, ni cuando volví con Sakura vi a nadie por allí" dijo la morena.

"¿Habeis mirando en todos los alrededores?"

"Hai. No hemos encontrado nada", dijo el chico. Tsunade suspiró y estuvo varios segundos en silencio, para después mirar de nuevo a los cuatro presentes.

"Esta conversación no saldrá fuera de esta habitación. Nadie..._NADIE_ debe saber que Uchiha Sasuke está aquí¿entendido?" los tres ninjas asintieron. "Una última pregunta, y contestadme sinceramente. ¿Creéis que deberíamos suspender la celebración de esta noche?" la pregunta les pilló por sorpresa.

"No lo creo" dijo Tenten extrañada. "Si se cancela la gente pensará que ha pasado algo grave y será peor"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Tenten" dijo Lee tras pensarlo unos segundos. Por último, Sakura se limitó a asentir dándole la razón a su amiga.

"Soo...arigato. Recordad que nadie puede saber nada, podeis iros" dijo Tsunade haciendo un ademán con la mano. En silencio, los tres jóvenes salieron cerrando la puerta tras ellos. "¡Shizune!"

"¿Si?" dijo su amiga preocupada.

"Convoca reunión para esta misma tarde" dijo mientras anotaba algo en una nota que luego le pasó. "A parte del consejo, que estas personas también estén presentes"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama"

* * *

Tras llamar a la puerta, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Enseguida le abrió una chica unos diez años mayor que ella, de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta y dos marcas en la cara. Al verla, sonrió y se echó a un lado invitándola a pasar. 

"¡Cuánto tiempo, Hinata¿Vienes a ver al tonto de mi hermano?" preguntó mientras la guiaba por una casa que la joven Hyuga ya conocía casi a la perfección.

"Hai. ¿Está en casa?" preguntó algo tímidamente.

"En su cuarto, sabes dónde está¿no?" dijo señalando el final del pasillo. Hinata asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces ves tú, yo tengo que irme al trabajo. ¡Jya ne, Hinata-chan!"

"Jya ne" dijo la joven amablemente.

Escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, por lo que caminó hasta el final del pasillo. Se detuvo en la última puerta a la derecha y llamó varias veces. No tardó en escuchar la voz de su amigo, una voz algo cansada.

"¡Déjame oneesan, aún es temprano!" se quejó posiblemente desde la cama. La chica no pudo evitar reir entre dientes.

"Soy Hinata¿molesto?" preguntó la chica a través de la puerta. Enseguida escuchó un fuerte ruido y una maldición.

"¿Hinata¡Espera un momento por favor!"

La joven Hyuga sonrió imaginándose el panorama. Kiba, aún dormido, con la habitación totalmente desordenada y sin vestir. En aquel momento debía de estar intentando recogerlo todo con prisas, para finalmente desistir y salir de su cuarto con la ropa descolocada y decirle que mejor iban al comedor. Siempre pasaba eso.

La puerta se abrió tal y como había predicho Hinata, saliendo un Kiba totalmente despeinado y sólo con la parte de abajo del pijama puesto. Sonrió rascándose la cabeza y cerró la puerta antes de que su amiga llegara a ver el interior, dónde reinaba el caos.

"Tengo el cuarto hecho un desastre, mejor vamos al comedor" dijo el chico empezando a caminar por el pasillo mientras se ponía una camisa. Abrió una de las puertas y ambos pasaron dentro. "Siéntate. ¿Quieres tomar algo?"

"Iie, arigato" dijo Hinata sonriendo. "Siento haberte despertado..."

"Daijobu!" dijo contento, sentándose en una silla frente a ella. "Tenía pensado madrugar, pero no he dormido muy bien esta noche y se me ha hecho tarde..." explicó algo avergonzado.

"Tranquilo, suele pasar" dijo la joven amablemente. "He hablado con Neji-niisan después del entrenamiento, me ha dicho que vendrá con nosotros esta noche a cenar"

"¿Con Neji?" dijo Kiba algo molesto. "No te lo tomes a mal, pero no es alguien con quien se pase una velada agradable"

"Era el único modo de que mi padre me dejara venir. Trata a Neji como mi guardaespaldas, es una pesadez, pero no tengo opción. Es eso o quedarme en casa..." explicó Hinata con cansancio. "Cada vez me gusta menos mi falimia"

"Normal" dijo el chico. La joven le miró algo sorprendida, haciendo que se sonrojara y empezara a reirse nervioso. "Bueno, no quería decir eso... lo que quiero decir... es que a nadie le gusta su familia... a mí mi hermana me saca de mis casillas muchas veces..."

"Supongo que tienes razón" suspiró Hinata. "De todas formas a Neji-niisan no le apasiona la idea de cenar con nosotros. Tal vez venga con alguien y una vez fuera de casa se vaya por su cuenta... sólo tiene que venir a buscarme a casa"

"Entiendo" dijo Kiba asintiendo contento. "¡Me alegro de que vengas¡Ya verás como esta noche será genial!" Hinata asintió sonriendo. "¿Has avisado a Shino?"

"Mi hermana tenía entrenamiento con él a esta hora, ella le dirá que nos vemos en el puente a las siete y media" explicó la joven.

"Genial. Entonces nos vemos allí¿no?" dijo levantándose, al igual que ella, que asintió con la cabeza. El chico la acompañó hasta la puerta.

"Kiba-kun, quería darte las gracias" dijo antes de marcharse. El joven la miró extrañado. "Bu-Bueno, por invitarme esta noche... yo no suelo salir mucho y..." dijo mirando al suelo algo sonrojada.

"¡No tienes que agradecerme nada! Para eso estamos los amigos¿no?" dijo él apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, contento. Hinata asintió y se dio media vuelta. "Jya ne, Hinata"

"¡Jya ne, Kiba-kun!" dijo la joven marchándose por dónde había venido. El chico sonrió y entró en su casa. Aquella noche sería genial.

* * *

Ino bostezó mientras caminaba hacia su casa. Había estado toda la mañana buscando a Sakura preocupada por la extraña reacción de aquella mañana, pero no había habido manera de encontrarla. Cansada, había decidido darse por vencida, pues de todas formas la vería aquella noche en la feria. Canturreaba contenta cruzando la plaza cuando vio a Hinata a lo lejos, caminando tal vez de vuelta a su casa. La paró de un grito y corrió hacia ella. 

"¿Qué tal, Hinata?"

"Muy bien¿y tú?" preguntó la chica amablemente.

"Cansada pero bien. Oi¿no habrás visto por casualidad a Sakura, verdad?"

"¿Sakura?" la chica miró al cielo pensativa. "Me pareció verla hará una media hora saliendo del hospital junto con Lee y Tenten, pero como tenía prisa no me paré a saludarles" explicó.

"Ya veo, si está con Lee no hay nada que hacer" suspiró resignada. "¿Tú adónde ibas ahora?"

"A casa. Vengo de ver a Kiba-kun, esta noche hemos quedado para cenar¿quieres venir?"

"¿Con Kiba¿No molestaré? Quiero decir, si es algo íntimo..." Ino sonrió al ver como la cara de su amiga enrojecía en unos segundos.

"¡Iie¡No es nada íntimo!" dijo enseguida, haciendo aspavientos con las manos nerviosa. "¡Shino-kun también vendrá y Neji-niisan¡Y con él tal vez vengan Tenten-san y Lee-san"

"Iie, Lee-san cena en casa de Sakura" dijo Ino riendo por la vergüenza de su amiga. "Vale, vale, iré con vosotros. No tengo nada mejor que hacer y no me apetecía cenar en casa esta noche"

"¡Yokkata!" dijo Hinata contenta. "Hemos quedado a las siete y media en el puente que hay casi a la salida de la Aldea"

"Bien, allí estaré a esa hora" dijo Ino dandose media vuelta. "Bye-bye, Hinata"

"Jya, Ino" dijo Hinata, reemprendiendo la marcha hacia su casa.

* * *

Varios golpes en la puerta hicieron que Neji se despertara sobresaltado. El joven advirtió que se había quedado dormido en el sofá tras llegar a su casa del entrenamiento matinal con Hinata, sin llegar a bañarse siquiera. De nuevo golpearon su puerta con impaciencia y fuerza. 

Se puso bien el kimono de entrenamiento, pues se había descolocado, se echó el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos y fue hacia la entrada a abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver allí a Tenten, que miraba al suelo distraida y algo cabizbaja. La chica levantó la vista y le miró la ropa, tal vez extrañada de que en aquellas cinco horas no se hubiera cambiado. Neji carraspeó sintiéndose algo incómodo, haciendo que Tenten le mirara entonces a los ojos.

"¿Molesto?" preguntó al chica entrando en la casa.

Neji cerró la puerta y negó con la cabeza haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara en el sofá. La kuonichi obedeció y se dejó caer con cansancio, cerrando los ojos. Al sentirse observada volvió a abrirlos y miró a Neji, que la miraba fijamente sentado frente a ella. Tenten suspiró.

"Eres muy poco hospitalario, Neji"

"Te he invitado a pasar" dijo el chico extrañado.

"Pero podrías ofrecer algo de beber, está claro que estoy agotada¿no?" Neji chasqueó la lengua y entornó los ojos con impaciencia.

"¿Quieres algo para beber, Tenten?" preguntó enseñando los dientes.

"Agua por favor, fresquita. Y si hay pasteles de los que hace tu madre trae unos cuantos, aún no he comido nada" Neji se paró en la puerta de la cocina y se giró hacia ella arqueando una ceja.

"¿No has comido nada en todo el día? Entonces tendrás hambre"

"Muy inteliente, Hyuga-sama" bromeó Tenten sin entenderle.

"Yo tampoco he comido nada, vamos a comer algo fuera y me cuentas qué ha pasado" dijo Neji abriendo la puerta resuelto. Sin embargo la chica no se levantó del sofá.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que ha pasado algo?" preguntó extrañada.

"Por algo has venido¿no?" dijo encongiéndose de hombros.

"No hace falta que pase nada para que venga a verte, somos amigos¿no? Cierra la puerta, no me apetece comer fuera" dijo Tenten intentando parecer alegre.

Neji obedeció extrañado, pues la chica nunca rechazaba una invitación suya. Cogió algo de beber y de comer y lo sirvió en la mesa, para después volver a sentarse frente a su amiga. Tenten bebió de su vaso y luego cogió uno de los pasteles.

"¿Irás esta noche al festival?" preguntó tranquilamente.

"Hai" dijo Neji sorprendiéndola. "¿De qué te sorprendes?"

"Es que... siempre tardo media hora en convencerte para que vayas a algún sitio"

"Te ahorraré tiempo" dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros. "Es que Hinata-sama me ha pedido que le acompañe a cenar. Vienen unos amigos de su padre a su casa y ella no quiere estar allí"

"Entiendo" dijo Tenten sonriendo. "Así que vas a hacerle un favor al Souke¿eh?"

"Si lo pintas así me dan ganas de decirle a Hinata-sama que no voy" dijo Neji suspirando con cansancio. "Aunque se supone que ese..."

"Es tu destino" la chica terminó la frase por él entornando los ojos. "Eres muy repetitivo" de nuevo se quedaron en silencio.

"Entonces¿a qué hora te paso a buscar para la cenar de esta noche?" Tenten suspiró.

"Creeme Neji, me encantaría ir, pero yo no puedo escaquearme de la cena familiar. Ya nos veremos por allí"

"Ni hablar, tú vienes" dijo él con voz firme y autoritaria. La chica le miró arqueando una ceja. "Te comportarás como una buena amiga y vendrás. Si tengo que estar yo solo con mi prima y sus amigos..."

"No seas crio" resopló Tenten. "Sólo es un día, te pasará volando el rato"

"Que no, ni hablar, convence a tus padres" insistió Neji. "¿Tú sabes lo que es soportar a Kiba? No nos hemos llevado bien nunca, será un completo desastre"

"Entonces¿por qué le dijiste que sí a Hinata?" dijo la chica extrañada. El joven Hyuga guardó silencio pensando la respuesta.

"No lo sé" dijo finalmente. "Por no hacerle un feo, supongo..."

"Claro, como te importa tanto lo que la gente opine de ti..." dijo Tenten con ironía. "Dile a Lee que valla contigo".

"No puede, tiene que cenar con la pelirosa esa con la que sale" dijo Neji negando con la cabeza.

"Se llama Sakura, y no sé yo si al final cenarán juntos, seguro que ella pasa la noche en el hospital con Sasuke. Definitivamente es tonta...me cae muy bien y nos hemos hecho amigas, pero esta mañana, si hubieras visto la cara que ha puesto cuando ha visto al Uchiha, y la cara de Lee... ¡como esté jugando con él yo misma la...!" Tenten dejó de hablar al ver que Neji no la escuchaba. El chico miraba un punto fijo en la pared tras ella, con los ojos bastante abiertos; la kunoichi miró tras ella para ver si había alguien y tras confirmar que estaban solos volvió a mirar a su amigo. "Neji...daijobu ka?"

"¿Has dicho Sasuke¿Uchiha...Sasuke?" dijo el chico algo ausente. Tenten se mordió el labio inferior llevándose la mano a la boca, levantándose de golpe.

"¡Iie¡No he dicho nada! Olvídalo todo¿vale? Yo me voy que tengo prisa" corrió hacia la puerta pero él fue más rápido. La cogió por los hombros mirándola fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que ella sintiera un escalofrío.

"¿Uchiha Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha?" preguntó con semblante serio. Tenten cerró los ojos pero la mirada del chico la traspasaba. Llevaba años en su mismo equipo y aún no había podido mentirle una sola vez cuando le miraba así. Lentamente, asintió con la cabeza y Neji la soltó. "¿Cómo te has enterado¿Cómo _os_ habeis enterado Lee, Sakura y tú?"

"Le encontramos mientras patrullábamos esta mañana Lee y yo. Tuve que pedirle ayuda a Sakura porque estaba medio muerto. Después le llevamos al hospital" dijo Tenten mirando al suelo. Neji se giró y abrió la puerta, por lo que la joven le paró cogiéndole del brazo. "¿Dónde vas? Tsunade-sama nos ordenó no decir nada a nadie, a _NADIE_, si dices algo se enterará de que me he ido de la lengua...Neji..." la chica le apretó el brazo suplicante. Despacio, su amigo cerró la puerta, por lo que dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Cómo está Lee?" preguntó Neji algo preocupado, aún de espaldas a ella.

"Le di un par de consejos. Estará bien".

* * *

Sakura llevaba un rato dando vueltas por Konoha sin un rumbo fijo. Había estado todo el tiempo dándole vueltas a la llegada de Sasuke y huyendo de Lee. Decidió volver a casa, por lo que giró por una de las calles andando sin prisas, pues en aquel momento no tenía ganas de encerrarse en su cuarto. La cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas. 

_Después de cinco años... cinco años pensando que estaba muerto, llevándole flores a su tumba, recordando viejos tiempos con Ino... incluso empecé a salir con Lee para olvidarle del todo y rehacer mi vida. Y ahora en dos segundos¡todo vuelve a estar como antes! De nuevo esta angustia, esta pena y esta rabia... ¡no debería de haber vuelto!_, la chica se secó las lágrimas girando ya por su calle. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver allí a Lee, esperando en su puerta.

"Lee..." murmuró la joven acercándose a él.

"Sakura..." dijo el chico con una extraña expresión en la cara. La conversación que había tenido con Tenten unos minutos antes le vino a la mente.

_/-Habían estado patrullando por los alrededores pero no habían visto nada, ni signos de lucha ni más heridos. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que Sasuke despertara y diera su versión de los hechos. Tras hablarcon Tsunade, Sakura se había ido con prisas y Lee y Tenten caminaban hacia sus respectivas casas. La morena no hacía más que mirarle algo preocupada, entendiendo o creyendo entender por lo que estaba pasando su amigo. Al fin y al cabo, el temor a perder a alguien era algo que ya conocía._

"_Lee, daijobu?" preguntó finalmente. Su amigo dejó de caminar y se giró hacia ella._

"_Tú también lo has visto, ella...se alegra de que haya vuelto" dijo algo frustrado. "Es obvio lo que pasará si dejan que se quede. Incluso si le destierran, puede que ella se marche con él"._

"_No debes pensar lo peor" dijo Tenten pensando en las mejores palabras para hablar del tema. En aquel momento tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía. "Han sido cinco años Lee, cinco años sin él, y cinco años contigo. Sakura no es tan estúpida como para echarlo todo a perder de esa manera...lo sé"_

"_Yo la conozco mejor que tú y tengo mis dudas" dijo Lee con tono de reproche emprendiendo la marcha de nuevo. "Iré a hablar con ella...seguro que luego va a su casa"_

"_¡Chotto Lee!" dijo Tenten siguiéndole. "¿Qué piensas decirle? No te comportes como un novio celoso o lo estropearás tú"_

"_¿Y qué pretendes que haga, Tenten?" Lee le miró directamente a los ojos de manera desesperada, como buscando en su amiga la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Tenten dudó un momento, pero luego le miró con el ceño fruncido. _

"_Bien Lee, vas a ir a verla y sólo vas a decirle dos cosas¿entendido? Y es lo siguiente..."-/_

Sakura se quedó allí inmóvil sin saber que decir ni dónde mirar. Era obvio que él estaba enfadado, tenía sus motivos aunque no fueran los correctos, pero en aquel momento lo último que quería era discutir y menos aún con él. Lee dio varios pasos hasta estar frente a ella y la miró a los ojos.

"Sakura..." murmuró. "Daijobu?" la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, para después abrazarle llorando. Lee le acarició el pelo acercando sus labios a la oreja de la joven para que le escuchara. "Oi Sakura, si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo dímelo".

"Arigato...Lee..." susurró la chica entre sollozos. Eso era lo único que necesitaba oir en ese momento.

* * *

**Notas:** _He aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, decidme cosas mediante reviews¿oks?_

_Miruru, Maki y Lily¡muchas gracias¡Espero no decepcionaros! Jya neeeee!_

**Preview:** _Ha llegado la noche del festival y todos se reunen bastante animados, aunque Ino y Naruto notan a Sakura algo deprimida, y Hinata encuentra algo tenso a Neji. Sin embargo, es noche de fiesta y estrellas fugaces. **Capítulo 3: Pide un deseo.** ¡No os lo perdais!_


	3. Pide un deseo

**Leyenda:**

"Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo" diálogo.

_Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo_ pensamientos.

_/-Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo-/_ Flash Back.

**

* * *

**

FIGHTING DREAMERS

By Tensai Seko

_**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Pide un deseo **_

Un silbido recorriendo la oscura y estrellada noche hizo reinar el silencio en Konoha. El ruido cesó al llegar a su punto más alto, explotando y formando un bonito fuego artificial al que todos aplaudieron. En la terraza de la Academia, un grupo de amigos disfrutaba de la privilegiada vista de la que gozaban allí arriba, armando un buen jaleo que, debido a la especial ocasión, nadie les echaba en cara. Ino y Tenten tenían ya medio cuerpo fuera de la terraza, apoyadas en la barandilla e inclinadas hacia delante, como si algo les impidiera ver bien. Junto a ellas, Sakura se reía y Hinata las miraba preocupada, pues parecía que se caerían por la barandilla de un momento a otro. Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, Shino y Shikamaru estaban sentados en el tejado que cubría a sus amigas. Finalmente, Neji y Lee estaban sentados en una banqueta mirando el cielo en silencio, ausentes de tal manera que no parecían estar allí con ellos.

Kakashi frunció el ceño extrañado. Era normal ver al Hyuga apartado de los demás, pero que Lee no estuviera armando jaleo con Naruto o que no estuviera junto a Sakura le llamó la atención. El hombre les observaba silenciosamente desde la ventana de la oficina de Tsunade; la mujer le había citado urgentemente; a él y a Gai que debía de estar a punto de llegar. Era raro que convocara una reunión en una fecha tan señalada y a aquellas horas, por lo que no podía evitar preocuparse. Sin embargo, ver a los jóvenes disfrutando de la fiesta le alivió en cierta manera.

Escuchó la puerta tras él y unos pasos que se le acercaron. No se giró, sino que miró a Gai de reojo cuando este se puso a su lado mirando también a la terraza sonriente. A pesar de su semblante alegre, era obvio que también le preocupaba aquella reunión urgente. Kakashi suspiró despacio y se giró hacia él, aunque no dijo nada.

"Ver disfrutar a los jóvenes de su juventud me trae nostalgia, Kakashi" dijo el hombre tranquilamente, como si en lugar de hablar con él estuviera pensando en voz alta. "Me parece que era ayer cuando me presentaron al grupo que debía entrenar... desde el principio pensé que me darían problemas, pero ahora les echo de menos"

"El tiempo pasa para todos" se limitó a decir Kakashi. "Por cierto, parece que tus alumnos también están nostálgicos" Gai le miró de reojo y asintió con la cabeza.

"Antes me crucé con Lee y Sakura, parecían preocupados por algo pero pensé que serían cosas de parejas. Pero parece que Neji también está distraído... y dudo que tenga problemas de pareja" dijo riendo levemente, tal vez imaginándose a su ex alumno Hyuga preocupándose por una chica. Kakashi también sonrió levemente. "De todas formas, dudo que yo pueda hacer algo por ellos. Ya son más independientes que antes"

"En ese caso, os agradecería que dejarais lo que hay fuera y que prestarais atención aquí dentro" ambos ninjas se giraron sorprendidos, pues no habían advertido que Tsunade entraba en la habitación. "Gracias por venir, ha sido muy precipitado y supongo que teníais planes para esta noche"

"El deber es el deber" dijo Gai levantando el pulgar y sonriendo. "¿Verdad, Kakashi?"

"¿Qué dices? No te escuchaba..." dijo el hombre rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo bajo la máscara.

Gai cerró el puño con enfado. _Tú siempre tan moderno, Kakashi, mi eterno rival..._, pensó apesumbrado. En ese momento entró Shizune.

"¡Tsunade-sama! El Consejo ya está reunido; también han llegado Morino Ibiki y Mitarashi Anko del ANBU, y los representantes de las familias Hyuga y Nara" dijo la mujer con voz firme. Los dos hombres abrieron los ojos sin ocultar su sorpresa.

"¿Hyuga y Nara?" dijo Gai. "¿Y también Morino y Anko?"

"¿Qué ha pasado, Hokage-sama?" preguntó Kakashi con semblante serio. La aludida les miró sonriendo.

"Parece que he conseguido captar vuestra atención..." dijo Tsunade, al parecer divertida ante su sorpresa. "En tal caso, podemos empezar la reunión..."

* * *

El cielo se quedó tranquilo en el intervalo de tiempo que tardaban en preparar el último cohete, que daría inicio a la fiesta que duraría toda la noche. La gente paseaba por la feria montada por la especial ocasión, unos bebían en los bares mientras otros hacían fotos de recuerdo. En la terraza de la Academia, un grupo de adolescentes montaba su propia fiesta hablando escandalosamente. 

O al menos, eso le parecía a Hyuga Neji. La cena con su prima y los amigos de ésta había sido larga, pero la noche que no había hecho nada más que empezar se le antojaba eterna. Normalmente se divertía en aquellas celebraciones; lo encontraba como una sencilla manera de desconectar, de beber, de reírse de los amigos de su prima propensos a emborracharse en esas fiestas, de comentar con ellos lo mucho que habían crecido las chicas dos o tres años menores y que en ese día vestían sus mejores galas; en definitiva, una manera de olvidarlo todo por unas horas y de tener como mayor problema la resaca del día siguiente.

Sin embargo, aquella noche no le apetecía nada estar allí. De echo, aunque estuviera allí sentado junto a Lee, mirando los fuegos artificiales, su mente estaba muy lejos. Las pocas veces que había vuelto a la realidad había sido gracias a Naruto gritándole que subiera allí con ellos y a Tenten diciéndole que intentara mantener la cabeza en la fiesta. Pero era imposible, lo único que quería hacer era irse.

Dejó escapar un suspiro largo y pesado que debió de llamar la atención de Lee, que le miró sobresaltado, como si en lugar de suspirar su amigo hubiera gritado. Eso demostraba que él tampoco estaba muy centrado, o que tal vez lo estaba demasiado pero en otra cosa. Carraspeó aclarándose la garganta indicando que daría pié a una conversación que Neji no quería tener.

"Pareces distraído esta noche. Normalmente en este día desaparece el soso Hyuga Neji y aparece tu personalidad divertida"

"No sé cómo tomarme eso..." dijo el chico arqueando una ceja. "Yo siempre soy divertido" Lee sonrió como si hubiera contado un buen chiste. Neji volvió a suspirar mirando hacia el grupo que armaba jaleo. "He hablado con Tenten" su compañero le miró sin inmutarse, como si no fuera ninguna novedad. "He hablado con Tenten...de Uchiha Sasuke. Sé que está aquí, Lee"

"¿Sabes qué...?" su amigo desvió la mirada al suelo algo preocupado, como si no supiera qué decir o qué hacer.

"No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Nadie sabe que yo lo sé"

En ese momento, explotó el último cohete formando el símbolo del país del fuego en honor a todos los que murieron en la lucha contra Orochimaru y contra Akatsuki. Neji no pudo evitar resoplar al pensar en las veces que habían guardado un minuto de silencio por Uchiha Sasuke, pensando que estaba muerto, mientras en realidad él se paseaba por ahí disfrutando de la vida. No pudo evitar enfadarse al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de la muerte por su culpa.

"Ey, venid aquí" dijo Naruto haciéndoles unas señas. Lee y Neji se miraron de reojo.

"Me sentiré estúpido si lo hago" dijo Neji mirando como sus compañeros bajaban del tejado tranquilamente y se reunían.

"Pero si no lo hacemos, pensarán que lo somos" dijo Lee con una triste sonrisa. Ambos se levantaron y se acercaron a los demás.

"Como cada año, vamos a guardar un minuto de silencio por los muertos" dijo Naruto bastante emocionado.

Aquella costumbre había empezado cuando murió el Tercer Hokage y aunque al principio era tan sólo en su honor, pronto se habían unido otros nombres conocidos a la lista. Era Naruto quien había creado aquella tradición que sólo ellos practicaban y también había sido él quién había decidido incluir a Sasuke en aquella oración para intentar animar a Sakura. Un minuto por los muertos y un deseo para el futuro.

Todos se sentaron en el suelo formando un círculo. Ino repartió las velas que encenderían al pedir el deseo y luego ocupó su lugar entre Kiba y Chouji. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, cerraron los ojos y permanecieron en silencio. Neji intentaba concentrarse, pero sólo podía pensar en lo estúpido que resultaba hacer todo eso, ya que más de uno de los presentes rezaría por Sasuke, que estaba tan tranquilo en una cama del hospital. Lee tampoco rezó, más que nada porque en aquel momento su mente estaba ocupada intentando buscar un deseo para pronunciar al encender la vela, un deseo que no llamara la atención y que no incluyera nada malo contra Sasuke. Sakura intentaba aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir pensando en cómo estaba engañando a sus amigos. Tenten tenía demasiado sake en la cabeza como para dedicar a nadie una oración.

Tras un minuto así, abrieron los ojos y dieron una palmada. Naruto se levantó sonriente, como si acabara de realizar su buena acción del día, con una vela en la mano y las cerillas en otra. Fue al centro y puso su vela encendiéndola.

"Deseo que el ramen de Ichiraku sea cada vez más bueno y barato" dijo riendo.

"¡Naruto!" le regañó Ino suspirando mientras algunos reían.

"Vale, vale... deseo que este año pueda convertirme en Jounin" dijo encendiendo contento su vela, para luego volver a su sitio. A él le siguió Shikamaru, que se puso de pié con pereza.

"Deseo que si Naruto se convierte en Jounin, no me toque nunca tenerle como jefe"

Algunos rieron mientras Naruto e Ino se quejaban, el primero por la parte que le tocaba y la segunda por no tomarse en serio aquello. Shikamaru se excusó diciendo que no tenía nada mejor que pedir y que se alegraba de ello, pues significaba que todo le iba bien. Le tocó el turno a Kiba; tras él venía Ino, que casi se cayó al suelo al pisar el kimono al levantarse con prisas. Sonrojada, se agachó en el centro del círculo y encendió la cerilla sin atreverse a encenderla aún.

"Vamos cerda, es para hoy"

"¡Cállate frente ancha, es muy importante!" gritó Ino con enfado. Las dos chicas empezaron a discutir haciendo que los demás suspiraran. Aquello también se había convertido en una tradición.

"Venga ya, todos sabemos lo que vas a pedir" dijo Kiba riendo. "Un novio que te aguante"

"O simplemente un novio a secas" añadió Chouji riendo.

"Es verdad, no puede pedir imposibles" dijo Naruto. La rubia se sonrojó y tras lanzarles una mirada que les cortó la respiración, encendió otra cerilla.

"Deseo..." Ino suspiró. "Deseoencontrarmicamino" lo dijo en un murmuro rápido que pocos llegaron a entender.

_Ino, que tonta eres..._, pensó Sakura mirando a su amiga con una triste sonrisa. _Parece que te cuesta admitir que no eres tan pija¿eh? _

_Por fin un deseo en condiciones_, pensó Shikamaru mirando contento a su amiga. Tras ella vinieron Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten y le llegó el turno a Sakura. La joven dudó un momento y después encendió la cerilla.

"Deseo que los problemas se resuelvan pronto"

Algunos la miraron extrañados, tal vez pensando qué problemas debía tener Sakura, pues últimamente parecía irle todo bien. Ino comentó que había desperdiciado el deseo y ambas empezaron a discutir de nuevo. Le llegó el turno a Lee, el único que quedaba. El joven se levantó con pasos pesados.

"Yo..." todos esperaron en silencio, haciendo que se incomodara. Normalmente siempre pedía mejorar como ninja, pero en aquel momento varias ideas cruzaron su mente desconcertándolo. Respiró hondo y prendió la mecha de la vela con tranquilidad. "Deseo que los muertos vivientes vuelvan a su lugar en la tumba"

Neji, Tenten y Sakura le miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras los demás le miraban extrañados, tal vez intentando encontrarle un significado a aquel deseo en apariencia absurdo.

_Ese idiota..._, pensó Tenten dejando escapar un suspiro.

_Lee... me siento tan culpable..._, pensó Sakura mirando al suelo.

_¿A quién intentas castigar, Lee?_, pensó Neji algo preocupado por su amigo.

"Bueno, ya podemos ir a dar una vuelta por la feria¿no?" dijo Naruto levantándose sonriente, mientras los demás asentían imitándole. Uno a uno, empezaron a bajar las escaleras mientras hablaban de sus cosas. Tenten cogió a Neji por la manga del kimono haciendo que se detuviera un momento.

"¿Qué los muertos vivientes vuelvan a la tumba? Eso ha estado fuera de lugar... ¿es que Lee no piensa lo qué dice?" se quejó la chica. "Deberías hablar con él"

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Sólo intenta desahogarse" dijo Neji encogiéndose de hombros. "De todas formas no se cumple, es una estúpida tradición..." el chico dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras en silencio. Tenten suspiró y le siguió.

* * *

El cuerpo le pesaba como nunca y cada paso que daba le costaba ahogar un gemido. Todas las miradas de los asistentes estaban fijas en él por lo que Sasuke permanecía con la vista fija al suelo. Shizune le hizo caminar hasta que estuvo en el centro de la sala, frente a la larga mesa de reuniones que presidía Tsunade, junto a la cual estaban los dos ancianos de Konoha, el padre de Hinata y el de Shikamaru. De pie a varios metros a su izquierda estaban Morino Ibiki y Mitarashi Anko; al lado opuesto a ellos, Kakashi y Gai le miraban con un semblante serio inusual en ellos. Sasuke sonrió interiormente al pensar que debía de pasar en aquellos momentos por la mente de su antiguo sensei. 

¿Qué hace él aquí¿Por qué ha vuelto después de cinco años¿Qué pretende¿Podemos confiar en él? Cuando levantó la mirada hacia Kakashi y clavó sus ojos en el único visible de su sensee pensó en otra pregunta¿Qué dirá Naruto cuando se entere? Sería todo un espectáculo. Una vez más, como siempre, ambos se enfrentarían aunque aquella vez Sasuke no haría nada en contra del que fue su mejor amigo. Dejaría que le golpeara hasta saciarse, cómo años atrás había hecho él.

Sin embargo, Naruto no era así. Tal vez le diera la espalda y se marchara por dónde había venido fingiendo que no le había visto. Eso le aterrorizaba más que el pensar que pudiera pegarle. El dolor psíquico podía ser peor que el físico muchas veces y eso era algo que Sasuke había comprobado más de una vez. Dejó escapar un suspiro deshaciendo aquellos pensamientos y levantó de nuevo la vista esta vez para enfrentarse a los ojos fríos de la Hokage. Con el ceño fruncido y la boca recta, le miraba fijamente sin mover un ápice su rostro; era firme, autoritario y parecía haberle juzgado de antemano. Sasuke tenía claro que no sería nada agradable, aunque tampoco lo esperaba.

"Bueno, supongo que sabes por qué te hemos hecho llamar" dijo Tsunade sin esperar respuesta. "Hace cinco años el grupo de Kakashi y el de Gai te dieron por muerto...y ahora apareces sin más, lleno de heridas, una de las cuales podría haber sido mortal si mi alumna no hubiera actuado deprisa".

_Alumna. Sakura es su alumna. La alumna de Tsunade, uno de los legendarios Sannin y actual Hokage de Konoha. Ver para creer..._, pensó Sasuke ocultando su sorpresa.

"Cuéntanos, por favor, tú versión" hubo un momento de silencio.

_Mi versión¿qué están esperando¿Un cuento fantástico e irreal que pueda salvarme? Están todos en mi contra, no sé por qué se molestan en hacer esto..._

"Hace cinco años aproveché el ataque de Konoha al Sonido para fingir mi muerte. Tenía una venganza que cumplir y si me seguíais persiguiendo no podría llevarla a cabo nunca. Por eso, en aquel momento, me pareció una buena idea que me dierais por muerto" dijo Sasuke con la voz firme, seguro de sí mismo.

"Si te dábamos por muerto, no podrías volver aquí" dijo Tsunade con su impasible rostro.

"No tenía intención de volver aquí". Los presentes se miraron entre ellos murmurando algo y luego volvieron a fijar la vista en el muchacho de 18 años.

"Entonces¿qué hacías en el bosque?" preguntó de nuevo la Quinta.

"Yo..." su voz se quebró.

Miró fugazmente a Kakashi de reojo y le vio asentir con la cabeza animándole a seguir. Sasuke se sorprendió por el gesto. ¿Estaba el jounin de su parte? No, tal vez intentaba decirle que si mentía no sería mejor para él. Y tenía razón.

"No tenía intención de volver" repitió Sasuke sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. "Sólo quería ver que todos estaban bien, no pretendía dejarme ver por nadie" el Uchiha dejó escapar un suspiro apagado. "Sólo quería verles"

"Pero algo te lo impidió" dijo Tsunade recostándose en su butaca y mirándole esta vez con una extraña sonrisa. Parecía empezar a disfrutar de su interrogatorio. "Dime¿qué te provocó tremendas heridas¿Quién te atacó?" Sasuke permaneció en silencio pensando bien la respuesta.

"Me atacaron tres ninjas con el emblema de la aldea Oculta de la Lluvia en la frente" dijo finalmente. En algunos rostros se marcó la sorpresa y de nuevo algunos murmuraron entre ellos. La Hokage asintió con la cabeza instándole a continuar. "No sé exactamente qué pasó. Recibí los golpes antes de advertir su presencia, por lo que debían ser ninjas de alto nivel o mercenarios a sueldo...no es fácil pillarme desprevenido. Me atacaron de forma rápida y limpia, sin decir nada. Justo en ese momento escuché las voces de Tenten y Lee, y ellos se fueron tan silenciosamente como habían llegado. No parecían querer matarme..."

"¿No intentaste defenderte?" preguntó esta vez Morino Ibiki, con su habitual tono seco y autoritario. Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia él.

"No me dieron tiempo. Cuando les vi ya me habían herido"

"¿Tienes algún asunto personal con la Aldea de la Lluvia?" preguntó esta vez el cabeza de familia del clan Hyuga, con sus pupilas blancas fijadas en el chico. A Sasuke le costó trabajo no desviar su mirada de aquellos ojos que parecían verlo todo. Por un momento, le pareció ver a Neji frente a él.

"Nunca he estado en esa Aldea y nunca he tratado con ninjas de allí" dijo intentando parecer convincente.

"Entonces¿por qué te buscaban?" preguntó Gai con cierta incredulidad en su tono de voz. Sasuke volvió su vista hacia él, pensando si querían marearle con aquellas preguntas absurdas provenientes cada una de un lado diferente de la habitación.

"No lo sé"

De nuevo la sala se quedó en silencio. Esta vez no hubo murmullos, todos parecían evaluar lo que habían escuchado que no era mucho y si encima lo decía él era más que dudoso. Sasuke se maldijo interiormente pensando que habría sido mejor morir de verdad en aquel incendio o haber muerto en el bosque, que aquel interrogatorio sin pies ni cabeza. ¿A caso les importaba lo más mínimo lo que él les dijera? Era un renegado; un proscrito; había estado a punto de matar a sus amigos cinco años atrás; aunque en aquel momento hubieran entrado los tres ninjas que le habían atacado y hubieran confesado, ellos habrían seguido sin creerle. Todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo.

"Ya hemos escuchado lo que sabes" dijo de pronto la anciana con una expresión totalmente diferente a los demás. Le sonreía con los ojos entrecerrados por la edad y su tono era tranquilo y amable, como el de una abuela hablando con su propio nieto. "Ahora, dinos lo que tú crees"

"No sé si..." La mujer levantó la mano para hacer callar a Tsunade y asintió mirando a Sasuke. El adolescente carraspeó intentando no perder la calma.

"Creo que no les importaba que fuera yo. Me vieron cerca de la entrada de Konoha y me atacaron lo suficiente para que fuese herido de gravedad, pero no creo que fueran a matarme. Tal vez tienen algo contra la Aldea y era..."

"¡Es absurdo!" gritó de pronto Anko, mirando al chico con una rabia y enfado poco disimulados. "El Tercero hizo una alianza con ellos cuando yo aún iba a la Academia¡no hay motivos de peso para que quieran atacarnos!"

"No hacen falta motivos de peso para atacar a alguien Anko" dijo esta vez el anciano, con voz calmada y amistosa como la de la anciana. "Y una alianza puede ser destruida en un segundo, sólo es un pacto al que los humanos tendemos a sobrevalorar"

"De todas formas, no tenemos pruebas que demuestren su teoría" dijo Tsunade mirando al techo pensativa.

Por un momento, Sasuke tuvo la impresión de que habían olvidado que él seguía allí. Pensaba que la exposición de sus ideas vendría después, cuando el interrogatorio hubiera terminado y él hubiera dejado la sala. Pero allí estaba el Consejo, discutiendo sobre lo que había que hacer delante de él como si no existiera.

"Lo que tenemos que hacer es comprobarlo" dijo de pronto el padre de Shikamaru. Todas las miradas se fijaron en él; Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara, pues estaba pensando justo en lo mismo que él.

"No hay motivos. La fuente no es fiable y no tenemos pruebas de nada" dijo Anko aún reacia a aceptar lo que Sasuke decía.

"Hay un herido y una sospecha. Es suficiente" dijo la anciana con voz autoritaria.

"Tengo entendido que hay una celebración en la Aldea de la Lluvia pronto" dijo esta vez Tsunade. "Enviaré un grupo para que vaya como embajadores nuestros a la celebración. Que intenten averiguar algo sin levantar sospechas"

"Podemos ir Kakashi y yo, sabremos qué hacer" dijo Gai mirando a la Hokage, que negó con la cabeza.

"Nadie envía a expertos jounins a una celebración, es una misión para Chuunins como mucho" dijo Tsunade pensativa.

"Pero unos chuunins no podrán infiltrarse fácilmente" dijo Hiashi con el ceño fruncido.

"Exacto" la mujer sonrió. "Es poca misión para unos jounins expertos pero demasiado para unos chuunins. Por lo tanto sólo hay una opción" Kakashi volvió a sonreír bajo su máscara.

"¿Piensas enviar a jounins recién ascendidos?" preguntó el hombre de pelo gris. Todos parecieron sorprenderse.

"Shikamaru no ha hecho ninguna misión como líder desde que es Jounin. Esta es perfecta para no levantar sospechas y estoy seguro de que sabrá proceder a la perfección" dijo Tsunade sonriente, totalmente convencida de lo que decía. Algunos parecían dudar pero no se atrevían a contradecirla. "Que Shikamaru elija a sus compañeros"

"Sasuke, supongo que entiendes la situación" dijo de nuevo la anciana amablemente. "No sé si podremos darte una oportunidad, el Consejo tiene que discutirlo, pero si ahora nos mientes ya no habrá salida posible para ti"

"Hai" dijo Sasuke irguiéndose.

"Si nadie más quiere formular ninguna pregunta puedes irte. Recuerda que no puedes salir de la habitación del hospital de momento ni recibir visitas" dijo Tsunade. Sasuke asintió y caminó hacia la puerta mientras los demás esperaban en silencio. Cuando cogió el pomo y salió de la sala, tuvo la impresión de dejar tras él a sus verdugos.

**

* * *

Notas:**_ Yeah people! (Jur...esto del 'yeah' se me está pegando demasiado...no puede ser bueno...u.u) En fin, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. El trozo de la fiesta es un poco chapuza, lo sé, pero es que lo escribí tras la pasada noche de San Juan y es una tradición que mis amigos y yo cumplimos cada año y me hacía ilusión plasmarla aquí aunque quedara cutre n.n (esto es lo que pasa cuando no me tomo la medicación xD) Además, era una manera de intentar plasmar el estado de ánimo de Neji y Lee, que influirá en el próximo capítulo (la reacción de Naruto vendrá pronto también n.n). En fin¡espero vuestras reviews! El próximo chappy será mejor, ò.ó_

_Miruru, Nayda, Sakurauchihafive, waterflai, ElAinu, Tsuki, Fanny, marion-asakura, Lily-imoto, gracias por vuestros ánimos¡me hacen muy feliz!.¡Espero no defraudaros!.¡Es mi camino del Ninja! ò.ó Y también gracias a aquellos que por cualquier motivo no pueden dejar review pero que igualmente me hacen saber que les gusta mi fanfic (Michan, Maki-4 y Espe-itokochan)._

**Preview:** _Sakura no aguanta más y va a ver a Sasuke, pero la sorpresa se la llevarácuando descubra que es la única que ha decidido visitarle.**Capítulo 4: Motivos para quedarme.** ¡No os lo perdáis!_

* * *

**PUBLI-CORTA (que aunque sea corta, fastidia igual xD)**

_Llega una nueva forma de ver Naruto. Olvida todo lo que creías saber sobre los personajes creados por Kishimoto-sama. Ninguno de ellos está a salvo de las parodias de Tensai Seko. Tras el éxito de 'Naruto Fumofu' llega otra forma de leer fanfics, divertida y amena, apta para todos los públicos:_

_**'Una manera de perder el tiempo'**_

_...PRÓXIMAMENTE EN SUS ORDENADORES..._


	4. Motivos para quedarme

**Leyenda:**

"Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo" diálogo.

_Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo_ pensamientos.

_/-Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo-/_ Flash Back.

* * *

**FIGHTING DREAMERS**

By Tensai Seko

**

* * *

**

**_Capítulo 4: Motivos para quedarme_**

Tras dejar a Naruto y Kiba en sus respectivas casas y despedirse de los demás, Shikamaru caminó ya hacia su casa con bastante cansancio. Pensaba dormir hasta tarde, dándole igual los gritos de su madre y los entrenamientos especiales de su padre. Todo el mundo necesitaba un descanso y él más que nadie, pues no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar tanto y últimamente no paraba. Ser jounin había resultado más duro de lo que esperaba.

Por fin llegó y abrió la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a nadie. Cerró tras él y caminó de puntillas hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que llegara a pisar el primer escalón las luces se encendieron. Shikamaru sintió un escalofrío; ahora su madre le daría la charla por llegar tan tarde sabiendo que al día siguiente tenía que ir a entrenar. Más que 18 años, parecía seguir teniendo 12.

Se giró dejando escapar un suspiro, pero para su sorpresa no era su madre quién estaba allí. Su padre estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y mirándole con expresión grave. Lo interesante era que no llevaba el kimono con el que iba a ir a la feria, sino que vestía con su uniforme jounin. Shikamaru carraspeó y se acercó hasta estar frente a él.

"¿Ha...pasado algo?" preguntó finalmente.

"Siéntate hijo" dijo el hombre haciéndole un ademán con la mano. Shikamaru obedeció con rapidez y sin dejar de mirar a su padre. "¿Sabes la hora que es?"

"¿Nani?" dijo extrañado. "Creía que las broncas sobre la hora me las daba mamá, no tú, viejo... Además, ya soy mayorcito¿no creéis?"

"Vaya¿eso es lo que le dices siempre a tu madre? No me extraña que se ponga de peor humor..."

"Mamá siempre está gruñendo" resopló Shikamaru. El hombre sonrió y se levantó de la silla. "Oi, ojashi... ¿me dirás qué ha pasado?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que ha pasado algo?" preguntó el hombre extrañado.

"Llevas el uniforme y me estabas esperando a oscuras" dijo el chico cansado.

"Shikamaru, mañana duerme hasta tarde" dijo su padre caminando hacia las escaleras. "Tómate el día libre, ves con tus amigos¿vale? No habrá entrenamiento"

"¡Chotto, ojashi!" Shikamaru se levantó arrastrando la silla pero su padre ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba. El chico resopló. "Cuando dice eso es porque dentro de poco tendré una misión difícil... que problemático..." murmurando solo, él también subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación. Al menos, podría descansar.

* * *

Debían de ser las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando llegaron a casa de Sakura. Ella y Lee hablaban en la entrada mientras a varios metros, al final de la calle, Tenten y Neji esperaban a su compañero. La joven de dos moños miraba con curiosidad hacia la pareja mientras el joven Hyuga se había sentado en el suelo apoyando la cabeza en la pared con cansancio. Miró a su compañera de reojo y sonrió.

"Tenten, tu curiosidad parece no tener límites..."dijo en un murmuro, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara y le mirara con enfado.

"Estoy preocupada por ellos, sólo eso" dijo cruzándose de brazos y agachándose junto a él. Neji suspiró.

"Aún no sé que hago yo aquí... como Hiashi-sama se entere de que no acompañé a Hinata-sama a su casa y que encima dejé que la acompañara Shino, soy hombre muerto" dijo con pesar. "Y créeme cuando te digo que mi tío siempre se entera de todo"

"No será tanto. Además, Lee es nuestro amigo y ahora tendremos una clara oportunidad para hablar con él" dijo sonriente.

"Me va a tocar a mí¿no?" dijo el chico mirando a la joven con una gotita.

"Venga Neji¡tú siempre sabes qué decir! Será pan comido para ti" dijo Tenten dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda para animarle.

"No es a mí a quién le gusta Lee" dijo mirando de reojo a su amiga, que se sonrojó para acto seguido darle con el puño en la cabeza.

"¡No seas tan grosero, Neji!" Su compañero suspiró y se levantó del suelo al ver a Lee caminar hacia ellos. "¿Todo bien, Lee?"

"Hai Tenten" dijo el chico nada convincentemente. Los tres empezaron a caminar a casa de la kunoichi que se pasó el corto trayecto intentando animar a su compañero de equipo sin ningún éxito. Al llegar a su casa los tres pararon. "Oyasumi Tenten; te espero al final de la calle, Neji"

"¡Oyasumi, Lee!" dijo Tenten contenta mientras Neji miraba a su amigo extrañado.

_Se ha ido, nos ha dejado solos¿por qué ha hecho eso?_, se preguntó el Hyuga mirando hacia el final de la calle sin salir de su asombro. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo a darle muchas vueltas ya que Tenten le hizo volver a la Tierra.

"Neji, ahora es tu oportunidad, habla con él seriamente"

"De verdad me encantaría hacerlo Tenten, pero no sé qué esperas que le diga. Lee y yo nos llevamos bien, pero nunca hablamos de Sakura..."

"Venga ya Neji, hay mucha confianza entre vosotros... a mí Lee nunca me dirá qué le preocupa para que yo no me sienta mal, pero contigo es diferente. Habla con él de amigo a amigo, pregúntale por Sakura y Sasuke¿vale? Ponte en su lugar y dile lo que harías¡algo se te ocurrirá!" la joven agarró el brazo de su amigo mirándole como si le rogara. Neji suspiró y entornó los ojos asintiendo con la cabeza. "¡Arigato Neji! Eres el mejor" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo después hacia su casa. "¡Oyasumi nasai!"

"Hai, hai, oyasumi..." dijo Neji sin ganas, caminando calle abajo hacia dónde Lee le esperaba.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio sin saber muy bien si iban a casa del uno o del otro; simplemente, caminaban por la silenciosa y oscura Konoha. Tras un rato así, Neji advirtió que daban vueltas en círculo y que cada vez acababan frente al mismo edificio. El joven de ojos blancos suspiró dejando de caminar, extrañando al chico que le acompañaba.

"Lee, estamos dando vueltas en círculos y siempre acabamos delante del Hospital" dijo Neji con voz grave y semblante serio. "¿Quieres hablar?.¿De Sasuke o Sakura?"

"No sé qué hacer Neji" dijo el chico suspirando. "Tenten me aconsejó que le diera tiempo a Sakura pero... ella no quiere hablar conmigo de Sasuke, no sé qué le está pasando por la cabeza y no me gusta lo que imagino..."

"¿Se lo has dicho a ella?" Lee le miró como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad, por lo que Neji entornó los ojos. "Bakaro¿cómo vas a saber qué le pasa si no hablas con ella? No la conozco muy bien, pero creo que no ha aprendido a leer la mente de los demás¿verdad?"

"Guarda tu ironía para otra ocasión" le reprochó el joven empezando a caminar de nuevo. "Si se lo digo, tal vez la agobie"

"Y si no se lo dices, te agobias tú" dijo el Hyuga impaciente. "¿Vosotros sois pareja o no? Así no llegareis a ningún sitio, necesitas desahogarte"

"¿Y qué propones, que me desahogue peleándome con ella? Eso sí que no servirá para nada...déjalo, tú no sabes nada de estos temas" dijo Lee con enfado.

Neji arqueó una ceja sintiéndose ofendido. Era cierto que hasta el momento nunca había tenido una relación seria a largo plazo, pero tampoco era tonto. Se había puesto en la situación de Lee y tenía bien claro lo que él haría en su lugar.

"¿Quién ha dicho nada de pelearte con ella?" dijo el joven curvando los labios en una sonrisa que Lee traducía como problemas. "Puedes pelearte con otra persona"

"Claro¿cómo no se me ha ocurrido?" dijo el chico con sarcasmo. "Si te parece me peleo contigo¿eh?"

"Lee, estoy empezando a pensar que eres tonto de verdad" dijo Neji frunciendo el ceño. "¿Para qué vas a pelearte con Sakura, si puedes pelearte con Sasuke?" Lee abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por la propuesta de su amigo.

* * *

Sabía que no era lo correcto, pero no le importaba. La reprimenda de Tsunade no era nada comparado con aguantarse las ganas de verle; en aquel momento necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba saber qué hacía allí, saber por qué había vuelto. Lo demás, poco le importaba.

Tras asegurarse de que Tenten, Neji y Lee se habían marchado, Sakura salió de su casa sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus padres y empezó a correr hacia el hospital. No tardó en ver el gran edificio frente a ella. A esas horas, sólo estaban encendidas las luces de recepción y pocas habitaciones; sonrió al ver encendida la de la tercera planta, lo que indicaba que Sasuke aún estaba despierto.

Sonrió y corrió rodeando el edificio hasta estar bajo la ventana del chico. Hizo un sello que ya sabía de memoria, se concentró y acumuló chacra en los pies, para después subir despacio por el edificio. De vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie que pudiera verla, aunque en realidad poco le importaba. Al llegar junto a la ventana, la golpeó varias veces, hasta que alguien descorrió las cortinas, sorprendiéndose al acto.

Sasuke tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y en abrir la ventana. La joven entró de un salto y se giró hacia él sonriendo, permaneciendo en silencio y observándole. Cayó en la cuenta de que no hablaban desde hacía cinco años y verla allí delante, en silencio y sonriendo, se le antojó extraño. Miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

"No puedes estar aquí y lo sabes"

"No me importa. Necesita verte, Sasuke-kun" dijo desviando la vista al suelo. El chico respiró hondo.

_Sasuke-kun._ ¡Cuánto tiempo sin escuchar aquel _Sasuke-kun_! Aunque lo hubiera negado, realmente lo había echado de menos, y en aquel momento no quería que Sakura se fuera. Miró a la joven a los ojos y midió sus palabras y su tono antes de hablar, para intentar no sonar tan brusco como antes.

"¿Para qué querías verme?" dijo mientras le señalaba una butaca. La joven sonrió y se sentó cómodamente.

"Quería ver que estabas bien. La operación fue larga y complicada...y quería comprobar que tú..."Sakura se calló como si no quisiera acabar la frase. Sasuke sonrió.

"Que yo estaba vivo¿no?" ella asintió lentamente. "Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte. Y tú¿cómo estás?" la joven pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta, cómo si no la esperara de ninguna de las maneras.

"Yo...bien, estoy bien. Sigo como siempre, supongo" dijo riendo tímidamente.

"Iie. Has cambiado mucho, pareces más adulta" Sasuke miró al techo pensativo. "Sakura¿quién sabe que yo estoy aquí?"

"Pues, de momento Lee, Tenten-san y yo. A parte de Tsunade y sus personas de confianza, quiero decir..." Sakura respiró hondo dispuesta a abordar el tema por el que realmente había ido a ver al chico. "Sasuke-kun... me gustaría saber por qué... ¿por qué tú...?" la joven parecía no aclararse con las palabras, y al sentirse observada fijamente por su compañero se puso más nerviosa aún. "¿Por qué has vuelto, Sasuke-kun?"

"Bueno, yo..." el chico miró a todos lados menos a Sakura, como si buscara una respuesta apropiada y que satisfaciera a la joven. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella le interrumpió.

"Dime la verdad, no lo que yo quiero oír, por favor"

Sasuke la miró sorprendido, aunque luego sonrió. Era obvio que la tonta y pesada compañera de equipo de hacía cinco años había desaparecido dando paso a una joven inteligente y madura, cosa que le alegró. Se preguntó si Naruto habría cambiado tanto como ella, pero apartó la pregunta de su mente para contestar a la joven que tenía delante.

"La verdad. La verdad es que no he vuelto Sakura. Pensaba pasar por aquí, pero sin que nadie me viera...igual que tú has venido porqué necesitabas verme, yo también necesitaba veros a vosotros...quería comprobar que estabais bien y...eso..." ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando cada uno hacia un lado.

"Entonces, eso significa que no vas a quedarte¿no?" dijo Sakura sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. Si lo hacía, las lágrimas saldrían sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. A pesar de eso, Sasuke sabía que ella estaba angustiada por el tono de voz, suave y roto.

"No lo sé" dijo Sasuke sinceramente. "No sé si permitirán que me quede, Sakura, y aún en el caso de que así fuera... no tengo muy claro que fuera conveniente"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la pelirosa sin entenderlo. "Sasuke-kun, tú no has hecho nada contra Konoha, no estás exiliado ni nada por el estilo¡no pueden echarte nada en cara!" gritó levantándose con enfado.

"Sakura, estuve a punto de matar a Naruto hace cinco años. Por mi culpa, vosotros dos, Kakashi y el equipo de Gai estuvisteis en serios problemas. Aunque el Consejo y Tsunade dejaran que me quedara aquí¿crees que Lee o Neji estarían de acuerdo?. ¿Y Naruto?"

"Ellos no son nadie para decirte nada, un error lo comete cualquiera y si el Consejo te diera permiso... Ya no tienes motivos para irte, Sasuke-kun..."

"Tampoco tengo motivos para quedarme" dijo el chico con una seriedad que congeló a Sakura.

La joven le miró desconcertada, buscando desesperadamente algo que decir pero sin éxito. Sasuke se levantó de la cama, se acercó a ella y, para su sorpresa, la abrazó. Sakura cerró los ojos dejándose caer en aquel abrazo que tanto había anhelado y que años atrás pensó que nunca recibiría. A pesar de la conversación, a pesar de lo que viniera después, la kunoichi se sentía feliz. Sasuke estaba allí, con ella, abrazándola con fuerza como si el mundo fuera a acabar, y eso le bastaba. El aliento en su oreja le hizo volver a abrir los ojos, sorprendida.

"¿Y tú, Sakura, tienes motivos para quedarte?"

* * *

En el momento en que vio a Sasuke abrazando a Sakura, Neji se arrepintió con toda el alma de haber llevado allí a Lee. Miró con preocupación a su amigo, que no apartaba la vista de la escena con una seriedad inusual en él. El Hyuga permanecía atento a la espera de cualquier reacción que pudiera darles problemas; al fin y al cabo ellos no debían de estar allí y aunque por la noche parecía no haber vigilancia, lo más seguro era que la Hokage ya supiera que tanto ellos como Sakura habían ido. Si encima Sasuke y Lee acababan a puñetazos, los problemas serían serios, y el culpable sería él. Por centésima vez desde que habían llegado allí, Neji se maldijo interiormente.

Al principio le había parecido una buena idea ir al Hospital; Lee y Sasuke hablarían, su amigo se desahogaría y lo mucho que podría pasar era que se gritaran. Pero había algo con lo que no había contado en ningún momento y que ahora se había convertido en un grave problema: Haruno Sakura. Neji no entendía cómo se le había pasado por alto la posibilidad de que la chica fuera a verle; ahora que los veía, le resultaba bastante lógico, pues ella había estado toda la noche tan ausente como ellos dos. Era obvio que en cuanto tuviera la menor oportunidad iría a verle al Hospital. Nuevamente, Neji se maldijo pensando en lo egoísta que había sido su idea. Lo único que había pretendido desde el principio era tener una excusa para ver al Uchiha y hablar con él. Y su amigo se había convertido en la excusa perfecta.

Lee apretó los puños con rabia sin dejar de mirar a Sakura y a Sasuke, aún abrazados. Él le estaba diciendo algo que no llegaba a oír, cosa que no sabía si era buena o mala. Desde aquel árbol, a varios metros de la ventana, era imposible averiguar qué decían y aunque había intentado acercarse más, Neji se lo había impedido. Era obvio que su amigo se arrepentía profundamente de haberle llevado hasta allí, al ver a Sakura se había borrado la sonrisa torcida de su cara y se había quedado más pálido de lo normal. Era obvio que no esperaba verla allí.

Sin embargo, el joven de cejas encrespadas había mantenido la duda hasta el último momento. No le interesaba ver a Sasuke ni hablar con él, mucho menos pelearse; el motivo real por el que había aceptado la propuesta de Neji ella para confirmar sus dudas. Sakura estaba allí con el Uchiha, abrazándole. Lee sentía como la rabia le crecía por dentro y como las ganas de entrar en aquella habitación crecían por momentos. Al sentir la mano de su compañero en el hombro, se sobresaltó de tal forma que a punto estuvo de caerse del árbol.

"Lee¿qué quieres hacer?" el chico miró sorprendido a Neji. "Ha sido idea mía venir aquí y lo lamento, así que te apoyaré en la decisión que tomes"

"Neji..." Lee miró de nuevo hacia la habitación. No podía negar que estaba deseando entrar allí y golpear a Sasuke, pero iría en contra de sus convicciones. "Neji, hazme un favor" el Hyuga asintió con la cabeza. "No le digas a Sakura que la he visto¿vale?"

"¿Qué no le diga...?" repitió sorprendido. "¿Qué pretendes, Lee? Huir de esto no te servirá de nada..."

"No puedo entrar ahí, pensará que la estaba espiando...y es verdad. Quiero que ella me lo diga. Sólo eso" Lee dio media vuelta y se marchó en dirección a su casa. Neji permaneció unos segundos inmóvil, para después bajar de un salto.

* * *

Sakura no dijo nada, algo desconcertada por la pregunta. Tras varios segundos en silencio, Sasuke deshizo el abrazo y volvió a sentarse en la cama, mientras ella permanecía de pie observándole. Se sentía incómoda, sin saber qué hacer o decir, pensando si tal vez debería marcharse. Justo cuando iba a despedirse, Sasuke la detuvo.

"He escuchado que tienes nueva profesora" la chica pareció sorprenderse, pero asintió con la cabeza, alegrándose del cambio de tema.

"Después de que te fueras, Tsunade-shisho me aceptó como su alumna. Pero ahora no entrenamos mucho..."

"Debes de haber mejorado muchísimo, Sakura" la chica se sonrojó mirando al suelo, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera. "Y seguro que el dobe de Naruto también..."

"Hai. Le entrenó Jiraiya-sama durante dos años. Ahora ya es chuunin y pronto se examinará para jounin" dijo la chica alegre.

"¿Naruto jounin? Eso es para verlo..." bromeó Sasuke.

"No es el único. Neji fue el primero en hacerse jounin y el ANBU está interesado en él, claro que no parece estar muy convencido. Y hace poco Shino y Shikamaru también ascendieron a jounins, los tres han hecho muchas misiones juntos y son las 'jóvenes promesas de Konoha'" la última frase la pronunció imitando a Tsunade, para después reír. "La única que no entrena mucho es Ino, creo que no le gusta mucho la vida como ninja. Incluso Hinata..."

"Mucha información para una noche¿no crees, Haruno?" los dos jóvenes miraron hacia la ventana, dónde estaba ni más ni menos que Hyuga Neji, mirando a Sakura severamente. La joven le miraba sorprendida, sin saber qué hacía allí y como se había enterado. "Que casualidad que haya salido a dar un paseo y que decidiera pasar por aquí...se os oye desde la calle" dijo mirando a Sasuke con media sonrisa. "Konbanwa, Uchiha"

"Konbanwa, Hyuga" dijo Sasuke con la misma expresión. Sakura sintió un escalofrío, pues parecía que fueran a matarse con la mirada.

"Ne-Neji-san... ¿cómo...?"

"Ya te lo he dicho. Casualidad" dijo el chico mirando de nuevo a Sakura. "Me preguntaba... ¿permiten visita a los enfermos graves, Haruno?"

"I-Iie" dijo bajando de nuevo la mirada avergonzada.

"¿Has venido por algún motivo en especial, o sólo para avergonzarla?" preguntó Sasuke de manera brusca, mirando a Neji con el ceño fruncido. El Hyuga le miró arqueando una ceja y sonriendo con ironía.

"Venía a ver cómo estabas¿cómo te sientes al volver del mundo de los muertos?"

"Vivo" dijo el Uchiha con el mismo tono.

"De-Deberíamos irnos, Neji-san... si Tsunade-shisho nos pilla aquí..."

"¿Por qué no sales a vigilar que no venga nadie? Si no han entrado a estas alturas, es porque no hay nadie en el pasillo. Puedes salir tranquila" dijo Neji impaciente, mirando a la chica con enfado.

"Es mejor que te vayas Sakura, no te preocupes" dijo Sasuke mirando de reojo a la chica.

"Ha-Hai... oyasumi nasai Sasuke-kun, Neji-san" la chica salió cabizbaja pero no por la puerta, sino por la ventana por la que Neji había entrado. Al cruzarse con el jounin sintió un escalofrío.

"Ahora ya puedes decirme a qué has venido" dijo Sasuke aún sentado en la cama, con actitud tranquila. Neji se quedó apoyado en la ventana.

"Iba a hacerte la misma pregunta. Después de cinco años creyéndote muerto, me entero por casualidad de que estás aquí, en Konoha" dijo el Hyuga cruzándose de brazos. "¿A qué has venido, Uchiha?"

"No he venido a nada, pero aunque te lo diga no vas a creerme¿verdad?" ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Neji puso un pie en la ventana dispuesto a marcharse. "Oi Neji... ¿vas a decirle a alguien que estoy aquí?"

"Eso no me corresponde a mí. Se supone que yo no lo sé" dijo Neji mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

"¿Puedo pedirte... un favor?" esta vez, el joven Hyuga se giró del todo y miró a Sasuke sin ocultar su sorpresa e indignación. "Sé que no lo merezco, pero escúchame. Van a enviar a un grupo a la Aldea de la Lluvia, lo liderará Shikamaru... quieren averiguar si miento o no, pero no es eso lo importante. Tengo mis motivos para creer que quieren atacar Konoha y si tú vas... quiero que intentes averiguar si hay o no una conspiración. Si la hay, la Aldea está bajo un grave peligro"

"La Aldea de la Lluvia no representa ningún peligro, a nuestro lado es insignificante. Además contamos con el apoyo del país del Viento entre otros" dijo Neji quedamente.

"No se lo he dicho al Consejo porque no sé si me creerían, pero... trabajé para el Mizukage durante un tiempo y sé que planeaba desde hace años atacar un país. Y ahora que me han atacado, creo que ese país es el del fuego. Sólo te pido que vayas con Shikamaru y estés alerta... intenta conseguir toda la información que puedas"

"Yo a ti no te debo nada, Uchiha. Ve con tu cuento a otro. Seguro que Naruto está deseando escucharlo"

Neji se giró y saltó por la ventana antes de que pudiera decir nada. Empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado por dónde antes había venido. Sin embargo, al llegar a una desviación se detuvo y miró a ambos lados de la calle dudando. Sacudió la cabeza y fue en dirección a su casa. Antes de hablar con Shikamaru, debía pensarlo bien.

* * *

**Notas: **_Ya estoy aquí otra vez¿qué os ha parecido? Esto cada vez se pone más dramático xD. A los que me preguntais si habrás SasuSaku, creo que es bastante obvio ya xD NejiTenten...lo siento mucho, pero a Neji le deparo otro destino xD No es por nada, es que quería cambiar un poco las parejas en este fic; eso sí, algún día haré un NejiTen si quereis nn Y a los que me preguntais por la reacción de Naruto...bueno, en el próximo capítulo se entera más gente de que Sasuke ha vuelto...¿estará el rubio entre ellos? xD_

_Lily-imoto, Miruru, Rimi, Espe-itoko, Dark Rinoa Chan, Jaide112, Hora, Marion-asakura, ElAinu y aquellos q me hacéis saber que os gusta y por algún motivo no dejais review¡muchas gracias!.¡Vuestro apoyo me anima a seguir! ò.ó_

**Preview: **_Naruto e Ino están preocupados por el extraño comportameinto de Sakura, Lee y Neji, y Shikamaru idea un plan para averiguar qué les pasa. Ajenos a todo esto, Hinata y Shino quedan para comer juntos, pero un despiste de la chica hará que cierta noticia llegué a sus oídos. **Capítulo 5: Mala suerte.** ¡Las noticias vuelan, no os lo perdais!_


	5. Mala suerte

**Leyenda:**

"Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo" diálogo.

_Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo_ pensamientos.

_/-Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo-/_ Flash Back.

**

* * *

**

FIGHTING DREAMERS

By Tensai Seko

**_

* * *

Capítulo 5: Mala suerte_**Hinata dormía tranquilamente hasta que de pronto las persianas se abrieron de golpe y la luz del sol fue directamente a su cara. Con un gruñido se encogió bajo el futón y se giró intentando que el molesto resplandor no le impidiera seguir durmiendo. Sin embargo, alguien cogió la manta y la estiró con fuerza, destapándola inmediatamente. 

Hinata se incorporó entonces de golpe, sorprendiéndose al ver frente a ella a Neji. El chico le miraba de brazos cruzados, con la manta en sus pies, y el ceño fruncido. En un acto reflejo, la joven se puso bien el camisón por si su primo veía algo que no debía y luego se cubrió como pudo con la almohada.

"¿Qué clase de pervertido eres, que entras así en mi habitación?" gritó enfadada. Neji entornó los ojos impaciente.

"Llevo dos horas esperándote, Hinata-sama. Si una persona no es puntual, esto es lo que pasa"

"Dudo que todo el mundo reaccione como tú cuando le hacen esperar" se quejó la joven aún con la cara roja. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. "¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día, o dejarás que me vista?"

"No tardes" dijo el joven saliendo de mala gana y dando un portazo.

Hinata suspiró; Neji estaba de mal humor y eso le traería consecuencias en su entrenamiento. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y corrió hacia la cocina, dónde su madre y su primo hablaban de cosas sin importancia.

"¿Ya te has despertado?" preguntó su madre sonriendo. "Tengo que irme a hacer unos recados, no sé si volveré a tiempo para la comida"

"Comeré fuera, no te preocupes" dijo Hinata tranquilamente. "¿Y Hanabi-imoto y tosan?"

"Tu hermana tenía que ir a entrenar muy temprano hoy y tu padre ha salido a una reunión" dijo la mujer sin darle importancia y sin advertir que los dos jóvenes la miraron de reojo. "Me voy. Sayonara, Neji-kun, Hinata"

"Jya ne" dijeron ambos.

Hinata se sentó en la mesa dispuesta a desayunar; sabía que Neji se quejaría diciendo que perdían un tiempo muy valioso pero tenía el estómago demasiado vacío como para irse sin tomar algo antes. Su primo caminó hacia ella y justo cuando creía que la levantaría a la fuerza, el chico cogió una silla y se sentó delante mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Hinata se extrañó y al notar la fija mirada de Neji clavada en ella se sonrojó e intentó seguir comiendo como si nada, aunque no era sencillo. Por fin, el joven rompió el silencio reinante en la habitación.

"¿Hiashi-sama tenía una reunión esta mañana?" preguntó sin sorpresa en el tono de voz. Hinata sonrió, entendiendo el motivo por el que Neji no le impedía desayunar.

"Hai" dijo la joven sin darle importancia. El chico entornó los ojos.

"¿Puedes ser más explícita? En los entrenamientos no haces más que hablar..."

"Y tú siempre estás callado" Hinata le miró triunfante. "Molesta¿verdad?" Neji forzó una sonrisa.

"_Touché_" dijo recostándose en la silla. Ambos siguieron en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que Hinata se decidió a hablar.

"Anoche, después de que Shino me dejara en casa, llegó mi padre de una reunión con Hokage-sama. Mi madre no supo decirme de qué iban a hablar, pero no es normal que se reúnan tan tarde en una noche tan especial¿no crees?"

"Lo raro es que vuelvan a reunirse esta mañana si acabaron tan tarde anoche" dijo Neji algo ausente, como si no estuviera allí presente. Hinata le miró sorprendida.

"Tú sabes algo más¿verdad?" el joven Hyuga la miró intentando ocultar su sorpresa demasiado tarde. "No te has sorprendido cuando mi madre ha dicho lo de la reunión, y pareces muy interesado en saber de qué va el tema"

Neji permaneció en silencio mirando a su prima menor a los ojos. Era increíble lo que había cambiado Hinata en tan poco tiempo; en un principio evitaba la conversación con él, en los entrenamientos no abría prácticamente la boca y mucho menos le habría gritado como quince minutos antes en su habitación, aunque no le faltaran motivos para hacerlo. Pero desde hacía un par de meses la joven hablaba mucho con él, era capaz de aguantar sus habituales miradas de enfado sin sonrojarse y bajar la vista, y ahora incluso le replicaba y se burlaba de él si tenía ocasión. Era extraño, pero no podía negar que le gustaba poder hablar claramente con ella. El chico sonrió bajando la vista a la mesa.

"Tal vez sepa algo, pero no puedo decírtelo, Hinata-sama"

"Eso ya lo suponía..." dijo dejando escapar un suspiro. "¿Vamos a entrenar?" dijo levantándose con una sonrisa. Neji se levantó con el semblante serio.

"Se ha hecho tarde, vamos a dejarlo para mañana. Jya ne, Hinata-sama" dijo el chico saliendo por la puerta de la cocina. Hinata le miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

"¡Ittadakimasu!" gritó Naruto contento, para después empezar a engullir el desayuno que tenía delante.

Shikamaru le miró con una gotita sorprendido de que pudiera comer tan deprisa; en ese momento, le recordó a Chouji. El Jonin suspiró y empezó a desayunar también, aunque le resultaba algo difícil. Frente a él, Ino le miraba con el ceño fruncido y ojos entrecerrados, mientras con los dedos daba toquecitos en la mesa que demostraban su enfado e impaciencia. En otra ocasión le habría dicho que parara pero aquella vez no tenía el valor de hacerlo; era lo más normal del mundo que se enfadara. De hecho, él también se habría mosqueado si alguien se hubiera presentado en su casa a las ocho de la mañana y le hubiera pedido el desayuno. Además, Naruto no ayudaba.

"¡Está buenísimo!" exclamó Naruto contento. "Hacía tiempo que no tomaba un desayuno casero en condiciones..."

"Pues no te acostumbres, no pienso haceros el desayuno cada día" dijo Ino suspirando mientras recogía la cocina.

_Tendrán morro... se presentan a las ocho de la mañana y me piden el desayuno sin más. Aunque peor es lo mío que les hago caso. Más le vale tener una buena razón para despertarme tan temprano, sino será su última comida_, pensó la chica rubia recogiéndose el pelo en un moño mal hecho. Aún llevaba el pijama bajo una bata verde claro y tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño al haber dormido tan poco.

"Bueno¿y a qué habéis venido?" preguntó Ino mirando a Shikamaru.

"A desayunar" dijo Naruto mientras seguía comiendo contento. "Shikamaru dijo que hacías unas tortitas muy buenas ¡y no se equivocaba! Podrías hacerte cocinera... ¿sabes hacer ramen? Si es así..." El chico se calló de golpe al ver la cara de enfado de la rubia.

"Anoche me acosté a las cuatro de la mañana... he dormido exactamente unas cuatro horas ¿y no tenéis más motivo para despertarme que el desayuno?" Ino miró con ojos entrecerrados a su amigo. "¿Qué tienes que decir, Shikamaru?"

"Eto... eres muy problemática" dijo el chico. Justo cuando Ino iba a golpearle, Naruto la interrumpió.

"Oi Ino¿no notaste rara a Sakura-chan anoche?" preguntó mirando su ya vacío plato. La pareja le miró extrañada.

"Hai, parecía preocupada por algo, pero no sé el qué. Le pregunté cuando volvíamos pero no quiso decirme nada" dijo Ino pensativa.

"Para raros, Lee y Neji" dijo Shikamaru suspirando. "Normalmente en esas fechas, Neji cambia mucho...se divierte llamando la atención con Kiba, Shino y Naruto, pero anoche ni siquiera probó el sake. Y el deseo que pidió Lee sobre los muertos vivientes me sorprendió bastante" los tres se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. "En realidad Ino, venía a preguntarte a ver si sabías algo" la rubia le miró sorprendida. "No es que me importe mucho lo que pase entre Lee y Sakura, pero anoche mi viejo me esperaba despierto cuando volví a casa y me dijo algo que...me hace pensar que me mandarán a una misión pronto. No sé por qué, pero lo he asociado con el extraño comportamiento de ellos tres anoche"

"¿Una misión?" repitió Ino algo absorta. "Tal vez ha pasado algo que no pueden decirnos..."

"Yo quiero enterarme" dijo Naruto levantándose de golpe. "Sakura-chan es mi amiga y no soporto verla así, no ahora que parecía irle todo bien... ¡voy a averiguar qué le pasa!"

"¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? Yo soy su mejor amiga, le pregunté y no quiso decirme nada. No podemos obligarla" dijo la chica suspirando.

"Creo que conozco una manera de enteraros qué le pasa" Naruto e Ino miraron a Shikamaru prestándole toda su atención. El Jonin sonrió. "No es algo de lo que estar orgullosos, pero al menos os enterareis... Eso sí, si se entera yo no quiero saber nada"

"Corta el rollo Shikamaru" dijo el rubio impaciente. "Dinos cuál es el plan"

* * *

Neji abrió la puerta de su casa y entró con pereza. Se quitó el jersey que llevaba siempre en los entrenamientos con Hinata y fue hacia su cuarto, pero unas voces le detuvieron justo cuando pasó junto a la cocina. Su madre hablaba alegremente con una chica a cerca de un plato de comida, explicándole como se hacía. El chico abrió la puerta sin evitar sorprenderse.

"Hola Neji¿ya has terminado el entrenamiento con Hinata-chan?" preguntó su madre sonriente.

"¿Tenten?" dijo ignorando a la mujer y mirando a la chica, sentada en una silla cómodamente. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Venía a verte" dijo la kunoichi levantándose contenta.

"Vamos a mi habitación" dijo Neji saliendo de la cocina.

Escuchó a su amiga decirle algo a su madre para luego seguirle. La habitación de Neji era bastante tradicional, como todo en el clan Hyuuga; el mobiliario lo formaban un armario bien tallado y una pequeña mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación; en un rincón estaba el futón doblado. La habitación estaba perfectamente ordenada, iluminada tan sólo por un pequeño rayo de luz que se colaba entre las cortinas; el chico las descorrió y el sol se coló iluminándolo todo por completo. Del armario sacó un par de cojines que tiró junto a la mesa y le hizo una señal a Tenten para que se sentara; la chica obedeció en silencio mientras él buscaba algo revolviendo el armario. Al final pareció darse por vencido y se sentó en el otro cojín frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa, y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó sin muchas ganas.

"¿Hablaste con Lee?" preguntó la chica sonriente. Neji desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, sorprendiéndola; parecía intentar salir de aquella habitación sin tener que contestarle, por lo que la joven le miró entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Qué has hecho, Neji?"

"Hice lo que me pediste" dijo rápidamente. "Me dijiste: ponte en su lugar y dile lo que harías ¿recuerdas? Pues eso hice yo, decirle lo que yo habría hecho"

"No sé si preguntar qué habrías hecho tú en su lugar..." dijo la chica temerosa. Su compañero forzó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

"Entonces, mejor no lo preguntes" los dos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que Tenten entreabrió la boca y se levantó de un salto.

"¡Le llevaste a ver a Sasuke!" exclamó señalándole acusadoramente.

"Tú en otra vida debiste ser una Hyuuga..." murmuró el chico suspirando. "Sí, le llevé a ver a Sasuke pero puedes estar tranquila porque no pasó nada. No hablaron, no se pelearon, no hubo ningún contacto entre ellos dos"

"Entonces... ¿qué pasó?" preguntó Tenten sentándose de nuevo.

"Pues que no éramos los únicos que fuimos allí. Cuando llegamos, Sakura estaba con Sasuke, en la habitación" dijo Neji. La chica cerró los ojos y suspiró visiblemente enojada. "Además, hubo un momento en que Sasuke abrazó a Sakura. Después de eso, Lee se marchó sin que le vieran"

"Neji, a veces no sé por qué te llaman genio" dijo Tenten impaciente. "Sólo tenías que hablar con él, decirle que no se pusiera nervioso, que todo saldría bien... En eso consiste ayudar a un amigo"

"¿De verdad crees que le ayudaría mentirle? Venga ya Tenten, sabes que no sirvo para calmar así a la gente, yo me limito a decir lo que pienso" dijo Neji entornando los ojos. "Y tú me conoces mejor que nadie, ya te dije que hablarás tú con él y no quisiste"

"Tsunade-sama se enterará, me sancionará a mí por decírtelo y a vosotros dos por ir allí" dijo Tenten horrorizada. "Al menos no hablasteis con él..."

"He dicho que _Lee_ no habló con él" dijo el Hyuga mirando a su amiga, que de nuevo abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"¿Qué le dijiste, Neji?.¿Qué te dijo él a ti?"

"Pues..." el chico pensó unos segundos y después se encogió de hombros. "Nada que deba preocuparte. Sakura les habló de nosotros y decidí interrumpirla antes de que se fuera más de la lengua; después me quedé un minuto a solas con Sasuke, pero no hablamos mucho. Sólo quería que supiera que yo estaba al corriente de todo" Tenten arqueó una ceja, incrédula.

"No me creo que no le dijeras nada inoportuno una vez lo tuviste delante. Ya lo has dicho antes, tú siempre dices lo que piensas" Neji suspiró, pensando que su amiga le conocía demasiado bien. Así era imposible engañarla.

"Bueno vale, me dijo que van a enviar a Shikamaru a comprobar si miente o no, en una misión a la Aldea de la Lluvia. Me pidió que le acompañara y me advirtió sobre una posible conspiración del Mizukage contra Konoha" su amiga le miró preocupada.

"¿Lo sabe Tsunade-sama?"

"Creo que sí, anoche se reunieron para interrogarle" el chico se encogió de hombros.

"¿Irás con Shikamaru a esa misión?" volvió a preguntar, visiblemente preocupada.

"No soy yo quien debe decidir eso. Pero tal vez le pida permiso a Hokage-sama para ir, hay algo que..." Neji se detuvo y miró a su amiga. "Bueno, será mejor que vayas a hablar con Lee, yo no quiero meter más la pata" el chico se levantó. "Vamos, te acompaño a casa"

Tenten permaneció sentada en silencio unos segundos pero después se levantó y fue hacia la puerta que su compañero ya había abierto.

"Neji, si descubres algo ¿me lo dirás?" preguntó mirando al chico a los ojos. Su compañero pareció sorprenderse y lo pensó unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza. "Arigato"

* * *

Jadeando, Hanabi se dejó caer en el suelo con pesadez, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el viento la calmara. Escuchaba la también alterada respiración de sus compañeros y podía sentir la penetrante mirada de su profesor clavada en ella. Al abrir los ojos, le vio sonriendo levemente, con las manos en los bolsillos como era habitual en él.

"Habéis aguantado bastante, enhorabuena chicos" dijo Shino.

"¿Cuál es el premio?" preguntó un chico de pelo claro, tumbado en al hierba.

"Podéis iros a casa ya. Mañana nos veremos aquí a las siete de la mañana" dijo el profesor.

"Pues vaya un premio..." murmuró el rubio levantándose.

"Matta ashita ne, Shino-sensei, Hanabi" dijo el otro marchándose también.

"¿Te acompaño, Hanabi?" dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano. La chica la aceptó y se puso en pie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

"Lo haces a propósito¿verdad? Me dejas medio muerta, así puedes acompañarme y ver a mi hermana, y encima tienes toda la tarde libre para pasarla con ella. ¿Me he dejado algo, Shino-sensei?" dijo la joven de ojos blancos recogiéndose el pelo en un moño mal hecho.

"No quieras ser tan lista... o el entrenamiento de mañana será el último que hagas" dijo Shino forzando una sonrisa, mientras la chica reía. Giraron por una calle y se sorprendieron al ver a Hinata saliendo de casa; al verles, la joven Hyuga sonrió y se les acercó.

"Konnichiwa Shino-kun, Hanabi" dijo contenta. "¿Ya habéis terminado el entrenamiento?"

"Sí, un premio para Shino-sensei por ser tan bueno con nosotros. Le damos la tarde libre para que tenga tiempo de ocio. Nos preocupa que no encuentre novia a su edad" dijo Hanabi con una extraña sonrisa.

"A cambio, mañana empezaremos antes el entrenamiento...a las cinco de la mañana" dijo el chico mirando a su alumna, que se puso pálida de golpe. "¿Ibas a algún sitio, Hinata?"

"Neji-niisan me ha dado el día libre y mi padre está reunido con alguien en casa¿quieres que vayamos a comer fuera?" dijo la joven algo roja.

"Claro, no tengo nada que hacer" dijo Shino sonriendo. Hanabi observó inmóvil como los dos se marchaban calle abajo.

"A las cinco...eso me pasa por bocazas" suspiró la chica caminando hacia su casa. Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y fue a cerrar cuando su hermana mayor lo impidió. "¿Ya habéis terminado? Si que es rápido Shino-sensei cuando quiere"

"¿Qué?" dijo Hinata sin entenderla. "Me he dejado la chaqueta en el comedor... pasa Shino" el chico obedeció y entró en la casa que ya conocía a la perfección, pues él y Kiba habían pasado muchas horas allí entrenando y pasando el rato con su compañera de equipo. Los dos chicos entraron en el salón y la joven empezó a buscar. "Juraría que la había dejado aquí..." murmuró pensativa.

"A lo mejor está en la sala contigua" dijo Hanabi señalando la puerta. Su hermana mayor asintió y se dispuso a abrir cuando una voz le paró. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Es la voz de Hokage-sama" dijo Hinata pegando la oreja a la puerta. "Y creo que también está el padre de Shikamaru..."

"¿Estás segura?" dijo Shino extrañado, poniéndose junto a su compañera.

"No está bien escuchar detrás de las puertas..." dijo Hanabi, aunque cuando terminó la frase ya estaba imitándoles con curiosidad.

"Entonces Neji también lo sabe" se escuchó la voz preocupada de Hiashi. "De todas formas, no creo que represente ningún problema, es un chico serio e inteligente"

"No es de un propio de un chico serio e inteligente presentarse en el Hospital de esa manera" el Hyuuga hizo una mueca de desaprobación pero no dijo nada. "De cualquier modo no puedo correr riesgos" dijo Tsunade suspirando. "Haré que acompañe a Shikamaru a la Villa Oculta de la Lluvia. Está al corriente de la situación, y si está lejos hay menos posibilidades de que alguien más se entere"

_¿Una misión a la Villa Oculta de la Lluvia?.¿De qué situación están hablando que se supone que Neji no podía saber?_, pensó Shino, pegando más la oreja a la puerta por instinto.

"¿Qué pasará con Lee y Tenten?" preguntó Hiashi.

"Estarán suspendidos temporalmente por irse de la lengua, al igual que Sakura por ir al Hospital. A Neji también le suspenderé cuando vuelva por acompañar a Lee" dijo Tsunade sin ganas. "No es un gran castigo, sólo un aviso"

"Me parece justo" dijo el patriarca Hyuuga asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Entonces¿hablarás hoy con mi hijo?" dijo el padre de Shikamaru. La mujer asintió con la cabeza. "Yo aún no le he dicho nada... ¿le dirás todos los detalles de la misión?" la Hokage le miró pensativa, pero después volvió a asentir.

"Hai. No te preocupes, Shikamaru sabrá que se trata de Sasuke"

"¡Sasu...!" exclamó Hinata sorprendida, aunque Shino le tapó la boca con la mano alarmado. Sin embargo ya era tarde. La puerta se abrió de golpe y los tres adultos les miraron entre sorprendidos y enfadados; los tres jóvenes se pusieron rectos, como si de militares ante su capitán se tratase.

"¿Qué representa que estáis haciendo ahí plantados?" preguntó Hiashi severamente.

"¿Buscar...mi chaqueta?" dijo Hinata forzando una sonrisa.

* * *

Con un suspiro, Sakura se sentó en el vacío columpio del parque que había cerca del casco antiguo. No había podido dormir nada en toda la noche, por lo que aquella mañana se había levantado temprano y había salido de casa sin saber muy bien a dónde ir. Se había presentado en la oficina de Tsunade para que ésta le diera un trabajo que la mantuviera distraída, pero la mujer se había ido a reunir con alguien. Eso sí, Shizune le había dejado bien claro que debía pasarse por allí aquella misma tarde para hablar con la Hokage de algo importante. Era obvio que la mujer sabía que la noche anterior había estado en el Hospital con Sasuke.

Una sonrisa acudió a sus labios al recordar la tranquilidad y la calidez con la que el chico le había hablado, le había abrazado. Si cerraba los ojos le parecía estar allí de nuevo y podía escuchar de nuevo las palabras que el Uchiha le había susurrado en el oído. _/-¿Y tú Sakura, tienes un motivo para quedarte?-/_ Se había quedado en blanco, sin saber cómo interpretar aquellas palabras, sin saber qué contestarle. ¿Era realmente lo que ella pensaba?.¿Le había pedido indirectamente si quería marcharse con él? Sakura miró al suelo agotada.

_Naruto, Ino, Lee, los entrenamientos, mis padres... tengo motivos para quedarme¿no? No tendría que haber dudado a la hora de contestarle, entonces¿por qué aún ahora estoy dudando? Yo... no puedo irme¿verdad?_ La chica se cubrió la cara con las manos intentando calmarse y entonces recordó a otra persona. _Neji_. Después de dejar a Shizune había ido directamente al casco antiguo y allí estaba aún, dando vueltas mientras intentaba decidirse entre ir a verle o no. _Tal vez no esté en casa, tal vez esté entrenando con Hinata o Tenten, pero también es posible que esté._

La pelirrosa suspiró de nuevo mirando hacia las calles que llevaban a casa del Hyuuga. En aquel barrio todas las casas eran iguales a excepción de la de Hinata, que era la de la familia principal. Sin embargo, había ido varias veces allí con Lee para buscar a Neji y ya sabía que casa era la suya. No podía negar que se moría de ganas de ir a verle, de preguntarle qué le había dicho Sasuke, de saber qué había pasado entre ellos después de que se marchara. Aunque tampoco podía negar que tenía miedo, miedo de que Neji volviera a mirarla con la frialdad y el enfado que le había mirado la noche anterior. Había visto una cara de Neji que habría preferido no ver, una cara que casi seguro era la que habían visto sus rivales antes de morir. Aún le sorprendía no haber muerto fulminada al acto. _Realmente, Neji sabe cómo intimidar a alguien sin necesidad de usar las palabras...hay veces que da miedo._

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó dispuesta a marcharse de allí. Era mejor no ir a ver al Hyuuga, prefería no verle en los siguientes doscientos años si era posible. Sin embargo, al girar por la calle que la llevaría hasta el centro, comprendió que aquel no era su día de suerte. Allí delante, frente a ella y algo sorprendido de encontrársela allí, estaba Hyuuga Neji.

Sakura supo que todo le iba a ir mal cuando, tras la sorpresa inicial, Neji le sonrió. Era una sonrisa altiva, burlona, típica en él. La pelirrosa no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar al suelo, rezando para que le tragara; aunque en gran parte ella había buscado ese encuentro, ahora no le parecía tan genial la idea.

Neji empezó a caminar sin borrar su sonrisa y mirando para el frente, en dirección a la joven kunoichi que sentía temblar las piernas al recordar la mirada que le había dirigido tan sólo unas horas antes. Por ese motivo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando el Hyuuga pasó por su lado sin decirle nada y sin detenerse, continuando su camino posiblemente hacia su casa. Sakura le maldijo interiormente por saber dominar la situación con aquella facilidad. Casi por instinto, la joven se giró hacia él con enfado.

"¿Es qué no piensas decirme nada, Hyuuga?" le espetó rabiosa. El chico se detuvo y permaneció de espaldas a ella; aun sin verle la cara, Sakura sabía que debía de estar sonriendo orgulloso.

"¿Acaso tengo que decirte algo, Haruno?" dijo volviendo levemente la cara hacia ella.

_¡Será cabrón! Siempre dándose esos aires de superioridad... ¡te maldigo Hyuuga Neji!_, pensó la chica con enfado, forzándole una sonrisa.

"Sé que consideras que tu tiempo es muy valioso y estoy segura de que tienes a alguien esperándote en casa dispuesto a darte coba, así que mejor vamos a dejarnos de rodeos¿te parece bien?" Neji se giró con los ojos entrecerrados y una ceja arqueada, mirándola y examinándola fijamente. Sakura sonrió interiormente, pues al menos había conseguido que el engreído chico le prestara su atención.

"Tal y como dices, mi tiempo es muy valioso y odio desperdiciarlo tontamente, así que me parece bien: vamos a dejarnos de rodeos" el chico se giró del todo y se cruzó de brazos frente a ella. "¿Para qué has venido a buscarme?"

Sakura se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos, pensando en cómo era posible que él supiera que había ido a verle. ¿Es que ese chico lo sabía todo?.¿No se equivocaba nunca?.¿No era posible dejarle sin palabras ni una sola vez? La pelirrosa forzó una sonrisa intentando disimular su sorpresa, aunque la cara de Neji entre divertida y burlona le indicaba que era un intento patético. Suspiró y le miró evitando el contacto con sus ojos blancos.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que he venido a buscarte?" preguntó finalmente, intentando parecer tranquila.

"El casco antiguo de Konoha pertenece a los Hyuga, todas las calles son estrechas e iguales, es muy fácil perderse en la zona por lo que nadie a excepción de mi clan suele venir por aquí simplemente a pasear. Por eso, o venías a ver a Hinata-sama o venías a verme a mí. Y no es por ser pretencioso, pero creo que es la segunda opción; al fin y al cabo, fui yo quien interrumpió tu romántica escena con el Uchiha¿verdad, Haruno?" dijo el chico arqueando una ceja sin borrar su sonrisa.

"Pues en una cosa llevas razón, eres un pretencioso" dijo la chica dándose media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse con enfado.

"Creía que ibas a dejarte de rodeos..." dijo Neji en voz lo suficientemente alta para que le escuchara. A pesar de estar de espaldas, sabía que el chico volvía a sonreír de aquella odiosa manera que sólo él conocía. Sakura se giró y caminó de nuevo hacia él, hasta quedarse a un paso; esta vez le miró directamente a los blancos y fríos ojos.

"¿Qué pasó después de que yo me fuera?.¿Qué pasó en el Hospital?"

"Nada del otro mundo. Hablamos, como adultos que somos, sin llegar a las manos. ¿Decepcionada?" dijo sin ningún interés. "Ahora explícate tú¿qué hacías allí con el Uchiha?"

"Sasuke fue mi compañero de equipo cuando éramos jóvenes, es lo más normal del mundo que estuviera allí, me preocupo por él"

"¿Y por qué te abrazaba?"

"Eso no te incumbe" la chica sonrió. "¿O acaso estás celoso, Hyuuga?"

"Ni mucho menos, Haruno" dijo Neji forzando una sonrisa. Pensó en contestarle que a Lee sí le había importado, pero recordó que su amigo no quería que ella supiera que la había visto allí. Odió tener que morderse la lengua con Sakura, pero no le quedó otra. "Y hablando de enamorados, Lee quiere hablar contigo. Me pidió expresamente que te lo dijera si te veía"

"¿Lee?" el tono de la chica cambió. Ya no aparentaba la seguridad de segundos antes y había desviado la mirada al suelo. "Bueno, ya hablaré con él cuando pueda..." Sakura no pudo terminar. Neji la cogió por la muñeca y empezó a estirar de ella por las estrechas calles. "Pero¿qué haces?.¡Suéltame ahora mismo, Neji!"

"Tranquila, sólo te guío para que no te pierdas, ya te he dicho que para alguien que no conoce la zona esto es un laberinto" dijo el joven caminando con prisas, esperando que le diera tiempo a alcanzar a su amigo, que debía de estar a punto de dejar el campo de entrenamiento para ir hacia su casa, como era habitual en él a esa hora.

Justo cuando salieron a la plaza principal sintió como la chica dejaba caer todo el peso de su cuerpo. Se giró con enfado pensando que lo hacía con intención, pero se sorprendió cuando la vio sentada en el suelo semiinconsciente.

"¡Sakura! Daijobu?" preguntó agachándose junto a ella preocupado. La chica le miró extrañada y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, para después asentir.

"Hai, daijobu. Ha sido sólo un mareo" dijo poniéndose de nuevo en pie con la ayuda del Hyuuga.

"Bien, vamos a buscar a Lee, no debe de estar lejos"

"Hai"

Tanto Neji como ella misma se sorprendieron por la rápida respuesta. El chico arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada sino que empezó a caminar mirándola de reojo. La había soltado, podía salir corriendo, pero los pies de Sakura iban solos siguiendo con seguridad al joven que tenía delante. Sakura miró al suelo preocupada.

_Mi cuerpo... ¿por qué no me responde?_

**

* * *

Notas: _El mundo es un pañuelo... resulta que una de las personas que me dejan review tiene una amiga que me tiene en el Messenger; además, había otra chica que me dejaba reviews y yo tenía desde hacía años en el msn también y ni ella sabía que yo era la autora de este fic ni yo que ella era quien me dejaba reviews xD. Además, una amiga que no tiene nada que ver con estos fanfics la tenía en el msn también desde hacía tiempo. Al final tendrá razón Neji y a todos nos une el destino... Weno, después de tanta filosofía (por llamarlo de alguna manera xD), deciros que vengo de la playa y me da mucha pereza subir este capítulo, pero se lo prometí a mi itoko y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra ò.ó _**

_Espero que os guste el capítulo, creo que lo he cortado en el mejor punto, pa dejaros con la intriga, wahahahaha. ¿Os hacéis una idea de que le pasa a Sakura? Si tenéis en cuenta el plan de Shikamaru es bastante obvio xD Ea, ya os tengo pensando para un tiempo xD. En cuanto a las parejas que voy poniendo... es que no quiero decir cuales serán las definitivas porque sería quitarle gracia al fic, pero si la mayoría de vosotros me pide en sus reviews que diga cuales serán las pairings de este fanfic, en el próximo capítulo lo digo ¡Dejad reviews que sabéis como hacerlo! Jya neee!_

_Gracias a **Miruru** tranki, en el próximo chappi el rey del 'te ba yo' se entera de que su 'amigo' ha vuelto, ya no te hago esperar más!; **Momichilee** yeah! Has dado en el clavo con tu deducción sobre LeexSakuxSasu... en realidad Sakura utilizaba a Lee para olvidar a su amor... ¿cruel? ô.o ; **Hora** me encantan tus reviews, me animan muchisimo a seguir, gracias por animarme!; **Rainblue** ey, a ver si coincidimos más a menudo por el msn¡larga vida a Ino! xDDDD; **Sakata Sakeki** ahora soy yo kien tiene problemas con Internet...maldito wanadoo...¬¬...¡sigue dejandome reviews!; **Lily-imoto** weno, pekeñito el trocito ShinoxHinata, en el próximo habrá más todo dedicado a ti, la fan number one de esa pareja!; **Dark Rinoa Chan** ¿te gusta Neji? La verdad es que es mi personaje favorito (no se nota, no que va...¬¬UU) y he tenido que suprimir bastantes apariciones suyas en este fanfic porque sino lo habríais aborrecido xD Pero es que Neji es simplemente GENIAL, me encantan los personajes de los que puedes sacar muchas situaciones muy distintas, es un personaje muy conseguido y...weno, que me vuelve lokita xD; **jaide** si te soy sincera no kería hacer SasuSaku, pero es que tras leer muchos fanfics y ver mucho el Anime he llegado a la conclusión de que son tal para cual xD; **Anzu Zoldick** ¡un seguidor más! Me alegra que entre todos los fanfics que hay en español, el mio te haya gustado, mas hecho muy feliz nn Y bueno, Neji metió la pata hasta el fondo, pero es que hasta los genios se equivocan¿no? xD_

_¡Gracias a todos!.¡Seguid dejando vuestros geniales y dispares reviews!_

_**Preview**: A pesar de los esfuerzos de Tsunade, parece que Shino y Hinata no son los únicos que han descubierto que Sasuke ha vuelto. El plan de Shikamaru ha dado resultado y ahora todos lo saben...**Capítulo 6: Un secreto a voces**. _


	6. Un secreto a voces

**Leyenda:**

"Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo" diálogo.

_Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo_ pensamientos.

_/-Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo-/_ Flash Back

**_

* * *

_**

**FIGHTING DREAMERS**

By Tensai Seko

**_

* * *

_ **

**_Capítulo 6: Un secreto a voces_**

Llevaban un rato buscando a Sakura sin ningún éxito cuando se detuvieron en la plaza principal. Ino se dejó caer en un banco con pesadez y Shikamaru lo hizo a su lado, pero Naruto permaneció en pie mirando por todos lados aún buscando. La chica suspiró.

"Yamete yo, Naruto. Cuando Sakura no quiere que la encuentren, te puedo asegurar que no hay manera de encontrarla"

"Ino tiene razón, vamos a descansar un rato. Esta tarde seguiremos buscando" dijo Shikamaru bostezando.

"Venga ya, Konoha no es tan grande" dijo el rubio con impaciencia. "Hemos ido a la oficina de la vieja Tsunade, al Hospital, a su casa, a casa de Lee, a los campos de entrenamiento que ella frecuenta... ¿qué hay del casco antiguo?"

"¿Qué se le ha perdido a Sakura en el casco antiguo?" dijo Ino arqueando una ceja.

"Neji. Él también estaba raro anoche¿no?" dijo Naruto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Sus dos amigos parecieron sorprendidos.

"Hombre, visto así tiene su lógica, pero no sé yo si..." dijo Shikamaru.

"Ey¿qué hacéis aquí plantados?" dijo de pronto una voz tras ellos. Los tres chicos se giraron sobresaltados, encontrándose con un alegre Kiba con Akamaru en la cabeza.

"Estamos buscando a Sakura¿la has visto?"

"¿A Sakura?" repitió Kiba extrañado. "Sí, sí la he visto" la cara de los tres chicos se iluminó.

"¿Dónde la has visto?.¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?" preguntó Naruto nervioso.

"Detrás vuestra" dijo señalando tras ellos. Al girarse vieron a la chica siendo arrastrada por Neji de mala manera.

"Pero ¿qué se cree Neji que está haciendo arrastrando así a Sakura-chan?" dijo Naruto con enfado, dispuesto a ir hacia ellos. Sin embargo, Shikamaru le detuvo.

"Ey, no estropees el plan. Adelante Ino" dijo el jonin mirando a su amiga que asintió.

"Cuidad bien de mi cuerpo" realizó varios sellos con una rapidez asombrosa y apuntó hacia Sakura. "Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu"

El cuerpo de Ino cayó al suelo y Kiba tuvo el tiempo justo de agarrarlo, ya que tanto Shikamaru como Naruto estaban totalmente pendientes de Sakura y Neji. El Inuzuka tumbó el cuerpo de la rubia en el banco y luego se acercó a sus amigos extrañado.

"¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?"

"Queremos enterarnos de lo que le pasa a Sakura-chan y para eso Ino se ha metido en su mente. Ahora irá a hablar con Lee y se enterará de todo" dijo Naruto emocionado.

"¿Eso no es muy rastrero?" preguntó Kiba mirándoles con ojos entrecerrados. "Si no os ha dicho nada por algo será ¿no?"

"Creemos que es porqué no puede" dijo de nuevo el rubio. "Asíal menos sabremos si es grave o no y yo personalmente dormiré más tranquilo sabiendo lo que le preocupa"

"Sigo pensando que es muy rastrero" dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos. "¿Y cómo se supone que os enterareis vosotros?"

"Ino nos lo contará luego" dijo Naruto como si fuera bastante obvio.

"¿Y si no os lo cuenta porque cree que es algo personal?" dijo el Inuzuka arqueando una ceja. Shikamaru y Naruto se miraron sorprendidos. "No lo habíais pensado¿verdad?"

"Pues...no" dijo Shikamaru sonriendo tontamente.

"Venga vamos a acercarnos más, les leeré los labios" dijo Kiba empezando a caminar.

"¿No eras tú el que decía que era rastrero?" dijo el jonin suspirando.

"Ya, pero ahora me pica la curiosidad..." Shikamaru cogió el cuerpo de Ino en brazos y siguió a sus dos amigos. _Esto será más problemático de lo que pensé en un principio..._

* * *

Shino permaneció inmóvil, sentado en el gran salón de la residencia principal de los Hyuuga, mirando tras sus gafas a Tsunade y Hiashi; el padre de Shikamaru se había ido por petición de la Hokage, ellos mantendrían una charla con los tres curiosos. El chico no sabía a quién debía de temer más, si a la mujer o al padre de su amiga.

Miró de reojo a Hinata sentada a su izquierda. La chica estaba más pálida de lo normal y miraba al suelo, con las manos temblando a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Shino aprovechó la mesa que les separaba de los adultos y les tapaba de cintura para abajo, para coger a la chica de la mano en un intento de tranquilizarla. La joven le miró algo sobresaltada, pero enseguida entrelazó sus finos dedos con los del chico y levantó levemente la vista algo más tranquila.

Junto a ella, Hanabi miraba a su padre sin un ápice de inseguridad en los ojos, como si ella tuviera total inmunidad. Shino no pudo evitar preguntarse si sería así. Al fin y al cabo era más joven y aunque seguía siendo incorrecto que ella escuchara a través de las puertas, era más desastroso para dos _adultos_ de 18 años. El chico suspiró interiormente; si alguna vez había tenido la más mínima oportunidad de caerle bien al padre de Hinata, se había esfumado en el momento en que había abierto la puerta y les había pillado.

Hiashi carraspeó haciéndole volver a la realidad y consiguiendo que los tres jóvenes le miraran a él. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados y la boca recta dándole a su cara un aspecto más que severo. Tsunade suspiró y decidió empezar la conversación.

"¿Y bien, qué tenéis que decir en vuestro favor?"

"N-No queríamos escuchar, Hokage-sama" dijo Hinata algo nerviosa. "Y-Yo entré a b-buscar mi cha-chaqueta y entonces, y-yo le escuché y..."

"Me preocupó que usted estuviera aquí junto con el padre de Shikamaru" dijo Shino interrumpiendo a su amiga, con seguridad y fuerza en su voz. "Aún así, no pretendía escuchar la conversación hasta que mencionasteis que Neji se había enterado de algo y que por eso le ibais a enviar a una misión junto con Shikamaru a la Villa Oculta de la Lluvia. Sé que no fue lo correcto, pero sentí curiosidad y decidí escuchar más; tanto Hinata como Hanabi me dijeron que nos fuéramos. Ellas no hicieron nada malo"

"Además otosan, hablábais lo suficientemente fuerte como para que os escucháramos desde el pasillo, no es nuestra culpa" dijo Hanabi encogiéndose de hombros, como si con ella no fuera la cosa. El hombre la miró severamente pero a la niña le dio igual.

"Creo que no he educado a mis hijas para que vayan por ahí escuchando tras las puertas" dijo Hiashi bastante molesto. "Luego hablaremos más detenidamente sobre vuestros modales, pero creo que ahora hay algo más importante" el hombre miró a la Hokage, que asintió con la cabeza.

"No sé por dónde empezar..." suspiró la mujer.

"¿Qué tal por el principio?" sugirió Shino con semblante serio. "¿Qué hace Uchiha Sasuke aquí, si en teoría estaba muerto?"

"Eso aún no lo sabemos" dijo Tsunade mirando al chico. "Lee y Tenten le encontraron gravemente herido en las afueras de la aldea hace dos días y desde entonces guarda reposo en el Hospital. Hemos hablado con él y tenemos nuestra teoría, pero aún no hemos confirmado nada"

"¿Por eso... enviareis a Shikamaru-kun y Neji-niisan a la Aldea de la Lluvia?" preguntó Hinata mirando preocupada a los dos adultos que tenía frente a ella. "¿Nos podemos fiar de él? Si es una trampa y Neji-niisan..."

"Neji es un gran ninja Hinata, no tienes de qué preocuparte" dijo Tsunade con tono tranquilo y voz cálida, como si lo dijera solamente para que se tranquilizara. Sin embargo, eso no funcionaba con Hinata; tal vez no era una buena ninja, pero tampoco era tonta.

"Quiero ir con ellos, si no hay ningún inconveniente" dijo Shino tras unos segundos de silencio. Su amiga le miró sorprendida y le apretó la mano alarmada, pero él no desvió su firme mirada de la Hokage, que sonrió. Hiashi permaneció impasible, pero Hanabi también miró a su sensei con una sonrisa mezcla de asombro y orgullo hacia su maestro.

"Sabía que dirías eso" dijo Tsunade mirando al padre de Hinata, que asintió de mala gana. "No creo que haya ningún inconveniente Shino. Hablaré con Shikamaru hoy mismo y si todo va bien saldréis mañana. Te lo confirmaré más tarde" la mujer se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de marcharse les miró una última vez. "Sobra deciros que esto no puede salir de esta habitación¿verdad? No habléis de esto con nadie"

"Pero¿quién no lo sabe? Parece que todo el mundo se ha enterado ya..." dijo Hanabi suspirando.

"Actuad como si nadie lo supiera. Es mejor no hablar del tema, podría enterarse alguien que escuchara tras la puerta..." dijo Tsunade. Los tres jóvenes asintieron algo avergonzados y la mujer salió de la habitación seguida de Hiashi. Cuando cerraron, Hinata miró a Shino con enfado.

"¿Por qué te has ofrecido para ir?.¡A ti esto no te incumbe!"

"Creo que mejor os dejo solos..." murmuró Hanabi levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Hinata cruzándose de brazos.

"Hinata, me conoces mejor que nadie, nunca dejo escapar una misión interesante si tengo oportunidad de participar en ella" dijo el chico.

"Eres como Neji-niisan ¿no os dais cuenta de lo peligroso que es? Sasuke-kun ha estado fingiendo su muerte durante cinco años, la última vez que le vieron estuvo a punto de matar a Naruto-kun y a Neji-niisan ¿no veis que no podemos fiarnos de él?" dijo la chica de una tirada, sin vacilar y bastante alterada.

"Precisamente por eso tenemos que ir. Si Uchiha Sasuke planea algo tenemos que averiguarlo cuanto antes y no lo haremos si nos quedamos aquí a verlas venir"

"¿Y si lo hace a propósito?" dijo Hinata mirando al suelo. "¿Y si lo que pretende... es alejaros de aquí?" Shino miró a su amiga algo preocupado, pues parecía estar asustada de verdad.

"Hinata... Shikamaru, Neji y yo somos buenos ninjas, pero no somos los únicos que hay. La aldea no quedará desprotegida ni mucho menos..."

"Yo sí me sentiré desprotegida" dijo dispuesta a levantarse.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Shino la cogió por los hombros con firmeza y la atrajo hacia él juntando sus labios con los de la chica. Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente; la acción de su compañero la había pillado totalmente desprevenida y su habilidad por elegir el momento menos indicado para besarla le enfurecía por dentro, haciendo que tuviera ganas de abofetearle. La joven Hyuuga se separó de él bruscamente y le miró con enfado.

"Nunca vuelvas a hacerme callar con un beso, Aburame Shino" dijo visiblemente enojada, levantándose del suelo.

"Hinata, no pretendía..." la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo a Shino; Hanabi entró en la habitación jadeando, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

"¡Shino-sensei, han venido a buscarte!" el joven miró a su compañera, que tras varios segundos en silencio mirando al suelo finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Shino se decidió a seguir a Hanabi.

"Luego hablamos, Hinata" el chico cerró tras salir junto a su alumna.

"Claro... luego..." murmuró la chica suspirando caminando hacia la puerta que daba al jardín. Al salir pisó algo y bajó la mirada, sin poder evitar sonreír. _Así que aquí estaba... mi chaqueta..._ La puerta volvió a abrirse y su hermana menor se le acercó algo preocupada. "¿Daijobu ka?"

"Hinata-neesan... creo que no somos los únicos que nos hemos enterado de que Uchiha Sasuke está aquí..." dijo en un tono de voz más bajo que el habitual. Su hermana mayor abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"M-Masaka..." murmuró Hinata.

* * *

"¡Sakura! Daijobu?" Neji se agachó junto a ella algo preocupado. Ino se llevó la mano a la cabeza sintiendo un extraño dolor, pero asintió.

"Hai, daijobu. Ha sido sólo un mareo" dijo levantándose con la ayuda del chico.

"Bien, vamos a buscar a Lee, no debe de estar lejos"

"Hai"

Neji la miró algo extrañado, pero luego empezó a caminar. Ino se miró los pies intentando respirar hondo. _Algo no va bien...me cuesta mover el cuerpo de Sakura ¿se habrá dado cuenta?_, pensó Ino algo preocupada. Tan atontada iba que no advirtió que Neji había frenado y chocó con su espalda. De nuevo, el joven clavó sus ojos blancos en ella, con una mirada que Ino no supo describir pero que le hizo sentir un escalofrío. _Tranquila Ino, puede tener el byakugan y puede ver a través de todo, pero no puede saber que estás aquí. Es imposible, im-po-si-ble ¡así que tranquilízate!_

La chica se asomó tras la espalda de Neji y vio a Lee, con semblante serio, frente a ella. Los tres permanecieron un momento en silencio, hasta que el Hyuga entornó los ojos y se movió quitándose de en medio. Ino sintió como las piernas le temblaban. _Se trata de Lee¿por qué está Sakura tan nerviosa?.¿Es qué...?.¿Es qué Lee le ha hecho algo malo?_

"Bueno, creo que sobro, así que me iré" dijo Neji. No había dado un paso cuando una mano le agarró de la camisa; el chico miró a Sakura extrañado. "¿Seguro que ha sido sólo un mareo?" La chica pareció dudar, pero después le soltó y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

"Ha-Hai, arigato" dijo la joven sonriendo levemente. _Mierda, esto va mal, el cuerpo me va solo... ¡espera un poquito más Sakura, _pensó la rubia. Neji hizo un gran esfuerzo para contener su sorpresa, se despidió de Lee con un movimiento con la cabeza y empezó a caminar de vuelta a su casa.

_¿Era esa...Haruno Sakura?_, pensó el Hyuuga mirando de reojo hacia atrás. _Hay algo raro en todo esto...no me alejaré mucho por lo que pueda pasar..._

Ino cerraba el puño una y otra vez en un intento de conseguir controlar el cuerpo de su amiga, aunque cada vez había más resistencia por parte de la pelirrosa. La rubia levantó la vista hacia la cara de Lee, que a pesar de estar bastante serio, seguía irradiando aquella extraña amabilidad tan característica en él. Cuando el chico sonrió levemente Ino entendió que algo iba realmente mal.

"Ven, vamos a un sitio más apartado a hablar..." dijo el chico cogiéndole de la mano.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltarse del agarre bruscamente, pues no acostumbraba a ir agarrada de la mano con nadie, y menos aún con el novio de su mejor amiga. Ino respiró hondo para intentar calmarse y le siguió hasta la entrada de una de las áreas de entrenamiento que en aquel momento estaba vacía. Lee se giró hacia ella de nuevo con semblante serio.

"Te estaba buscando..." dijo despacio. La joven levantó la mirada.

"¿Pa-Para qué me buscabas?" preguntó algo nerviosa. Lee entornó los ojos con impaciencia como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida que había escuchado nunca.

"Creo que no hace falta decirlo, sólo ha pasado algo fuera de lo normal ¿no? No pretendo hablar del buen tiempo que hace precisamente"

_A mi me parece perfecto, pero no tengo la menor idea de lo que me hablas Lee..._, pensó Ino mordiéndose la lengua. _Bueno, le seguiré la corriente hasta que lo diga claramente..._

"Claro... entonces es mejor que nos dejemos de rodeos, ne?" dijo mirando a todos lados menos al chico que tenía delante.

"Hai" dijo Lee firmemente. "¿Quién empieza?"

"Eh... empieza tú" dijo la chica con una débil sonrisa. _Si tengo que empezar yo podemos morirnos..._

"Lo suponía" dijo el chico sorprendiéndola. "Sakura, tengo la impresión de que tú... últimamente me evitas... desde aquel día"

"¿Aquel día?" preguntó extrañada.

"Cuando os visteis de nuevo. Es obvio que te alegraste de verle y te lo respeto porque tú siempre le apreciaste mucho, pero no puedo entender que desde entonces me evites y mucho menos que vayas a verle a escondidas después de que te acompañe a tu casa"

"¿Qué fui a verle?" Ino cada vez estaba más confundida por lo escueto que era el joven.

"No lo niegues" resopló Lee con enfado. "Neji y yo te vimos en el Hospital la noche del festival. Sé que no debí espiarte pero creo que es comprensible..."

"Que espíes a tu novia es lo más incomprensible del mundo" dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja. _Con lo buen chico que parece Lee y resulta ser un desconfiado que encima espía a Sakura... que decepción me has dado, chaval._

"¡No hagas eso!" se quejó el chico. "No me hagas parecer culpable a mí ¡eres tú quien me mientes y esperas a que me vaya para irte con él!.¿Y encima te harás la ofendida porque te siguiera? No lo veo justo, Sakura"

La chica desvió la mirada al suelo perdiendo la seguridad de segundos antes. Por muchas vueltas que le daba a al cabeza, Ino no sabía qué decir ni como actuar y cada vez se arrepentía más de haber usado el jutsu con su mejor amiga. _Me enfado con Lee porque la espiaba, pero yo estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo... gomen na Sakura, ahora mismo me voy. Esto no está bien..._, la rubia suspiró pensando en lo que iba a enfadarse Sakura cuando se enterara.

"¿Por qué no dices nada?" preguntó Lee cruzándose de brazos impaciente.

"No soy yo quien debe hablar contigo..." dijo Ino dándose por vencida. Se iban a enterar de todos modos, así que lo mejor era decirlo a la cara. "Yo..."

"¿Y con quién tengo que hablar, con Sasuke?" la pelirrosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, con la mirada clavada en los enfadados ojos de Lee. "Tengo una idea, vamos los dos a verle al Hospital y que él nos diga lo que debes o no debes hacer... siempre ha sido así ¿no? Sasuke siempre elije por ti ¡vives a su sombra Sakura!"

El cuerpo de la joven empezó a temblar con la mirada aún perdida en algún punto lejano. El chico suspiró negando con la cabeza ante la imposibilidad de hablar con ella, puesto que la joven se limitaba a guardar silencio; estaba claro que no quería arreglar las cosas. Se medio giró dispuesto a marcharse cuando el cuerpo de Sakura flojeó y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Alarmado, se agachó frente a ella levantándole la cara para buscar sus ojos verdes; se sorprendió al verla llorar totalmente desconcertada, como si acabara de enterarse de una noticia sin saber si era buena o mala.

"Sakura, daijobu ka?" preguntó limpiando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. "Gomen nasai... no debería de haber dicho eso, perdóname... es el enfado que..." Lee no pudo terminar la frase, pues la chica le cogió por el cuello de la camisa mirándole directamente a los ojos, aún llorando pero con el ceño fruncido y las manos temblorosas.

"¡Has dicho Sasuke!.¿Uchiha Sasuke?" preguntó con un tono levemente desesperado.

"Demo... ¿de quién iba a hablar sino?" preguntó Lee, siendo esta vez él el desconcertado. Sin embargo, cuando la chica le soltó y se llevó las manos a la boca, temblorosa, todo se le aclaró. El chico cerró los ojos y suspiró. "Tú no eres Sakura¿verdad?" de nuevo sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos; acto seguido, Ino deshizo su jutsu.

* * *

Kiba miró a la pareja con la sorpresa escrita en el rostro. Intentaba buscar otra palabra, pensar que había leído mal los labios de Sakura, pero por más vueltas que le daba no conseguía entender nada. _Es imposible, Sasuke no puede..._

"Ey Kiba, dinos de una vez qué ha dicho Sakura" dijo Naruto mirando a su amigo con impaciencia.

El Inuzuka miró al rubio sin saber qué decirle ¿debía Naruto enterarse de aquello y de esa manera? Conociéndole como le conocía era capaz de reaccionar bastante mal. Miró a Shikamaru que le miraba con una ceja arqueada también esperando la respuesta. El cuerpo de Ino se movió en sus brazos levantándose de tal manera que casi se cayeron ambos al suelo.

"¡Ino, tranquila!" dijo el jounin extrañado. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¿Y Sakura?" preguntó nerviosa, mirando a todos lados. Cuando la vio salió hacia ella corriendo aún medio llorando, sin decir nada.

"¡Oi, Ino!" dijo Shikamaru sorprendido, para después mirar a su compañero. "¿Qué es lo que ha dicho, Kiba?"

"Ha dicho Sasuke" dijo el chico con semblante serio. "Uchiha Sasuke está vivo"

"¿Qué está vi...?"

Shikamaru no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues Naruto salió corriendo como antes lo había hecho Ino. Los dos chicos les siguieron alarmados, frenando al llegar hasta Lee y Sakura. El chico de pelo a lo cazo suspiró cerrando los ojos al verles y la pelirrosa les miró sorprendida, aún sentada en el suelo. Cuando se levantó, Ino se acercó a ella pero Naruto la echó a un lado de un empujón y cogió a su amiga por los hombros, sacudiéndola con enfado.

"¡Sakura-chan, dime la verdad!.¿Dices que Sasuke está vivo?" la chica le miró con ojos como platos, como si no entendiera cómo se había enterado.

_Claro, el mareo de antes, que mis pies fueran solos, el dolor de cabeza..._, Sakura miró a Ino de reojo. _Me hizo el Shintenshin y ahora se han enterado de todo. Lo único que me faltaba..._

"¡Te estoy hablando Sakura-chan!" gritó Naruto alterado.

"¡N-Naruto me haces daño!" se quejó la pelirrosa intentando soltarse.

"Oi Naruto, déjala" dijo Shikamaru cogiendo a su amigo para intentar separarlo de la chica, aunque la resistencia que el rubio ponía era demasiada para él solo. "¡Kiba ayúdame!"

"¿Dónde está él?.¿Qué hace aquí?" siguió preguntando Naruto, cada vez más nervioso y agarrando cada vez con más fuerza a su amiga, que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras le gritaba que la soltara.

"¡Naruto le harás daño!" dijo Ino con enfado. Al fin, Shikamaru y Kiba pudieron separarles y la rubia abrazó a su amiga para calmarla, poniéndose entre ella y el rubio.

"Dime dónde está Sasuke ¡dímelo Sakura!"

_Sakura. No me ha llamado Sakura-chan... realmente está enfadado. Gomen na, Naruto..._, pensó Sakura dejando salir las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Sasuke está en el Hospital, Naruto. En la tercera planta" dijo la chica para sorpresa de todos. Sin decir nada, Naruto dio media vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el Hospital. "¡Yamete yo, Naruto!" gritó Sakura intentando seguirle. Sin embargo, Ino le agarró del brazo deteniéndola.

"¡Vamos Kiba!" gritó Shikamaru empezando a seguir a Naruto tan deprisa como podía seguido por el Inuzuka.

"Tranquila Sakura, ellos le pararán..."

"¡Iie! Nadie puede parar a Naruto cuando se pone así, tengo que ir, sino Sasuke-kun..." dijo la pelirrosa intentando zafarse del agarre de su amiga, aunque sin ningún éxito, pues la rubia la cogía con bastante fuerza.

"Sakura, es mejor que no vayas, ellos le detendrán" insistió Ino, para después mirar a Lee con enfado. "¡No te quedes ahí, ves a buscar a Tsunade-sama!" el chico suspiró y corrió hacia la oficina de la Hokage, que quedaba allí cerca.

"Ino, si no me sueltas ahora, te obligaré a hacerlo" dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Nani...?"

Ino tuvo el tiempo justo para esquivar el puñetazo de su amiga, aunque tuvo que soltar su muñeca. Sakura empezó a correr, pero antes de alejarse medio metro su amiga se le plantó delante con el enfado escrito en la cara. Cerró el puño e intentó golpearla, aunque falló en su intento. Ambas empezaron a pelear en el centro de la plaza ante el asombro de la gente que había por allí y que se había parado a ver qué pasaba.

Sakura daba golpes fuertes mientras la rubia sólo se dedicaba a detenerlos cómo podía. _Pretende hacerme perder tiempo, está esperando que Lee venga con Tsunade-shisho..._, pensó Sakura sin dejar de darle puñetazos y patadas. En ningún momento la rubia había intentado golpearla, lo que le hizo enfadar.

"¡Ino déjame ir!" suplicó con rabia. "Onegai, Ino..."

"No puedo Sakura, con Naruto alterado ya basta, tú sólo empeorarás las cosas si vas" dijo Ino mientras seguía defendiéndose. _Maldita sea Lee¿por qué tardas tanto?_

"En ese caso, voy a acabar con esto ya" dijo Sakura al tiempo que hacía varios sellos. Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida.

_¿No pretenderá...?_, no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando. La pelirrosa desapareció de su vista con suma rapidez, por lo que no pudo evitar el siguiente golpe. Ino sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y salió despedida hacia atrás con una fuerza asombrosa, propia de la Quinta Hokage. La rubia cerró los ojos y se encogió al ver que no podía hacer nada para caer bien al suelo. Justo cuando iba a golpearse contra la pared de una de las casas que había al otro lado de la plaza, notó como unos brazos la cogían con fuerza e impedían el golpe. Cuando frenaron, la chica levantó la mirada sin evitar sorprenderse.

"N-Neji-san..." el chico la dejó en el suelo con increíble rapidez y se levantó sin mirarla.

"Daijobu?" preguntó fijando su mirada en la pelirrosa, que empezaba a correr hacia el Hospital. Miró a Ino de reojo y en cuanto la vio asentir salió corriendo hacia Sakura.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió al ver a Neji frente a ella. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la cogió por el brazo y se lo dobló haciendo que le diera la espalda. El chico metió entonces uno de sus pies entre los de la chica y la hizo caer al suelo de bruces bruscamente. Sakura intentó levantarse, pero Neji puso su rodilla en el cuello de la chica y le sujetó ambas muñecas contra el suelo con demasiada fuerza para ella.

"¡Suéltame Neji!" gritó con frustración. "¡Naruto ha ido a ver a Sasuke!"

"Ahora mismo el Uchiha es quien menos me preocupa" dijo el Hyuuga quedamente, mientras la joven pelirrosa seguía forcejeando. En ese momento llegaron Ino, Lee y Tsunade junto a ellos.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" preguntó la Hokage sorprendida al ver a Neji sujetando a Sakura contra el suelo. El Hyuuga levantó la vista hacia los tres, mirando brevemente a Ino.

"Naruto se ha enterado de que Sasuke está aquí, ha ido hacia el Hospital. Shikamaru y Kiba van tras él" explicó Neji.

"¡Bien, ya lo sabe todo el mundo!" exclamó Tsunade con impaciencia. La mujer se agachó junto a Neji y dio un golpe fuerte y certero en el cuello de Sakura, que perdió la consciencia al acto. "Ino, Lee, Neji, llevad a Sakura a mi oficina y esperad allí. Ahora vengo..."

* * *

Naruto corría tan deprisa como podía hacia el Hospital, que en aquel momento parecía estar a años luz de allí. Tras él escuchaba los gritos de Kiba y Shikamaru pidiéndole que se detuviera, aunque no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerles caso. Aun no entendía como era posible que Sasuke estuviera allí en Konoha, cuando se suponía que llevaba años muerto. Naruto se sentía traicionado, estúpido y terriblemente enfadado consigo mismo; ¿cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Sasuke había sobrevivido cinco años atrás?.¿Cómo había podido creer que murió en aquel incendio? Apretó los dientes con rabia y dio un gran salto una vez estuvo frente al Hospital.

Cerró el puño y golpeó el cristal con rabia haciendo que se rompiera, para después entrar en la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se encontraron con unos ojos negros igual de abiertos. Sasuke entreabrió la boca sin entender que hacía él allí. Le habría preguntado pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, Naruto le cogió por el cuello de la camisa y le giró con fuerza, poniendo al Uchiha entre él y la ventana.

"Na-Naruto..."

Sasuke vio venir el puñetazo del rubio pero no hizo nada por detenerlo. Tras éste, le dio una patada en el pecho que le hizo salir despedido por la ventana, aunque tuvo la suerte de poder caer al suelo de pie. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Naruto saltar con decisión, cayendo a varios pasos de él. El cuerpo del rubio temblaba con una mezcla de rabia y desconcierto; tenía los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que las uñas se clavaban en su piel y varias gotas de sangre iban cayendo al suelo; sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus dientes, de tan apretados que estaban, parecían que iban a romperse de un momento a otro. El moreno intentaba calmarse mientras se limpiaba el labio roto con la manga de la camisa. A lo lejos,vio llegar a Kiba y Shikamaru, que se detuvieron a varios pasos tras Naruto, tal vez pensando qué podían hacer.

"¡Sasuke!" gritó Naruto mirando al chico que tenía delante con rabia, al tiempo que levantaba el puño derecho señalándole. El Uchiha cerró los ojos conociendo a la perfección el significado de aquel gesto. "¡Tatakae!"

"No pienso luchar contra ti, Naruto" dijo Sasuke clavando sus ojos en los del rubio.

"¡Te obligaré a hacerlo!"

Naruto corrió hacia él tan rápidamente que Shikamaru y Kiba no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. De todas formas, no sabían que podían hacer; tal y como estaba Naruto en ese momento, les habría quitado de en medio de un solo golpe y no habrían conseguido nada. Shikamaru les miró frustrado mientras intentaba pensar en algo sin mucho éxito. Aquella situación le sobrepasaba.

Tal y como habíadicho, Sasuke no luchó contra Naruto. El rubio no hacía más que descargar golpes sobre el moreno que ni tan sólo intentaba defenderse; parecía un muñeco roto a merced de cualquiera. Mientras le golpeaba, la rabia de Naruto iba creciendo cada vez más, sin comprender por qué el que había sido su mejor amigo años atrás no intentaba hacer nada.

"¡Reacciona Sasuke!.¡Si no te defiendes te golpearé hasta matarte!.¡Esta vez me preocuparé de que mueras de verdad!" gritó el rubio mientras descargaba puñetazos y patadas en el cuerpo del moreno.

Con uno de los golpes, estampó al Uchiha contra un árbol. Naruto le miró con rabia, desconcierto, impotencia... parecía totalmente desesperado. Tenía los nudillos desgarrados de golpearle y Sasuke tenía heridas por toda la cara y el cuerpo; aún así, sus ojos no se despegaron de los del rubio. Con enfado, Naruto se acercó al Uchiha y le cogió por el cuello de la camisa, levantándole dos palmos del suelo.

"¿Por qué Sasuke?.¿Por qué no te defiendes!.¿Por qué no me pegas!" gritó con voz rota. Sasuke sonrió y arqueó una ceja.

"Un idiota como tú no podría entenderlo" _Y un idiota como yo no puede explicártelo._

"¡Prueba de explicármelo!" gritó Naruto estampando a Sasuke contra el árbol. "¿Es que ya no eres el magnífico Uchiha Sasuke?.¿Tan mierda te sientes que prefieres aguantar una paliza sin hacer nada?" el moreno frunció el ceño y dio un empujón al rubio, haciendo que le soltara.

"¡Qué sabrás tú como me siento, idiota!"

"Mierda, esto no va bien. Si sigue así, estos dos se matarán entre ellos, Shikamaru" dijo Kiba mirando a su amigo preocupado.

"¡Estoy pensando Kiba!" se quejó el aludido. _Mierda, Kiba tiene razón... Si Sasuke no reacciona, Naruto seguirá golpeándole; si Sasuke reacciona, pueden empezar una pelea que estará fuera de nuestro alcance detener. Joder... sólo nos queda esperar que Ino haya ido a pedir ayuda..._

"¿Por fin vas a ponerte serio?" preguntó Naruto mirando a Sasuke con enfado, pero con una calma que advertía la tormenta que estaba a punto de desatarse allí.

"Te he dicho que no pienso luchar contra ti Naruto y eso es lo qué haré. Si te hace ilusión, puedes golpearme..." dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido. "Atraviésame con el Rasengan si quieres, no pienso hacer nada para impedirlo"

"Cabrón..." Naruto apretó los dientes con rabia e hizo ademán de moverse, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil y su cabeza miró a los pies. Entendió lo que pasaba al ver su sombra. "¡Shikamaru, no te metas en esto!"

"Gomen na, Naruto. Pero me resulta muy problemático ver como os peleáis delante mía, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados" dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros. Naruto le imitó. "Podéis hablar cuanto queráis, pero los golpes deberás dejarlos para otro momento. Creo que Sasuke ya ha recibido suficiente"

"Shikamaru..." Naruto sonrió haciendo que los tres chicos se sorprendieran. "Es obvio que no tienes ni idea de cuales son tus posibilidades contra mí..."

"Na-Naruto ¿qué dices? Estamos intentando evitar que hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte ¿no te das cuenta?" dijo Kiba alarmado.

"¿Arrepentirme? No soy yo quien tiene algo de que arrepentirse" dijo Naruto girando la cabeza hacia Sasuke. La cabeza de Shikamaru también se movió haciéndole sentir un calambre.

"¿Shikamaru?" preguntó Kiba nervioso.

"El jutsu...no puedo mantenerlo, Naruto está demasiado enfadado..." dijo el chico haciendo un gran esfuerzo; un calambre en la pierna le hizo soltar un gemido, mientras su cuerpo se movía a voluntad de Naruto. El rubio sudaba la gota gorda para conseguir moverse, pero aún así lo estaba consiguiendo. _Si no deshago el jutsu, la fuerza de Naruto contra mí puede partirme algún hueso..._

"Déjalo Shikamaru, no necesito que me defiendas de nada" dijo Sasuke levantándose del suelo y encarando a Naruto. "Deja que me golpee si eso hará que se sienta mejor"

"¿Qué...?.¿Qué me sienta mejor!.¿Qué se supone que eres ahora, un alma caritativa, Sasuke!.¡Te voy a...!"

Naruto consiguió soltarse del agarre de Shikamaru, que cayó al suelo agotado. Corrió hacia su rival y levantó la mano derecha mientras formaba el Rasengan. Justo cuando iba a tocar a Sasuke, una mano le agarró con fuerza de la muñeca y desvió su ataque contra el suelo. Acto seguido alguien le dobló el brazo haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo. Un pie se puso en su garganta impidiendo que se moviera y al levantar la vista, pudo ver a un hombre de pelo plateado y la cara cubierta por una máscara.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei..." murmuró el rubio con los ojos ya azules y lágrimas de rabia en los ojos. Miró hacia la izquierda y vio a Tsunade junto a Sasuke, examinando sus heridas; Shizune estaba agachada junto a Shikamaru asegurándose de que estaba bien.

"Menuda paliza te han dado..." murmuró la Hokage. "¡Shizune, llévatelo a la habitación!"

"¡Hai!" dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba corriendo. Sasuke la siguió mirando una última vez hacia Naruto, que tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo; parecía totalmente confundido y frustrado. El Uchiha desapareció por una de las puertas junto a la mujer.

"Naruto, daijobu?" preguntó Kakashi soltándole. El rubio se quedó allí tumbado aún mirando hacia el cielo.

"Kakashi-sensei, ore wa... sumimasen" dijo cerrando los ojos. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

"No tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón Naruto" dijo Tsunade bastante arrepentida. "Yo debería de haberte dicho que él estaba aquí. Vete a casa y descansa un rato, si tienes cualquier duda ven a verme. Contestaré a todas tus preguntas, pero no vayas a ver a Sasuke"

"Hai..." musitó levemente, poniéndose en pie. El chico se alejó de los dos profesores y se detuvo junto a sus amigos. "Kiba, Shikamaru, gomen na"

"Eres muy problemático, Naruto..." dijo Shikamaru sonriendo a su amigo, al igual que Kiba. El rubio se lo agradeció en silencio y se marchó.

"¡Shikamaru, quiero que vayas a buscar a Shino y luego vengáis a mi oficina!" dijo Tsunade empezando a caminar de vuelta. "Kiba, hazme el favor de echarle un ojo a Naruto¿vale?"

"¡Hai!" dijeron ambos, para luego desaparecer.

"Kakashi, tú ves a hablar con Sasuke. Quiero saber qué está ocultando"

"Hokage-sama, me gustaría pedirle un favor" dijo Kakashi aún mirando la figura de Naruto, que se perdía a lo lejos. Le mujer le miró algo extrañada. "Me gustaría reunir a mi antiguo equipo... una última vez"

* * *

**Notas:** _Yo minna-san! Me he dado cuenta de que este fanfic se escribe solo...cuando escribí el primer capítulo tenía pensado hacer un NarutoxSakura y un KibaxHinata, pero a medida que escribo las parejas van cambiando por si solas...ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he reescrito este capítulo y los siguientes. ¿Creéis que está demasiado liado? Es que me da palo pensar que a lo mejor lo he liado todo de tal manera que habéis perdido el hilo de la historia -.-'' Bueno, como me han pedido que haga un adelanto del fic lo aprovecho para intentar liaros menos xD. El próximo capítulo será de descanso, es decir, que servirá para mostrar lo que piensan todos sobre la vuelta de Sasuke; a partir del capítulo 8 la historia se divide: por una parte un grupo va a la Aldea de la Lluvia y por otra parte otros se quedan en Konoha con Sasuke, que como supondreis oculta más de lo que parece xD. Pues eso, empezará a animarse bastante la cosa con más acción porque tampoco quiero alargar mucho el fanfic. _

_Pairings: A ver, a mi me da palo decirlas porque parece que le kita la gracia al fanfic (y pa q negarlo, si a alguien no lo gusta deja de leer el fic o deja de dejar reviews xD) pero como me insistís tanto aclararé algunas: SasuSaku, aunke no sé muy bien como acabarán al final, esta pareja ya está decidida; no os dejéis engañar por el ShinoHina pq será un NaruHina...pse, me da palo dejar al prota solito, q para algo es el prota ¿no? ShikaTema, aunke Temari aparecerá en el capítulo 8 si no me ekivoco; LeeTenten, pero por encima porque tampoco viene muy a cuento xD. En cuanto a Neji...este es el primer fic en castellano en el que le ponen esa pareja (y yo estoy orgullosa por ello xD), por lo que puede que os resulte chocante y fuera de lugar, pero como a mí me gusta mucho ella así se keda xD Y Kiba tb tendrá su admiradora secreta, pero por el momento prefiero dejarlo ahí pq no sé como me saldrá xD. Decidme qué os parecen estas parejas que vuestra opinión es muy importante n.n_

_A otra cosa, me han dicho que he puesto a Neji un poco cabroncete xD Por lo borde que es con Sakura y eso... yo lo he puesto así porque con Sakura él no tiene nada que ver peroLee es suamigo y se preocupa por él(pero nada de yaoi eh? ¬¬ Neji es muy machoxP)Si creéis que me paso con él (o con cualquier otro personaje) ¡decídmelo! En parte he cambiado muchas cosas porque con vuestros reviews me dais ideas n.n También cambié un poco a Hinata porque no creo que se pase la vida siendo tonta, sino vaya desperdicio de chavala ¿no? Y bueno, me costó el reencuentro de Naruto y Sasuke, pero creo que me quedó bastante bien¿vosotros que opináis?.¡Adelante con vuestras reviews!.¡Para bien o para mal!_

_Muuuuuuuuuxisimas gracias a todos los que me dejais reviews: **Hoshino Shipon**, me alegra que pienses que le fic es muy bueno y que te quedaras intrigada, procuro cortar el capítulo siempre por donde más fastidia (¿soy cruel? xD); **Miruru**, ya sabes q me encantan tus reviews n.n ¿q te pareció la actuación de Naruto cuando ve a Sasuke? Te la dedico xD; **Lily-imotooooo**, ya te lo dije por msn, el ShinoxHinata es para ti, y aunke no sea una pareja definitiva creo que me kedó bien n.n; **Jaide**! Q bien q me dejes a Neji pa mi solita, wahahahahaha...sí, se me va la pinza, lo sé ú.ù Bueno¿q te pareció el reencuentro? xD Parejas definitivas creo q no hay, porque a medida q escribo todo me cambia ú.ù pero dime cuáles te gustan que las opiniones de los lectores me vienen muy bien; **Anzu Zoldick**¿te ha gustado el plan de Shika?.¿Era lo q tú pensabas? Es que no se me ocurría otra manera, tmp kería q Naruto se enterara escuxando detrás de las puertas pq iba a ser rallante q se enteraran todos así xD¡dime q opinas!; **marion-asakura** si te gusta el SasuSaku, tendrás mucho a partir de ahora¡disfrútalo! n.n; **Espe-itoko**, a ver si vuelves prontito de viaje y me traes un regalito xP Sino, con un review tuyo me conformo; **Naoko Andre**, jajaja, tienes razón Tsunade tiene a puros boca-floja, cualkiera les dice un secreto a estos! Weno¿te gustó el plan de Shika?.¿Y el adelanto sobre las pairings? Dime tu opinión q la estaré esperando n.n; **Rimi**! q alegría q me digas q Neji es muy mono¿se aprece al del manga? Intento q sea así pero esq es mu complicao hacer sus diálogos y apariciones (y aún así lo pongo hasta en la sopa xD) RP es una abreviación perfecta, pq reviewspondencia es verdad q keda to largo xD; **Hora**, lo sé soy cruel y lo dejo siempre en la mejor parte, aunke creo q en este chappi me portado bien¿no? xP Weno¡dime tu opinión como siempre! Gracias por ser fiel al fanfic!; **Sakata Sakeki**, sí, SasuSaku es un pareja de peso ú.ù pero eso es bueno pq así aunke pongas un AkamaruxKisame la gente sigue leyendo xD y con las otras pairings puedes hacer lo q kieras (q es lo q yo hago xD). En fin, gracias x decir q escribo bien¡espero dedicarme a esto algun día!.¡Sigue con tu fic y deja review plis! xP_

**Preview:**_ ¿Cómo perdonar alguien que ha traicionado tu confianza?.¿Qué hacer para animar a un amigo?.¿Qué separa la amistad de la admiración y el amor? **Capítulo 7: Tiempo de reflexión**. ¡Se reúne el equipo de Kakashi!.¡No os perdáis este tampoco!_


	7. Tiempo de reflexión

**

* * *

**

Leyenda:

"Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo" diálogo.

_Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo_ pensamientos.

_/-Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo-_ Flash Back.

**

* * *

**

FIGHTING DREAMERS

By Tensai Seko

**_

* * *

Capítulo 7: Tiempo de reflexión_**

Neji tumbó a Sakura con cuidado en el sofá de la sala de esperas. La joven respiraba con dificultad y tenía la cara roja por lo que Ino le puso la mano en la frente preocupada. Suspiró y se giró hacia el chico.

"Tiene fiebre. Necesito algo frío o mojado" dijo mientras quitaba el protector de la cabeza de su amiga y le retiraba el pelo hacia atrás. "El baño es esa puerta, creo que hay toallas"

Neji fue con rapidez al baño y cogió la única toalla que había mojándola completamente para después volver junto a Ino. La rubia la cogió y la puso en la frente de Sakura, que se estremeció ante el contacto con el frío.

"Necesitaré más" dijo Ino bastante preocupada.

"Iré yo a buscarlas" dijo Lee saliendo de la habitación algo absorto.

"¿Tiene mucha fiebre?" preguntó el Hyuuga agachándose junto a Ino, que estaba de rodillas frente al sofá.

"No es grave. La fiebre es por el enfado, cuando se tranquilice se le calmará" dijo la joven, llevándose la mano derecha al brazo izquierdo. Neji le cogió la muñeca y le miró el brazo, viendo la herida.

"Así que al final te ha llegado a golpear ¿eh?" dijo el chico con enfado haciendo que se levantara y llevándola al baño.

"No es nada grave y no es que me haya golpeado... ha sido al bloquear la patada" dijo Ino intentando excusar a su amiga.

"Pues entonces, no quiero imaginar la herida que te habría hecho si no llegas a pararla"

La rubia miró al suelo sin saber qué decir. Buscaba algo con lo que defender a Sakura, pero no encontraba ninguna excusa convincente. Ella podía entender que le hubiera atacado para soltarse e ir tras Naruto, al fin y al cabo estaba preocupada por Sasuke, pero sabía que eso no le valdría a Neji. Ni a Neji, ni a Tsunade, ni a nadie. La chica soltó un gemido y levantó la vista al notar el agua fría y se volvió a quejar cuando Neji le apretó con un pañuelo en la herida para limpiarle la sangre seca.

"Ya te he dicho que no es nada" se quejó Ino, pero él no la soltó, sino que terminó de limpiar la herida. "Oi Neji-san... arigato"

"No me des las gracias, no soy un buen médico" dijo el chico secándole ya la herida. Sacó otro pañuelo de tela y lo ató en el brazo de la chica para que tapara la herida hasta que ella se pusiera una venda. "Así bastará de momento"

"No me refería a eso" dijo Ino mirando al suelo. "Gracias por no decirle a Tsunade-sama que Sakura me atacó...podrían haberla sancionado. Y si no me llegas a coger, esta herida sería la menos dolorosa"

"Creo que ya es la menos dolorosa" dijo Neji. La chica le miró sorprendida, para después sonreír débilmente.

"Pues...sí" dijo mirando al suelo.

El chico la miró pensativo. Tenten era la buena dando consejos en su grupo, ni él ni Lee sabían hacerlo. Pero ahora su compañera de equipo no estaba y lo único que podía hacer era quedarse allí plantado, en aquel incómodo silencio, viendo a Ino al borde de las lágrimas. Desvió la mirada hacia el sofá dónde estaba Sakura y se sorprendió al ver allí a Lee con varias toallas, mirando a Sakura preocupado. A su mente vino el consejo que Tenten le había dado varios días atrás a su amigo y suspiró agradecido a su memoria.

"Ey Yamanaka...si puedo ayudarte en algo... sólo dímelo" de nuevo, Ino le miró sorprendida.

No tenía ninguna relación con Neji. Le conocía de vista y había hablado con él contadas veces, normalmente cuando iba a buscar a Hinata o en alguna ocasión especial como la celebración del día anterior. Sin embargo en aquel momento agradecía que fuera él quién estuviera allí, pues Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto o Kiba, los únicos con quienes tenía confianza, habrían sido más bruscos precisamente porque podían hablar con sinceridad. Ino cerró los ojos y dejó salir las lágrimas que tanto tiempo llevaba intentando detener. Sin pensarlo mucho, pues le habría dado vergüenza, se abrazó a Neji llorando. El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a todos lados sin saber que hacer.

"Sasu...-snif-...Sasuke-kun está vivo..." sollozó la chica sin soltarle. "N-No murió en aquel incendio hace cinco años...snif...está aquí...snif...eso es bueno ¿verdad¿Eso es bueno...Neji-san?"

El joven abrió la boca para contestar pero la cerró cuando Ino levantó la cara y le miró directamente con sus ojos azules entrecerrados y llorosos. Neji no supo porqué pero no podía contestar sinceramente; en aquel momento la mentira le resultaba terriblemente tentadora. Cerró los ojos y asintió despacio; Ino siguió sollozando y apoyó la cabeza de nuevo en su hombro.

"No sabes mentir...demo, arigato" murmuró quedamente. Neji suspiró sintiéndose incómodo; finalmente le dio un par de toquecitos en el hombro a la chica y luego la separó de él algo avergonzado. La chica le miró desconcertada aún medio llorando; era obvio que lo de consolar a alguien no era una habilidad en Hyuuga Neji.

"Lee ha traído las toallas" dijo señalando tras ella. La chica se sonrojó y se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente para después ir hacia Lee sonriendo forzosamente.

"Arigato, Lee-san" dijo mientras volvía a tender a Sakura. Lee miró a Neji y le negó con la cabeza suspirando; el Hyuuga arqueó una ceja sin saber qué había querido decir con ese gesto.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron Tsunade, Shino y Shikamaru. La mujer se acercó a Sakura y le puso la mano en la frente algo preocupada; Shino se quedó en la puerta y Shikamaru se acercó a Ino.

"Daijobu ka?" preguntó poniéndo la mano en el hombro de su amiga.

"Daijobu" dijo la rubia sonriendo a pesar de tener marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas. "Sakura tiene un poco de fiebre por el disgusto, pero no hay de qué preocuparse"

"Bien" dijo Tsunade asintiendo. "Supongo que ya no queda nadie que no sepa que Sasuke está aquí ¿no?" dijo Tsunade mirando al grupo. "Bueno, no importa. Ino y Lee podéis iros a casa; vosotros tres venid a mi despacho"

"Hai" dijo el chico levantándose.

"Tsunade-sama, querría quedarme con Sakura..." empezó a decir Ino, pero la mujer le interrumpió.

"No creo que debas estar aquí cuando se despierte Ino" dijo negando con la cabeza. La chica asintió y salió de la sala junto a los demás.

* * *

Al ver a Kiba en la entrada del cementerio Hinata corrió hacia él seguida por su hermana menor; el chico estaba tan absorto mirando hacia algún punto desconocido del suelo que no advirtió su presencia hasta que la joven le tocó el hombro. Con un pequeño sobresalto miró a las dos Hyuugas que tenía delante algo sorprendido; Hinata se asomó al cementerio por encima del hombro del chico entendiendo qué hacía allí.

"¿Hace mucho que Naruto-kun está ahí?" preguntó en voz baja, casi temiendo que el rubio les escuchara. Kiba miró hacia atrás un breve instante y después suspiró.

"Una hora" dijo finalmente.

"Voy a..." Hinata no terminó la frase, sino que se alejó en dirección a Naruto. Kiba apoyó la cabeza en la pared mirando hacia su compañera de equipo totalmente absorto y algo preocupado.

"Ella ya sabe que el Uchiha está vivo, no te preocupes" dijo Hanabi, haciendo que el chico la mirara sorprendido. "Shino-sensei, Hinata-neesan y yo nos enteramos por casualidad hará un par de horas"

"¿Por eso estáis aquí?" preguntó Kiba mirando a la joven que tenía delante.

"Hai. Shikamaru-senpai vino a buscar a Shino-sensei y se lo llevó con prisas. Pensé que Naruto-senpai se había enterado, Hinata-neesan también y me obligó a acompañarla hasta aquí" concluyó Hanabi mirando hacia su hermana.

Hinata se acercó despacio a Naruto y se detuvo a varios pasos sin decir nada. El chico miraba la lápida de Sasuke con los ojos perdidos, como si esperara encontrar algo allí. La joven respiró hondo algo nerviosa y terminó de acercarse, agachándose a su lado.

"Por mucho que le preguntes un muerto no te contestará, Naruto-kun"

"Él no está muerto Hinata" dijo el chico quedamente, sin molestarse en mirar a la chica.

"Entonces ¿por qué sigues aquí?" Naruto miró a su compañera algo extrañado por la pregunta. La joven de ojos blancos sonrió tímidamente y miró hacia la tumba. "Le has visto ¿verdad?"

"Sólo un par de minutos"

"¿Y qué...?"

"Nada. Le he pegado hasta la saciedad y ni siquiera se ha defendido... se ha reído de mí en mi propia cara Hinata, eso es lo que ha hecho" el chico cerró los puños con rabia, mirando las heridas de sus nudillos. "Podría haberle matado sin que él hiciera nada"

"Debe de ser una manera de auto castigarse... no creo que se estuviera riendo de ti"

"¿Una manera de castigarse, dices?" Naruto resopló con enfado.

"Sasuke-kun estuvo a punto de matarte, tal vez quería que le devolvieras lo que él te hizo"

"Conozco a Sasuke mejor incluso que Sakura-chan, lo que pasa es que quiere hacerse el mártir... si no me pega, todos pensarán lo mismo que tú, que se arrepiente" Naruto miró a la chica a los ojos. "¿De verdad crees eso, Hinata?" la joven dudó unos instantes sin saber que contestarle. "¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando te enteraste? Pondría la mano en el fuego a que no te alegraste lo más mínimo"

"Yo..." Hinata miró al suelo algo avergonzada. "No confío en él, Naruto-kun"

"Ni tú, ni nadie. Sólo Sakura-chan es tan idiota como para hacerlo y yo tan imbécil como para intentarlo" Naruto suspiró y se levantó.

"Naruto-kun, no eres imbécil por querer confiar en Sasuke-kun... él era para ti como un hermano, es lo más normal del mundo que quieras creer que está aquí con buenos fines y nadie va a culparte por hacerlo" dijo Hinata levantándose también.

"Es como si Sasuke nunca me hubiera apreciado lo que yo le aprecié a él... como si sólo yo pensara que éramos amigos. Me siento traicionado Hinata..." dijo el rubio con voz quebrada.

"La confianza tarda mucho en ganarse, pero un segundo basta para perderla. No eres tú quién está obligado a confiar en él; es Sasuke-kun quien tiene que ganárselo" la chica miró a su amigo fijamente a los ojos. "Tú me inspiras confianza y respeto; Sasuke lo único que me inspira es pena. ¿Quién es realmente... el imbécil, Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata..." el rubio miró a la chica sin ocultar su sorpresa.

La chica sonrió y sin previo aviso abrazó a su amigo de una manera tan cálida que hizo que el joven se olvidara por unos segundos de todo lo demás. Con un largo suspiro, Naruto levantó los brazos y correspondió el abrazo dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de su tímida amiga. Si le hubieran preguntado no habría sabido decir cuánto tiempo estuvo allí en silencio junto a ella, hasta que finalmente se separó y la miró sonriendo sinceramente.

"Arigato Hinata" la joven se sonrojó y le cogió las manos sonriendo.

"Hay que curarte esas heridas o la próxima vez que veas a Sasuke-kun no podrás pegarle con fuerza" bromeó, haciéndole reír débilmente.

"No me dejan ir a verle, Hinata. ¿Te importaría vigilarme hasta que la vieja Tsunade me permita romperle la cara otra vez?" la chica abrió los ojos algo sorprendida, pero después sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Me encantará hacerte compañía, Naruto-kun"

El rubio asintió y miró hacia la entrada, comprobando que Kiba ya no estaba. Tal vez el chico había pensado que no era necesario que se quedara. _Parece que siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo..._, pensó el rubio mirando de reojo a la joven que estaba junto a él. En silencio, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia su casa.

* * *

En cuanto Shikamaru, Shino y Neji salieron del despacho de la Quinta Sakura se levantó del sofá. Los dos primeros le saludaron con la cabeza y se acercaron a la pelirrosa, pero el Hyuuga se quedó en la puerta y la miró sin decir nada; la joven bajó la vista, aquel chico cada vez la incomodaba más.

"¿Ya habéis hablado con Tsunade-shisho?" preguntó preocupada.

"Hai... ha sido problemático, pero sabíamos que iba a ser así" dijo shikamaru sonriendo despreocupadamente. "Daijobu ka"

"Daijobu, arigato" dijo Sakura sonriendo débilmente. "¿Qué ha pasado con...?" se formó un tenso silencio, como si no supieran si debían decirle algo o no.

"Sakura, ven por favor" dijo Tsunade desde su despacho. La joven miró a sus compañeros y tras despedirse de ellos entró en la habitación que ya conocía perfectamente; aunque la hokage le invitó a sentarse ella prefirió quedarse de pie cerca de la puerta, como si así pudiera salir de allí corriendo. "Estás suspendida hasta nuevo aviso por romper la orden de no visitar a Uchiha Sasuke. No sé qué pasó con Ino, aunque Hyuuga Neji dice que no fue nada...¿qué tienes que decir?" Sakura la miró sorprendida. ¿Acababa de decir que Neji había omitido la parte en que había luchado contra Ino?.¿El mismo Neji que parecía no soportarla?

"N-No pasó nada, Tsunade-shisho..." murmuró la pelirrosa sintiendo un gran sentimiento de culpa. _Es perfecto, ahora supongo que le debo una a ese pretencioso..._

"Bien. Entonces eso es todo, márchate" dijo Tsunade sorprendiendo de nuevo a la pelirrosa.

"Hay algo que...que me gustaría decirle..." dijo Sakura haciendo que la mujer la mirara con atención. "S-Sobre Sasuke-kun y... y cuando fui a verle..."

"Adelante" dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Sasuke-kun me ha pedido que...que yo me vaya con él..." dijo bajando la mirada. Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida. "Y-Yo aún no le he dicho nada..."

"¿Pretendes contestarle?" preguntó Tsunade con voz grave. Su alumna no contestó. "Creo que eres mayorcita para elegir por ti misma, pero aún así te recuerdo que tienes mucho que perder si aceptas ir"

"Lo sé, pero ¿no podría quedarse él?" preguntó con un tono cercano al ruego. "Sasuke-kun no ha hecho nada en nuestra contra..."

"...Aún" concluyó la Hokage la frase. "Estamos pensando en todas las posibilidades Sakura, de momento no puedo decirte nada"

"Si tardáis mucho se marchará otra vez..." dijo la chica con ojos llorosos. "Y si pasa eso, tal vez...y-yo...me iré con él"

"Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke está bajo arresto momentáneo. Si se marcha de Konoha se le considerará un exiliado y no podrá volver; si tú te vas con él, considérate expulsada de esta Aldea para siempre" dijo con bastante seriedad tanto en el rostro como en la voz. Sakura la miró confundida durante unos segundos, apra luego fruncir el ceño con enfado.

"Definitivamente, parece que no tengo ningún motivo para quedarme aquí..." dijo la pelirrosa dando media vuelta para marcharse.

"Chotto Sakura" la detuvo Tsunade poniéndose en pie. "Tal vez...haya algo que podamos hacer..." la joven kunoichi se giró hacia su profesora con semblante serio y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

A Hanabi le costaba seguir el paso rápido de Kiba. El chico miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos, empujando a varias personas que se cruzaban en su camino sin mirarles si quiera. Cansada de aquel ritmo, la joven Hyuuga se adelantó un poco y se puso frente al chico estirando los brazos, haciendo que dejara de caminar y le mirara con una ceja arqueada y visiblemente mosqueado.

"¿Seguro que hemos hecho bien dejando a Hinata-neesan sola con Naruto-senpai?"

"Por décima vez Hanabi, vete a casa" dijo Kiba cogiéndola por los hombros y echándola a un lado, para después proseguir su marcha; la chica le siguió, lo que le hizo entornar los ojos impaciente. "Eres tan irritante como tu primo"

"No me compares con Neji-niisan, yo soy mejor que él" dijo Hanabi altivamente. "Por cierto ¿adónde vamos con tantas prisas?"

"No _voy_ a ningún sitio, necesito pensar" dijo el joven sin ganas.

"Pero ¿tú sabes hacer eso?" bromeó la chica. Kiba se giró y la miró de tal manera que se le cortó la respiración.

"Vete a casa ¡ya!" dijo con enfado, para después reemprender la rápida marcha.

"¡Oi, Kiba-senpai!" gritó Hanabi siguiéndole. "¿Me puedes decir que tiene Hinata-neesan que la hace tan fascinante? Shino-sensei, Neji-niisan, otosan, y tú mismo siempre estáis pendiente de ella como si os fuera la vida en ello. Eso la hace tan...tan...tan..."

"¿Problemática?"

"¡Eso es!" dijo al chica dando una palmada. Después, se giró sorprendiéndose al ver allí a Shikamaru, Shino y Neji, los dos últimos bastantes serios.

"¿Ya terminó la charla con la Quinta?" preguntó Kiba mirando a sus amigos.

"Hai..." dijo Shino. "Kiba, necesito hablar contigo unos segundos... a solas" dijo mirando a su alumna de reojo.

"Claro Shino. Hinata está con Naruto, por si la andas buscando Neji" dijo Kiba mirando al chico de ojos blancos, que se limitó a asentir.

"Bueno, yo tengo que ir a buscar a Ino..." dijo Shikamaru.

"Nosotros nos vamos" dijo Neji cogiendo a Hanabi del cuello de la camisa y empezando a caminar. _Depués tendré que ir a ver a Lee..._

"Oi, puedo andar sola..." murmuró la chica, siendo arrastrada por su primo. "¿No vamos a por Hinata-neesan?"

"Iie, ya la veré mañana" ambos se perdieron por una calle del casco antiguo.

"Nos vemos, Shikamaru" dijo Shino mirando a su compañero, que asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Kiba empezando a caminar hacia su casa junto a su amigo.

"Tengo que pedirte... dos favores" dijo Shino.

* * *

Con sumo cuidado Tenten dejó la bandeja encima de la mesa del comedor y sirvió las dos tazas de té en silencio. Al terminar tomó asiento frente a su compañero de equipo y le miró esperando a que empezara a hablar, algo difícil en Lee cuando estaba precupado. La morena no pudo evitar maldecir a Sakura en su interior, nunca le había gustado la relación que su amigo tenía con la pelirrosa ya que ella no parecía sincera; no se lo había podido decir a Lee porque no quería hacerle daño, pero sí se lo había dicho a Neji, que le había hecho llegar a la conclusión de que Lee era para ella algo más que un amigo. Por eso en aquel momento sentía tanta rabia hacia Sakura y Sasuke, por lo mal que parecía estar él. Tenten bebió de su taza para intentar calmarse, pues lo último que quería era que su amigo se diera cuenta de lo que realmente pensaba.

"Entonces, ya lo sabe todo el mundo ne?" preguntó la chica al ver que él no se decidía a hablar.

"Hai" dijo dejando escapar un suspiro. "Es lo más normal, algo así no puede ocultarse mucho tiempo... tarde o temprano se iban a acabar enterando"

"Tal vez tengas razón... si a mi me cuesta asimilar que Sasuke está vivo y está aquí, para Naruto debe de haber sido un shock terrible"

"Para Ino-chan también lo fue, se peleó con Sakura intentando detenerla..." dijo Lee mirando hacia la ventana sin interés.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Lee?" preguntó por fin Tenten. Su amigo la miró a ella con el ceño levemente fruncido, como si estuviera pensando las palabras exactas para definirse, aunque fuera totalmente imposible.

"No estoy tan mal, Tenten" dijo Lee para su sorpresa. "Quiero mucho a Sakura y he sido muy feliz con ella durante estos años pero, en el fondo, sabía que no teníamos mucho futuro. Ella siempre ha querido a Sasuke y nadie podrá reemplazarle nunca"

"Con todo el respeto Lee, esa chica es tonta. No te merece" dijo la morena con un tono cercano al enfado. "Lo peor de todo es que no ha sido nunca sincera contigo..."

"No es verdad, Sakura es una chica fabulosa" dijo Lee con una débil sonrisa. "Me da pena pensar que tal vez nunca será feliz... porque Uchiha Sasuke sólo sabe pensar en él mismo"

"Ya lo entiendo" dijo Tenten sonriendo divertida. "Has decidido odiarle a él en lugar de a ella ¿no? Bueno, es una bonita forma de evitar sentirse mal"

"Te equivocas, nada puede evitar que me sienta... no mal, pero sí algo decepcionado. A pesar de saber que Sakura nunca me querría como a él, siempre conservé una pequeña esperanza" Lee suspiró con cansancio. "Debes pensar que soy un idiota"

"Pues..." la chica desvió la mirada al suelo. _Yo nunca pensaría eso de ti, Lee..._

"¡Tenten, tienes visita!" gritó una voz desde el pasillo. La morena suspiró y abrió la puerta para asomarse, encontrándose con su madre de frente; junto a ella, estaba Neji. "¿Quieres tomar algo, Neji-kun?"

"Iie, doomo arigatoo" dijo el chico educadamente. La mujer sonrió y se marchó pasillo abajo. "Vaya, así que hacéis reunión y no me avisais ¿cuándo se acabó nuestro trabajo en equipo?" Sin previo aviso Tenten le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza con ganas, haciendo que el chico agachara la cabeza. "¿A qué ha venido eso?" preguntó Neji con fingido enfado, mirando a su compañera.

"Me han sancionado por tu culpa; estoy suspendida como kunoichi hasta nuevo aviso ya que fui yo quien te dije que Sasuke estaba aquí" dijo Tenten volviendo a ocupar su sitio frente a Lee; Neji se sentó junto a su amigo.

"No eres la única, yo estaré sancionado durante seis meses cuando vuelva de la misión y ¿sabes qué? Tendré que esperarme al año que viene para acceder a las pruebas de admisión ANBU ¡todo un año!" se quejó el chico de ojos blanco suspirando.

"Te lo tienes bien merecido por ir al Hospital" dijo la morena tranquilamente. De pronto Lee se puso a reír sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos. "¿Nani?"

"Es que hacía tiempo que no veía una de vuestras peleas... había olvidado lo divertidas que eran" dijo el chico alegremente. Sus dos compañeros le miraron extrañados, aunque finalmente también se pusieron a reír. "Entonces, parece que estamos sancionados todos ¿eh?"

"¿Tú también?" preguntó Tenten sorprendida.

"Y no sólo él. Shino y Hinata-sama escucharon una conversación a través de la puerta y les han sancionado por escuchar conversaciones de carácter privado" explicó Neji con una expresión divertida. "Ino y Shikamaru por su plan de usar el Shintenshin en Sakura por motivos calificados de 'estúpidos'; y a Naruto por darle una paliza a Sasuke"

"A Sakura también la sancionarán por ir al Hospital aquella noche" dijo Lee.

"Vaya... seremos la habladuría de toda la Aldea durante meses" bromeó Tenten. Los tres jóvenes se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. "Así que te han asignado una misión ¿Neji?"

"Hn" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Iré a la Aldea de la Lluvia para eliminar la duda sobre una posible conspiración del Mizukage contra Konoha. No será nada, unos cuatro días fuera. ¿Aguantareis sin mí?" preguntó sonriendo con orgullo.

"Será difícil, pero lo superaremos" dijo la chica con fingida preocupación. "Te lo tienes muy creído, Neji"

"No te preocupes, parece que se ha fijado en una chica que le bajará los humos tarde o temprano" bromeó Lee, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su compañero.

"¿En serio?.¿De quién se trata?" preguntó mirando a su amigo con curiosidad; aquello no era algo que se escuchara todos los días.

"No me he fijado en nadie, prefiero las relaciones de una noche... Mujeres... ¿quién las necesita?" murmuró el Hyuuga cruzándose de brazos. "Sólo dan problemas"

"Kami-sama, pasas demasiado tiempo con Shikamaru" dijo Tenten suspirando. Ambos empezaron otra de sus famosas discusiones que Lee calificaba de infantiles.

Aunque siempre era él quien acababa con la discusión metiéndose por en medio, aquella vez observó a sus compañeros en silencio. _Llevo toda mi vida compitiendo con Neji, hasta el punto de que nos consideran eternos rivales como a Kakashi-san y Gai-sensei, pero... siempre que le necesito está ahí, al igual que Tenten. No podría tener unos amigos mejores que ellos dos..._, pensó Lee sonriendo interiormente. _Arigato Neji, Tenten._

* * *

Ino no hacía más que dar vueltas de un lado a otro sin ganas de llegar a casa. Había pasado varias veces por delante de la oficina de Tsunade por si veía a Sakura y también había buscado a Naruto, pero no había encontrado a nadie en aquellas cuatro horas que llevaba dando vueltas. Estaba cansada y era consciente de que no podía pasar toda la noche fuera de casa, pero aún así decidió probar en el último sitio en el que podía encontrar a alguien.

Subió hasta la azotea de la Academia dónde tan sólo una noche antes se habían reunido todos. La encontró completamente vacía y sin rastros de la fiesta, lo que en cierto modo le alivió. Casi inconscientemente se sentó en el sitio que había ocupado en el círculo y recordó los deseos de sus amigos. Era obvio que tanto Sakura como Lee sabían ya que Sasuke estaba de vuelta en Konoha y tal vez Neji también. Ino sonrió al recordar el deseo del chico de pelo a lo cazo, pensando en lo oportuno que había sido.

"¿De qué te ríes?" Ino se giró sobresaltada y se encontró con Shikamaru, que se sentó frente a ella en la banqueta, tumbándose a mirar el cielo.

"Recordaba la fiesta de anoche" dijo la rubia aún sentada en el suelo. "Oi Shikamaru ¿has visto a Sakura después de hablar con Hokage-sama?"

"Hai" dijo el chico sin mirar a su amiga. "Demo... no he hablado con ella, la he visto cuando yo salía de su despacho y ella iba a entrar"

"Ah, entiendo" dijo Ino suspirando y poniéndose en pié. La chica se acercó a su amigo y se quedó de pié justo enfrente, tapándole la vista del cielo; normalmente se quejaba cuando hacía eso, pero aquella vez Shikamaru permaneció en silencio. "¿Me cuentas qué ha pasado con Naruto y Sasuke-kun...?"

"Naruto sacó a Sasuke de su habitación y empezó a golpearle, pero Sasuke ni siquiera se defendió" la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. "A mí también me extrañó, pero supongo que pensará que peleándose con Naruto sólo empeorará las cosas. De todas formas, se ha llevado una buena paliza y casi recibe el Rasengan; por suerte han aparecido Hokage-sama y Hatake Kakashi que le han detenido a tiempo"

"Pobre Naruto... debe de estar enfadado y confundido" dijo Ino suspirando. "No le has visto ¿verdad?"

"Iie. Pero he visto a Kiba, ha dicho que estaba con Hinata así que no creo que debamos preocuparnos por él mientras estemos fuera" dijo el jonin levantándose. La rubia asintió despacio, hasta que comprendió lo que había dicho y le miró sorprendida.

"¿Has dicho...mientras _estemos_ fuera?.¿A quién te refieres?"

"Tsunade-sama nos manda a Shino, Neji y a mí a la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia. Sasuke dice que le atacaron unos ninjas de allí e incluso le dijo a Neji que sospechaba que había una conspiración. Nosotros tenemos que ir a confirmarlo" explicó Shikamaru suspirando. "Es muy problemático... pero no tenemos otra opción"

"Claro que sí tenéis otras opciones, pero vosotros nunca rechazáis una misión" dijo Ino sonriendo débilmente, mirando el pañuelo que aún tenía atado al brazo.

"Eso no es todo, Ino" dijo el jonin, haciendo que la chica le mirara a los ojos prestándole total atención. "Es una misión de infiltración, el Byakugan nos vendrá bien para vigilarlo todo y Shino es un maestro en pasar desapercibido. Aún así he recomendado a otra persona para esta misión y tanto Shino, como Neji, como Hokage-sama han accedido"

"Vaya... ¿y de quién se trata?" preguntó la rubia con curiosidad. Shikamaru sonrió levantando la barbilla algo orgulloso.

"Será muy problemático, Ino... Pero quiero que vengas tú" la chica tuvo que tomarse varios segundos para finalmente mirarle con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Nani!"

* * *

Después de que le hicieran todas las curas necesarias, Sasuke volvió a su encierro en la habitación de aquel Hospital. Le habían asignado otra nueva en la misma planta, más vacía que la anterior si aquello era posible. Aunque por lo menos había recibido la agradable visita de su antigua compañera de equipo; se asomó por la ventana a la negra noche y recordó lo que había pasado unas horas antes.

_/- Sakura entró en el Hospital con enfado, bastante decidida. Antes había tenido dudas, pero tras aquella charla con Tsunade veía las cosas más claras que nunca. No entendía cómo no se podía haber dado cuenta antes, pero no le importaba en aquel momento; lo primero ahora era ver a Sasuke. Cogió el pomo de su habitación, pero se detuvo antes de abrir. Respiró hondo varias veces, sonrió y llamó a la puerta para después entrar. Sasuke estaba junto a la ventana y al verla la miró sonriendo algo sorprendido._

"_Creía que no podía recibir visitas..."_

"_Da igual, ya me han suspendido por venir la otra vez" dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros. "Sasuke-kun ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella noche?.¿Si yo tenía algún motivo para...?"_

"_Hai, si tenías motivos para quedarte" dijo Sasuke poniéndose serio. "No sé qué decirte Sakura, me dejé llevar por el momento...yo no quiero arruinarte la vida"_

"_Llevo cinco años sin levantar cabeza... lo que me arruinará la vida será quedarme aquí. Esta aldea me ahoga; Ino, Naruto, Lee, Tsunade-shisho, Kakashi-sensee...todos ellos me miran con lástima, como si se compadecieran de mí" dijo con tono molesto. "Y luego están Tenten o Neji, que me miran con una rabia y desprecio que... Está claro que aquí no tengo nada que me ate. Si hablabas en serio, me gustaría irme contigo Sasuke"_

"_Sakura..." el chico la miró sorprendida. Por primera vez desde que la conocía la veía con aquel enfado y decisión, y por primera vez había omitido el 'kun' tras su nombre. _

_El Uchiha sonrió y sin previo aviso abrazó a la chica y buscó sus labios, besándolos suavemente. Sakura se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos al no esperar aquella reacción por parte de su compañero, pero enseguida cerró los ojos y se dejó besar rodeando el cuello del chico con los brazos y poniéndose de puntillas para llegar bien a él. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron dádnose besos en la habitación, pero cuando Sasuke se separó de ella para mirarle fijamente a los ojos, Sakura se sintió desfallecer, ahogada por la necesidad de abrazarse a él y no soltarle nunca._

_"Si vienes, no habrá vuelta atrás para ti..."_

"_Me da igual si estoy contigo" dijo la pelirrosasonriendo, siendo ella esta vez quién le besó a él con una fuerza que sorprendió al chico pero que no le desagradó. "¿Cuándo nos vamos, Sasuke?"_

"_Aún no" dijo el chico separándose de ella. "Antes de irme hay algo que tengo que hacer... sino, no podremos vivir tranquilos. ¿Puedo confiar en ti, Sakura?"_

"_Claro" dijo la muchacha asintiendo con la cabeza. "¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?"_

"_Tengo que conseguir algo..." dijo Sasuke suspirando con pesadez. _

"_¿Nani?" preguntó desconcertada._

"_Necesito alguien que me sustituya"-/_

Sasuke cerró el puño con enfado. Había metido a Sakura en sus problemas y aunque sabía que no era correcto, era la única forma que tenía de estar con ella y de librarse de una vez por todas del maldito pasado que le perseguía desde niño. Dejó escapar un gruñido de rabia y se quitó el camisón del hospital, observando su torso totalmente vendado; gracias a los golpes de Naruto cada vez estaba más cerca de parecer una momia. Sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó todas las vendas viendo una gran cicatriz en el lado izquierdo a la que decidió no prestarle atención.

Se visitó con su característica ropa negra y abrió la ventana; dejó un trozo de cristal de la ventana que había roto Naruto clavado en el marco y luego saltó con cuidado. Hizo una mueca al sentir dolor en las piernas y el pecho, pero se puso de pié y con rapidez empezó a correr alejándose del Hospital. No encontró a nadie por el camino, pues ya era tarde, cosa que agradeció profundamente.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino. Estuvo frente a la casa más de un minuto, pensando si entrar o no, decidiéndose finalmente por la primera opción. Empujó la puerta escuchando un chirrido y caminó por el oscuro pasillo, sentándose al llegar al final sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo allí. Muchos recuerdos fueron a su mente, algunos felices y otros más dolorosos que las heridas de aquel día; pero a pesar de ello eran recuerdos y no pretendía olvidar ninguno. _Dentro de poco seré libre...podré empezar de cero. Falta poco tiempo ya...sólo un par de días más y..._

Cerró los ojos con amargura intentando ignorar el fuerte dolor que sentía en el pecho, intentando ignorar la cicatriz que se había abierto de nuevo, intentando ignorar la sangre que empezaba a manchar la camisa. De pronto escuchó un ruido y levantó la vista, viéndose incapaz de mover el cuerpo. Una figura se asomó por el pasillo y tuvo que esforzarse para ver de quién se trataba debido a la oscuridad reinante. Al reconocerle una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

"Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en ir a verme" dijo Sasuke suspirando. "¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí, Kakashi?"

"Oh, no me des méritos que no merezco" dijo el hombre con tono calmado. "En realidad, no fui yo quien sugirió pasar por tu casa antes de ir al Hospital" Kakashi se echó a un lado y otras dos figuras quedaron a la vista. Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir los ojos totalmente sorprendido.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun" dijo la joven pelirrosa sonriendo sinceramente.

"Cierra la boca, Sasuke no baka. Pareces idiota con esa expresión..." añadió el rubio cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza sin interés.

"Sakura... Naruto..." Sasuke les miró de hito en hito sin saber si debía alegrarse o no por la repentina visita.

"Iré a encender la luz principal" dijo Kakashi girándose. "Sakura, tú mira la herida de Sasuke, parece que se le ha vuelto a abrir. Ayúdale, Naruto"

"¡Hai!" dijeron los dos. El rubio se acercó al moreno y le cogió el brazo haciendo que le rodeara el cuello, cogiéndole después por la cintura para ayudarle a caminar.

"Parece que te han herido... gatito asustadizo" dijo Naruto mirando de reojo a su compañero con media sonrisa.

"Es que... siempre me das problemas" dijo Sasuke con la misma expresión.

Sakura sonrió mientras entraban en lo que años atrás habría sido el comedor de la casa de Sasuke. Los tres se sentaron y la joven pelirrosa le levantó la camisa para examinar y curar la herida, que al estar casi cicatrizada no le fue muy difícil. Kakashi se asomó por la puerta mirando a los tres jóvenes en silencio. _Este sí es... el antiguo equipo número 7. Espero que Naruto consiga sacar a Sasuke de su error...si él no puede, nadie podrá._ Se giró y fue a encender las luces.

"Si que tarda Kakashi-sensei..." murmuró Naruto cruzado de brazos.

"Ya he terminado" dijo Sakura sonriendo. "No te muevas mucho Sasuke-kun o no servirá de nada lo que he hecho. Necesitas descanso"

"Hablas como una madre Sakura-chan" murmuró el rubio, ganándose una colleja por parte de su amiga.

"Oi..." dijo Sasuke mirando a todos sitios menos a sus compañeros. "Gomen na, debo haberos causado muchos problemas"

"No te preocu..." dijo Sakura sonriendo algo roja, recordando la conversación de unas horas antes.

"Hai" dijo Naruto de manera brusca, interrumpiéndola. Había hablado con Hinata sobre ello durante toda la tarde y sabía que no tenía que dejarse llevar por sus ganas de pegarle, pues como su amiga de ojos blancos le había dicho, no iba a servir de nada. Lo único que debía hacer para sentirse mejor era dejarle las cosas claras a Sasuke mediante el diálogo. "Es verdad, todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que tú llegaste, Sasuke no baka. Me has hecho creer durante cinco años que estabas muerto, cinco años haciendo el idiota hablándole a tu tumba... me ha sentado fatal que fingieras tu muerte Sasuke" dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido. "Y aún no sé si me puedo fiar de ti..."

"¡N-Naruto!" le regañó Sakura temiendo lo peor.

"Pero aún así... me alegro de que hayas vuelto" dijo el joven sonriendo para sorpresa de los dos presentes. "Konoha no ha sido lo mismo sin ti. Eso sí, no te perdonaré nunca que me hayan sancionado por tu culpa"

"¡Te sancionaron por tú culpa, no por Sasuke-kun!" volvió a reñirle la pelirrosa mientras el joven reía. Sasuke les miró sonriendo.

"De verdad chicos, os he echado mucho de menos" dijo el Uchiha haciendo que sus dos amigos le miraran bastantes sorprendidos. "Sé que no actué correctamente, por eso, si tenéis cualquier pregunta que hacerme..."

"No me importa lo que hayas hecho durante este tiempo, Sasuke-kun" dijo Sakura sonriendo. "Siempre serás mi compañero" el moreno sonrió agradecidamente mirando a la chica, aunque en realidad esperaba aquella contestación; al fin y al cabo, ella ya sabía cuáles eran sus planes y había aceptado ayudarle. La sugerencia había ido dirigida hacia Naruto, que parecía dudar entre preguntar o no preguntar algo.

"¿Naruto?" ambos se miraron seriamente en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que el rubio desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. _Este idiota..._, pensó Sakura sonriendo, para después levantarse animadamente._ Supongo que tendré que dejarles solos unos momentos, tal y como me pidió Kakashi-sensee antes de ir a por Naruto..._

"Parece que Kakashi-sensei se ha _perdido en el camino de la vida_" bromeó la joven. "Voy a ir a buscarle ¿puedo irme tranquila o cuando venga os habréis hecho el chidori y el rasengan?"

"Me contendré por esta vez" dijo Sasuke divertido ante la sugerencia.

"Baka, el Rasengan no es nada comparado con mis nuevas super técnicas" dijo Naruto haciéndose el interesante.

"Lo tomaré como un sí" suspiró Sakura saliendo de la habitación.

"Sigue siendo muy atenta y parece más adulta que hace cinco años..." dijo Sasuke mirando hacia la puerta que había cerrado su compañera.

"Sasuke, lo de antes iba en serio" dijo Naruto con semblante serio. "No puedo confiar en ti, pero voy a intentarlo por Sakura-chan. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto y me gustaría que te quedaras y todo fuera como antes..."

"¿Pero...?" preguntó el Uchiha también serio. El rubio volvió a fijar sus ojos azules en los negros del moreno con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"Pero si le haces daño a Sakura-chan yo mismo me encargaré de matarte" Sasuke le miró inexpresivamente, para después sonreír débilmente.

"Me parece bien"

* * *

**Notas**: _En fin, un capítulo más...esta vez he actualizado antes debido al gran éxito que tuvo el anterior capítulo ¡me he emocionado leyendo todos vuestros reviews!.¡No tenéis ni una mínima idea de lo que significa para mí que me digais que os emocioné o que escribo muy bien!.¡Creo que no puedo explicarlo con palabras! Es como si mi sueño se acercara cada vez más a la realidad y todo gracias a que vosotros me animais a seguir escribiendo ya no sólo los fanfics, sino que algunos me han dicho que podría escribir un libro propio. De verdad, podría estar aquí hasta mañana dándoos las gracias...Ahora espero no decepcionaros con este capítulo nn_

_Por cierto, por problemas con Wanadoo es probable que esté sininternet durante dos semanas...intentaré actualizar antes de que me lo kiten pero si no puedo, sed pacientes oks? nn_

_¡Ah sí!.¡La pareja de Neji! Me ha hecho muxa gracia q me preguntarais el nombre...en realidad no es q no lo puisera a posta, sino pq no me dí ni cuenta xD Como todos habéis dixo se trata de Ino, sólo kedaban ella o Tsunade y como que la Hokage es demasiado mayor para él ¿no? xD Y ya q hablamos de ellos tengo una duda existencial...creo q lo más correcto es que Ino le llame Neji-san pq es un año mayor, pero...¿cómo tendría q llamar Neji a Ino? Man dixo q le kedaría bien 'Yamanaka' por eso de q es un tío distante y la relación entre ellos en un principio es nula xD ¿vosotros qué opinais? En fin ¡vamos a contestar las reviews!_

_**Sakata Sakeki** sí fue complicado escribir la escena Naruto versus Sasuke...estuve horas y horas frente al ordenador escribiendo y borrando, escribiendo y borrando xD Pero creo q mereció la pena ¿no? Gracias por animarme, espero q te haya gustado la reunión del equipo 7 aunke haya sido brebe! **Naoko Andre** ¿te gustó el Shino Hinata? Gracias por comentarlo, en este chappy hay Naruto Hinata ¿q opinas sobre esa parejita? Tienes razón q en lugar de decir la lucha de Naruto y Sasuke tendría q decir la lucha de Naruto, pq Sasuke hizo más bien poco, xD Y sí, Ino y shikamaru tb recibieron lo suyo...supongo que no te puedes meter enmedio de una pelea y salir sin nada, jejeje ¡gracias x decirme q podría escribir un libro!Espero conseguirlo algun día nn. **Hoshino Shipon** me alegro que te guste la idea de NejixIno, es verdad q Sasuke se merece toda la paliza y 3 Rasengan pero si me lo cargo en el sexto capítulo el fanfic perdía toda su gracia, xD Q bien q te guste el cambio de Hinata ¿q te ha parecido la chica en este chappy? La encontré muy...cool...xD **Anzu Zoldick** ¿Naruto fue muy violento? Bueno, la verdad es q a lo mejor un poco sí q me pasé, pero me puse en su lugar y si mi mejor amigo me hiciera eso yo tb le daba una paliza, aunke a lo mejor es q yo soy una salvaje, jejeje xD en cuanto a cómo actuará con Sasuke a partir de ahora...es verdad q podría ser frío...lo tendré en cuenta para los próximos chappys nn **Dark Ayame Asakawa** me alegro de que hayas leído mi fanfic y te haya gustado nn es bueno tener fans nuevos, jejeje. Siiiiii, Neji es el amooooo jajajaja ¡espero tu review! **Jaideeee** tu review me ha animado muxisimo ¿de verdad lo sentiste en la piel? Q feliz me haces, eso es la meta de todo escritor! Q bien q Ino no te desagrade para Neji, pensaba q todos saldrían corriendo pensando q era una estupidez juntar a esos dos...la verdad es q es jodido crear escenas de los dos, pero todo se probará xD Xcierto he cambiado mi profile pq lo encontraba soso xD ¡espero tu review q siempre es de los primeros! **Miruru-chan** si a ti te gustó la escena en q Naruto machaca a Sasuke ya estoy contenta :D Tal y como dije, es todita tuya pq ya es pensar en Naruto y automáticamente me vienes tú a la cabeza con una cuerda, jajajaja Y sobre lo de ponerte a ti con Naruto...me lo has dicho tarde, ya miraré de meterte en una de mis parodias pa que hagas un 'cameo' con Narutin xD ¡jya nee! **Haku** tu review ma sorprendio muuuuxo pq no me lo esperaba (hacia tiempo q no me dejabas ninguno xD) pero ma gsutao muxo pq es lo menos q podía esperar de mi Chimpira nº One (sí, no pude evitar llamarte 'chimipra' xD Q para kien no lo sepa es el nombre q se le da al aprendiz del Yakuza(mafioso)...vamos, q yo soy la Yakuza Capo y ella mi aprendiz, wahahahahaha) Lo q se fuma Kakashi no te lo digo q sino luego te enganxas tu tb ¬¬U ¡dejame un review eh? Q si he actualizado hoy a las 2 de la mñn es pq tú me lo has pedido...como no me digas nada te desadopto como mi sis (¿eso se puede hacer? No se, pero lo investigaré ò.ó) **Lily-imoto** y...con **'niisan no baka'** supongo q te refieres a Diego xD si has conseguido q se lo lea te hago un monumento xica xD Gracias x decirme q no falta ni sobra nada del anterior capítulo ¿q opinais de este? A ver si nos vemos prontito! **Mickeymalote** espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo...tiene mérito leerte todo este fic de golpe, menos mal q aún llevamos pocos chappis (pocos? Diox, pero, cuantos pretendo hacer para llamarlos muchos?O.O) en fins¡espero tu más sincera opinión! **marion-asakura** cuando escribo el sasusaku pienso 'tengo q hacerlo bien para q le guste a marion-asakura y a jaide' pq las dos sois fieles lectoras desde el inicio del fanfic y sólo por eso, aunke no me apasione esta pareja ¡me lo curraré tb! A partir de ahora tendrán muxo q decir, prometo esforzarme para no decepcionarte >o **Rimi-chan!** Ya te dije q estaba actualizando, no? jejejeje xD ¿q clavo la personalidad de Neji? Gracias x decírmelo pq me lo intento currar e incluso pedí consejo para ver como debería dirigirse a Ino sin quitarle su estilo...distante xD weno ya me dirás q te parece nn **Espe-itokochan** q bien q te vayas enganchando a mi fic cada vez más, ya sabes el lema: un fic para gobernarlos a todos, un fic para encontrarles, un fic para enganxarlos a todos y q me dejen review...wahahaha...Joer lo q hace el sueño xD Menos mal q tú ya me conoces x eso de ser familia jejeje a ver si nos vemos mñn en los bolos! >o Graxias x los regalitos del pueblo!**Hora** tú no me has dejado review esta vez y estoy triste...espero q haya sido un lapsus...snif snif..._

_¡Y hasta quí todo por hoy! Ay no, q falta el preview...q buuufff..._

**Preview:**_ A veces ser ninja resulta muy duro, y a veces te ves obligadoa hacer promesas que no sabes si podrás cumplir. Sakura ya ha tomado su decisión y el día de llevarla a cabo cada vez está más cerca...**Capítulo 8: Favores.** ¿Qué le pidió Shino a Kiba?.¡En el próximo capítulo se encuentran con Temari!.¡No os lo perdais!_


	8. Favores

**

* * *

**

Leyenda:

"Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo" diálogo.

_Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo_ pensamientos.

_/-Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo-/_ Flash Back.

**

* * *

**

FIGHTING DREAMERS

By Tensai Seko

_**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Favores **_

El sol empezaba a salir y las calles de la Aldea estaban completamente vacías. El tiempo parecía estar detenido para todos los habitantes de Konoha excepto para Shikamaru, que en ese momento atravesaba la plaza. Bostezó sonoramente, cansado de la misión antes de empezarla. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero estaba algo nervioso; aquella era su primera misión como líder de un equipo desde que se había convertido en jonin, y eso no hacía más que recordarle lo desastrosa que había sido su primera misión como líder. También advirtió que, una vez más, el causante de aquello era Sasuke.

_Sólo me da problemas...cada vez me cae peor este tío. Ya podría haberse quedado dónde quiera que estuviera antes_, pensó dejando escapar un suspiro. Giró por la última calle y pudo ver las grandes puertas de Konoha abiertas de par en par; sus tres compañeros ya estaban allí. Shino y Neji estaban de pie, éste último recostado en una de las puertas mirando al cielo algo distraído; Ino estaba sentada en el suelo encogida, no se sabía muy bien si por el frío de la mañana o por el sueño.

"Ohayo" dijo Shikamaru sin ganas. La rubia arqueó una ceja.

"Vaya saludo más desanimado... ¿un mal presagio?" dijo la chica levantándose del suelo.

"No llames al mal tiempo" dijo su amigo bostezando de nuevo. "Antes de salir... ¿tenéis claro todos los detalles de la misión?"

"Iie" dijo de nuevo Ino cruzándose de brazos. "No me explicaste mucho anoche..."

"Vamos de embajadores a la celebración del aniversario del Mizukage; hay que dar buena imagen y sobretodo que no se note que llevamos otras intenciones" dijo Shikamaru; todo el cansancio parecía haber desaparecido y hablaba con una seriedad que sorprendió y al mismo tiempo enorgulleció a Ino. Parecía un verdadero líder cuando se ponía así. "Iremos a la celebración del Mizukage y la mañana antes de irnos te infiltrarás con tu Shintenshin, Ino. Ya te explicaré los detalles; Neji, Shino y yo te dejaremos el camino preparado"

"Demo... ¿queréis espiar al Mizukage?" preguntó la rubia sin salir de su asombro. "Dudo mucho que sea tan sencillo... se trata del ninja más fuerte de su país. Y si encima es su aniversario habrá demasiada vigilancia para nosotros. Esta misión es para Jonins con experiencia"

"Contamos con uno" dijo Shino con media sonrisa.

Ino se giró hacia Neji, que sonreía con su peculiar punto irónico. Era cierto, él era jonin desde los 15 años y en consecuencia debía tener bastante más experiencia que ellos. Además, quitando que ella fuera chuunin sin aspiraciones a ser algo más, Shino y Shikamaru eran dos chicos inteligentes, dos buenos ninjas. Formando grupo con ellos tres no tenía de qué preocuparse. La joven suspiró y dejó de mirar al Hyuuga para mirar hacia la Aldea con el ceño levemente fruncido; en aquel momento sintió una urgente necesidad de volver corriendo a su casa, aunque sus piernas no se movieron debido a la obligación que como kunoichi tenía.

_Que irónico, yo que soy la que menos ha practicado comparada con Hinata, Tenten y Sakura, soy la que va de misión con tres chicos con un futuro brillante como ninjas... cualquiera estaría eufórica en mi situación..._, la chica suspiró maldiciéndose a sí misma. _No tengo que pensar así, lo importante ahora es que la misión tenga éxito... ya verás Sakura, demostraré que Sasuke dice la verdad, tú sólo espera y confía en mí._

Un pequeño golpe en la cabeza la hizo reaccionar. Shikamaru la miró arqueando una ceja, aún con su mochila en la testa de su amiga; la chica se sonrojó al ver que Neji y Shino también la miraban algo extrañados unos metros más lejos.

"Reacciona Ino, nos vamos ya" dijo el jonin echándose la mochila de nuevo al hombro.

"Hai..." la rubia se giró decidida a no mirar ni una sola vez más hacia atrás. _Son buenos ninjas, puedo fiarme de ellos..._, la chica se llevó la mano al pecho sintiendo un nudo. _Si el problema no está aquí conmigo, entonces... ¿dónde está?_

Neji arqueó una ceja mirando a la chica que iba delante y que en aquel momento tenía una mano en el pecho. Shikamaru tenía razón cuando decía que su Shintenshin era imprescindible en esa misión, pero aún así no podía evitar dudar de la capacidad de una chuunin con poca experiencia en una misión que ella misma había clasificado como superior a sus posibilidades. Si ella no tenía plena confianza en su jutsu, entonces estaban listos. Suspiró levemente y echó un último vistazo hacia atrás antes de empezar el largo trayecto que tenían por delante.

* * *

Kiba caminaba por el casco antiguo con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza agachada pensando en sus cosas. En su mente aún daban vueltas las palabras que Shino le había dicho el día anterior justo después de despedirse de Shikamaru y Neji. 

_/-"¿Y bien?" preguntó Kiba empezando a caminar hacia su casa junto a su amigo._

"_Tengo que pedirte... dos favores" dijo Shino._

"_Vaya...Aburame Shino pidiéndome dos favores y yo sin testigos. Cuando lo cuente no van a creerme" bromeó Kiba haciendo que su amigo entornara los ojos._

"_Es serio Kiba. Me voy a una misión con Shikamaru, Ino y Neji, estaré fuera cuatro días y necesito que hagas dos cosas por mí" dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Kiba asintió para que continuara. "La primera es que me sustituyas"_

"_¿Puedes ser más explícito?" preguntó arqueando una ceja._

"_Tienes que entrenar a Hanabi por mí. Cuando le dije que me iba unos días se enfadó por dejarla sin profesor y...le prometí que le buscaría un buen sensee. Tú eres perfecto para eso"_

"_¡Ni hablar!" dijo Kiba tajantemente. "Sabes que no puedo ser profesor, no soporto a los mocosos...se creen que lo saben todo"_

_Pues como hacías tú a su edad..., pensó Shino con media sonrisa._

"_Sólo serán cuatro días y sólo a Hanabi; los otros dos ya tienen sensee...no te cuesta tanto, además se trata de Hanabi, ya la conoces y sabes como tratar con ella" insistió Shino. Su amigo suspiró aún dudando. "Te daré la paga de esos cuatro días"_

"_Hecho" dijo Kiba enseguida, haciendo que su amigo suspirara resignado. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían. "Has dicho dos favores ¿el otro?" Shino permaneció varios segundos en silencio como si no supiera pedírselo._

"_Cuida de Hinata" dijo finalmente. Su compañero arqueó las cejas extrañado. "He hablado con ella, está muy preocupada y..."_

"_Vale, vale, no hace falta que me lo pidas" dijo Kiba sonriendo. "Yo siempre cuido de Hinata"_

"_Lo sé" dijo Shino sonriendo. Su amigo bostezó sonoramente y paró. Ya habían llegado a su casa._

"_Vete tranquilo, dejas a tus chicas en buenas manos" dijo abriendo la puerta dispuesto a entrar._

"_¿Mis...chicas...?" repitió Shino extrañado. "Oi Kiba...entre Hinata y yo..."_

"_No tienes que darme explicaciones Shino" dijo Kiba girando la cabeza para mirarle, pero aún dándole la espalda._

"_Quiero dártelas" contestó su amigo con la misma seriedad. El Inuzuka suspiró y entornó los ojos._

"_Pues ya me las darás cuando vuelvas, te estarán esperando. ¡Tened cuidado!" Kiba entró en su casa cerrando la puerta antes de que Shino dijera nada más-/_

_Entre Hinata y él... ¿qué? Mierda, soy idiota, tendría que haberle dejado hablar...ahora estaré pensando en ello hasta que vuelva_, pensó Kiba mientras seguía andando sin mirar al frente. _Es tal como pensaba, a Shino le gusta Hinata...Ahora la incógnita es si ella le corresponde, aunque teniendo en cuenta que él es bueno en todo, no me extrañaría que fuera así... _El chico resopló con enfado. _Maldito Shino._

"¿Kiba-kun?" el chico frenó al escuchar su nombre y levantó la vista. Se sorprendió al ver lo pronto que había llegado a casa de Hinata; su amiga cargaba con varias bolsas y se las deseaba para abrir la puerta de la casa del Souke. Kiba reaccionó y se acercó a ella corriendo justo a tiempo de cogerle varias bolsas que estaban apunto de caerse al suelo. "Arigato" dijo Hinata sonriendo.

"Hn, iie" dijo el chico negando con la cabeza. Su amiga abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, yendo directos hacia la cocina. "¿Vienes de comprar?"

"Hai, me he levantado temprano para despedir a Neji-niisan... como no tenía nada que hacer, he ido a comprar la comida de hoy" explicó la chica mientras empezaba a ordenar lo que había en las bolsas en la despensa.

"Pareces toda una ama de casa, Hinata" dijo Kiba sonriendo, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara.

"Kiba-kun ¿te apetecería cenar con Naruto-kun y conmigo esta noche?" preguntó la chica mirando a su compañero, que desvió la mirada al suelo.

"No sé si yo..."

"Por favor Kiba-kun, no sé qué hacer para animar a Naruto-kun y si voy yo sola... me dará mucha vergüenza...y eso...además Neji-niisan me ha pedido que no me quede a solas con él y...Neji-niisan siempre se acaba enterando de todo..." dijo mirando al suelo con la cara levemente roja y jugando con los dedos de la mano.

Kiba sonrió sin recordar cuánto tiempo hacía que no veía a Hinata hacer ese gesto; desde que habían seguido sus entrenamientos por separado, Shino se había acercado cada vez más a Hinata y él se había alejado de ella. Le resultaba duro admitirlo, pero aquella era la realidad; lo único que podía hacer ahora era ser su amigo y cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Shino el día anterior. _Cuidaré de ella mientras estés fuera..._, pensó cerrando los ojos, para después mirar a Hinata sonriendo.

"Está bien, iré con vosotros ¿será en casa de Naruto?"

"¡Hai! A las ocho" dijo la chica sonriendo contenta. "Ya verás, lo pasaremos bien..."

_Actua como siempre que se trata de Naruto..._, de pronto algo regresó a su memoria y miró a su amiga extrañado.

"¿Has dicho que Neji te dijo que no te quedaras sola con él?" preguntó. La chica asintió con la cabeza poniéndole una taza de té en la mesa que el chico aceptó con gusto, pues no había desayunado nada.

"No es que no se fíe de Naruto, lo que pasa es que no quiere que yo tenga nada que ver con Sasuke...también me ha dicho que no me acerque a Sakura mientras él esté fuera"

"Parece que nadie se fía del Uchiha" dijo Kiba sonriendo divertido. "Aunque la verdad es que Neji tiende a desconfiar de todo el mundo"

"Lo que pasa es que me quiere proteger de todo siempre. A veces me saca un poco de quicio que me sobreproteja tanto, pero..." Hinata sonrió ampliamente. "En el fondo, me gusta que Neji-niisan sea así"

Su compañero levantó las cejas sorprendido, aunque le devolvió la sonrisa. Entendía perfectamente a Neji. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró Hanabi con un pijama verde, cara de sueño y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta alta no muy bien hecha. Parpadeó varias veces como si intentara habituarse a la luz y luego se sentó en una silla frente a Kiba.

"Ohayo..." murmuró la chica.

"¿Te puedes creer que después de despedirse de Neji-niisan se ha puesto a dormir otra vez?" suspiró Hinata mirando a su hermana con los brazos en jarra. "Ya me podrías haber acompañado a comprar, bonita..."

"¿Para qué? Tú sabes hacerlo muy bien..." dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Además, estoy muy cansada...aún tengo agujetas del entrenamiento de ayer con Shino-sensee"

"De todas formas no puedes pasarte cuatro días sin entrenar, así que vístete que ya es tarde" dijo Kiba cruzándose de brazos. Las dos hermanas le miraron extrañados, hasta que Hanabi abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó señalándole acusadoramente.

"¡Ni hablar!.¡Tú no puedes ser mi profesor provisional!" gritó con enfado.

"A mí tampoco me hace ilusión...pero se lo he prometido a Shino. Ah sí, y dijo que si no te comportabas bien no te recomendaría para el examen de Chuunin... allá tú con lo que eliges" dijo Kiba levantándose sin ganas. Hinata sonrió divertida mirando a su hermana menor. "Andando mocosa"

"¿Mocosa...?" repitió Hanabi sintiendo como la sangre le ardía. "Vas a lamentar haber aceptado, Kiba-senpai..."

"Ya lo hago" resopló el chico. _Shino, este favor me lo vas a tener que pagar con intereses._

_Van a ser cuatro días divertidos_, pensó Hinata riendo por dentro. _Si no se matan entre ellos..._

* * *

Sakura llamó dos veces a la puerta y luego entró. Tal y como esperaba, allí estaba Sasuke mirando por la ventana distraído; no se giró al escucharla entrar, pero no le dio importancia. Al fin y al cabo Sasuke siempre había sido así. 

"Sasuke-kun..."

"¿Ya se han marchado?" preguntó interrumpiéndola.

"Hai. Shikamaru, Shino, Neji e Ino" dijo la pelirrosa poniéndose junto a él.

"¿Ino?.¿Qué se le ha perdido a ella en la Aldea de la Lluvia?" como respuesta, Sakura se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, supongo que da igual... aquí o allí, no es una molestia" Sasuke se giró entonces a Sakura y le cogió las manos sonriéndole. "¿Seguro que quieres seguir adelante con esto...?"

"Sasuke... yo sólo quiero estar contigo" dijo la joven sonriendo.

El chico le acarició la mejilla y se acercó a la joven dándole un suave beso en los labios; cada vez que la besaba un sentimiento de culpa le embargaba por lo que le estaba obligando a hacer, aunque se consolaba pensando en lo feliz que la haría cuando aquello terminara. Lo tenía bastante claro, no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo, pero haría que Sakura nunca se arrepintiera de irse con él. Había comprendido lo que ella significaba para él cinco años atrás cuando la había visto llorando en los brazos de Naruto antes de marcharse; aquella vez se había equivocado a la hora de elegir, pero eso no volvería a pasar. Nunca más.

Sakura levantó la vista y le sonrió dulcemente aún abrazada a él. Por fin en cinco años podía sonreír de verdad, por fin en cinco años sentía que todo iba a irle bien; en Konoha o en cualquier otro sitio, si estaba con él lo demás poco importaba. Conseguiría que Sasuke olvidara su horrible pasado de una vez por todas.

"¿Cuándo nos pondremos en marcha?" preguntó Sasuke sin deshacer el abrazo.

"Caundo quieras, ya lo he arreglado todo como me pediste" dijo Sakura.

"Bien. Ahora sólo queda esperar..."

* * *

Tal y como Shikamaru había previsto, llegaron a la Aldea de la Lluvia cuando anochecía. Habían tenido el tiempo justo de instalarse en el que sería su hotel—en opinión de los cuatro compañeros un hotel bastante cutre—y luego habían ido al restaurante dónde el Mizukage celebraba la cena de bienvenida a todos los asistentes, a los que obligaban a vestir con kimono tradicional, sin protector y desarmados. Ino y Shikamaru pasaron todo el trayecto intentando no caerse con aquellos pesados trajes, pero al llegar al restaurante todas las quejas desaparecieron. 

"Parece que hay ambiente..." dijo Shikamaru mirando a su alrededor cuando entraron en el amplio comedor.

"¡Es fabuloso!" exclamó Ino sonriente.

Estaba maravillada ante la decoración; cortinas de seda de colores claros a juego con el tono pastel de las paredes, mesas delicadamente adornadas con flores y cintas de colores neutros que no llamaban la atención, camareros ataviados con ligeros yukatas repartiendo bebidas entre los numerosos asistentes, todos con aquellos elegantes kimonos. Le parecía estar en un lugar perfecto, dónde nada estaba fuera de lugar y dónde nadie se sentía excluido. Miró por encima a los invitados sorprendiéndose al ver a una joven de pelo rubio oscuro ligeramente ondulado, recogido con una cinta verde a juego con su obi; el kimono la hacía parecer toda una mujer. Como si supiera que la estaban mirando, la joven se giró e Ino le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

"Konbanwa minna-san" dijo la joven de 21 años sonriendo ampliamente. Los tres chicos, que hasta el momento habían estado distraído mirando a los otros invitados, se giraron sin poder evitar sorprenderse.

"T-Temari..." murmuró Shikamaru completamente absorto mirándola de arriba abajo casi sin darse cuenta. Parecía memorizarlo todo: los dibujos del kimono, cada arruga alrededor del obi, el pelo cayendo sobre sus hombros desenfadadamente, los labios curvados en un sonrisa, sus ojos azules que parecían reírse ante la mirada detallada del jonin. El chico se sonrojó levemente y miró a su acompañante. "...Y Kankuro ¿vosotros también habéis venido?"

"Gaara insistió, aunque este tipo de actos sociales no me atraen mucho" dijo el joven ninja de la arena encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya, es algo problemático..." dijo el chico intentando apartar su mirada de la hermana de su amigo. Ino no pudo evitar sonreír divertida.

"¿Hace mucho que estáis aquí?" preguntó Neji mirando alrededor con interés. _Hay guardias por todas partes...Parece ser que Ino tenía razón, la vigilancia puede darnos problemas..._

"Unos quince minutos" dijo de nuevo Kankuro. "Están repartiendo mesas con rapidez, no creo que tarden mucho en..."

"¿Tienen mesa?" le interrumpió uno de los camareros, cargando con una carpeta en la que había una larga lista. El pobre joven parecía sofocado por las prisas.

"Aún no" dijo el chico amablemente.

"¿Van todos juntos?" preguntó de nuevo mirando al grupo, que parecía no decidirse. Ino entornó los ojos con impaciencia.

"Sí, vamos juntos" dijo sonriendo al chico, que asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

"Por aquí por favor" atravesaron todo el comedor hasta una mesa bastante alejada de la presidencial. "Aquí está, mesa para seis. La cena se servirá dentro de cuarenta minutos, espero que disfruten de la velada" se giró apresuradamente y volvió a atender a otro grupo.

"Vaya una mesa nos han dado... poco más y nos mandan a comer a la cocina" se quejó Ino algo desanimada.

"Mira el lado bueno, la comida nos llegará antes a nosotros porque estamos más cerca" dijo Kankuro tomando ya asiento.

"Ni hablar, tiene razón" dijo Temari negando con la cabeza. "Vamos a pedir que nos den otra, Ino"

"¡Hai!" dijo la joven alegre.

"Oi, es mejor no llamar la..." Shikamaru suspiró, pues ya se habían marchado. "...atención"

"Tranquilo, dudo mucho que les den otra mesa sólo porque ellas la pidan" dijo Shino sentándose junto a Neji, frente a Kankuro.

"¿Así que Hokage-sama os ha utilizado a vosotros para librase de venir?" preguntó el ninja de la Arena cambiando de tema.

"Es mi primera misión como joonin, tenía que mandarme algo absurdamente sencillo" dijo Shikamaru sin darle mucha importancia. "¿Gaara no ha venido?"

"Iie, ese se hace el muerto antes de venir a actos como este" dijo el chico suspirando. Los otros tres sonrieron, tal vez imaginándose a Gaara haciéndose el muerto para no ir allí. "De todas formas, un grupo de cuatro es muy numeroso para una misión como la de hacer de embajadores ¿no?"

"Es otro país, otras costumbres... ya sabes, es mejor prevenir" dijo de nuevo el Nara.

"¿Vosotros habéis venido solos?" preguntó Neji.

"Hai. Supongo que somos desprevenidos" bromeó Kankuro sonriendo. Justo en ese momento volvieron las dos chicas bastante contentas.

"Levantad de ahí, tenemos sitio junto a la mesa presidencial" dijo Temari sorprendiéndoles.

"¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?" preguntó Shikamaru levantándose, como los demás.

"Les he dicho que era la hermana del Kazekage y ya" explicó la joven encogiéndose de hombros y tomando asiento en su nueva mesa. "Esto es otra cosa ¿verdad Ino?"

"Menos mal que tú me entiendes, Temari-san" dijo la rubia riendo. Los cuatro chicos suspiraron con un mismo pensamiento: aquellas dos eran tal para cual.

Tomaron asiento de nuevo pero no tuvieron tiempo de acomodarse, pues en ese momento unas grandes puertas de roble que había tras la mesa presidencial se abrieron y entró el Mizukage, vestido con el traje habitual de los Kage y acompañado por dos chicas elegantemente vestidas con kimono. Ino se sorprendió al ver que el Mizukage era un chico joven de pelo oscuro y largo que le recordó a Gaara; no tenía cara de psicópata, pero imponía tanto como el pelirrojo, por no comentar que debían de tener prácticamente la misma edad.

"No sabía que el Mizukage era tan joven..." susurró la rubia hacia Kankuro, sentado junto a ella.

"Tiene mi edad" susurró el chico. "Dicen que con once años se convirtió en la mano derecha del anterior Mizukage; cuando éste murió el año pasado, nadie dudó en ponerle a él al mando del país. De todas formas hay una parte de la población que le cree responsable de su muerte y por eso el país del Agua está sufriendo numerosos atentados últimamente"

"Un tipo interesante..." murmuró Neji, al otro lado de Kankuro. Ino le miró extrañada y luego volvió su vista hacia la mesa presidencial de nuevo.

"Gracias a todos por asistir a esta cena en honor al Aniversario de Mizukage-sama" dijo una de las jóvenes que le acompañaban; tenía el pelo negro azulado y largo recogido en un complicado pero elegante moño, y hablaba con los ojos cerrados. _¿Esa chica...es ciega?_, pensó Ino sorprendida. "Esperamos que todo sea de su agrado y disfruten de la velada"

"Tras la cena habrá una pequeña recepción para aquellos que quieran hablar con Mizukage-sama" dijo la otra joven, de pelo castaño y rizado. "Más tarde les informaremos también de las actividades de mañana en honor a Mizukage-sama. Gracias de nuevo" las dos jóvenes hicieron una leve inclinación hacia su público y se sentaron en su sitio.

Tal y como era de esperar, la cena fue agradable y la comida buenísima; cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya habían hecho el brindis y todos los invitados empezaron a salir del comedor para pasar a otra estancia del restaurante igualmente decorada y con varias mesas con los postres y camareros con copas que iban y venían. Un grupo de música tocaba en directo música tradicional del país, la pista se llenó de bailarines que hicieron una pequeña exhibición y el Mizukage empezó a hablar con los invitados siempre acompañado por sus dos jóvenes ayudantes.

"Lo tienen muy bien montado" dijo Shikamaru cogiendo una copa de una bandeja y pasándole otra a Temari casi sin darse cuenta.

"La verdad es que ha sido una bonita velada" dijo Ino sonriendo. "Podría acostumbrarme a ir de embajadora" la chica de la Arena sonrió dándole la razón.

"Iré a dar una vuelta a ver si hago alguna amiga" dijo Kankuro terminándose su bebida contento. Su hermana entornó los ojos mientras los demás sonreían.

"Te acompañaré si no te importa" dijo Shino mirando al ninja rubio, que asintió contento. Ambos se perdieron entre la gente que charlaba animadamente.

"Este chico no tiene remedio, luego dice que no le gusta venir a estos sitios..." suspiró Temari. "Y encima me toca a mí el trabajo de embajadora. En fin, voy a ir a saludar a Mizukage-sama de parte de Gaara"

"Yo también tengo que ir" dijo Shikamaru contento de poder quedarse a solas con Temari de esa manera.

"Oi Shikamaru yo estoy cansada, me marcho ya al hotel" dijo Ino.

"Yo también me voy" dijo Neji dejando su copa en una de las bandejas. "Si tú te encargas de hablar con el Mizukage, no hay razones para que me quede"

"Está bien, nos vemos mañana" dijo su compañero asintiendo con la cabeza.

Observó a la pareja hasta que desaparecieron entre el grupo que esperaba para hablar con el Mizukage; no sabía hasta que punto era bueno dejar a Shikamaru solo con Temari, pues temía que el chico se distrajera demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, no sería la primera vez.

"Vamos Yamanaka" dijo el chico suspirando.

Ambos salieron del restaurante y caminaron en silencio, Neji cansado por el viaje e Ino intentando no caerse al caminar con aquel kimono. La rubia empezaba a entender porque aquellos trajes tan ceñidos habían pasado a la moda, pues además de ser incómodos eran tan pesados que cansaban a cualquiera. Incluso el Hyuuga, que parecía acostumbrado a llevar trajes de aquellos, arrastraba un poco los pies mientras caminaba. De pronto, el chico se detuvo y miró hacia el oscuro cielo con mala cara; Ino le imitó sin saber qué buscaban, pero cuando una gota de lluvia le cayó en la mejilla lo entendió.

"Empieza a llover" murmuró la chica.

"Hay que darse prisa" dijo Neji reemprendiendo la marcha y aligerando el paso.

"¡Chotto! Yo no puedo correr tanto" dijo Ino intentando caminar más rápido. El Hyuuga se detuvo con impaciencia y se acercó a ella; sin previo aviso cogió el kimono de la chica por debajo de su obi y lo estiró hasta que el dobladillo le llegó por encima de las rodillas. "Pero ¿qué haces?" gritó apartándose bruscamente; al hacerlo tropezó con sus propios pies y apunto estuvo de caerse al suelo sino fuera porque Neji la cogió a tiempo por las muñecas. El chico la miró arqueando una ceja haciendo que la joven se sonrojara.

"Si te levantas el kimono podrás caminar más deprisa y no nos mojaremos tanto" dijo soltándola una vez recuperó el equilibrio. "Si nos pilla la tormenta no podremos llegar al hotel...aquí la lluvia no es como en Konoha"

"Y-ya..." dijo Ino levantándose un poco el kimono y empezando a caminar de nuevo tras el chico, en silencio.

La lluvia cada vez caía con más fuerza y empezaba a tener frío por todo el cuerpo y sobretodo en las piernas descubiertas. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo y un trueno hizo que la joven se sobresaltara e inconscientemente apretara la marcha, aunque tenía la impresión que de poco les iba a servir. Dos minutos después la lluvia caía con fuerza y estaba totalmente empapada, caminando con la vista fijada en el suelo que no llegaba a ver. Cansada y algo mareada, la chica se detuvo apoyándose en la pared.

"Yamanaka no te pares"

"¡Es que ni siquiera veo a dónde voy!" se quejó impaciente y con dolor de cabeza.

"Yo sí, limítate a seguirme" dijo Neji cogiéndola por la muñeca y empezando a caminar de nuevo. Otro trueno retumbó y la lluvia apretó. "¡Vamos a tener que correr!" gritó para que le escuchara.

Ino no tuvo tiempo de replicar, pues el chico la tenía firmemente sujeta y había empezado a correr tirando de ella. Se sujetó el kimono como pudo por encima de las rodillas e intentó seguir el ritmo de él, aunque era bastante complicado.

"¡Ya hemos llegado!" dijo Neji subiendo el escalón de la entrada del hotel. "Cuidado con el escalón"

"¿Qué dic...?" Ino tropezó y estiró los brazos hacia delante para agarrarse a Neji, consiguiendo así que él también perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera de bruces al suelo con un sonoro ruido. Los empleados del hotel les miraron sorprendidos primero y aguantándose la risa después; avergonzada, la rubia bajó la mirada sin saber dónde esconderse.

"¿Te importaría quitarte de encima?" dijo Neji dejando escapar un suspiro.

"Gomen nasai, Neji-san" dijo Ino poniéndose de pie y colocándose bien el kimono aún con la cara roja. El chico no dijo nada y se levantó retirándose de la cara el pelo mojado; dirigió después una firme mirada a los empleados que aún reían y que se callaron al momento volviendo a sus quehaceres.

"Vamos arriba..." murmuró sin mirar a la rubia, que se limitó a seguirle en un incómodo silencio.

Enseguida llegaron a la primera planta, dónde tenían una habitación de estilo tradicional y decoración prácticamente nula; el hotel no era precisamente de los mejores de la Aldea, pero estaban seguros de que sí estaba entre los más baratos. Y encima tenían que compartir cuarto y dormir con futones en el suelo. Neji abrió la puerta y entró estornudando, yendo directo al futón que tenía más cerca y dejándose caer en él con los ojos cerrados, agotado. Ino cerró al entrar y fue hacia su bolsa para buscar ropa seca.

"Voy a darme un baño... deberías cambiarte o enfermarás" dijo la chica mirando al chico, que no se molestó en contestar. Cuando la joven salió ya bañada y con el pijama puesto, Neji seguía en la misma posición en que lo había dejado. Con un suspiró se acercó y se agachó junto a él. "Oi, cámbiate de ropa... ¿me oyes?" dijo meciéndole. "Neji-san, despierta, no puedes dormirte así o mañana tendrás fiebre...Nej..."

"¡Que sí mujer!" dijo molesto, incorporándose. El chico cogió la primera muda de ropa que pilló y entró en el baño dando un portazo.

"Encima de que me preocupo...desagradecido..." murmuró la chica mirando el futon, que tenía la silueta de Neji marcada con agua. "Y ha mojado toda la cama...hombre tenía que ser..." la joven se calló al escucharle salir por miedo a una represalia de su compañero, que parecía de mal humor.

"Yamanaka ¿vas a dormir con eso?" preguntó arqueando una ceja. La chica llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camisa sin mangas; sin darle tiempo a contestar le tiró uno de sus jerseys. "Póntelo, o sino serás tú quién tendrá fiebre mañana"

"A-Arigato..." dijo obedeciendo algo sonrojada.

La verdad es que había llevado ropa de primavera, la que llevaba en Konoha, sin pararse a pensar que el país del Agua era más frío y en aquella Aldea las tormentas eran habituales. Le daba vergüenza ponerse una muda de ropa de Neji, pero tampoco tenía otra opción si no quería pasar frío. Observó de reojo como su amigo se metía en otro futon con cansancio y ella se quedó sentada en la cama encogida, mirando por la ventana la fuerte tormenta, sin atreverse a respirar en voz alta por si el Hyuuga estaba ya dormido. Sin embargo, el joven se incorporó sentándose en su cama mirándola extrañado.

"¿No piensas dormirte?"

"No puedo... no me gustan las tormentas" dijo Ino encogiéndose bajo la manta. El chico sonrió como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

"¿Te da miedo una simple tormenta, Yamanaka?"

"¿Algún problema con eso?" preguntó con enfado y sin mirarle.

"Si no duermes mañana estarás cansada y no podremos llevar a cabo el plan" dijo levantándose y acercándose a su compañera; para sorpresa de la rubia el chico se sentó en su futón tranquilamente. "Haré que te relajes para que olvides la tormenta..."

"¡Iie!" gritó echándose hacia atrás. Neji arqueó una ceja impaciente. "¡Sal de mi cama ahora, Hyuuga!"

"No seas cría, ya verás como te relaja..." dijo el chico cogiéndola por los hombros y presionándole con los dedos tras el cuello. La chica abrió la boca para quejarse, pero enseguida la cerró sorprendida sintiendo un suave hormigueo recorrer su espalda dorsal.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" murmuró cerrando los ojos. "Es...genial..."

"Método chino de relajación. Tenten nos lo enseñó a Lee y a mí un día que tuvimos libre...al principio me pareció una tontería, pero funciona y viene bien antes de una misión importante, te quita la tensión y el cansancio" explicó el chico deteniéndose, haciendo que la chica le mirara extrañada. "¿Aún quieres que me vaya de tu cama?" preguntó con burla.

"No te burles de mí" se quejó sonrojándose. "Es que me lo has dicho de una forma que..."

"Ponte de espaldas; ahora cierra los ojos y respira hondo" la chica obedeció. "Pase lo que pase, no abras lo ojos" susurró en voz baja.

"¿Pase lo que pase? Me das miedo" dijo girándose hacia él, que le pasó la mano por la cara obligándole a cerrar los ojos.

"Que no los abras..." dijo impaciente. "Respira hondo, relájate..." Ino dio un pequeño bote al notar la mano de Neji encima de su ombligo. "No estás respirando bien, sigue mi ritmo" dijo pegando su pecho a la espalda de la chica, que cada vez lo tenía más difícil para concentrarse debido a la proximidad del joven.

Cuando cogió el ritmo de su respiración el chico se separó un poco de ella y empezó a darle el masaje, subiendo por la espalda presionando sólo con los pulgares, dirigiéndose luego al cuello y finalmente a la cabeza. Ino sentía escalofríos con cada roce e intentaba concentrarse en respirar, pero cuanto más cerca sentía a Neji más le costaba. Aunque ya fuera por una cosa u otra se había olvidado de la tormenta y de los truenos que rugían fuera. El Hyuuga presionaba con cuidado para no hacerle daño, recordando las clases de Tenten que hasta aquel momento le habían parecido inútiles; en realidad era la primera vez en dos años que utilizaba aquel método de relajación que le había enseñado su amiga, por lo que no recordaba muy bien como era. Sin embargo, si servía para relajar a Ino ya estaba bien. Tras una media hora que le parecieron cinco minutos, la chica dejó caer el cuerpo hacia atrás apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Neji, completamente dormida.

El chico permaneció en silencio, inmóvil, mirando la cara de tranquilidad de Ino, como si intentara memorizarla. Tras varios minutos sentado con ella en brazos Neji suspiró y se apartó tumbándola con cuidado en la cama intentando no despertarla, pues estaba demasiado cansado como para empezar de nuevo. Estaba dispuesto a volver a su cama cuando una mano le agarró del brazo; el Hyuuga se giró extrañado y los ojos azules y entrecerrados de su amiga se clavaron en los suyos blancos.

"No te vayas..." susurró la chica. "Quédate un rato...por favor" Neji la miró algo sorprendido pero asintió con la cabeza tumbándose en la cama con cansancio.

"Sólo un rato..." murmuró el chico cerrando los ojos agotado.

"Hn..." contestó la chica sonriendo agradecida. Cinco minutos después, los dos estaban completamente dormidos.

* * *

Tras un rato dando vueltas Kankuro y Shino salieron del restaurante. La lluvia caía con fuerza y quienes salían del local lo hacían corriendo hacia sus hoteles para mojarse lo menos posible y llegar antes. 

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana Shino" dijo el chico rubio bastante contento, tal vez por unas pocas copas de más.

"¿Podrás volver al hotel tú solo?" preguntó el chico inseguro.

"¡Ningún problema!" dijo Kankuro empezando a caminar calle abajo.

_Eso lo dudo...como vayas tan despacio llegarás mojado hasta los huesos_, pensó Shino suspirando y empezando a caminar hacia su hotel tan deprisa como el kimono le permitía; se lo había subido un poco para tener más libertad de movimiento pero aún así era complicado. Y encima no había ni rastro de ninguno de sus compañeros, quienes debían de estar ya en el hotel; les maldijo en voz baja por no avisarle mientras caminaba por las estrechas y oscuras calles. Había ido con Kankuro para conocer a algunos ninjas de la Lluvia e intentar conseguir algo de información disimuladamente, pero ni siquiera había conseguido eso gracias a la afición del ninja de la Arena de acercarse sólo a las jovencitas, la mayoría de ellas camareras sin tema de conversación.

Con un gruñido giró por la última calle mientras la lluvia le mojaba con fuerza. Sintió un gran alivio al ver el hotel frente a él, al final de la vía pero algo le hizo parar cuando aún estaba a varios metros. Miró hacia atrás y tuvo el tiempo justo para esquivar un kunai que se clavó en la pared. Shino frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos intentando ver algo a través de la lluvia; de nuevo algo brilló y esta vez fueron varios shurikens que le hicieron alejarse del hotel y un kunai que de nuevo se clavó en la pared que había tras él. Sin embargo, al verlo no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

_¡Tiene un sello explosivo!_, Shino se cubrió la cara con las manos y la explosión le lanzó tres metros atrás. Se levantó del suelo tosiendo con el kimono bastante rasgado y levantó la vista encontrándose con alguien a quién no llegaba a verle la cara.

"No tengo nada contra ti Aburame, sólo sigo órdenes" dijo una voz femenina. El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y seguro de que la había escuchado antes; sin embargo no conseguía recordar de quién era, pues Kankuro había hablado con tantas chicas que era difícil recordar un solo rostro.

"¿Ordenes...del Mizukage?"

"Eso no puedo decírtelo...aunque vayas a morir aquí y ahora" con una velocidad sorprendente la joven se plantó delante del chico y le atacó con un kunai en cada mano.

Shino se echó hacia atrás y estiró las piernas hacia los tobillos de la chica para hacerle perder el equilibrio, pero ella saltó ágilmente esquivándole. Se llevó entonces las manos a la espalda para acto seguido maldecirse; era obligatorio ir desarmado a la cena, por lo que no había llevado ni shurikens ni kunais. Y no podía contar con los kikai con aquella lluvia ya que no podrían hacer nada. Sólo le quedaba una opción. El chico dejó escapar un gemido de dolor al notar como el kunai de la joven se le clavaba en el abdomen derecho. La joven de ojos azules sonrió e hizo un sello; acto seguido, el kunai explotó desde dentro desgarrando piel y músculos. Con un grito de dolor, Shino dio un salto hacia atrás evitando la próxima embestida de la chica y se mordió el pulgar para acto seguido realizar varios sellos y poner la mano en el suelo.

"¡**_Kuchiyose no jutsu_**!" Shino abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que no pasaba nada y repitió lo sellos de nuevo. "¡**_Kuchiyose no jutsu_**!" obtuvo el mismo resultado y una risa tras él hizo que se levantara poniéndose en guardia con la mano en el costado herido. (n/a: Kuchiyose no jutsu: Técnica de invocación)

"Olvídate de utilizar chakra" dijo otra voz de mujer, más autoritaria y firme. "Mientras estés en mi _Torikago_ no te servirá de nada" (n/a: Torikago: jaula)

_Kuso..._, pensó Shino con las rodillas temblándole por el esfuerzo; aquella herida no había sido en vano, aquellas dos chicas estaban dispuestas a matarle. La joven le lanzó un nuevo kunai y tuvo el tiempo justo de esquivarlo. _¡Mierda!.¡Otro sello!_ La explosión le dio de lleno y le lanzó contra la pared; el chico volvió a levantarse tosiendo.

"Esta batalla la tienes perdida" dijo la primera chica; con un rápido salto la joven se plantó delante de él y sus afilados ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos. Shino se echó hacia un lado para evitar el ataque pero la herida que tenía le hizo vacilar y el kunai se clavó esta vez en su hombro derecho. "Despídete de este mundo"

"Bye-bye" dijo la otra joven saludando con la mano, sonriendo. Shino cerró los ojos y la joven de ojos azules hizo su sello.

* * *

**Notas:** _Bueeeeno,este fic ya tiene final ù.ú No, no estoy diciendo que este fic termina así, estoy diciendo que el último capítulo ya está escrito... eso sí, faltan un par por en medio xD Pero bueno, todo se andará. Bueno un par de cosas sobre este capítulo...creo que me ha quedado demasiado largo -.-u De todas formas es que me he enrollado mucho con el inoneji, aún queda saber de qué han hablado Shikamaru y Temari con el Mizukage y lo que ha pasado con Shino...jujuju...Y ya falta muuuy poco para que empiece la acción de verdad... ¡espero que os guste!_

_Vale, ahora viene cuando me enrollo xD **Marion-asakura** ¡gracias por no olvidarte de mi! En este capi Sakura y Sasuke no han hecho mucho, pero dentro de pokito empezará la acción ò.ó ; **Sakata Sakeki** ¿q te ha parecido el neji x ino? La verdad es q es complicao ponerles juntitos, pero se hace lo que se puede xD En fin dime q opinas n.n; **miruuuu-chan** q wai q te emocionaras con el trozo de Naruto, yo me emocioné escribiéndolo, es una de las partes q mejor me ha kedado y bueno en este capi no ha salido naruto, pero no te me enfades que pronto tendrá el protagonismo q se merece ;) Ueee **Rimiii** ¿q tal el inoneji? (tengo la impresión de q repito muxo esta pregunta xD) la xica se ha kedao con 'Yamanaka' pero bueno, supongo q cuando se conozcan mejor ya le llamará Ino xD la aparición de Temari no ha sido problemática de momento, pero bueno en el próximo capi saldrá su trozo q en este no me cabía...¡espero tu review n.n! **Jaide** wo! Otra periodista en potencia! Es sorprendente la de gente q hay por aki q kiere estudiar periodismo, mira q si en el futuro trabajamos todos juntitos, jejeje...ya ha salido lo que le pide Shino a Kiba, lo q le pidió Sasuke a Sakura lo dejo aún en el aire pq es un elemento clave en la historia y si lo digo akí pues como q lo fastidio xD además así os mantengo enganchados jujuju... ¿esta historia es de tus favoritas? Gracias! Siempre es bueno saberlo n.n ¡espero tu review**! Hoshino Shipon **bueno, cuando dije q no me podia cargar a Sasuke TAN pronto no keria decir q me lo fuera a cargar más tarde xD Y sí, los Hyuuga son geniales, por lo menos es mi clan favorito...y no, no es pq esté Neji q os veo venir ¬¬U Es pq Kishimoto se lo trabajó mucho con las técnicas y los lios familiares, está muy logrado n.n Hinata esq tiene pinta de consejera xD Con lo buena que es...y tranquila que Ino ya se va dando cuenta de lo especial q es nuestro Neji xD; **mickeymalote** me alegro de q no te decepcionara el capi anterior n.n la verdad es q sí intento meterme en la piel de los personajes e imagino como reaccionarían ante según q circunstancias, lo q pasa esq al hacer eso hay cosas q no salen como me gustaría xD Pero weno, creo q el resultado obtenido de momento es bueno ¿no? No tienes q llorar cuando esto acabe, tengo más fics en mente jejeje ¡gracias x tu apoyo! **Dark Ayame Asakawa** parece mentira q el NejiIno tenga tanto éxito, yo q creía q me tirarían tomates xD ¡Gracias x todo wapa! **Sccmar** otra fan de Sasuke ¿no? xD pues sí, Sakura se va con él...o eso dice...jejeje...Y bueno el fic es LeeTenten pero son dos personajes q a partir de ahora pintan bastante poco en el fic, así q casi no les verás ¡espero tu review! **Hakuuuu** ¿Cómo está mi chimpira favorita? Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo xD q bien q te haya gustado el inoneji! Significa muxo para mí ToT Y ya veremos si es Neji kien se desmelena con Ino o al revés xD y no, Neji putón no es! ¬¬ Es...liberal? xD En cuanto a tus intrigas: 'cuales son los planes de Sasuke?' Kiere dominar el mundo ò.ó Nah, es coña, pero como comprenderás no te lo voy a decir akí q entonces no te lo lees xD 'k favores son esos?' supongo q te refieres a los q le pide Shino a Kiba...ya los hemos visto xD Alguna otra intriga? Aunke con el final q ha tenido el chappy supongo q sí, wahahaha (ha salido mi lado psicótico ahora xD) y el libro firmado no te lo mando, te lo compras y me haces publicidad q tengo q forrarme y si eso, ya te lo firmaré cuando te vea xD Kises sister! A ver si estamos más atentas a las actualizaciones...¬¬U **Itokooo** ¿q tal la family? xD es verdad q todo me lo dices x el msn o en persona, pero gracias x dejar el review de todas formas ya sabes q me encantan n.n ¿sabías lo de Ino y Neji? Si, supongo q soy previsible y se ve venir lo q pasará con ellos...me conoces demasiado bien xD Muchos besos! **Sango**, Gaara Lover xD ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL FANART INOxNEJI! Está genial todo, lo del tobillo me ha encantado, no se yo si esq Ino es torpe o se cae a posta pa que Neji la agarre, jejeje...¡muchas gracias de verdad! El video tb me ha encantado n.n y soy la culpable de q ahora te guste el InoNeji, lo q me hace muy feliz xD Ahm sí, me pedías q metiera a Gaara en el fic...la verdad es q no tenía pensado meterlo pq no me cabe y me parece un personaje complicado (y pa complicados me basta con Neji xD) pero creo q he encontrado una manera de meterle sin q kede mal, eso sí, hasta los últimos chappys no le verás el pelo xD Pero te prometo q la espera merecerá la pena ò.ó **Hora** q contenta de volverte a leer! Tu estudia, q los estudios son lo primero ù.ú Tú tb eres fan de Sasuke ¿eh? Bueno, ha hecho pokito en este chappy pero todo se andará...al fin y al cabo, el fanfic va de su regreso xD ¡Espero leerte pronto! **Tayuya-senpai** ¡una lectora nueva!.¡Q waiiii! Mi opinión sobre Sakura...no es muy buena, pa q te voy a engañar xDAhora puede parecerte estúpida pero en este fanfic TODO tiene una razón de ser, hasta el más mínimo detalle (soy así de perfeccionista xD) Por eso, paciencia con Sakura...veo q te gusta el NejiHina...pos akí son amigos pero de romance entre ellos nada, no es q no me guste esq Hinata la veo tan enamorada de Naruto q...me da pena ponerla con otro xD Y me encanta q te encante como pongo a Neji, creo q es con el que más me lo curro xD Jajaja ¿un KibaShino creible? Eso sería demasiado, soy muy mala para el yaoi jejeje pero me alegra q te convenzan las parejas q he puesto n.n Y el TemaShika lo dejo para el próximo capítulo, no te pienses q lo voy a dejar asi ;) ¡Y viva el power femenino! xD **Lily** ¿te he dejado con muxas dudas xD? En eso consiste mi trabajo, jujuju Sasuke se trae algo entre manos, obvio, pero te aseguro que no es el único xD Las dudas aumentarán en el proximo chappy y segun los cálculos que he hecho en el 10 ya se sabrá q kiere Sasuke ( y por qué), q hace Sakura, q pasa con el Mizukage, con Shino y los demás...y **Diego **¿q es eso de llamarme Ten-koi? ¬/¬ Tio tu estás mu mal xD Es curioso q te guste Hanabi, eres el 2º q me lo dice...un poco flipada si q está la niña, pero teniendo la familia q tiene y a Neji como meta a superar, muy normal no puede ser xD Y puede q tú te hubieras aprovechado de Ino, pero Neji no es como tú ¬¬ Él es un caballero (ejem, ejem...)ù/ú ¿Te lees el fic para ver si me cargo a Sasuke? Sonaré repetitiva pero: tio, tu estás mu mal...xD Besos nene!_

_Esto pasará a la historia, 2 hojas de Word contestando los reviews O.O A ver si conseguís q lleguen a ser 3 hojas XP ¡Espero noticias vuestras! Jya neeeeeee!_

**Preview:**_ (¿alguien lee esto? Da mucho trabajo, sino lo leéis lo quito xD) El Mizukage está más enterado de lo que pasa que lo que ellos pensaban y para colmo de sus males Shino ha desaparecido.Mientras en Konoha, Sakura acude a despedirse de Naruto...**Capítulo 9: Shintenshin no jutsu, sêkô.** ¡Aún sin Shino, la misión sigue adelante!_


	9. Shintenshin no jutsu, seko

**

* * *

**

Leyenda:

"Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo" diálogo.

_Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo_ pensamientos.

_/-Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo-/_ Flash Back.

**

* * *

**

FIGHTING DREAMERS

By Tensai Seko

**_

* * *

Capítulo 9: Shintenshin no jutsu, sêkô _**

Kiba llamó varias veces a la puerta y esperó. Ya pasaban de las ocho y la gente empezaba a recoger dando por finalizado un día laboral más; en aquel momento no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estarían haciendo Shikamaru y su grupo. Ya se lo imaginaba diciendo lo problemático que era todo aquello, mientras Ino le regañaba por quejarse y Shino y Neji guardaban silencio pensando en lo pesados que eran. Él había ido varias veces de misión con Ino y Naruto, por lo que conocía lo irritante que podía ser la rubia algunas veces; tardaría poco en sacar a sus dos serios compañeros de sus casillas.

Un golpe de aire frío le hizo estornudar y volvió a aporrear la puerta con ganas, pues allí no iba nadie a abrirle. Escuchó un grito de su amigo que fue contestado por otro de su nueva alumna; también escuchó a Hinata de intermediaria y finalmente le abrieron la puerta. Hanabi ni siquiera le miró a la cara, sino que tras abrirle dio media vuelta y fue hacia el pequeño salón del piso de su amigo.

"Yo también me alegro de verte..." murmuró Kiba suspirando y siguiéndola. Era obvio que la chica aún estaba enfadada por el duro entrenamiento que le había hecho hacer en venganza por quejarse de que él fuera su profesor provisional. "Tadaima" dijo al entrar en el comedor.

"Okaeri, Kiba-kun" dijo Hinata saliendo contenta de la cocina. "La cena estará lista en un minuto...ayúdame Hanabi"

"Hai..." dijo la chica siguiéndola de vuelta a la cocina.

"¿Qué hay para cenar?" preguntó Kiba mirando al rubio, aunque era bastante obvio.

"Ramen" dijo Naruto sonriente. "Pero este es especial, porque lo ha hecho Hinata-chan"

"Vaya, Hinata cocina muy bi..." el moreno miró a su amigo con una ceja arqueada. ¿Había escuchado bien?.¿Se había dirigido a su amiga como Hinata-CHAN? Kiba le miró aún extrañado por el comportamiento del rubio; había esperado encontrarse a un Naruto desanimado por el regreso de Sasuke, pero en realidad su amigo estaba exageradamente feliz. Tras pensarlo varios minutos, finalmente se decidió a acercarse a él y hablarle en voz baja para que las dos chicas no se enteraran. "Naruto ¿estás bien?"

"¿No se nota?" preguntó sonriendo.

"Ese es el problema, se nota demasiado" dijo Kiba. "¿Has vuelto a ver a Sasuke?"

"Ah, eso... sí, anoche Kakashi-sensee vino a buscarme de madrugada junto a Sakura-chan y nos llevó a verle" dijo sin darle importancia. "Kiba, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte... he aclarado las cosas con Sasuke. No es que no me importe lo que haya hecho, es simplemente que he decidido ignorarle siempre y cuando no haga daño a mis amigos... se lo dije a él y me dijo que le parecía bien"

"Vaya... parece algo impropio de ti, pensaba que le habrías roto algún hueso..."

"Fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza, pero Kakashi-sensei me lo prohibió terminantemente. Si me peleaba con él Sakura-chan se sentiría peor...además, ahora que parece que le he perdonado, la vieja Tsunade me permite ir a verle y así le tengo vigilado de cerca" dijo sonriendo orgulloso.

"Vamos, que finges perdonarle para vigilarle ¿no?" dijo Kiba sorprendido. "¿Y eso lo has pensado tú solo?" Naruto fue a contestarle con el puño cerrado pero Hinata le interrumpió.

"La cena está lista" dijo dejando varios platos encima de la mesa con la ayuda de su hermana pequeña. El recién llegado los contó y se sorprendió.

"¿Siete platos?.¿A quién más esperamos?" preguntó extrañado. Antes de que le contestaran volvieron a llamar a la puerta y Hanabi fue a abrir de nuevo saludando a los tres que faltaban.

"¡Tadaima!" gritó Tenten entrando bastante animada. "Hinata-chan, si me hubieras dicho que viniera antes te habría ayudado..."

"Daijobu Tenten-san" dijo la joven sonriendo amablemente. "Naruto-kun me ha ayudado mucho..." añadió sonrojándose.

"No sabía que ibais a venir vosotros también" dijo Kiba saludando con la cabeza a Lee y Chouji.

"Chouji huele la comida..." dijo Naruto mirando los platos pensativo.

"Me ha invitado Hinata, no he olido nada" se quejó el rellenito del grupo mientras los demás reían.

"Fui a buscar a Sakura-chan también, pero no estaba en casa" explicó Lee sorprendiendo a los presentes.

_Naruto llamando a Hinata con 'chan' y Lee ha dejado de llamar a Sakura sólo con su nombre. Sólo falta que Tenten llame a Chouji 'cariño' y esta cena será de lo más irreal..._, pensó Kiba advirtiendo que su amigo rubio seguía mirando los platos con curiosidad, por lo que se acercó a él sonriendo divertido.

"El plato de Hinata será ese, es el único que no tiene pimiento, no le gusta" dijo en voz baja señalando un plato. Naruto se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza dispuesto a sentarse en su sitio cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

"Esta vez yo no voy" dijo Hanabi sentándose en su sitio.

"Ya voy yo..." dijo Naruto corriendo hacia la puerta. Al abrirla no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a su mejor amiga mirándole sonriente. "¿Sakura-chan? El cejas encrespadas dijo que no ibas a venir..."

"¿Lee está aquí?" preguntó extrañada. El rubio asintió contento.

"Hemos quedado para cenar todos juntos, pasa que te ponemos otro plato"

"Iie Naruto" dijo Sakura sonriendo débilmente. "No he venido a cenar, sólo quería verte"

"¿Ha pasado algo?" preguntó preocupado, saliendo de su piso y cerrando la puerta para que nadie les escuchara.

"De momento no" dijo la pelirrosa fingiendo estar contenta. "En realidad, quería..." sin terminar la frase, la joven abrazó a su sorprendido amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Naruto, quiero que sepas que te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido y la mejor persona que conozco, por eso... por eso quería pedirte que confiaras en mí"

"No te entiendo, Sakura-chan" dijo sinceramente, pues estaba confundido. "¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer...y por lo que necesitas mi confianza?"

"Naruto tú ya lo sabes..." dijo separándose de él y mirando al suelo. El rostro de su amigo se ensombreció de golpe.

"No irás a..." murmuró. "Sasuke no se merece que hagas nada por él, Sakura-chan" dijo con enfado.

"Tienes razón" dijo la chica dejando escapar una débil risa. "El necesita librarse de su pasado para poder mirar hacia el futuro...y yo también Naruto" dijo con un deje de amargura. "Quiero demasiado a Sasuke-kun y hasta que no le vea sonreír...sonreír de verdad, libre de todo lo que lleva arrastrando desde pequeño...hasta que no le vea feliz, yo tampoco podré serlo. Entiéndeme, Naruto..."

"Itachi murió hace tiempo, ya no tiene ninguna venganza que cumplir... ¡está amargado por que quiere, Sakura!" se quejó el rubio con enfado. "¡Y tú también!"

"No se trata de Itachi..." dijo la pelirrosa quedamente. "Sasuke-kun tiene otras obligaciones de las que debe librarse..."

"¿Podrías explicarte mejor?" preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Ambos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio mirándose a los ojos, hasta que ella desvió la mirada y sonrió.

"Me alegro de haberte visto, Naruto" dijo Sakura sonriéndole sinceramente. "Ahora debo irme..."

"No lo hagas..." suplicó el chico cogiéndola por los hombros. "No vayas con él Sakura-chan, te lo ruego...no soportaré perderte...no hagas lo mismo que me hizo él..."

"No te pongas melodramático, no te pega" dijo la joven riendo. "No tienes de qué preocuparte, esta vez va a salir todo bien" Sakura se soltó del agarre y dio media vuelta empezando a caminar, aunque cuando estuvo a varios metros de distancia se detuvo. "Naruto ¿recuerdas la primera cosa útil que nos dijo Kakashi-sensee?"

"¿Alguna vez ha dicho algo útil?" preguntó extrañado. La chica rió y le miró contenta.

"No cambies nunca Naruto. Eres una persona increíble..." empezó a caminar de nuevo. "Por cierto, cuando vuelva quiero ver tu cara esculpida junto a la de Tsunade-shisho en esa montaña ¿eh?.¡Es una promesa!" gritó corriendo calle abajo. Naruto la observó hasta que desapareció y luego golpeó con el puño cerrado la pared descargando su rabia.

"Mierda... ¡te odio Sasuke!" gritó con enfado. La puerta de su casa se abrió y apareció Hinata, que le miró preocupada; tal vez había ido a ver por que tardaba tanto y les había escuchado.

"Naruto-kun..."

"No digas nada" dijo el rubio entrando en la casa sin mirarla. "No digas nada a nadie"

"Hai..." murmuró la chica bajando la vista.

* * *

Shikamaru y Temari esperaban junto a la entrada del salón a que el Mizukage terminara de hablar con los demás invitados y poder intercambiar unas palabras con él. El jounin tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo pensando en la conversación, en las posibles preguntas que podían surgir y las que él debía hacer para averiguar lo que pudiera sin parecer impertinente; la rubia le miraba de reojo con el ceño levemente fruncido, pensando por qué tras tres meses sin verse el chico no decía ni esta boca es mía. Dejó escapar un suspiro y paseó la mirada por la sala viendo a su hermano y a Shino hablando animadamente con dos chicas, aunque el joven de gafas oscuras parecía más entretenido en mirar a su alrededor que en la conversación que tenía. Temari arqueó la ceja extrañada y miró de reojo a Shikamaru, que seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo. 

"Shikamaru, me estaba preguntando..." el chico la miró. "Ser embajador es una misión muy sencilla, es normal que te la hayan dado a ti...e incluso a Ino, porque es guapa y tiene presencia. Pero no paro de darle vueltas... es absurdo que un ninja del nivel de Hyuuga Neji esté aquí" Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendidos y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

"Bueno, los embajadores somos Ino y yo... Neji y Shino han venido porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer" dijo el chico.

"Shikamaru, no soy tonta"

"Ya lo sé"

"¿No confías en mí?" el jounin volvió a clavar la mirada en la joven sin saber qué decir o cómo decirlo. Temari suspiró y se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada al suelo. "Con el silencio acabas de contestarme..."

"Si no eres tonta, entonces no preguntes tonterías" dijo el chico molesto. "Me conoces perfectamente, hay cosas que no hace falta ni que te conteste"

"Pero hay cosas que necesito escuchar" murmuró la rubia en voz baja, aunque Shikamaru llegó a escucharlo.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo y que contrastaba con la animación general de la sala. El Nara miró de reojo a al chica tragando saliva; su última conversación con ella tres meses atrás no había terminado muy bien y ahora que la tenía delante y para él solo, no sabía como empezar una conversación bastante importante. _Puedo ser un genio en las estrategias, pero cuando se trata de Temari soy un desastre...maldita mi suerte..._, pensó con enfado cruzándose de brazos.

"Es curioso, tres meses sin vernos y no tenemos nada de qué hablar, sólo de trabajo..." dijo Temari como si pensara en voz alta. "Esto es tan..."

"¿Problemático?" la joven rubia sonrió y le miró, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Temari yo...he estado pensando mucho durante estos tres meses, sobre lo que me dijiste"

"Te escucho" dijo la joven sin despegar la mirada de él, con semblante serio.

"Tienes razón, nuestra relación es demasiado complicada" dijo rápidamente y suspirando, como si se acabara de quitar un peso de encima. Temari quiso forzar una sonrisa pero no pudo. "Tú vives en la Aldea de la Arena, yo en Konoha; últimamente me asignan muchas misiones, mi trabajo como ninja ocupa todo mi tiempo... las relaciones a distancia son más problemáticas de lo que quería pensar"

"S-Shikamaru..." la chica desvió la mirada al suelo; las palabras de Shikamaru retumbaban en su cabeza hiriéndola por dentro pero a pesar de todo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él tenía razón. Una relación como la suya, en que se veían una vez cada tres meses, no podía durar para siempre.

"Créeme Temari, he pensado en todos los pros y los contras, en las posibilidades de que salga bien y en las de que salga mal y... parece ser que tenemos el destino en contra mientras continuemos así" Shikamaru sonrió débilmente. "La relación que tenemos ahora no tiene futuro" La rubia cerró los ojos; se había preparado para aquellas palabras, había prometido ser fuerte y no mostrarse débil delante de él pero en aquel momento sentía como todo se desmoronaba como un castillo de naipes. Con un gran esfuerzo tragó saliva y levantó la mirada hacia el chico.

"Supongo que tienes razón..." murmuró con una frágil sonrisa. El jounin se acercó entonces a ella y la abrazó con fuerza; Temari deseó que el tiempo se detuviera mientras interiormente se maldecía por no separarse. Cuanto más tiempo estuviera abrazada al chico más le dolería a la hora de decirle adiós.

"Temari... me ha llevado tiempo decidirme e incluso lo he hablado con mis padres y mis mejores amigos" le dijo con prisas en el oído, al ver que el Mizukage ya se despedía; no le quedaba mucho tiempo. "Estoy dispuesto a romper todos los obstáculos de golpe" la rubia abrió los ojos y le miró confundida. "Voy a dejar mi vida en Konoha y me voy a ir contigo... iré a vivir a la Arena... si me dejas"

"S-Shikamaru...tú..." la chica sentía todo el cuerpo temblarle sin que pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo. "¿D-De verdad...tú...?"

"Viene el Mizukage" dijo el chico separándose de ella. "Piénsalo, no hace falta que me contestes hoy"

"Idiota" Shikamaru le miró confundido. "Me conoces perfectamente, hay cosas que no hace falta ni que te conteste" dijo sonriendo ampliamente. El chico sonrió reconociendo las palabras que él le había dicho minutos atrás.

"Pero hay cosas que necesito escuchar" dijo contento.

"Mizukage-sama, ellos son Temari, hermana mayor de Kazekage-sama, y Nara Shikamaru, jounin de Konoha" dijo la joven de pelo castaño y rizado. El joven de 20 años sonrió a la pareja.

"Es un honor que venga la hermana del mismo Kazekage" dijo el chico. Tenía una voz suave y hablaba tranquilamente.

"Gaara me ha pedido que le disculpe, últimamente hay muchas misiones en la Aldea y tenía papeleo que atender" dijo Temari educadamente haciendo una leve inclinación hacia delante.

"No hace falta que le excuses, entiendo completamente el trabajo que tiene un Kage" bromeó el Mizukage. "Por favor, acompañadme a otra sala, allí podremos hablar más tranquilamente" dijo mientras echaba a andar por uno de los pasillos seguido por las dos muchachas. Entraron en una pequeña sala que parecía el despacho del dueño del restaurante y que se encontraba vacío; sólo dos guardias custodiaban la puerta desde fuera. El chico le hizo una señal y la pareja tomó asiento en dos sillones frente a él. "Me habría gustado invitaros a mi oficina, pero la están arreglando y me tienen prohibido que entre... ya sabéis que últimamente sufrimos atentados"

"¿Han atentado en su oficina, Mizukage-sama?" preguntó Shikamaru sorprendido.

"Hai" suspiró el joven castaño. "Muchos ven con malos ojos que alguien se convierta en Kage con 19 años, no sé si Kazekage-sama tuvo el mismo problema, él era más joven"

"También tuvo problemas" dijo Temari asintiendo con la cabeza. "Pero por fortuna hoy en día están solventados y todos aceptan a mi hermano"

"Conservo la esperanza de que aquí sea igual" dijo sonriendo el Mizukage. "Al principio nunca gustan los cambios" miró entonces a Shikamaru. "¿Y Hokage-sama, ha elegido ya sucesor? No quiero resultar impertinente, pero cuando se llega a cierta edad..."

"No resulta impertinente para nada" dijo el Nara riendo. "La verdad es que le están insistiendo en ello, pero parece no decidirse"

"Ella tiene suerte, dispone de ninjas muy fuertes y dispuestos a dar la vida por su Aldea, eso es honorable" dijo sonriendo. "He escuchado hablar de ti Shikamaru-kun, dicen que tienes un potencial increíble... te ascendieron hace poco ¿verdad?"

"Hace veinte días" dijo el chico asintiendo.

"Ya veo...ahora entiendo que estés aquí" dijo riendo de nuevo. "Venías con tres compañeros ¿verdad? Naya ¿quiénes me dijiste que eran?" dijo mirando a la joven de pelo rizado.

"Hai. Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji y Yamanaka Ino" dijo la joven de memoria. Tanto Temari como Shikamaru se sorprendieron, aunque este último intentó disimularlo.

"¡Eso es, un Hyuuga!" exclamó el Mizukage con ojos brillantes. "Dime Shikamaru-kun ¿sería posible que yo hablara con él?"

"Ya se ha marchado al hotel, pero puede hacerlo mañana" dijo Shikamaru fingiendo no darle importancia.

"Sería estupendo. La verdad es que la fama de los Hyuuga es muy reconocida y es un Clan que siempre me ha llamado la atención. De Neji-kun dicen que es un genio ¿no?"

"Así es. Es uno de los mejores ninjas con los que cuenta Konoha" dijo el chico extrañado ante tanta efusividad.

"Que envidia me da Hokage-sama de disponer de un ninja así. Si en este país hubiera un genio como él, no dejaría que se fuera de la Aldea en misiones sin importancia" dijo el Mizukage sin borrar su sonrisa. Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido y forzó una sonrisa comprendiendo su error; Temari le miró de reojo algo nerviosa.

"Mizukage-sama, se ha hecho tarde y la lluvia..." dijo la joven ciega hablando por primera vez desde que estaba allí.

"Tienes razón Shiroko" dijo el joven levantándose de su sillón, al igual que los otros dos ninjas. "Espero que nos veamos mañana. También quiero conocer a su otro hermano, Temari-san"

"No habrá inconveniente" dijo la rubia inclinándose hacia delante. El Mizukage se despidió con una sonrisa y salió de la sala junto a las dos chicas; ellos les imitaron y caminaron en silencio hasta estar de nuevo en el comedor. "Shikamaru, eso ha sido..."

"Lo sé" dijo el chico con enfado. "Mierda... es verdad que es estúpido que Neji esté aquí sólo de embajador, se lo comentamos a Tsunade-sama pero las posibilidades de que supiera que él estaba aquí, con todos los invitados que hay eran tan escasas que..."

"Eso es lo que me preocupa" dijo Temari mirando a su compañero. "Dudo mucho que el Mizukage o sus dos asistentes estén al tanto del nombre y nivel de todos los invitados ¿por qué se ha fijado en vosotros?"

"No creo que sea casualidad..." dijo Shikamaru en actitud pensativa. _¿Es posible...que sepan qué hemos venido a hacer? Mierda, esto es demasiado problemático_, pensó el chico frustrado. "Tengo que ver a mi equipo" dijo empezando a caminar de nuevo. Al salir vio como la lluvia caía con bastante fuerza en la oscuridad y muchos de los invitados corrían a sus hoteles. _El mío está demasiado lejos..._

"Shikamaru, nuestro hotel es aquel" dijo Temari señalando un edificio cuyas luces se veían al final de la calle. "Es imprudente que te vayas solo al tuyo, quédate con nosotros esta noche"

"Tengo que..."

"Ver a tu equipo, ya lo has dicho" dijo la rubia impaciente. "Pero vas a tener que esperar a mañana para hacerlo, no dejaré que te vayas con la que está cayendo... son buenos ninjas, estarán bien"

"Tks..." resopló el chico con enfado; había algo que iba mal.

* * *

Hinata abrió los ojos y se levantó sobresaltada, como si acabara de despertar de una horrible pesadilla. Con la respiración agitada, la joven se retiró el flequillo de la frente comprobando que estaba sudando de manera exagerada. Respiró hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse y cuando lo hizo se encogió en el futón aún sentada, recorriendo la oscura habitación con la mirada. Intentaba recordar que estaba soñando antes de despertarse pero no lo recordaba; aquel nerviosismo era algo más que una pesadilla. 

Se levantó de la cama y caminó despacio hacia la ventana, asomándose como si esperara ver algo o a alguien. _Que mal presentimiento... ¿por qué me habré levantado así? Las pesadillas no suelen afectarme tanto..._, pensó la joven Hyuuga apoyando la barbilla en sus manos mirando afuera; de pronto, como contestando a su pregunta, dos imágenes vinieron a su mente. _¡Shino-kun! Y Neji-niisan... no les habrá pasado nada ¿verdad? Esta mañana me dijeron que no era una misión peligrosa, que todo iría bien..._, la joven se llevó las manos al pecho sintiendo como si le faltara el aire. _S-Seguro que todo va bien...lo que pasa es que estoy nerviosa...iré a tomar un poco el aire._

Cogió una bata que se puso encima del camisón y salió de su dormitorio sin hacer ruido, caminando por los tradicionales pasillos de su casa. Todo estaba a oscuras debido a que todos en la casa dormían, pero había recorrido aquel camino tantas noches que se lo conocía de memoria. Giró un último pasillo y llegó al patio interior de la casa, dónde siempre solía entrenar con su hermana o su primo. Se sentó en el escalón algo ausente y disfrutó del silencio y la tranquilidad que reinaba, aunque por dentro los nervios la estaban carcomiendo.

_Me pregunto si Naruto-kun habrá podido dormir esta noche después de lo que le dijo Sakura-chan...Por lo que escuché, parece que ha decidido irse con Sasuke-kun, y Naruto-kun no piensa hacer nada para evitarlo..._, la joven se encogió ahogando un suspiro. _Ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudarle, pero yo no..._

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que se levantara del suelo mirando hacia el pasillo por el que había venido. Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, caminó despacio y se asomó por el corredor, pero allí no había nadie. Continuó caminando con pasos pequeños y lentos hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina, que estaba entreabierta. _Juraría que estaba cerrada cuando pasé antes..._, pensó mientras, temblando, cogía el pomo de la puerta. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo, para después abrir con un movimiento brusco la puerta y entrar en la sala; no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver allí a su hermana con un vaso de agua en las manos.

"¿Hinata-neesan, qué haces despierta a estas horas?" preguntó la joven extrañada.

"¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo!" exclamó con enfado, aunque después suspiró aliviada.

"Me levanté para beber agua. Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma..." dijo Hanabi negando con la cabeza y dejando el vaso vacío encima de la mesa. "Me vuelvo a la cama, oyasumi nasai"

"Hai, hai" dijo Hinata apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Estuvo allí varios segundos y luego miró la habitación fijando la vista en la mesa. "Esta niña siempre lo deja todo por en medio..." murmuró mientras recogía el vaso y lo ponía en la pila. "Yo también debería ir a dormir..." dijo bostezando, mientras salía de la cocina y volvía a su habitación. De nuevo, un ruido la distrajo y miró con enfado hacia la habitación de su hermana. "A este paso va a despertar a todo el mundo..." se quejó caminando hacia la habitación y abriendo la puerta con enfado. "Hanabi deja de hacer rui..." la joven no terminó la frase al ver que la habitación estaba vacía. "¿H-Hanabi?"

De nuevo sintió un mal presentimiento y corrió hacia su propia habitación, encontrándola también vacía. _Pero ¿dónde se ha metido ahora esta niña? Como sea una de sus bromas se la va a cargar pero bien..._, pensaba mientras iba abriendo la puerta de todas las habitaciones hasta abrir la última del pasillo, la que Neji utilizaba cuando dormía allí, últimamente muy de vez en cuando. Estaba tan ordenada como cuando su primo se había marchado aquella mañana. _M-Masaka... Hanabi no..._

Hinata dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el otro lado de la casa atravesando de nuevo el patio interior; al llegar a la habitación abrió la puerta con un fuerte ruido que hizo que las dos personas que dormían allí se levantaran sobresaltadas.

"Pero ¿qué demonios...?" se quejó Hiashi mirando hacia la puerta. A su lado, su mujer se levantó asustada al ver a la mayor de sus hijas en la entrada del dormitorio, temblando de pies a cabeza.

"¡Hinata!.¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó acercándose a ella.

"¡Hanabi!.¡No está en ningún sitio!" exclamó asustada. Hiashi se levantó automáticamente y dio a un timbre; pocos segundos después, todos los sirvientes de la casa estaban en el pasillo extrañados.

"¡Buscad a Hanabi, rápido!" gritó el hombre con una voz autoritaria que nadie nunca discutía. Todos obedecieron algo extrañados mientras el hombre se acercaba a su asustada hija. "¿Qué ha pasado, Hinata?"

"N-No lo sé...la encontré bebiendo agua en la cocina, luego se fue a su dormitorio...escuché un ruido y me asomé, pero ya no estaba. La he buscado por todas las habitaciones...no la he encontrado..." explicó nerviosa. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio que a la adolescente le parecieron eternos.

"Hiashi-sama, no encontramos a Hanabi-san" dijo uno de los criados con expresión preocupada. "A-Además, la puerta trasera...está forzada" el matrimonio Hyuuga y su hija mayor abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

"Voy a buscar a Tsunade-sama" dijo Hiashi con el ceño fruncido. "Vosotras dos quedaos aquí y no salgáis de casa ¿entendido?" las dos asintieron y observaron como el hombre se marchaba con uno de los sirvientes de la casa. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior asustada.

_Hanabi...¿dónde te has metido...?_

* * *

La luz se colaba por las persianas a primera hora de la mañana y una suave brisa mecía las hojas de los árboles; sólo varios charcos en el suelo indicaban que la noche anterior había habido una fuerte tormenta. Neji entreabrió los ojos con pereza y maldiciendo a la luz por darle en la cara y despertarle; dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y rodó en la cama hacia el otro lado, encontrándose de frente con la cara de Ino, que dormía tranquilamente, a escasos centímetros suyos. 

_Al final he dormido toda la noche con ella..._, el chico dejó de mirar la cara de la joven para ver lo que había detrás, dos futones vacíos. Arqueó la ceja extrañado. _¿Ni Shikamaru ni Shino han pasado la noche aquí? Puedo entender que el Nara se haya ido con Temari, pero Shino..._

Con un nuevo suspiro Neji se destapó dispuesto a levantarse; junto a él la chica murmuró algo y la miró de reojo, comprobando que aún estaba dormida. Aliviado, se levantó y fue hacia su bolsa de viaje, sacó su ropa y fue directo al baño cerrando con cuidado. Al escuchar la puerta, Ino entreabrió los ojos, somnolienta, y se incorporó en la cama mirando la habitación, extrañándose al ver todos los futones vacíos.

_¿Es que no han venido a dormir ni Shikamaru ni Shino?_, pensó extrañada, aunque luego sonrió pícaramente. _Je...seguro que Shikamaru ha hecho las paces con Temari y esta noche han celebrado que van a vivir juntos...que suerte tienen algunos..._, pensó dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama, recordando entonces a otra persona. _¿Y dónde está Neji?.¿Al final se levantó cuando me quedé dormida...? _Como respuesta, la puerta del baño se abrió y salió el chico, que pareció sorprenderse al verla despierta. Ino le sonrió y el joven fue de nuevo hacia su bolsa de viaje.

"¡Ohayo!" exclamó contenta.

"Hn...ohayo..." murmuró sin ganas. "Perdona si te he despertado..."

"No has sido tú, siempre me levanto sobre esta hora" dijo Ino bostezando. "¿Has dormido bien?"

"Hn..."

"Parece que Shikamaru y Shino han dormido fuera"

"Hn..."

"¿Al final volviste a tu futon anoche?" preguntó de nuevo.

"Hn...quiero decir...no..."

"¿Tú siempre contestas con un 'hn' o es que esta mañana estás simpático?" preguntó con ironía, arqueando una ceja. Neji miró a la chica y forzó una sonrisa.

"Voy a vestirme..." dijo volviendo a entrar en el baño. Ino suspiró.

"Con lo agradable que fue anoche y lo soso que se ha levantado..." pensó en voz alta. Neji la escuchó y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. "¡Ya va!" dijo levantándose y abriendo; al ver a su mejor amigo, sonrió. "Ohayo Shikamaru. ¿Te ha dejado dormir Temari o habéis pasado la noche en vela?"

"¿Y a ti, te ha dejado dormir Neji?" preguntó el chico arqueando una ceja mientras la miraba de arriba abajo; llevaba puesto el jersey de su compañero, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas sin dejar ver si la joven llevaba algo más puesto. Ino se sonrojó fuertemente y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

"¡No imagines cosas raras!.¡Tenía frío y Neji-san me dejó su jersey, nada más!" gritó alterada, mientras Shikamaru le miraba con cara incrédula. Justo en ese momento salió el Hyuuga del baño y la chica le miró. "¡Dile que no hemos dormido juntos!"

"¿Por qué? Hemos dormido juntos" dijo Neji encogiéndose de hombros. Sus dos compañeros le miraron sorprendidos, obviamente sin esperar esa respuesta.

"Pero ¿qué estás diciendo pedazo de pervertido?" exclamó Ino cada vez más roja.

"¿Pervertido yo?" se quejó el chico. "Fuiste tú quien me pidió que durmiera contigo un rato, y al final..."

"Prefiero no saber los detalles...guardaos los secretos de alcoba para vosotros dos" interrumpió Shikamaru suspirando. Neji le miró extrañado, comprendiendo entonces el malentendido.

"Oi, que cuando digo que hemos dormido juntos me refiero a..."

"No me importa Neji" dijo melodramáticamente mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro a su compañero. "Te llevas una gran chica...algo cascarrabias, chillona e impertinente, pero cuando pruebes su cocina te olvidarás automáticamente de sus gritos, berreos y niñerías, ya lo verás...una gran chica..." Ino le miró con ganas de matarle allí mismo mientras Neji intentaba procesar toda la información, para luego poder explicarse. Sin embargo, ya fuera intencionadamente o por casualidad, Shikamaru no le dejaba hablar. "Un momento, entonces... ¿Shino no ha dormido aquí?"

"Iie ¿no se quedó con Kankuro?" preguntó el chico de ojos blancos. "¿Qué pasó anoche?"

"Me pilló la tormenta en el restaurante y como el hotel de Temari estaba más cerca me quedé con ella...pero allí estaba Kankuro y dijo que se había despedido de Shino al salir del restaurante, que cada uno se había marchado a su hotel" dijo Shikamaru preocupado. "Pero parece ser que no llegó aquí...Rápido, vestíos y bajad, tendremos que buscarle. Avisaré a los de la Arena para que nos ayuden" sus dos compañero asintieron y el Nara salió de la habitación.

"¿Crees que le ha pasado algo?" preguntó Ino mirando al Hyuuga preocupada. "Shino no parece de los que desaparezcan sin decir nada..."

"No hay que alarmarse antes de tiempo" dijo Neji poniéndose los zapatos. "Tal vez tuvo que quedarse en otro sitio por culpa de la lluvia, a medio camino entre el restaurante y este hotel. De todas formas, tenemos que darnos prisa en bajar"

"Hai..." murmuró la chica.

* * *

Shikamaru y Neji corrían con prisas recorriendo los posibles caminos que Shino podría haber tomado para volver del restaurante. Llevaban ya una hora dando vueltas por allí sin éxito; Temari había ido a hablar con el Mizukage y aún no había vuelto; Ino y Kankuro se encargaban de buscar por otra zona. 

"¿Qué te dijo anoche el Mizukage, Shikamaru?" preguntó Neji mirando a su amigo de reojo.

"Usó indirectas para decirme que nos conocían" el Hyuuga le miró sin entenderle. "Sabía quiénes habían venido conmigo, dijo que esperaba poder hablar contigo hoy y que si él tuviera un ninja como tú no le mandaría a misiones sin importancias..."

"...Como hacer de embajador, por ejemplo" dijo Neji mirando de nuevo al frente. "Está claro que nos estaban esperando... ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

"Aún no lo sé" dijo Shikamaru frunciendo el ceño. "No sabemos quién le ha avisado, ni si realmente sabe lo que queremos hacer...y encima Shino ha desaparecido sin dejar ni rastro...no sé hasta que punto estamos preparados para lo que puede llegar a pasar"

"¿Estás seguro de que hemos hecho bien diciéndole a Temari que avise al Mizukage de lo que ha pasado?"

"Hai. Si esto es cosa suya y se lo ocultamos será como delatarnos" dijo el jounin girando por otra de las calles. _También podría ser cosa de los terroristas que están en su contra, pero... ¿por qué Shino? Ni siquiera es de esta Aldea..._

"¿Y si ha sido cosa de Sasuke?" Shikamaru miró a Neji, que parecía cabreado. Él también había pensado en esa opción pero no quería comentarla delante de Ino hasta que no estuviera del todo seguro.

"¡Shikamaru!" ambos frenaron y se giraron viendo a Temari ir hacia ellos. "El Mizukage dice que no tiene nada que ver con esto. Le ha pedido a varios ninjas de la Lluvia que nos ayuden a buscarle y dentro de quince minutos se reunirá con su Consejo para ver si anoche hubo algún atentado..."

"Lo asocian a los terroristas, como suponía" dijo Shikamaru con enfado. Justo en ese momento aparecieron Ino y Kankuro por otra de las calles y se acercaron. "¿Y bien?"

"Nada" dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Shikamaru?" preguntó Ino preocupada. Su compañero cerró los ojos y los demás guardaron silencio esperando que pensara un plan. Cuando los abrió miró a ambos lados de la calle para asegurarse de que no venía nadie.

"Neji" dijo mirando a su compañero, que rápidamente hizo varios sellos.

"¡**_Byakugan_**!" exclamó mirando cuidadosamente a su alrededor. "Nadie está lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharnos"

"Bien. Hay que aprovechar la desaparición de Shino" dijo Shikamaru con decisión. "Esa reunión es tu oportunidad para usar el Shintenshin, Ino; hablarán de él así que sabremos si de verdad están tras nosotros o no. Neji tú irás con ella y usarás el Byakugan para vigilar lo que pase dentro de la sala de reuniones. Mientras, Temari, Kankuro y yo seguiremos buscando a Shino...si eso no os meterá en problemas"

"Somos aliados del país del Fuego" dijo la rubia con semblante serio. "Te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos" Kankuro asintió con la cabeza mostrando su conformidad.

"Escúchame bien Ino" dijo el líder mirando a su compañera. "Haz caso a todo lo que te diga Neji y si ves cualquier cosa rara deshaz tu Shintenshin, no quiero que comentas ninguna tontería" la joven asintió con seriedad y acto seguido se separaron.

* * *

Tras cuarenta largos minutos esperando, por fin vieron al Mizukage salir de su oficina acompañado como no por sus dos inseparables asistentes. Ino miró de reojo a Neji, que les inspeccionaba con el Byakugan activado; ambos estaban escondidos en uno de los tejados que quedaba cerca del lugar de la reunión preparados para empezar con el plan, aunque la rubia estaba bastante preocupada. No podía evitar pensar en Shino, rezando para que estuviera bien y todo fuera una falsa alarma, para que en aquella reunión no dijeran nada que debiera preocuparlos. La chica se mordió el labio intentando respirar hondo pero se desconcentró cuando notó las manos de Neji en el cuello, presionando con los pulgares como la noche anterior, haciendo que la chica sintiera el cuerpo desfallecer. El joven Hyuuga dejó sus hombros y acarició sus brazos delicadamente hasta llegar a coger sus manos; la rubia se encogió en aquel abrazo deseando interiormente que no terminara. Neji acercó entonces sus labios al oído de su compañera. 

"Daijobu. Al menor movimiento extraño que vea yo mismo entraré ahí para sacarte si tú no puedes salir, te lo prometo. No dejaré que te pase nada, Ino"

La chica cerró los ojos; le había sonado tan bien su nombre en los labios de Neji que deseaba decirle que lo pronunciara de nuevo. La joven respiró hondo y sonrió sintiendo de pronto una gran confianza en si misma y en el chico que tenía detrás; muy a su pesar, deshizo el abrazo y se giró hacia él.

"No te preocupes por mí, soy una buena kunoichi" dijo sonriente. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Lo sé" dijo sinceramente. Acto seguido volvió la mirada hacia el Mizukage, que se acercaba a ellos. "Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer..."

"¡Hai!" dijo haciendo un par de sellos y apuntando a la chica castaña que siempre acompañaba al Mizukage y pasaba tranquilamente frente a ellos. "No te aproveches de mi cuerpo ¿eh?" Neji la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad.

"¿Por quién me tomas...?" Ino le guiñó un ojo y luego miró a su objetivo.

"¡**_Ninpou Shintenshin no jutsu_**!" dijo la chica sonriendo. El cuerpo de la rubia cayó hacia atrás y Neji la sujetó mirando hacia el trío que caminaba por la calle; tal y como esperaba, la joven castaña se detuvo de pronto y los otros dos la imitaron.

"¿Qué pasa, Naya?" preguntó el Mizukage.

"Me pareció oír algo" dijo la joven. El chico asintió y empezaron a caminar de nuevo. _Bien, ya estoy dentro...Shintenshin no jutsu...sêkô_, pensó Ino sonriendo. (n/a: sêkô: realizado con éxito)

* * *

Dos jóvenes corrían tan rápido como podían alejándose de Konoha. Era difícil avanzar en mitad de la noche, pero conocían el terreno y no podían perder tiempo, pues a la mañana siguiente les seguirían. Llevaban ya cerca de una hora avanzando cuando Sasuke se detuvo, cayendo al suelo de rodillas con un gemido de dolor. Sakura frenó alarmada y se agachó junto a él, dejando el cuerpo inconsciente de Hanabi en el suelo junto a ella. 

"¡Sasuke-kun!" el chico levantó la vista hacia ella y forzó una sonrisa, llevándose la mano al lado izquierdo. La pelirrosa le miró alarmada. "¡Se te ha abierto la herida de nuevo!"

"No es nada...puedo seguir" mintió el Uchiha, pues en realidad estaba de rodillas porque no podía mantenerse en pié. Era demasiado correr mientras sangraba tanto.

"No digas tonterías, ni siquiera puedes levantarte" dijo Sakura; el chico le dirigió una mirad de enfado que la paralizó durante unos segundos, pero un golpe de dolor hizo que Sasuke volviera a gemir bajando la vista al suelo. "Hay que mirarte esa herida...podré hacer que cicatrice más rápido, pero tendremos que descansar de vez en cuando"

"¿No se puede hacer nada más?" preguntó sudando, mirando la mano manchada de rojo oscuro. Su amiga negó con la cabeza preocupada. "Bien. Entonces date prisa...no podemos perder mucho tiempo con esto"

Sakura asintió y levantó la camisa del joven mirando la herida, abierta de nuevo. Concentró chakra en las manos recordando todas las lecciones que le había dado Tsunade, buscando la más efectiva; sin embargo, estaba demasiado nerviosa para poder pensar con claridad. Mientras curaba la herida, miró de reojo a Hanabi, que parecía dormir tranquilamente. Ya había empezado el plan; ya no había vuelta atrás.

_Espero que todo vaya bien..._, pensó dejando escapar un suspiro. _Realmente lo espero._

**

* * *

Notas:** _Weeeeno, un capítulo más (o menos, según como se mire xD) ¿Q tal ha estado? En cuanto a las dudas que habrán salido en torno a la conversación entre Sakura y Naruto...sí, Sakura tiene que decirlo todo a medias en lugar de hablar claramente, es así de lista, además si lo dice claramente me jode el fic ù.ú En cuanto a si Neji se levanta siempre tan callado, pues sí, por eso luego siempre está hablando que si lo del destino, que si lo de su padre, que si los pájaros...porque al no hablar por la mañana, pues luego se pasa todo el día hablando ù.ú (en serio, con lo que habla en el anime...¿kien le dio fama de callado? o.o). Por último, lo que pasó en el hotel entre Shikamaru y Temari...lo dejo a vuestra imaginación xD __¡Espero que os haya gustao!.¡Dejad review (por favor)!_

_**Hoshino Shipon**: jajajaja, kien fuera Ino ¿eh? Sí, yo tb la envidio xD Como ves cada vez se van acercando más los dos...aunque pronto se separarán (es lo q tiene ser ninja...xD) Espero que este chappy tb te haya gustado...es largo ¿verdad? Es que si no los alargo me saldrá un fic de más de 20 chappys...xD ¡Espero tu review! n.n_

_**Sccmar:** si lees el preview, lo dejo ò.ó ¿q le ha pasao a Shino? Pos...le han abducido los extraterrestres ù.ú nah, q va, si los extraterrestres quisieran abducir a alguien, se llevarían a Gai o a Lee, q son los especimenes raros de la serie (como me rayo xD no me hagas mucho caso, es que es de madrugada y tengo sueño xD) Sasuke y Sakura se irán de Konoha...pero cuando acaben con lo que se llevan entre manos...si lo acaban...jejeje (soy mala, lo sé xD) _

_**Marion-asakura:** ¿q tal el sasusaku? La verdad, voy a ser humilde (sí, yo tb sé serlo de vez en cuando xD) me cuesta mucho escribir sobre esos dos, pq kiero q me kede muy bien y no sé como keda pero weno, espero q te guste...n.n Jyaaa neee!_

_**Kire**: q wai, lectora nueva! Me alegras el día diciéndome que te lo leíste de un tirón y te enganchó (hay q tener ganas para leerse 8 capítulos de golpe...y si no te gusta desde los primeros, cuesta muxo llegar hasta el final xD) Por eso ¡muxas gracias! Espero q este chappy no te decepcione...¡ahora es cuando empieza lo interesante de verdad!_

_**Sakata Sakeki:** jejeje, te gustó el masaje de Neji? Kien fuera Ino, eh? xD Sip, Sakura se va con Sasuke, ya lo has visto...¿q te pareció la conver entre Naruto y Sakura? Algo rara, lo sé, la chica esta habla en clave xD Pero en el próximo se aclara todo. Me alegro de q los capis no se te hagan largos ¡eso significa q te gusta! Y no, no kedan sólo 3 capis más ¿dije yo eso? O.o No sé exactamente cuantos quedan, pero creo que no llegarán a los 20...cuando lo sepa seguro te lo haré saber ;-) _

_**Lily:** vale, vale, no kito el preview xD Yo q pensaba q no lo leía nadie...xD ¿q no me cargue a Shino? Jo, yo creía q si me lo cargaba le daría más emoción al fic xD Nah, es broma, ya me conoces...no me puedo cargar a Shino pq entonces me matas tú, no me puedo cargar a Sasuke pq entonces me mata tu hermano (weno y medio mundo xD), no me puedo cargar a Sakura pq entonces me mata Rosa...joer, no me puedo cargar a nadie O.O Tks, ya me vuelvo a kedar con las ganas, como siempre...¬¬ En fin, espero q te guste a pesar de q Shino siga desaparecido. Te aviso pa q no te me pongas nerviosa: Shino no saldrá hasta dentro de 3 capis por lo menos xD ¿Ya sabes kien luxará con kien? Xica, q mákina xD y...eh...sí, has dado en el clavo en cuanto a kien ha atacado a Shino (era previsible, no? xD) Besos wapa! _

_**Maki: **lo tuyo lo pongo textualmente xico xD: '_ El InoNeji...kien fuera Neji xDxDxD Anda q no se aprovecha la rubia, diciendole q se kede a dormir en su cama, y anda q él se lo piensa xD Luego dices q es un caballero...¬¬' _A ver nene...ponte en situación...tu eres Neji y una tia rubia de ojos azules medidas 90-60-90 (weno, eso no lo sé exactamente, pero las tias de anime tienen todas buen tipo -.-) te pide q te kedes a dormir con ella, tú q haces? xD Weno, prefiero q no cnt no sea cosa q te lea algún niño y se pervierta xD Pero weno, a pesar de eso Neji es un caballero pq no se aprovexa de la situación, no como otros...¬¬ En cuanto a lo de Sasuke...sí, la tentación es grande, pero intentaré vencerla xD (sino tu bro me mata -.-u)_

_**Sango:** (sí, sin Yamanaka...¿pq todo el mundo se pone niks tan largos y complicados? T.T yo me incluyo xD) Antes de nada, te hago entrega del premio al review más largo xD Xica, si tengo q contestarte a todo puedo ocupar dos páginas de Word perfectamente, así q abreviaremos xD Sí, Shika se espavila pa lo q kiere, ya lo has visto en este chappy xD el Mizukage no es una copia barata del Kazekage, es una copia cara ù.ú pq no veas cm me está costando el combate del Mizu de los cojPIIII ¬¬ (sí, sí, akí luxa to el mundo, sino no sería Naruto xD) El Sasusaku...nadie sabe mejor q tú lo q me cuesta escribir sobre ellos (siempre te estoy rayando con ellos, q mala soy xD), sí sí, kien fuera Ino en el momento del masaje, en eso estamos de acuerdo todas las q leemos el fic xD lo tuyo tb tengo q ponerlo textualmente xD : '_si fuese Ino yo me hubiese aprovechado de él, se duerme, hago el Shintenshin no Jutsu y al día siguiente fracasa la misión porque Neji está agotado y no se sabe por qué! Seikô! òó' _Jajajajajaja, si esq el Shintenshin de Ino es muuuuuuy útil xD Creo q es la técnica q más me gusta, yo esatría utilizándola to el día xD El trozo en q aparece Gaara ya lo tengo visualizado, tendrá una aparición de estas PRO q te kedas 'Dios, x eso es el Kazekage!' (yo tb cm me emociono xD cm al final resulte una xapuza...) Shino...me encanta, os he dejado a todos con la duda de si está vivo, muerto, medio muerto, medio vivo xD Y lo q os keda, pq hasta dentro de 2 ó 3 chappys no vais a saber qué ha pasado con él (soy cruel? Lo sé xD) aunke con nuestros trapixeos de fics, fijo q te enteras antes xD ¡Tu tb lees el preview! Ahora resulta q to el mundo lo lee, q wai n.n Enga no me enrollo más, nos vemos en el msn xD_

_**Mickeymalote**: jajajaja, me encanta tu review! Es tan sincero, me emociono -o- tú tb me preguntas por Shino...cm bien dices había q darle caña al fic xP aunke aún keda leña x exar al fuego, habrá emoción para rato (o eso intentaré xD) No sabes lo q me gusta escuxar q el InoxNeji funciona n.n Si cuando te acostumbras no kedan tan mal...además una amiga y yo, viendo el anime, descubrimos varias escenas en q los ponen juntitos (no me refiero al examen chuunin xD) tal vez sea casualidad, tal vez no...xD Y weno, si escribes un fic sobre ellos...¡aki tienes a tu fan number one! Q xcierto, a ver si sigues tu fic...xD tb pongo algo tuyo textualmente: '_Que perra Sakura! Que se va con Sasuke o q? Pa eso viene, pa llevarse a Sakura! Como se puede ser tan hijo de puta! Espero que pase algo, que salga SUPERNARUTO por ahi y pongan las cosas en orden. O mejor, que Lee abra 7 y le meta la paliza de su vida al mamón del Uchiha...' _Jajajajaja, me tuviste riendo un rato xD De momento Sasuke estará huyendo, q es lo q mejor sabe hacer xD Pero ya le llegará la hora de recibir...trankilo q de rositas no se irá xD En cuanto a Sakura...el amor es ciego -.-u_

_**Rimi**: wolaaa! Casi actualizo antes q tu eh?xD ¿A Kiba le gusta Hinata? Bueno, yo creo q lo suyo es una bonita amistad xD Creo q ya lo dije en otro chappy, cuando mencionaba las parejas...a Kiba le aguarda otro destino wahahahaha xD ¿q te pareció el shikatema?.¿Te imaginas a Gaara haciendose el muerto? Jajajaja, la verdad es q tiene q ser un show, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta q es el Kazekage y debería dar buen ejemplo...xD Sí, coincidimos todas, kien fuera Ino en ese masaje! Bueno en el masaje y en lo q viene xD Neji está bien weno, es el playboy de Konoha, jajajaja xD No te preocupes por Shino...bueno sí, preocupate pq vaya una paliza le han dado en dos minutos xD Naahh, saldrá en su debido momento. En cuanto a kien le ha atacado tienes 2 opciones: meterte en las revies q man enviao y leer la de 'Lily' q lo ha dixo claramente xD O esperar al proximo chappy q ya se dice en voz alta xD Todo depende de tu paciencia...xD ¡Suerte en las clases! n.n_

_**Espe**: itokoooooo xD Hace mucho q no sé na de ti, sigues viva? Supongo q sí, sino me habría enterado xD Jajajaja, es verdad, los de la Lluvia atacan sabiéndolo todo (ya verás los problemas q tiene Neji x culpa de eso -.-) de Shino...ya lo vengo diciendo en las otras contestaciones pero x si acaso no te las lees te lo vuelvo a decir: le han abducido los extraterrestres ù.ú Nah, ya sabes cm se me va la pinza de madrugada...ni caso...xD A ver, se sabe kien ha atacao a Shino en el capi 10, pero hasta el 12 o eso no sale...si sale vivo o muerto, te dejo con la duda xD El inoneji es 'macu'? Creía q no hablabas catalán xD Xcierto tengo una anécdota con la palabra 'macu', ya te la contaré xD ¿Q está planeando Sasuke con Sakura? Pos...vamos a ver que tenemos en este capítulo: Sasuke y Sakura se han llevado a Hanabi (hasta ahí bien, llegamos todos xD) ahora recuerda lo q le dice Sasu a Saku, 'necesito alguien que me sustituya'...no sé si te aclaro algo con eso, sino ya lo verás en el próximo chappy xD Muxos besos! n.n_

_**Jaide**: wenas! es curioso, poco a poco el inoneji va gustando...si es q el roce hace el cariño xD Hum...sobre Shino, ya lo digo en las otras respuestas a las otras reviews, en el próximo capítulo ya se sabe kienes eran las tias q le atacaron (x si no lo sabeis aún...xD) pero él no saldrá hasta el capi 12. Sasuke y Sakura...si hace memoria de otro capi, otra conversacion entre ellos se quedó a medias...pos weno, en el proximo chappi se explicará lo q llevan entre manos xD Ya te contaré como es Periodismo...empiezo dentro de dos semanas...q miedo...-.-u_

_**Miruru**: jejeje, sí, tiene q ser curioso ver a Gaara haciendose el muerto, se supone q él tiene q dar ejemplo, no? Si sq eso de q los Kages son los mejores de los 5 países es todo un mito...xD De shino se sabrán cosas más adelante, de momento dejaremos la duda en el aire (su vida está en mis manos, juas juas juas) Y Naruto...ya tendrá un chappy pa él solo, q x algo es el prota xD_

_**Yoguchimpi**: o Haku xD creo q en cada capitulo me dirijo a ti de una manera diferente xD en el próximo no sé cm llamarte...alguna idea? xD En fins a lo q iba...tu tb lees el preview! uuueee! Weno pos seré wena y te lo dejaré...aunke creo q es lo q me lleva + tiempo hacer xD Sasuke no kiere dominar el mundo? Nu se...por si acaso no le daremos ideas -.-u a ti tb te cito sis: "_he leido en un review d x ahi, k el clan q mas te gustaba era el Hyûga... y k no era x Neji, y eso es cierto... TE GUSTA X LOS OJOS Q TIENEN! XD kien los tuviera... se vera todo? o/o" _claaaaaaro, kien fuera de ese clan! y pa mí q sí se ve todo, sino de q iba a tenerlo Neji siempre activado? (le estoy llamando pervertido?xD) La seriedad en ese clan es todo faxada, fijo xD Oye, y eso de q kieres q te haga un fic NejiHina? o.o Ma impactao sis xD Un fic sobre ellos no, pq no se me ocurre argumento, pero a lo mejor te hago un one-shout...todo se andará...xD Otra cosa! Si Diego no puede llamarme Ten-koi, tu menos xD luego la gente se malpiensa sis...ú.ù Una fan más del inoneji, q te enganxo a todo? eso si q suena mal...xD ¿Y eso de q me da la vena sádica y no hay kien me pare? ¬¬ A ver, he hecho q ataken a Shino x la espalda, q le apuñalen 2 veces, q le den 2 explosiones y encima llovía así q el catarro no se lo kita nadie, pero...¡no soy sádica! Cruel vale, pero sádica no...xD_

_**Tayuya-senpai**¿q te ha parecido el shikatema? la verdad esq a estas alturas, un fic sin esta pareja ya no es un fic xD Aunke la verdad esq aki protagonismo van a tener más bien poco...xD Es verdad q Hinata está muy codiciada: q si Kiba, q si Shino, q si Naruto...q tendra esta xica q gusta tanto? xD Sí, la acción viene ahora! El argumento ya está ahí, ahora sólo falta resolverlo y lo harán cm lo hacen los ninjas...a tortazos limpios xD Espero q te guste este capítulo tb! n.n_

_**Nadeshiko Uchiha**¡otra lectora nueva! Te has leido 8 chappys de golpe? Me alegra saberlo, significa q te gustó el argumento, no? n.n Gracias x apoyar tu tb la pareja inoneji! Si todo es cuestión de acostumbrarse...los cambios son buenos xD Lee/Tenten hay muy poco...de hecho, hasta el final ya no saldrán más xD En fin ¡espero q te haya gustado este capitulo tb! Nos leemos! n.n_

**Preview:**_ Hay algo en las palabras de Sakura que se escapan al entendimiento de Naruto...¿Por qué se han llevado a Hanabi?.¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Sasuke?.¿Y las del Mizukage? **Capítulo 10: Revelaciones; Sasuke y Sakura.** ¿Una misión para el rubio más escandaloso de Konoha?.¡No os lo perdais!_


	10. Revelaciones, Sasuke y Sakura

**Leyenda:**

"Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo" diálogo.

_Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo_ pensamientos.

_/-Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo-/_ Flash Back. (en este chappy son importantes)

* * *

**FIGHTING DREAMERS**

By Tensai Seko

* * *

**_Capítulo 10: Revelaciones; Sasuke y Sakura._**

El silencio era tan denso que casi podía romperse. Hinata permanecía sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas dobladas y balanceándose levemente adelante y atrás, con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas. No se atrevía a levantar la vista hacia su madre, que daba vueltas por la habitación nerviosa, ni hacia su abuelo, que estaba sentado aparentemente tranquilo. Sin embargo, Hinata sabía que por dentro del anciano todo eran nervios; no por Hanabi, sino por el Clan. Y eso le hacía sentirse a ella, futura patriarca de los Hyuuga, terriblemente miserable. Siempre había sido subestimada por su clan hasta el punto de que Hanabi no llevaba el sello por si debía sustituirla; y para colmo de sus males, no había podido ayudar a su hermana menor. Había hablado con ella en la cocina, se la habían llevado delante de sus narices y...ni se había enterado. La joven se encogió aún más.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y en la sala entraron Hyuuga Hiashi y varios miembros más del clan. Hinata levantó la cabeza hacia su padre; al contrario que ella, imponía respeto y él solo llenaba la habitación. Era como Neji. _Neji-niisan...ojala estuvieras aquí_, pensó atragantándose con su propia saliva.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó su madre sin ocultar su alarma y nerviosismo.

"Hay varias patrullas ANBU buscando en los alrededores. Nosotros también estamos buscando, pero no hay ni rastro" dijo el patriarca de la familia cerrando los ojos, como si sintiera un gran peso sobre ellos.

"Supongo que entiendes por qué ha pasado esto, Hiashi" dijo el anciano sin levantarse del suelo. Hinata volvió a encogerse, esperando la retahíla de comentarios despreciables hacia ella. "Toda la culpa es tuya, Hiashi" la adolescente levantó de nuevo la cabeza mirando a su abuelo y luego a su padre, que no parecía sorprenderse ante el comentario. Al contrario, parecía estar esperando que continuara. "Tu incapacidad de elegir una heredera a tiempo ha provocado esto. Deberías de haberle puesto el sello a Hanabi cuando cumplió los cuatro años, como es tradición en la familia; pero no, tú decidiste esperar por si Hinata no daba la talla para ser la heredera"

"Le recuerdo que usted estaba de acuerdo con mi marido" dijo la mujer con enfado, aunque intentando no faltarle al respeto.

"Estaba de acuerdo con esperar un año. Estaba de acuerdo con que Hanabi se convirtiera en la heredera, ya que tu primogénita era todo un desperdicio..." continuó el anciano. Hinata agachó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable. "Pero Hanabi ya tiene catorce años ¡tendrías que haberte decidido hace mucho tiempo!" gritó con enfado. Hiashi apretó los puños aguantando el chaparrón, mientras Hinata sólo deseaba salir de allí corriendo; nunca antes había presenciado una discusión entre su padre y su abuelo. "¡Ahora, por tu ineptitud, el secreto del Byakugan está en peligro!"

Hinata abrió los ojos perpleja; no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No estaban discutiendo por la preocupación acerca de Hanabi; en realidad, su hermana era lo menos importante para ellos. El Byakugan. El clan. El _futuro_ del Clan. La adolescente apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con rabia; se levantó despacio y caminó hacia el centro de la habitación, poniéndose entre sus padres y su abuelo.

"Esta familia...es realmente odiosa" dijo con una rabia que sorprendió a todos los presentes. "No tenéis sentido de la cordura, debéis estar todos locos..."

"¡Hinata!" exclamó Hiashi frunciendo el ceño con enfado.

"Llevo toda la noche sintiéndome miserable, sintiéndome culpable por no haberme dado cuenta de que había alguien esperando a Hanabi en su habitación. Pensar que mi hermana menor está en peligro por mi culpa, que podría pasarle algo grave..." la joven ahogó un sollozo y miró con rabia a los sorprendidos adultos de la habitación. "¡Y vosotros sólo os preocupáis por el maldito Byakugan!.¡Esta familia es horrible!"

"Hinata, guarda silencio..." dijo Hiashi severamente.

"¡Le amargasteis la existencia a Neji-niisan, me la amargasteis a mí y vais a hacer lo mismo con Hanabi!.¡Ella no os importa lo más mínimo!.¡Sólo pensáis en el maldito futuro de este condenado Clan!"

"¡Hinata, te he dicho que te calles!" gritó Hiashi dando un golpe en la pared con el puño. La joven dio un paso hacia atrás, más sorprendida por todo lo que había dicho que por el gesto de su padre. De repente, se sentía tremendamente libre.

"Te recomiendo que en un futuro midas mejor tus palabras cuando te dirijas a tus mayores, Hinata" dijo su abuelo entrecerrando los ojos y clavando sus ciegas pupilas en la joven.

"¿Medir mis palabras?.¿Para qué? Nunca las escucháis..." suspiró Hinata con frustración. El anciano abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

"Hyuuga Hiashi-sama" dijo un ninja inclinándose hacia delante con respeto. Acto seguido, estiró un pergamino hacia el patriarca del clan. "Hokage-sama hará una reunión al medio día para informar sobre la situación. Me ha pedido que le avise; en el pergamino están todos los detalles"

"¿Han descubierto algo?" preguntó la mujer antes de que el ninja se marchara.

"Yo no sé nada, Hyuuga-sama. Sólo que los ANBU están peinando la zona"

"Soo..." suspiró con pesar. "Arigato" dijo Hiashi haciendo un gesto con la cabeza al ninja. Éste hizo otra reverencia y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras él; el cabeza de familia ojeó el pergamino y luego lo guardó. "Vamos a reunir el Consejo del Clan"

"¿Dice algo el pergamino?" preguntó Hinata esperanzada. Su padre la miró de reojo pero no dijo nada, sino que salió de la habitación; la joven cerró los puños con rabia y escuchó como todos salían de la sala.

"Hinata...no hagas mucho caso del abuelo" dijo su madre intentando sonreír a su abuela. "Todos estamos nerviosos...Hanabi es su nieta, la hija de tu padre. A pesar de que miren siempre por los intereses del Clan, son humanos"

La joven desvió la mirada de los ojos de su madre, que salió cerrando la puerta y dejándola completamente sola. Una vez más, se sentía excluida de eso a lo que ellos denominaban familia. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y se giró hacia la puerta que daba al jardín.

_Al cuerno el clan, el byakugan y sus tonterías. Si ellos no piensan hacer nada lo haré yo...tú sólo espera, Hanabi,_ pensó la Hyuuga cogiendo su chaqueta antes de salir a la calle.

* * *

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y empezaba a salir el sol. Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, pues no había podido dormir nada pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Sakura. Sus palabras aún retumbaban en su cabeza y la imagen de la pelirrosa sonriendo no abandonaba su mente a pesar de que había intentado quitársela de la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo no iba a conseguir nada; Sakura ya había tomado su decisión y aunque le dolía por dentro, podía entenderla perfectamente. La felicidad de la kunoichi estaba con Sasuke; ahora que podía conseguirlo, él se veía incapaz de detenerla. 

_Solo espero que sea lo que sea lo que Sasuke tenga que hacer, no le dé muchos problemas a Sakura-chan...como le pase algo y me entere entonces no respondo de mis actos_, pensó frustrado. Un golpe de aire le hizo estornudar y se detuvo ante la oficina de Tsunade, tras la cual estaban esculpidas las cabezas de los cinco Hokages.

_/-"Por cierto, cuando vuelva quiero ver tu cara esculpida junto a la de Tsunade-shisho en esa montaña ¿eh?.¡Es una promesa!" dijo Sakura sonriente-/_ Naruto suspiró con cansancio.

_Toda mi vida he deseado ser Hokage...si ni siquiera puedo ayudar a mis mejores amigos ¿cómo voy a ser capaz de proteger Konoha?_, pensó con amargura, echando a caminar de nuevo, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que una voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

"¡Ohayo Naruto!" gritó escandalosamente Kiba, acercándose a él sonriente y acompañado de Akamaru. El rubio movió la cabeza como señal de saludo. "Pareces desanimado..."

"Sólo estoy cansado Kiba" dijo deteniéndose y mirando de reojo al castaño. "¿Adónde vas tan temprano?"

"¿La verdad? No podía dormir..." dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza. "He quedado dentro de una hora con Hanabi para entrenar, así que para dar vueltas en la cama he preferido salir a pasear. Y por lo visto no soy el único ¿eh?"

"Hmp" contestó el rubio con cansancio. "¿Cómo crees que les irá a Shikamaru y los demás en la Aldea de la Lluvia?"

"No sé qué decirte...son buenos ninjas, pero no sabemos lo que pueden encontrarse allí" dijo Kiba algo ausente. "¿Crees...crees que Sasuke...?"

"¿Si dijo la verdad?" Naruto miró a su compañero, que asintió con la cabeza. "Vete tú a saber...aunque espero que no. Si mintiera, no tendríamos de qué preocuparnos"

"Sólo de hacerle pagar lo que le debe a Konoha ¿eh?" bromeó Kiba riendo. El rubio le miró de reojo.

"¿Pagar lo que le debe a Konoha?"

"Ya sabes a lo que me refiero..." dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros. "Por su culpa hemos estado a punto de palmarla varias veces; además de que se alió con el mayor enemigo de Konoha, ese Orochimaru" Kiba se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar de nuevo. "Y encima se presenta aquí esperando que le recibamos con los brazos abiertos, no se puede ser más imbécil. No sé tú, pero yo personalmente no soportaría que se largara de rositas de la Aldea. Tiene que pagar por lo que hizo...tiene una deuda con Konoha, con todos nosotros"

"¿Una...deuda?" repitió Naruto de nuevo, abriendo los ojos sorprendido. Kiba le miró extrañado.

"Sí, eso mismo. Hoy estás muy despistado Naruto, perderías la cabeza si no la llevaras pegada al cuello" dijo riendo entre dientes. Sin embargo, paró al ver que su amigo no le escuchaba; el rubio se había parado mirando al frente totalmente absorto. "¿Naruto...?

_/-"Itachi murió hace tiempo, ya no tiene ninguna venganza que cumplir... ¡está amargado por que quiere, Sakura!" se quejó el rubio con enfado. "¡Y tú también!"_

"_No se trata de Itachi..." dijo la pelirrosa quedamente. "Sasuke-kun tiene otras obligaciones de las que debe librarse..."-/_

"No se trata de la venganza..." murmuró distraído, como si de pronto lo hubiera visto todo claro. Kiba seguía mirándole cada vez más extrañado, sin entender qué había podido decir para dejar a su amigo en aquel estado de shock. "...Se trata de una deuda...y al único que le debe algo, es al único al que se lo prometió...a Orochimaru..."

"¿Q-Qué has dicho?" preguntó Kiba abriendo los ojos de par en par. "¿Qué Sasuke le debe algo a Orochimaru? No digas estupideces, Orochimaru murió en aquel incendio..."

"Claro y Sasuke también murió allí ¿no?" dijo Naruto mirando a su amigo con una extraña sonrisa. "¿Cómo no se me ha podido ocurrir antes...? Si Sasuke sobrevivió ¿quién nos dice que Orochimaru no lo hizo?" Kiba pareció dudar.

_/-Sakura se soltó del agarre y dio media vuelta empezando a caminar, aunque cuando estuvo a varios metros de distancia se detuvo. "Naruto ¿recuerdas la primera cosa útil que nos dijo Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_¿Alguna vez ha dicho algo útil?" preguntó extrañado. La chica rió y le miró contenta._

"_No cambies nunca Naruto. Eres una persona increíble..." empezó a caminar de nuevo.-/_

_/-Un Naruto de doce años se agachó para coger la campanilla cayendo en la trampa ante la estupefacción de Sasuke y Sakura._

"_¿Quién caería en una trampa tan evidente?.¡Que idiota!" dijo Kakashi haciendo sonar la campanilla, divertido. Naruto frunció el ceño con enfado mientras intentaba soltarse. "Un ninja debe ver más allá de lo normal..."-/_

_Más allá de lo normal...Sakura-chan me pidió que confiara en ella... ¡Masaka!. ¿Significa eso que planea detener a Sasuke ella sola?_, pensó Naruto alarmado. De pronto se giró hacia Kiba y le cogió por los hombros con firmeza; el castaño se echó hacia atrás sorprendido, pero sin poder soltarse del agarre.

"¡Tenemos que ir tras Sasuke!" exclamó de pronto. "¡Tenemos que ayudar a Sakura!"

"¿Sasuke y Sakura?.¿De qué me estás hablando, Naruto?"

"¿Recuerdas que anoche justo antes de cenar vino alguien a mi casa?" Kiba miró hacia arriba pensativo y tras varios segundos asintió con la cabeza. "Fue Sakura, vino a despedirse de mí...pretendía marcharse con Sasuke de Konoha"

"¿Nani?" Kiba abrió los ojos de par en par, para después fruncir el ceño. "¿Sabías que el Uchiha iba a largarse y no has hecho nada para evitarlo?" preguntó con enfado, soltándose del agarre de Naruto con un movimiento brusco. "¿De qué vas, Naruto?.¡Has permitido que un preso se escape!.¡Que _Uchiha Sasuke_ escape!.¿Y ahora me dices que tenemos que ir tras él?.¡Ni de coña!"

"¡Escúchame Kiba!" resopló el rubio impaciente. "No lo entendí...pensé que Sakura iba a irse con Sasuke porque está enamorada de él, pero no se trata de eso. Me dijo que Sasuke tenía algo que hacer aún y que iba a ayudarle, algo sobre zanjar un tema del pasado. No puede tratarse de Itachi porque está muerto, así que sólo puede ser Orochimaru. Y lo peor de todo es que creo que Sakura intentará detener a Sasuke ella sola" Kiba parpadeó varias veces intentando procesar toda la información, para luego sacudir la cabeza.

"Tu deducción tiene agujeros negros, Naruto. Te repito que Orochimaru está muerto, murió en aquel incendio ¡tú mismo te empeñaste en comprobar que era su cadáver!"

"Su ayudante, Kabuto, tenía la habilidad de cambiar la apariencia de los muertos. Tal vez..."

"¿Y qué se supone que le debe Sasuke a Orochimaru?"

"A cambio del poder para derrotar a Itachi, Sasuke debía entregarle su cuerpo...pero nosotros atacamos antes y no pudo llegar a hacerlo"

"Vale, bien. Supondremos que Orochimaru sigue vivo y que Sasuke va a pagar su deuda...supongo que entregándole el cuerpo de alguien, ya que pretende irse después con Sakura...o atacando directamente a Orochimaru él solo. ¿Qué tenemos nosotros que ver en todo esto?.¡No le debemos nada al Uchiha!.¡Sólo nos ha traído problemas!"

"Pero Sakura-chan es nuestra amiga" dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño. Kiba chasqueó la lengua desviando la mirada de los ojos de su amigo. "Es una kunoichi de Konoha, una camarada...no podemos dejarla ir sola. Tal vez Sasuke la engañe, o tal vez Orochimaru pretenda matarles. Y aunque no sea así, no pienso dejar que Sakura-chan tenga nada que ver con ese desgraciado de Orochimaru"

"No podemos irnos sin el permiso de Hokage-sama" dijo Kiba suspirando con resignación. "Aunque la verdad es que nunca nos hemos preocupado de pedírselo, no hay por qué hacer una excepción esta vez..." Naruto sonrió agradecidamente. "¿Y si te equivocas?.¿Y si Sakura y Sasuke se han ido a vivir la vida a otro país?.¿Y si Sakura se pone en nuestra contra como pasó con el Uchiha?" preguntó con semblante serio.

"No me equivoco Kiba. Estoy completamente seguro de que Sakura pretende detener a Sasuke; ella nunca traicionaría a Konoha"

"¡Joder! Seguro que me arrepiento de esto, pero no puedo dejar que vayas solo... Supongo que tú serás el líder de la misión... ¿vamos a ir con alguien más?" preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

"Sólo son Sasuke y Sakura. En el peor de los casos, Orochimaru...tal vez nos vendría bien contar con alguien más ¿Lee por ejemplo?"

"No sé hasta que punto es buena idea que venga Lee; Sakura y él..." dijo Kiba pensativo. Ambos guardaron varios segundos de silencio, hasta que una voz les distrajo; los dos jóvenes giraron sobre sus talones sorprendiéndose al ver a Hinata correr hacia ellos. "¡El entrenamiento con Hanabi!" exclamó de pronto el Inuzuka. "Gomen na Hinata, hoy no podré entrenar a tu hermana..."

"¿Vais a ir tras Sasuke y Sakura?" le interrumpió la chica. Kiba y Naruto la miraron perplejos, sin entender como podía haberse enterado. "Anoche secuestraron a Hanabi; he recordado que Sakura fue a ver a Naruto-kun antes de la cena y que le dijo que pensaba marcharse con Sasuke; he pasado por el Hospital y resulta que la habitación del Uchiha está vacía y Sakura tampoco está en su casa, así que sólo me queda pensar que ellos..."

"¿Dices que Sakura y Sasuke se han llevado a Hanabi?" preguntó Kiba mirando a Naruto alarmado. "El nuevo recipiente de Orochimaru... ¡mierda!.¡Tenemos que irnos ya!"

"¿Orochimaru?.¿Qué quieres decir, Kiba-kun?" preguntó Hinata mirando a su compañero preocupada.

"Te lo explicaremos luego, Hinata" dijo Naruto. "No podemos perder más tiempo aquí; iremos tras Sasuke y Sakura...recuperaremos a Hanabi, te lo prometo"

"Jya ne, Hinata" dijo Kiba dando media vuelta y empezando a correr. Sin embargo la chica les siguió para sorpresa de ambos.

"¿De verdad creéis que voy a quedarme aquí tranquilamente esperando que volváis? Se trata de mi hermana, yo os acompaño" dijo bastante decidida. Los dos chicos se miraron algo sorprendidos, comprendiendo que su amiga no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

"Está bien Hinata-chan, vendrás con nosotros. Pero harás todo lo que yo te diga¿entendido? No pienso dejar que te pongas en peligro" dijo Naruto mirando a su amiga con semblante serio. La chica asintió con la cabeza y saltó a la rama de un árbol siguiendo a sus dos compañeros, alejándose a bastante velocidad de la Aldea.

_Hanabi aguanta...prometo ayudarte_, pensó Hinata haciendo un par de sellos. _No dejaré que sufras el destino de nuestro clan._ La joven abrió los ojos, que ahora tenían un brillo especial. **_¡Byakugan!_**

* * *

Tsunade miraba por la ventana la aldea que aún dormía. El sol empezaba a salir por el este iluminando levemente las calles vacías y solitarias. La mujer suspiró apoyando la cabeza en la vidriera con cansancio; miles de pensamientos pasaba por su mente en aquel momento, pero sobre todos ellos el de Sakura era el más persistente. No tenía muy claro si había sido buena idea dejar que se fuera con Sasuke. 

_/-"Si tardáis mucho se marchará otra vez..." dijo la chica con ojos llorosos. "Y si pasa eso, tal vez...y-yo...me iré con él"_

"_Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke está bajo arresto momentáneo. Si se marcha de Konoha se le considerará un exiliado y no podrá volver; si tú te vas con él, considérate expulsada de esta Aldea para siempre" dijo con bastante seriedad tanto en el rostro como en la voz. Sakura la miró confundida durante unos segundos, para luego fruncir el ceño con enfado._

_"Definitivamente, parece que no tengo ningún motivo para quedarme aquí..." dijo la pelirrosa dando media vuelta para marcharse._

_"Chotto Sakura" la detuvo Tsunade poniéndose en pie. "Tal vez...haya algo que podamos hacer..." la joven kunoichi se giró hacia su profesora con semblante serio y asintió con la cabeza. "¿Y bien...? "_

"_Sasuke-kun es muy importante para mí, Tsunade-shisho..." murmuró la joven. "He intentado pasar página, pero no puedo. Hasta que él no sea libre yo tampoco lo seré, por eso...quiero irme con él, Tsunade-shisho; conseguiré que confíe en mí y me cuente cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones, entonces podré ayudarle"_

"_Sakura ¿eres consciente de lo que eso podría implicar?" preguntó la Quinta con semblante serio. "Si Sasuke pretende atacar Konoha..."_

"_¡No es eso!" interrumpió con impaciencia. "Estoy convencida de que no se trata de eso, él no tiene nada en contra de la Aldea. Pero si fuera así, yo..." su voz se le quebró, cerrando los puños con rabia. "Quiero ayudarle, pero si no puedo...yo misma le detendré. A costa de mi vida si hace falta" su profesora abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida; respiró hondo y cerró los ojos con pesar. "Quiero esta misión, la necesito, Tsunade-shisho..." su voz se convirtió en un ruego._

'_Es una chica fuerte, pero Sasuke también debe de haber mejorado mucho...no sé hasta que punto será capaz de detenerle ella sola...', pensó Tsunade dejando escapar un suspiro. 'De todas formas, esto es un peso que debe quitarse ella de encima...si no, lo arrastrará durante toda su vida', la mujer abrió los ojos y miró a su alumna con seriedad._

"_Muy bien, hace tiempo que no tienes una misión... acompaña a Uchiha Sasuke y descubre lo que pretende. Tienes vía libre para hacer lo que creas conveniente, pero tengo que estar al tanto de todo lo que él te diga Sakura. Si me escondes algo, entonces no podré ayudarte"_

"_Arigato, Tsunade-shisho" dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo sinceramente. "Una cosa más: no le digas nada a Naruto, por favor. No quiero que se entrometa...él ya ha tenido bastante, esta vez quiero ser yo quien le ayude"_

"_No le diré nada a Naruto...hasta que llegue el momento de hacerlo" ambas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Sakura sonrió y dio media vuelta._

"_Me parece bien"-/_

Tsunade se frotó los ojos con la mano, cansada de pensar. Aún así, los recuerdos de tan sólo un día atrás acudían a su mente torturándola, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Sólo sentirse culpable si aquello no salía bien.

_/-Sakura entró en el despacho de Tsunade despacio y con la cabeza baja, sin atreverse a mirar a su profesora, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Al verla, supo que iba a decirle algo que no le gustaría. La Quinta le hizo una señal para que se sentara frente a ella, pero Sakura negó con la cabeza y se quedó junto a la puerta ya cerrada, alargando el silencio unos pocos minutos. Al ver que su alumna no decía nada, Tsunade se decidió a hablar._

"_Deduzco que vienes de ver a Sasuke..." dijo la mujer. La pelirrosa asintió levemente con la cabeza. "¿Qué ha pasado Sakura?"_

"_Yo...le he dicho que me iré con él, Tsunade-shisho. Ya se lo he dicho" dijo dirigiendo una rápida mirada a la mujer, con una leve sonrisa. "Pensé que no me dejaría ir pero..."_

"_Al grano, Sakura" la interrumpió la Hokage; no quería que su alumna empezara a hacerse ilusiones que no irían bien para su misión, así que debía evitar el tema romántico todo lo posible. La chica volvió a asentir y miró con desinterés la habitación, como si buscara las palabras apropiadas. _

"_Tsunade-shisho, ya sabes que Sasuke-kun se marchó con Orochimaru para buscar poder; a cambio, él debía entregarle su cuerpo una vez que vengara a su clan" la mujer asintió para que continuara. "Pero eso nunca llegó a pasar; Sasuke-kun acabó con Itachi, pero no llegó a darle su cuerpo a Orochimaru porque nosotros atacamos a tiempo...y por lo visto, el recipiente no puede sobrepasar cierta edad"_

"_Y adivino por tu expresión que Sasuke ya la ha sobrepasado" dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño. Sakura asintió despacio bajando la vista. "De todas formas, Orochimaru murió en aquel incendio, no hay dudas de ello...De hecho, el único cuerpo que no podíamos confirmar con exactitud era el del Uchiha, tanto Kabuto como Orochimaru..."_

"_Sasuke-kun no sabe eso" le interrumpió Sakura. La Quinta arqueó una ceja extrañada. "Por lo visto, alguien se está haciendo pasar por Orochimaru y le reclama a Sasuke-kun que cumpla su parte del trato. Quiere que le entregue un cuerpo nuevo"_

"_M-Masaka..." murmuró la mujer abriendo los ojos de par en par. "¿De quién se trata?"_

"_No lo sabemos. Sasuke-kun sólo ha hablado con mensajeros...su única oportunidad de verle cara a cara es en el momento en que le entregue el nuevo recipiente. Sea quien sea, pretende seguir los pasos de Orochimaru y perfeccionar esa técnica" explicó Sakura pensativa. "Hasta que Sasuke no acabe con él, no podremos..."_

"_Un momento, Sakura..." el tono de la mujer se volvió severo y firme, mirando a su alumna con ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. La pelirrosa sintió como las piernas empezaban a temblarle y tragó saliva. "¿Me estás diciendo...que ayudarás a Sasuke a entregar a un inocente a manos de quién quiera que sea quien se está haciendo pasar por Orochimaru?.¿A alguien de esta Aldea? No pienso permitir eso, Sakura"_

"_D-Demo, es la única manera de..." la chica desvió la mirada de nuevo. "No pretendo entregar a nadie, sólo fingiré hacerlo. Pero si mentimos, si no llevamos a nadie o llevamos a otra persona, el enemigo se dará cuenta. Piensa que ni siquiera Sasuke tiene la más mínima idea de a quién se enfrenta ¡no son principiantes!" exclamó Sakura con una firmeza que le sorprendió incluso a ella. Tsunade permaneció impasible, con sus ojos color miel clavados en los verdes de su alumna._

"_¿De quién se trata, Sakura?.¿A quién vais a entregar?" la muchacha respiró varias veces hondo intentando aguantar la mirada; no podía echarse abajo ahora, Sasuke confiaba en ella. "Te he hecho una pregunta, Sakura. Dame el nombre"_

"_N-No puedo, Tsunade-shisho" dijo tragando saliva. "Si te lo digo, no me dejarás hacerlo"_

"_Es que no te dejo hacerlo. No dejaré que arriesgues, no sólo tu vida, sino la de alguien de esta aldea, sólo para que Sasuke pueda..."_

"_A Sasuke-kun no le queda otra opción" interrumpió Sakura impaciente. "No lo hace por placer, él no quiere hacerlo, pero...le han amenazado con atacar Konoha si no colabora. Y le quedan sólo tres días"_

"_Tres días..." repitió la mujer cerrando los ojos con pesadez. De pronto, volvió a abrirlos alarmada. "¿Tres días?.¡Por eso le dijo a Neji que la Aldea de la Lluvia planeaba algo, por eso se lo dijo a él y no ha otra persona!.¡Tres días, el tiempo que dura esa misión! No fue casualidad ¿verdad Sakura?" Tsunade se levantó de la silla dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa con ambas manos; la joven dio un paso hacia atrás sobresaltada. "¿Por qué quiere a Hyuuga Neji lejos de Konoha?.¡Contesta Sakura!"_

"_Para que no le detenga" dijo Sakura nerviosa. "Neji-san...podría detenerle. Quería que se fueran todos, Naruto incluido" murmuró cabizbaja._

"_Un Hyuuga" dijo Tsunade suspirando. La pelirrosa la miró alarmada. "Hyuuga Hanabi...es a ella a quien tenéis que entregar ¿me equivoco?" Sakura se quedó sin habla, buscando desesperadamente algo que decir pero sin éxito alguno. "¿Tiene el Mizukage algo que ver en esto, o no?"_

"_Sasuke-kun dice que es cierto que le atacaron los ninjas de la Lluvia. Además, el último Mizukage nunca le gustó. No podemos afirmarlo, pero..."_

"_Soo da ne..." la Quinta suspiró dejándose caer en la silla pesadamente. "¿Sabe el Uchiha que has venido a contármelo?" Sakura negó con la cabeza. "Si hago que os sigan los ANBU se dará cuenta seguro, debe tener un nivel muy alto si pudo derrotar a Uchiha Itachi. Se dará cuenta mande a quién mande...pero no puedo dejaros ir sin más, Sakura. No puedo exponer a Hanabi a ese peligro"_

"_A Hanabi no le pasará nada. No pienso entregarla y Sasuke-kun tampoco. Pero la necesitamos para acercarnos a Orochimaru, el Mizukage o quién sea" dijo la pelirrosa algo más calmada. _

"_Sakura, tú misma lo has dicho, no sabéis a quién os enfrentáis...tal vez no queráis entregar a Hanabi, pero a lo mejor no podéis contra ese enemigo. En ese caso ¿qué se supone que haríais?" ambas permanecieron varios segundos en silencio, hasta que Sakura lo rompió con semblante serio y voz firme._

"_Que nos siga Naruto" Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida y observó a su alumna, que parecía hablar bastante en serio. "Naruto tiene el mismo nivel que Sasuke-kun, puede que superior...incluso el Consejo está pensando seriamente lo de convertirle en Hokage. Él es el único que podría seguirnos y, llegado el momento, ayudarnos si es necesario"_

"_No estoy segura de..."_

"_Tsunade-shisho, siempre has confiado en Naruto, él es uno de los mejores ninjas de la Aldea a pesar de su inmadurez. También me conoces a mí, sabes que no traicionaré a Konoha. Lo único que quiero es ayudar a Sasuke-kun...y evitar un posible ataque. Tal vez sea mentira, lo sé, pero en ese caso, detendré a Uchiha Sasuke con mis propias manos. Me da igual hasta dónde tenga que llegar para eso..." la chica se irguió con una repentina seguridad en sí misma. "Ese es...mi camino del ninja"-/_

La Hokage seguía mirando a través de la ventana en silencio. No se achantó, Sakura le había hablado totalmente en serio y en cierta manera se sentía culpable. De todas formas no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para detenerla. No confiaba en Sasuke, pero sí confiaba en su alumna y en Naruto; tal vez enviar al rubio tras ellos no era tan descabellado. La mujer suspiró derrotada. Sí era descabellado, era la mayor estupidez que le pasaba por la cabeza pero, al fin y al cabo, su única salida. Si Sasuke tenía razón, Konoha estaba en el punto de mira de un enemigo lo suficientemente bueno para poder controlar al Uchiha hasta ese punto. Sin lugar a dudas, debía de ser alguien de su nivel. Lo más importante ahora era descubrir quién era.

"Cuantas más vueltas le doy, más me parece que el Mizukage está detrás de todo esto. Aunque aún no entiendo que pretende, Hanabi no es tan importante..." la mujer suspiró de nuevo. "Hay que hacer volver al equipo de Shikamaru. Tal vez no les haya ido bien..." alguien golpeó la puerta de su despacho, distrayéndola. "Adelante"

"Tsunade-sama..." saludó Kakashi entrando en la habitación seguido por Gai. Ambos estaban serios, conscientes de todo lo que estaba pasando. Debían de estar preparados para actuar en el peor de los casos.

"¿Ya estáis aquí? Entonces..."

"Hai. Sasuke y Sakura ya se han marchado...con Hanabi" dijo el hombre de la máscara.

"¿De verdad es buena idea? Si los Hyuuga llegan a enterarse..." dijo Gai algo preocupado.

"El deber del ninja es dar su vida por Konoha. Hyuuga Hanabi no es ninguna excepción" dijo Tsunade con un tono exageradamente seco; era obvio que quería aparentar que no le importaba. "De todas formas, no teníamos opción...se trata de proteger Konoha; incluso Sasuke y Sakura...incluso ellos podrían perder la vida, por no mencionar al equipo de Shikamaru" la mujer les miró con seriedad. "Ahora ellos son quienes más me preocupan"

"¿Qué debemos hacer, Hokage-sama?" preguntó Gai irguiéndose.

"Gai, quiero que vayas a la Aldea de la Lluvia, la misión de Shikamaru queda abortada, haz que vuelvan. Y llévate a un medic-nin en tu equipo"

"¡Hai!" el hombre se inclinó hacia delante y salió de la habitación cerrando tras él.

"¿Has hablado con Hyuuga Hiashi?" preguntó Kakashi una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada.

"Hai...he mandado a varios ANBU a recorrer los alrededores y según tengo entendido, los mismos Hyuuga están buscando por su cuenta. Pero no importa, contaba con ello" dijo Tsunade pensativa. "Este medio día volveré a reunirme con ellos...les diré que Sasuke y Sakura han desaparecido pero que no sabemos si son ellos quienes tienen a Hanabi"

"Sobre Naruto..."

"Hm..." la mujer suspiró mirando de nuevo por la ventana. "¿Se ha ido ya?"

"Hai, Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuuga Hinata van con él. Tal y como supuse...no pidió permiso a nadie" Tsunade sonrió levemente.

"Tiene valor, ignorándome de esa manera".

"Y por lo que escuché de su conversación con Kiba, ha deducido bastante bien lo que ha pasado, al igual que Hinata...aún así, se equivocan en varias cosas" dijo Kakashi mirando a la mujer.

"Sakura le sacará de su error cuando se encuentren, no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso"

"Hokage-sama, son buenos ninjas...puedes confiar en ellos" dijo Kakashi intentando creerse sus palabras. Era verdad que habían mejorado muchísimo, pero aquella misión tenía demasiadas incógnitas. La mujer asintió levemente con la cabeza y perdió la vista en el horizonte. _Naruto...esta es la oportunidad que tanto esperabas, _pensó el hombre enmascarado siguiendo al mirada de Tsunade. _Demuestra que serás un gran Hokage algún día..._

* * *

"¿Qué pasa, Naya?" preguntó el Mizukage mirando a su ayudante extrañado. 

"Me pareció oír algo" dijo la joven. El chico asintió y empezaron a caminar de nuevo. _Bien ya estoy dentro...Shintenshin no jutsu...sêkô_, pensó Ino sonriendo.

"No me digas que aún estás mosqueada por lo de anoche" dijo la joven invidente formando una extraña sonrisa en los labios. "No tienes que preocuparte de nada de momento. Tal vez no pudimos rematar al Aburame, pero sus amigos dicen que no le encuentran; si a estas alturas no ha acudido a ellos, lo único que encontrarán será su cadáver en cualquier basurero"

Ino abrió los ojos de par en par. _¿Rematar a Shino?.¿Anoche?.¿Su...cadáver...?_, pensó confundida, intentando aparentar tranquilidad. _P-Pero...¿qué es lo que le han hecho estas dos a Shino...y por qué?.¿Sasuke-kun...decía la verdad?_

"Shiroko tiene razón, vosotras nunca falláis" dijo el Mizukage con tranquilidad.

"Hemos llegado" anunció Shiroko deteniéndose frente a un viejo edificio que parecía en reformas.

Los tres entraron en silencio y varios ninjas que hacían guardia por allí se inclinaron al verles llegar; Ino no podía evitar sorprenderse pensando en la influencia que aquellas dos mujeres parecían tener allí. Respiró hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarse, notando como las piernas le temblaban, sin poder evitar pensar en Shino y en qué habría sido de él. La joven se detuvo al ver cómo también lo hacían el Mizukage y la chica ciega.

"Recordad, no digáis nada" dijo el joven sonriendo a sus dos ayudantes. "Sólo permaneced atentas...por si hay algún infiltrado"

Ino sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal cuando los ojos afilados del joven se clavaron en los suyos. La duda empezó a sacudirla por dentro; si habían atacado a Shino, si les conocían tan bien, podrían saber perfectamente que ella estaba allí en esos momentos. Miró de reojo a la joven de pelo azulado que sonreía con bastante seguridad e intentó imitarla para no parecer fuera de lugar. Terminaron de subir las escaleras y llegaron a dos guardias que abrieron las puertas de madera dejándoles pasar. En la sala ya había unos veinte ninjas haciendo guardia y varios ancianos que le recordaron al Consejo de Tsunade. El Mizukage ocupó su sitio en la mesa y las dos jóvenes se quedaron tras él, una a cada lado.

"Lamento el retraso. Ya saben que varios ninjas de Konoha han venido a verme...uno de los suyos, Aburame Shino, ha desaparecido" dijo el Mizukage con semblante serio. "¿Hemos descubierto algo sobre su paradero?"

"De momento no" dijo uno de los ninjas, que llevaba una insignia en el hombro izquierdo indicando que debía ser de alto nivel. "Hemos buscado por los alrededores e incluso en la frontera, pero no hay ni rastro de ningún ninja de Konoha"

"¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de quién ha podido atacarle?" preguntó de nuevo el dirigente del país.

_Sí, has sido tú, imbécil. Y te juro que como le haya pasado algo grave yo misma me encargaré de que lo pagues_, pensó Ino enfurecida, aunque manteniendo el aspecto tranquilo exteriormente. Con disimulo, miró de reojo a todos los presentes intentando descubrir algo, aunque no supiera el qué.

"Lo más probable es que hayan sido los rebeldes, Mizukage-sama" dijo esta vez uno de los ancianos. "Sus ataques cada vez son más frecuentes"

"Pero ¿qué interés tienen los rebeldes en un ninja que ni siquiera pertenece a la Aldea?" dijo otro de los congregados, haciendo a Ino sonreír.

_Eso, explícanoslo Mizukage... ¿qué demonios tiene que ver Shino en tus problemas?_, pensó la rubia mirando esta vez al joven sentado junto a ella.

"Puede tener sentido" dijo otro anciano antes de que el Mizukage contestara. "Si atacan a un ninja de otro país, en este caso del fuego, puede poner a Hokage-sama en nuestra contra y todas las alianzas se vendrían abajo"

"Es cierto" dijo el Mizukage asintiendo con la cabeza. "Tal vez deberíamos castigar públicamente a los rebeldes que hemos encarcelado. Parece ser la única forma de recordarles quién tiene el poder en este país"

Ino abrió los ojos estupefacta al ver como los miembros del Consejo se miraban entre ellos sonrientes, al parecer de acuerdo con aquella idea. _¿Es qué están todos locos? Castigar públicamente a unos rebeldes que no tienen nada que ver con el asunto...Son unos rastreros..._, pensó haciendo un notable esfuerzo por controlar la rabia que se iba acumulando. _Este desgraciado no se merece el título de Mizukage, es un insulto a su país._

"De todas formas, hay otra opción" dijo el Mizukage con una sonrisa torcida. "¿Quién no nos dice que, en realidad, el Aburame está sano y salvo, y que los ninjas de Konoha pretenden que lo paguemos con los rebeldes para que toda la Aldea se ponga en nuestra contra?" todos los presentes empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, bajo la atenta mirada del chico y de Ino; la rubia apretó los puños con rabia mientras miraba a los miembros del Consejo rezando para que no le creyeran. Aunque en el fondo sabía que de poco iba a servir eso; si el Mizukage daba la orden, atacarían Konoha sin preguntar.

"¿Está usted diciendo, Mizukage-sama, que Konoha planea poner al país en su contra?" preguntó una mujer sin salir de su asombro. "No lo entiendo ¿por qué iba a hacer eso?"

"Es una acusación muy grave, podría darnos muchos problemas si está equivocado" añadió otro hombre. Ino sonrió interiormente mirando al Mizukage, que en ningún momento borró su sonrisa de la cara.

"¿Y si les dijera, señores, que tengo pruebas?" dijo con altanería.

_¿Nani?.¿Qué está diciendo este imbécil?.¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada contra ellos!.¿Es que también a falsificado alguna prueba?_, pensó Ino alarmada.

"En estos momentos, los ninjas de Konoha..." el joven hizo una pausa como si quisiera hacerse el interesante. "...nos están espiando" Ino abrió los ojos de par en par, petrificada.

_N-No puede ser...desde el principio ellos..._, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vio a Shiroko realizar un par de sellos. La rubia movió rápidamente las manos para salir de allí, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

"_**Torikago no Jutsu**"_ murmuró la invidente sonriendo. (n/a: Torikago no jutsu: Técnica de la Jaula)

Ino chilló y se llevó las manos a la cabeza sintiendo un gran dolor, cayendo de rodillas al suelo con las sienes palpitando como si estuvieran a punto de estallar. Todos miraron sorprendidos a la morena sin entender qué pasaba. El Mizukage miró a Shiroko y le hizo una señal con la cabeza, haciendo que la joven hiciera otro sello que detuvo momentáneamente su jutsu anterior. La kunoichi de Konoha intentó devolver su respiración a la normalidad al sentir como el dolor disminuía, aunque continuando presente.

"Dime ¿te he sorprendido, Yamanaka Ino?" dijo el Mizukage de pie frente a ella. Hubo una exclamación por parte de los presentes, que de nuevo empezaron a murmurar sin apartar la vista de la castaña, aún de rodillas en el suelo. La chica levantó la vista hacia el joven con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. "Es interesante la técnica de Shiroko ¿verdad? No permite que en su territorio pueda usarse chakra...como tú lo estás usando, el resultado es un fuerte dolor que puede llegar a matar. ¿Qué te parece?" dijo sonriendo burlonamente. El joven se inclinó hacia delante hablándole en voz baja, para que sólo pudiera escucharle ella. "Parece ser que durarás menos que el inútil del Aburame"

"¡Maldito cabrón!" gritó Ino levantándose de golpe.

Cerró el puño y lo levantó dispuesta a golpear la cara del Mizukage, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a darle, el dolor volvió a acentuarse en su cabeza y de nuevo cayó al suelo de rodillas apretando los dientes, dispuesta a no gritar ni dejar salir una sola lágrima delante de aquel chico. _Antes muerta que darle esa satisfacción._ El chico se irguió e hizo otra señal para que Shiroko se detuviera de nuevo; acto seguido le dio la espalda a la derrotada joven y se dirigió al Consejo.

"¡Tal y como yo decía!.¡Aquí tenéis la prueba de que Konoha planea algo en nuestra contra! No ha enviado embajadores a nuestra celebración" el chico se giró de nuevo hacia Ino, señalándola acusadoramente. "¡Ha enviado espías!" los presentes dejaron escapar otra exclamación de sorpresa.

_Domina bien el teatro, el muy cabrón..._, pensó Ino cerrando los ojos mareada. _Tengo que salir...tengo que irme de aquí... _La chica acercó poco a poco las manos, pero el Mizukage se le adelantó pisándole la mano derecha.

"¿Cómo, ya pensabas irte? Quédate un rato por favor..." dijo sin borrar aquella sonrisa que producía escalofríos en la kunoichi rubia. "Seguro que tienes muchas preguntas que hacer...yo podría contestarlas"

"¿Y matarme luego?" dijo Ino intentando hacer que su voz sonara firme y segura.

"De ninguna manera" todos los presentes le miraron extrañados; obviamente estaban esperando que la mataran. "Ahora mismo estás en el cuerpo de Naya y no puedo permitirme perder una kunoichi como ella...además, si te matara yo, ella nunca me lo perdonaría" dijo el joven tranquilamente. "Naya es muy rencorosa...no perdonará que hayas entrado en su mente sin pedirle permiso" dijo riendo entre dientes. "La pena es que no puedo hacer que te quedes, ya que tu cuerpo no está en nuestras manos"

"¿Se supone que debo darte las gracias?" preguntó la chica con enfado.

"Claro que no, Yamanaka..." dijo el chico sonriendo. "No te estoy perdonando la vida, sólo te la alargo unas horas más. Sería para mí muy fácil atrapar a todos tus compañeros y matarles, ya que estáis en mi territorio...pero no quiero jugar con ventaja. Por eso voy a ser condescendiente durante, digamos...treinta minutos. No me interesa que tu amigo Hyuuga entre aquí de mala manera, así que dejaré que te marches y avises a tus amigos. Podéis hacer dos cosas: idos inmediatamente y nadie os seguirá...así podríais avisar a vuestra Aldea de que ahora estamos en guerra. O bien, podéis quedaros aquí a buscar a vuestro amigo Aburame y en treinta minutos tendréis a toda la Aldea contra vosotros. Seguro que cogéis la opción más inteligente... ¿verdad?"

"¿Tiene Uchiha Sasuke algo que ver con todo esto?" preguntó Ino sorprendiendo al Mizukage.

"El Uchiha...trabajó para el anterior Mizukage durante unos años. Cuando yo adquirí el título de Kage se marchó, parece ser que no le gustó la idea" dijo con una mueca de desprecio. "Pero sí. Gracias a él pronto tendré en mis manos algo que llevo ansiando desde hace mucho tiempo...claro que Sasuke aún no lo sabe. Se te está haciendo tarde, Yamanaka, no preocupes más a tu amigo"

"En agradecimiento a toda la información que ha compartido conmigo le haré una advertencia Mizukage-sama" dijo Ino sonriendo altivamente. "Shino no es un ninja al que deba menospreciar; en el momento en que sus ayudantes le dejaron con vida, firmaron su sentencia de muerte" la rubia frunció el ceño. "Nosotros nunca dejaremos atrás a un compañero" dijo juntando las manos. Acto seguido el cuerpo de Naya cayó hacia delante sin llegar a tocar el suelo; la chica levantó la vista llevándose la mano a la cabeza, que dolía levemente.

"Soy yo..." murmuró con cansancio. Shiroko deshizo el jutsu y se agachó junto a ella para comprobar que estaba bien.

"¿Por qué la has dejado marchar? Deberíamos haberla interrogado" dijo uno de los ninjas de alto cargo con enfado.

"¿Y qué es eso de darles treinta minutos?.¡No es ningún juego!" añadió una mujer.

"Señores, no discutamos...no soy un gennin de baja categoría, soy el Mizukage. Ustedes me eligieron como tal. No tienen nada de que preocuparse" dijo el chico bastante confiado.

"Espero que sea así...por el bien de todos. Con su permiso, haré que nuestros ninjas se preparen" dijo uno de sus subordinados haciendo una reverencia, para después abandonar la sala. Uno a uno, todos se marcharon dejando solos al Mizukage y sus dos ayudantes.

"Maldita cría... ¿cómo consiguió esa niñata meterse en mi mente?" preguntó Naya sintiéndose aún algo mareada.

"Eso no importa, nos ha venido muy bien" dijo el Mizukage levantándose. "Ya es casi la hora, idos a buscar al Uchiha, ya debe de estar en camino" el joven fue hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se detuvo. "Una última cosa...Shiroko, Naya, quiero la cabeza de esa impertinente para mi colección. Con el Nara y el Hyuuga haced lo que os venga en gana" las dos chicas sonrieron ampliamente.

"Hai"

* * *

Ino abrió los ojos y se levantó sobresaltada, encontrándose de frente con un preocupado Neji. La joven respiró hondo como si le faltara el aire y luego suspiró aliviada de estar allí; había llegado a pensar que no conseguiría salir del cuerpo de Naya con vida. _No entiendo como averiguaron que yo estaba allí...ese Mizukage parece saberlo todo..._

"¡Joder Ino, reacciona!" dijo Neji dándole una palmada en la cara no muy suavemente, con impaciencia. La rubia le miró con enfado llevándose la mano a la mejilla golpeada. "¿Por qué no contestas cuando te hablo?"

"¿Me...estabas hablando?" preguntó sorprendida. El chico arqueó las cejas extrañado. "Gomen na, estaba distraída..." dijo mirando al suelo, aunque enseguida levantó la vista mirándole con enfado. "¡Dijiste que entrarías a ayudarme si pasaba algo!" Neji la miró unos segundos antes de hablar.

"No pude, no veía lo que pasaba dentro" la chica arqueó una ceja incrédula. "La chica ciega hizo una técnica ¿verdad? Pues esa técnica me impedía ver lo que pasaba dentro, aún con el Byakugan activado. Tu cuerpo no mostraba ninguna herida, así que controlé tu pulso...no ha pasado nada raro aquí fuera. ¿Y allí dentro?"

"Casi me matan" se quejó la rubia. El chico se mostró tranquilo, haciéndola suspirar. "Eso es lo de menos, hay que hablar con Shikamaru. Resumiéndolo todo: el Mizukage me ha descubierto y ha hecho creer al Consejo que Konoha tiene algo en su contra y por eso mandaba espías. Nos ha dado media hora para irnos...si nos quedamos, mandará a todos los ninjas de la Aldea contra nosotros"

"Dudo mucho que aunque nos vayamos nos dejen en paz".

"También ha dicho que Sasuke le dará algo que necesita, pero que él no lo sabe...Además, fueron ellos quienes atacaron a Shino" su compañero no pareció sorprenderse. "¿Qué vamos a hacer? Parece que Shino acabó gravemente herido anoche y no le hemos encontrado...encima sólo tenemos media hora para...y yo no pienso irme sin...es nuestro compañero, no podemos...pero tenemos que avisar en Konoha de que Sasuke..." Neji miró a la chica sin entender lo que decía. Cuando la joven empezó por el principio de nuevo, sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

"Cálmate. Si hablas a trozos no hay quien te entienda" dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano. "Lo primero es ver a Shikamaru; a lo mejor saben algo de Shino. Además él es el líder de la misión, él tiene que decidir qué haremos" Ino aceptó su mano y se levantó mirando hacia la sala dónde debía de estar aún el Mizukage y sus dos extrañas ayudantes. De nuevo debió de quedarse atontada, pues de nuevo Neji le golpeó esta vez en la cabeza. "Reacciona, no tenemos todo el día" la rubia asintió y bajó la mirada; el Hyuuga le miró preocupado. "Oi Ino ¿estás bien?"

"Hai...sólo preocupada por Shino..." dijo empezando a caminar. "Venga, hay que encontrar a Shikamaru"

* * *

No les llevó trabajo encontrarle gracias al Byakugan de Neji. Su compañero estaba cerca del hotel junto a Temari y Kankuro, pero al ver que Shino no se encontraba con ellos, Ino sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco. Cada vez estaba más preocupada y cada vez les quedaba menos tiempo. Neji explicó rápidamente lo que había pasado mientras su compañera se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Una vez terminó, Shikamaru suspiró. 

"Deben quedarnos veinte minutos...ni en broma cruzaremos la frontera en ese tiempo" dijo el jounin en actitud pensativa. "Lo que no entiendo es...si ellos no saben dónde está Shino ni qué fue de él ¿por qué demonios no ha venido a avisarnos?"

"No sé que le harían esas dos a Shino, pero es un chico inteligente y si pudo escapar de ellas seguro que está bien" dijo Kankuro con voz tranquila. "Lo mejor que podéis hacer es marcharos y avisar en Konoha. Vosotros tres...incluso contando con Temari y conmigo, no podremos hacer frente a toda una Aldea de ninjas"

"En eso tienes razón, irnos sería lo más inteligente..."

"¿De qué estás hablando, Shikamaru?" exclamó Ino con enfado. "¡Shino es nuestro compañero!.¡A un compañero no se le abandona!"

"Intenta calmarte Ino" dijo el Nara mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. "Conozco a Shino mucho mejor que tú, no le va a matar una herida"

"Hagamos lo que hagamos, tenemos que decidirnos pronto" dijo Neji con bastante calma.

"La Aldea de la Arena está más cerca que Konoha" dijo de pronto Temari. "Si le explicamos la situación a Gaara, no dudará en ayudaros. Podría enviar ninjas aquí para buscar a Shino"

"Joder...necesitaría más tiempo para pensar una buena idea..." se quejó Shikamaru cerrando los ojos.

"No olvides lo que dijeron de Sasuke" dijo de nuevo Neji. "Por lo visto le han utilizado para algo...a lo mejor en Konoha ya se han puesto en marcha. En caso contrario, debemos avisarles"

"No tenemos opción..." dijo el líder del grupo suspirando. "Hay que avisar en Konoha y en la Aldea de la Arena. Nos vamos ya"

"¿N-Nani?" dijo Ino abriendo los ojos de par en par. "P-Pero, Shino..."

"Llevamos toda la mañana buscándole y no hemos dado con él" dijo Shikamaru impaciente. "Teniendo en cuenta que el enemigo tampoco sabe nada de Shino...sólo puedo pensar que no quiere que le encuentren" todos le miraron con atención. "Nos queda confiar en que esté bien y tenga un buen plan...No tenemos otra opción; en el peor de los casos, volveremos a por él enseguida que podamos" sus compañeros se quedaron callados durante unos segundos.

"Entonces nosotros volvemos a la Arena" dijo Kankuro rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

"Yo os acompañaré. Lo normal es que vaya un representante de Konoha..." dijo el Nara suspirando con cansancio, para luego mirar a sus dos compañeros. "Neji, vosotros dos id a Konoha e informad de la situación...estaréis bien ¿verdad?" dijo mirando de reojo a su mejor amiga.

"No te preocupes" dijo el Hyuuga con una sonrisa de seguridad "Volveremos a vernos pronto"

"Ino..." dijo Shikamaru mirando a su amiga, que entornó los ojos con impaciencia.

"Hai, hai, ya lo sé...haré todo lo que me diga Neji y no haré ninguna tontería" dijo cruzándose de brazos. Su amigo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Tenemos que salir cuanto antes...nuestra Aldea está cerca pero aún así, ya hemos perdido medio día" dijo Temari elevando la vista al nublado cielo. Los demás asintieron y sin decir nada más, cada grupo se marchó por su lado.

* * *

Habían estado descansando demasiado tiempo y Sakura empezaba a impacientarse. La herida de Sasuke aún no había cicatrizado del todo y eso les impedía seguir una marcha más rápida; por no mencionar que encima tenían que cargar con Hanabi que aunque estaba inconsciente y por lo tanto no daba problemas, pesaba lo suyo. La pelirrosa miró hacia atrás y se mordió el labio inferior, recordando la conversación con Sasuke, conversación que la había involucrado en aquel lío. 

_/-"Yo...necesito alguien que me sustituya" dijo Sasuke con semblante serio. Sakura abrió los ojos desconcertada. "Orochimaru me dio poder para acabar con mi hermano, pero a cambio yo debía entregarle algo..."_

"_Tu cuerpo, lo sé" dijo la chica asintiendo._

"_No pude llevar a cabo el pacto porque vosotros atacasteis antes"_

"_Exacto, pero Orochimaru murió allí, ya no le debes nada a nadie" dijo la pelirrosa sin entender a dónde quería llegar. Sasuke suspiró y bajó el tono de voz, como si temiera que alguien pudiera escucharles._

"_Orochimaru está vivo, Sakura. Lleva un tiempo persiguiéndome y en su última amenaza me juró que atacaría Konoha si no cumplía mi parte del trato. Tengo motivos para pensar que el Mizukage le apoya, así que no tengo otra opción...no quiero involucrar a la Aldea en una guerra por culpa de mi estupidez" Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, procesando la información tan rápido como la situación le permitía. Las palabras daban vueltas en su mente sin sentido alguno. Orochimaru estaba muerto, ella misma había visto su cadáver años atrás; eso implicaba que alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por él para chantajear a Sasuke y por eso... La pelirrosa miró al moreno extrañada._

"_Entonces... ¿vas a entregarle tu cuerpo a Orochimaru?"_

"_Ojala fuera tan sencillo" musitó Sasuke con pesar. "Mi cuerpo ya no sirve, he sobrepasado una edad límite...por eso necesito alguien que me sustituya. En realidad, los mensajeros de Orochimaru me dejaron bien claro quién debe ser, un equivalente a un Uchiha, y me dieron un tiempo límite...me quedan tres días"_

"_¿De quién se trata?" preguntó visiblemente preocupada. _

_Sasuke guardó silencio mirando a la chica fijamente a los ojos. Era obvio que estaba sopesando el decírselo o no, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que aquello implicaba. Sakura le había prometido guardar silencio e irse con él, ayudarle en lo que hiciera falta, pero aquello no iba a gustarle lo más mínimo. En el peor de los casos, tal vez podría intentar detenerle._

_Por su lado, la pelirrosa aguantaba la mirada del moreno, aunque no le veía. Su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí, con las palabras dichas dándole vueltas en la cabeza, mezclándose con las posibles respuestas que Sasuke podría darle. Sin embargo, a su mente acudían los miembros de un solo clan: el Hyuuga. Era equivalente al Uchiha, incluso superior; también explicaba que Sasuke hubiera informado a Neji de las intenciones de la Aldea de la Lluvia, para mantenerle lejos. Hinata tenía la misma edad que Sasuke, así que estaba descartada y por lo tanto sólo quedaba una persona sin aquel sello maldito en la frente._

_La joven intentó respirar hondo para aclarar ideas. Aquel asunto se iba de las manos; ella quería ayudar a su amigo, pero entregar a Hanabi en lugar del Uchiha... Tragó saliva y regresó al mundo real, esperando la respuesta de su amigo._

"_Si te lo digo..."_

"_Lo sé" le interrumpió. "¿Hay alguna otra opción, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_..." el chico negó con la cabeza. "Yo no encuentro ninguna. De todas formas, no pienso entregar a nadie...sólo necesito llevar a esa persona hasta Orochimaru. Una vez lo tenga delante, terminaré con esto de una vez por todas"_

"_Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte, Sasuke-kun..." dijo la joven acercándose a él y cogiéndole de las manos, con una sonrisa tan sincera como podía ofrecerle en aquel momento. "Yo...te ayudaré...si me prometes que no le pasará nada a esa persona"_

"_Te lo prometo Sakura" dijo asintiendo con firmeza. "He cometido muchos errores en mi vida, ya no... ya no quiero cometer más" dijo con un pequeño deje de amargura. "Quiero acabar con todo"_

"_¿Y si le explicamos lo que pasa a Tsunade-shisho...?" sugirió la pelirrosa. El chico levantó la cabeza alarmado. "Ella podría ayudarte, incluso Naruto si supiera lo que pasa..."_

"_¡Ni hablar!" gritó con enfado. "¡Esto tengo que hacerlo yo solo! Es...algo personal. Además, el Consejo no me creyó cuando les hablé del ataque por parte de la Lluvia"_

"_¿Era eso verdad...o sólo pretendías alejar a alguien?" preguntó Sakura arqueando una ceja. Sasuke le miró sorprendido, tal vez preguntándose cómo había llegado a esa conclusión. "¿De quién se trata, Sasuke-kun...?.¿A quién vamos a entregar?"_

"_Hanabi" dijo el Uchiha mirando a su amiga fijamente. Sakura cerró los ojos sintiéndose derrotada al ver que había acertado. "A Hyuuga Hanabi" Definitivamente, aquello se complicaba-/_

Sakura suspiró interiormente. Sabía que en cuanto cogieran a Hanabi, Hinata se lo diría a Naruto y entonces Tsunade no tendría más remedio que decirles lo que pasaba. A esas alturas, ambos debían de estar siguiéndoles, tal vez con la ayuda de Lee o Kiba. La joven pelirrosa volvió a suspirar y miró a su compañero.

"Sasuke-kun...debemos irnos, ya está amaneciendo y..."

"Lo sé" dijo el chico levantándose del suelo con una mueca de dolor. _Maldita herida...si no fuera por ella, ya estaríamos más lejos de Konoha y más cerca de Orochimaru..._, el joven miró de reojo a su compañera, que cargaba con la Hyuuga a la espalda. "¿Quieres que la lleve yo?"

"Eso sólo nos retrasaría" dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza. "Ya deben de estar buscándonos..."

"Lo más probable es que nos alcancen...todo por culpa de esta herida..." suspiró Sasuke llevándose la mano al costado izquierdo.

"Gomen na, Sasuke-kun" dijo la pelirrosa bajando la cabeza. "He intentado hacer que cicatrice más rápido, pero para eso necesitarías un día de descanso y así..."

"Hey Sakura" dijo el chico acercándose a ella. Le acarició con suavidad la mejilla, la cogió por la barbilla haciendo que la joven le mirara a los ojos, y le sonrió sinceramente. O, al menos, tan sinceramente como podía sonreír en aquel momento. "No te culpes de nada, si no fuera por ti no estaría aquí y...eso es más que suficiente para mí" Sakura sonrió tímidamente y miró al suelo. "Venga, tenemos que irnos o..." el chico abrió los ojos de par en par y con una rapidez que sorprendió a su compañera sacó un kunai y lo lanzó hacia la copa de uno de los árboles.

_No puede ser...¿ya nos han alcanzado?_, pensó Sakura horrorizada. _Mierda...si no podemos llegar ante el que se está haciendo pasar por Orochimaru, todo esto no habrá servido de nada._

"Salid de ahí" ordenó Sasuke con voz clara y firme, interponiéndose entre Sakura y quienes les estaban siguiendo. Para la sorpresa de ambos, no se encontraron con ninjas de Konoha, sino con dos mujeres que ni tan solo llevaban protector; al verlas el Uchiha se calmó y la pelirrosa las observó extrañada. "¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?"

"¿Las conoces, Sasuke-kun?" preguntó Sakura sin bajar la guardia. El chico asintió.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya...no esperábamos encontrarte con una amiguita, Uchiha" dijo la joven de ojos claros sonriendo de manera extraña. "Supongo que no va a darnos problemas ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Sasuke con voz firme. "Aún no me habéis contestado. Naya, Shiroko ¿qué hacéis aquí?"

"Hmp... el _jefe_ se impacienta. Vais muy lentos" dijo la invidente encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya le dije que hoy tendría a Hanabi...no es necesario que envíe a nadie a vigilarme" dijo con una mirada que hizo vacilar a las dos muchachas.

"No te enfades hombre" dijo Naya sonriendo de nuevo. "Al fin y al cabo, va a venirte bien nuestra ayuda..."

"Te están siguiendo y ellos son más rápidos que tú" dijo Shiroko frunciendo el ceño.

"Unos simples ninjas de Konoha no me detendrán" dijo Sasuke con impaciencia. Sakura le miró extrañada ¿pretendía enfrentarse a esos ninjas él mismo? Si era así, ella tendría que hacerlo también o no podría llegar hasta el final. La pelirrosa tragó saliva algo nerviosa, pero se mantuvo firme ante las dos desconocidas.

"No podéis perder tiempo" dijo la ciega de nuevo. "Idos y entregad a esa cría Hyuuga de una vez. Nosotras nos encargaremos de vuestros perseguidores"

"No importa..." insistió el Uchiha. "Nosotros podremos pararles con facilidad" las dos jóvenes le miraron arqueando una ceja.

"Uchiha Sasuke... ¿a caso te preocupa lo que podamos hacerle a esos ninjas?" preguntó Shiroko con desconfianza. "Al fin y al cabo, son de tu Aldea..."

Sasuke les miró con enfado buscando una respuesta rápida. Sakura sonrió interiormente, pues parecía que el chico no quería dar más problemas a Konoha; sin embargo, en aquel momento no podían hacer otra cosa. Deberían confiar en los ninjas que les perseguían. _Si se trata de Naruto, no hay de qué preocuparse_, pensó la joven con confianza.

"Sasuke-kun, es mejor que nos marchemos" dijo la pelirrosa ante el asombro de los tres presentes. "Estás herido, no te conviene luchar; además, cuanto antes terminemos con esto, mejor para ti...mejor para nosotros" dijo sonriéndole con exagerada ternura. Sasuke correspondió la sonrisa.

_Mensaje captado Sakura. Menos mal que te tengo conmigo, sino..._, el chico asintió con la cabeza y miró a las dos chicas, que esperaban tranquilamente.

"Nos vamos. Supongo que podréis vosotras solas con ellos..."

"No nos subestimes mocoso" dijo Naya sin dejar de sonreír de tal manera que hacía que Sakura sintiera escalofríos.

"Bien. Vamos, Sakura" dijo Sasuke saltando a la rama de un árbol; su amiga le imitó cargando con Hanabi y ambos se alejaron tan rápido como pudieron de allí.

"¿Crees que podemos confiar en ellos?" preguntó la castaña mirando a su compañera.

"¿Qué importa eso? Morirán de todas formas cuando acaben con su cometido" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "No nos entretendremos, Naya. Mataremos a estos ninjas rápidamente y luego iremos tras el grupo del Nara" su amiga sonrió con sorna.

"Te veo impaciente por encontrarles, Shiroko... ¿tantas ganas le tienes al Hyuuga?"

"Ni te lo imaginas" dijo la joven con enfado. "Pienso hacerle sufrir de tal manera que me suplicará que le mate. No pararé hasta acabar con todosu malditoclan Hyuuga"

"Je, a veces puedes ser muy cruel..." dijo Naya contenta. "Por eso me caes bien" Shiroko se limitó a sonreír escépticamente. El momento que tanto ansiaba estaba a punto de llegar.

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora:** _¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que he tardado bastante en actualizar esta vez, pero ya sabéis, entre las clases, adaptarse a los nuevos horarios, estudiar, hacer deberes...me queda poco tiempo para el ocio. Aún así prometo intentar actualizar más deprisa n.n Por cierto ¡el domingo fui al Salón del Manga de Barcelona! Como cada año, estubo genial. De aquí un besazo a mis reviewras (eso exsite? xD) Haku y Sango ¡el año que viene repetimos! xD Y lo de siempre ¡dejad reviews con vuestras opiniones! Jya ne!_

_¡AH, SI! Lo dije en el chappy anterior y lo repito: Shino no está muerto...aún. WAHAHAHAHA._

_**Rimi **¿el chappy q más ta gustao es el 9¿En serio? Espero q este te guste tanto o aún más xD Lo de Sasuke y Sakura ya se entiende¿no? Neji ya llama a Ino por su nombre, tenía ganas de ponerlo xD Shino...de momento sigue desaparecido xD ¿Hinata te pareció linda¿Y en este chappy q? Me encanta escribir sobre ella, da para muxo más q tartamudear xD A lo de escribir juntas, pos si, ya tenemos los protas, pero nos falta el argumento (casi na vamos...xD) Besos!_

_**Sakata Sakeki **¿pedir un Neji a los reyes? Pues no lo había pensado, pero me lo apunto a ver si cuela xD Sakura y Sasuke son muy frescos, sí, sabía q daría esa impresión, pero weno espero haber mejorado su imagen (q conste q no tengo na personal contra ellos . ) Q wai q te guste Kiba, a mi me encanta y por eso intento darle algo de protagonismo, ya veremos que hace con Naruto y Hinata x ahí xD Y no, no me cargo a Shino, no soy tan cruel xD Besos y muchas gracias por los ánimos!_

_**Nadeshiko-uchiha**: otra cosa no, pero sasusaku en este fic hay para rato xD Claro q veremos q Sasuke sonreír de verdad, sólo necesita tiempo el chico, q parece q se le olvidó cm se hace. Espero haber solucionado gran parte de tus dudas, pero no todas que sino no tiene gracia, jajaja. ¡Espero q te guste el chappy! n.n_

_**Hoshino Shipon **¡q bien q te encante mi fic! Tu trankila q no te repites, a mi me gusta leerlo jejeje. ¿Pq se separarán Ino y Neji? Eso seria spoiler xD aunke sí te digo q será dentro de 2 chappys más o menos. Sakura no lo pasará especialmente bien x seguir a Sasuke, pero sq el amor es muy duro xDD a ver si así aprende. Shino vuelve en el próximo...xD_

_**Espe-itokochan**: wolas te ba yo! xD El viaje a Bcn genial, el año q viene te vienes ¿eh? Si hace falta te secuestro pa q vengas xD Ehm...¿dudas aclaradas¿Mas o menos? xD Yo y mi manía x liar las cosas, es imposible evitarlo ya U.U ¡Espero q te gusteee¡Besos!_

_**Tayuya-senpai **¿resueltos algunos interrogantes? xDD a veces creo q tendre q hacer un fic a parte para explicar este o.o Q wai q te gustara el 'suspense' en la escena de Hinata de noxe deambulando x su casa xD La verdad sq solo faltaba un asesino x ahí suelto...pero sq cuando hice desaparecer a shino os enfadasteis, así q mejor no intento cargarme a Hinata x mi propio bien xD ¡Muuuuuxisimas gracias x tus felicitaciones! Es difícil mezclar generos x eso se agradece q te digan si te kedó bien o no xD Yo tb kiero un Neji, para Navidad me pido uno ò.ó ¡Espero q te guste el chappy!_

_**Ayame Asakawa**: no paxa na pq no me dejaras review, ya me dijiste x msn q no te dejaba T.T ship, Neji e Ino van ganando puntos cm pareja, cada vez gustan mas (incluso me mandan fanarts sobre ellos xD). Mizukage es rarito como tu dices jajaja, y a Shino no me lo cargo, por petición popular así q trankila xD ¡Espero q te guste el chappy! Byeess!_

_**Miruru**: weeee! Q lastima no verte en el Salon! ToT Del año q viene no pasa, eh? xD Sí, Shino está vivo de momento xD Narutín...aish aish, me has aficionado muxo a él xD Ya pondré una buena escena suya en su momento, lo haré lo mejor q pueda sólo x ti xD ¡Jya ne te ba yo!_

_**Sango**: etto...creo q tendria q hacer un fic a parte pa cnt a todo xD weno, la escena de Hinata...she, me kedó bien (viva mi modestia...xD) keria poner una situación tipo 'Scream' en q falte la llamada perdida y un asesino x ahí suelto xD Yo y mis paranoias, ya me conoces xD Sasuke...ya se q no te gusta, asi q mejor no comentamos nada jajaja xD No sé cuantas veces lo he puesto ya pero...No, no me cargaré a Shino, pq no kiero morir joven xD La escena Ino-Neji...ya sabes q me las curro xD Neji puede ser muy romántico cuando kiere (y cuando no kiere no, como habrás comprobado en este chappy xD). No te metas con mi Mizu, no es tan borde cm el tuyo xD (weno en realidad sí, pero da igual xD). Me hace gracia q digas q vas a xantajearme para q actualice pronto...con lo q he tardao, jajaja. En fins¡dejame tus largos reviews q me encantan! Jya! (...nee! xD)_

_**Kuramasessho **¡cm me alegra q te guste la historia! El argumento cada vez es más lioso, pro creo q se entiende¿no? xD Sasuke y Sakura, fugarse se han fugado xD weno ahora lo tienen complicado para montar escenitas románticas, pero más adelante habrá una q x lo menos a mí me encanta xD La clasificación 'm' es pq nunca se cual poner y así me evito pensarlo xD ¡Espero q te guste el chappy!_

_**Sccmar **¡perdon por la larga espera! Espero q haya merecido la pena xD Las intrigas pokito a poko se van desvelando, a Shino no le keda muxo x salir, ya verás lo q le ha pasao en el próximo n.n ¡espero tu review!_

_**Marion-asakura**: me alegro de q te gustara el sasusaku, pq me como muxo la cabeza a la hora de escribir sobre ellos, asi q si a los fans os gusta, merece la pena xD espero q este chappy te haya explicado un poko lo q pasa cn Hanabi, pq se la han llevado. Si hay algo q no se entienda, sólo dimelo y te lo explico n.n ¡Nos leemos!_

_**Temari-shikamaru**: ueps, lectora nueva, jejeje. Sí, sí, ShikaTema rulz! Es q son tal para cual, ya era hora de q shika-kun tomara una buena decisión (debió ser problemático para él decidirse xD) Tal vez dsp de este fic escriba uno sobre ellos sobre su relación cuando shika se va a vivir con ella, te mantendré informada! xD Byes!_

_**Jaide**: Q waiiiii q te guste el NejiIno, si cuando te acostumbras ves q hacen muy buena pareja xD Ademas, una amiga y yo estamos convencidas de q eso de q Ino intentara ligárselo en el examen Chuunin no es casualidad, están destinados a estar juntos (yo y mis paranoias xD) ¿Se aclara lo de Sasuke y Sakura? Si no se entiende dímelo y lo aclaro, q a lo mejor el liado tanto el rizo q no se entiende y no me doy cuenta xD Las clases de Peridosimo son geniales! Definitivamente esta es mi profesión! Jejeje ¡nos vemos en el proximo chappy! (intentaré actualizar antes ToT)_

_**Mayreni**: te envié un mail, pro siempre me lo devuelven, no se pq o.o En fin, q sepas q me has dado miedo cn las amenazas y x eso actualizo (tú si tienes poder de convicción xD) Me alegran muxos tus reviews pq se nota q te gusta el fic¡espero no decepcionarte!.¡Muxos besos!_

_**Lily **¡esa Hinata-chan! Q wapa estabas, q pena q no pudieras venir el domingo al saló! Weno q te cuento? Ah sí, tu keridísimo Shino ya sale en el próximo xD hay una cameo que a lo mejor te suena y todo, presta atención xD Ah sí, perdón x la tardanza ú.ù_

_**Maki**: Tú...me debes algo, lo sabes no? xD kien da mas miedo, el Mizu, Sasuke o Sakura? Pos no se...habría q ver a Sakura recién levantada antes de cnt xD '¿Cuál es tu película de terror favorita?' Jajajaja, ya me veo a Hinata to asusta con el teléfono en la mano diciendo algo así como 'naruto-kun' (siempre dice eso xD tengo q parodiarlo xD) Weno espero q el chappy te guste, q welvas pronto de bcn y me enseñes tus fotos vestido de Neji xP Byes koi! xD_

_**Sango**: tu otra vez? Veo doble? O.o xD Weno pos na, q el domingo no me hiciste na, wahahahahaha. Lo haremos x las wenas, yo actualizo y tu dejas reviews, dejas de amenazarme y me pasas tu fic ino-neji oks? xP oyasumiiii! (...nasai!) xD_

**Preview**: _El rastro de Sasuke se aleja y en el camino de Naruto, Hinata y Kiba se cruzan Naya y Shiroko. Pero no son los únicos que tienen problemas; un compañero se ha quedado atrás y está completamente solo, en medio de una desconcertante guerra civil en la que deberá tomar parte. **Capítulo 11: Promesa a los rebeldes.** ¡Aparece el desaparecido! _


	11. Promesa a los rebeldes

**Leyenda:**

"Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo" diálogo.

_Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo_ pensamientos.

_/-Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo-/_ Flash Back.

AVISO: _En este capítulo hay un spoiler si no leéis el manga, una nueva técnica de Neji. No la traduciré para no fastidiar a los que no la hayan visto xD Las técnicas conocidas tampoco las traduciré ;)_

**

* * *

**

FIGHTING DREAMERS

By Tensai Seko

**_

* * *

Capítulo 11: Promesa a los rebeldes _**

Todo parecía estar dando vueltas en su mente a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Sentía los huesos doloridos y fríos, sin atreverse a moverlos por miedo a que se rompieran en pedazos. El cuerpo entero le pesaba de tal manera que parecía hundirse en el suelo. Unas gotas frías mojaron su frente haciéndole sentir un escalofrío y devolviendo a su mente lo sucedido el día anterior o, al menos, lo que recordaba.

_/-"Olvídate de utilizar chakra" dijo otra voz de mujer, más autoritaria y firme. "Mientras estés en mi Torikago no te servirá de nada" (n/a: Torikago: jaula)_

'_Kuso...', pensó Shino con las rodillas temblándole por el esfuerzo; aquella herida no había sido en vano, aquellas dos chicas estaban dispuestas a matarle. La joven le lanzó un nuevo kunai y tuvo el tiempo justo de esquivarlo. '¡Otro sello!.¡Ahora o nunca!' La explosión le dio de lleno y le lanzó contra la pared; el chico volvió a levantarse tosiendo._

"_Esta batalla la tienes perdida" dijo la primera chica; con un rápido salto la joven se plantó delante de él y sus afilados ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos. Shino se echó hacia un lado para evitar el ataque pero la herida que tenía le hizo vacilar y el kunai se clavó esta vez en su hombro derecho. "Despídete de este mundo"_

"_Bye-bye" dijo la otra joven saludando con la mano, sonriendo. Shino cerró los ojos y la joven de ojos azules hizo su sello._

_La explosión fue pequeña pero efectiva. Demasiado efectiva según comprobó Naya cuando el humo se disipó. Miró al suelo, dónde algunos insectos se retorcían antes de morir y luego miró a su alrededor confusa, buscando a su enemigo._

"_¿Dónde se ha metido?" preguntó mirando con enfado a su compañera._

"_Yo no puedo verlo" dijo Shiroko con media sonrisa divertida._

"_¡Joder! Creía que no podía invocar insectos sin usar chakra. Y los kikai no sirven de nada en una tormenta como esta" continuó quejándose la castaña, mirando aún a su alrededor en busca que Shino. "Condenado mocoso... ¡ha conseguido largarse el muy...!" maldijo pisando con enfado algunos de los insectos que seguían retorciéndose._

"_Tranquila, Naya" la interrumpió su amiga suspirando. "No usó chakra ni kikais, esos insectos son de otro tipo y por lo visto puede llamarlos sin necesidad de hacer el kuchiyose. De todas formas no tiene importancia, le has herido de gravedad así que no llegará muy lejos"_

"_¿Y si llega hasta sus amigos?"_

"_¿Con esta tormenta, herido y perdido en una Aldea que no conoce?" preguntó con sorna. Como si quisiera reírse de la situación, un trueno hizo temblar toda la aldea. "No te preocupes, ya hemos hecho lo que nos ordenó el Mizukage. El Aburame morirá esta noche..." _

"_Tks... y encima estoy empapada, odio esta clase de misiones..."_

_La voz de Naya se perdió en la distancia y Shino se dejó caer en el suelo agotado, llevándose la mano al hombro que le sangraba sin parar. Bajó la cabeza y el protector le cayó al suelo lleno de charcos teñidos de rojo. Le costaba respirar y el frío empezaba a calarse en sus huesos._

'_Mierda...me ha venido justo evitar ese ataque...', pensó Shino cerrando los ojos cansado. 'Así que son las ayudantes del Mizukage ¿eh? No lo entiendo... ¿por qué me han atacado?.¿Tenía razón el Uchiha?' el joven suspiró. 'Tengo que levantarme, tengo que levantarme e irme...si me quedo aquí este será mi final...' El chico apoyó una mano en el suelo y dejando escapar un gemido ahogado se puso de pie, recostándose en la pared. 'Vale, parece que esas dos ya se han ido, ahora tengo que ir hacia el hotel que está...' el chico miró a ambos lados de la calle, totalmente a oscuras y en silencio; el único ruido eran sus jadeos de cansancio y las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el suelo. El joven resopló frustrado. '¿Dónde está el hotel!.¡Maldita mi suerte!.¡No se ve nada!'_

_Shino empezó a caminar arrastrando los pies en cualquier dirección. Debía encontrar a alguien antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sabía que sólo había andado un par de pasos, pero al joven le parecían quilómetros. La herida seguía sangrando y las piernas empezaban a temblarle, como todo el cuerpo, que al estar empapado le pesaba toneladas. Tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo de bruces, notando como toda la fuerza le abandonaba._

'_Venga Shino...levanta...n-no puedo...no puedo terminar aquí...ahora no...' sin embargo, su cuerpo no respondía. 'Mierda...' un rayo iluminó el cielo mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre su cuerpo inerte. 'Así que...hasta aquí ¿eh?' Shino suspiró dejando de hacer fuerza con los brazos para intentar levantarse. 'Hasta aquí...he llegado...' Ya casi no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo. 'Vaya mierda...'-/_

De nuevo, unas gotas mojaron su frente haciéndole sentir una punzada en las sienes. Si hubiera tenido fuerzas para hacerlo, habría gritado al cielo que dejara de llover. Sin embargo, cuando una mano tocó su frente entendió que esa vez no se trataba de la lluvia e hizo un sobrenatural esfuerzo para entreabrir los ojos. Todo era borroso y le costó mantener la vista fija en los ojos azules que se fijaron en los suyos.

"¡Ya te has despertado, menos mal!" exclamó un niño de pelo castaño y rizado, con una amplia sonrisa.

Shino se levantó bruscamente en un intento de alejarse del chico, pero al hacerlo sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho que le hizo soltar un gemido ahogado. El niño le miró sorprendido por su brusca y repentina acción, al igual que varias personas que había por allí. El joven ninja les contó rápidamente llegando a la conclusión de que eran demasiados para él teniendo en cuenta el estado en que se encontraba. El chico suspiró derrotado.

"Así que al final, volvieron a por mí..."

"¿Nani?.¿Quiénes volvieron?.¿De qué hablas?" preguntó el niño parpadeando varias veces, confundido. De pronto, volvió a sonreír alegremente. "¡Hey! Tú eres un ninja de Konoha ¿verdad?.¡Encontramos esto anoche cerca de dónde te caíste!" dijo mostrando el protector del Aburame. "¡Has venido a ayudarnos!.¡Por eso te atacaron!.¿Verdad?"

"Eh..." Shino miró al niño algo confundido, sin saber qué contestarle. Antes de hacerlo, era conveniente saber dónde estaba y quién era aquel chico. Abrió la boca para preguntárselo directamente, pero una voz a sus espaldas le interrumpió.

"No le atosigues, Kyo. Aún no se ha recuperado del todo" Shino se giró y vio a un hombre de aspecto rudo, pelo corto y barba espesa, que le miraba con cierta desconfianza.

"Pero, otosan..."

"Ve a buscar comida" ordenó el hombre bruscamente. "Tienes hambre ¿no?"

Shino se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, que aún le daba vueltas. El niño bufó con enfado y se alejó corriendo pasando entre grupos de personas que le miraron con mala cara. Fue entonces cuando el Aburame prestó a tención al lugar dónde se encontraba; era una sala amplia y vacía, tal vez un almacén en desuso, ocupada tan sólo por varias familias que en aquel momento comían sin apartar la vista de él. Por la ropa que llevaban y teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría eran mujeres, niños y personas mayores, Shino dedujo quiénes debían ser.

"Rebeldes" dijo mirando al hombre, que dejó escapar una débil risa y se sentó frente a él.

"Así nos llaman, sí. Es extraño que un ninja extranjero haya oído hablar de nosotros, y aún más raro es que estés aquí... Supongo que eres embajador de Konoha ¿no?"

"Supones bien" dijo Shino con semblante serio. El hombre le miró con detenimiento, como si esperara encontrar en él algo interesante.

"Has tenido suerte de que te encontrara, sino a estas alturas estarías muerto" comentó sin mucho interés.

"Arigato"

"Pareces nervioso chico..." dijo sonriendo socarronamente. "Puedes estar tranquilo, no fuimos nosotros quienes te atacaron anoche"

"¿En serio? Pues es curioso, porque su hijo tiene un parecido razonable con uno de los ninjas que me atacaron... Creo recordar que se llamaba Naya" dijo Shino. Los ojos del hombre se clavaron en los suyos con enfado, entrecerrados; algunas personas que le habían llegado a escuchar, le miraron alarmados. "Está claro que la conocen...interesante" se formó en todo el recinto un silencio incómodo; el hombre le miraba fijamente a los ojos, tal vez pensando una buena respuesta.

"Naya es una de las ayudantes del Mizukage" dijo finalmente, con voz grave. "¿Qué has hecho para que te ataquen ellas personalmente?"

"Buena pregunta, pero se me olvidó consultárselo antes de que intentarán hacerme volar en pedazos" dijo Shino.

"¡Ya traigo la comida!" gritó el niño corriendo alegremente hacia ellos con un plato en la mano.

_Que inoportuno el crío..._, pensó Shino mirando al chico, que extendió el plato frente a él con una sonrisa triunfal. Al Aburame se le quitó toda el hambre de golpe a ver el mejunje rojo que le ofrecía. _¿Se supone que eso es comestible...?_

"Has tenido suerte, era el último que quedaba" dijo el niño contento.

"Sí, una verdadera suerte..." murmuró Shino algo asqueado. El hombre se levantó dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro.

"Aún no estás recuperado del todo, mejor descansa. Ya hablaremos más tarde, eh..."

"Shino. Aburame Shino" el hombre asintió con la cabeza y se marchó, al tiempo que todos los presentes volvían a sus asuntos y dejaban de lado al intruso.

_Vaya gente más rara..._, pensó el ninja de Konoha mirando a su alrededor de reojo. _Esperaba que los rebeldes fueran jóvenes, pero estas personas no pueden hacer frente al Mizukage ni en broma. Supongo que por eso están aquí recluidas..._

"¿No vas a comer?" preguntó el niño mirándole con curiosidad.

"La verdad es que...no tengo mucha hambre" dijo Shino observándole con detenimiento. _Es idéntico a ella..._ "Pero gracias por preocuparte. ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?"

"Tome Kyo" dijo sonriente. "Tú eres ninja ¿verdad?.¿Qué nivel tienes?" el Aburame se lo pensó varias veces antes de contestar.

"Jounin"

"¡Esa es la mayor graduación!.¡Tienes que ser muy buen ninja!"

"En realidad no es la mayor graduación. Existen ninjas especiales que..."

"¿Y cuál es tu Clan?.¿El Inuzuka, el Nara?.¿O eres un Hyuuga!.¡Esos sí que son fuertes!" le interrumpió el niño hablando a gritos. Shino suspiró interiormente.

_Este es capaz de nombrar todos los clanes menos el mío..._, pensó algo ofendido. _Aunque es muy raro que haya oído hablar de los Inuzuka o los Nara..._

"Soy del Clan Aburame ¿lo conoces?" el niño cruzó los brazos en actitud pensativa, para finalmente mirarle de nuevo sonriente.

"¡El de los insectos!"

_Vaya una descripción..._

"Eh...sí, ese mismo" dijo Shino. "Sabes mucho sobre Konoha... ¿has estado allí alguna vez?"

"Nunca" dijo Kyo negando con la cabeza. "Pero hace unos años conocí a un ninja de Konoha, un Uchiha, y me habló mucho sobre vosotros. Decía que era una Aldea muy bonita y que contaba con clanes muy fuertes; y me contaba historias sobre misiones que había hecho con sus compañeros de equipo... aunque eso era muy pocas veces, porque decía que le traían recuerdos que prefería olvidar" el Aburame arqueó una ceja sorprendido.

_Uchiha Sasuke contándole historias sobre su infancia a un niño. Parece mentira..._, pensó Shino intentando contener una sonrisa.

"Oe Kyo ¿tienes alguna hermana mayor, un prima tal vez?" el niño pareció dudar entre contestar o no a esa pregunta, decantándose finalmente por asentir. _Tal y como suponía, esa Naya es familiar suyo...el mundo es un pañuelo._ De pronto, otra pregunta acudió a al mente de Shino. "¿Dices que me encontrasteis anoche?.¿Sólo llevo una noche aquí?"

"Sí, hace unas horas que ha amanecido" dijo Kyo.

"¿Sólo unas horas?" repitió mirándose el hombro herido, tan sólo cubierto por unas vendas que parecían limpias.

"Te has recuperado pronto gracias a la medicina de mi padre" dijo el niño comprendiendo la pregunta que Shino iba a hacerle. "Él es muy bueno usando el chakra para curar"

"Ya veo..." dijo el Aburame en actitud pensativa.

_Tengo que salir de aquí e ir a buscar a Shikamaru, deben de estar preocupados. Además, debo avisarles de que somos el objetivo del Mizukage, aunque sigo sin entender por qué tanto interés en nosotros... ¿será que Uchiha Sasuke tenía razón? Teniendo en cuenta que él le habló a Kyo sobre Konoha, tal vez en realidad...nos haya traído a una trampa_, Shino frunció el ceño con enfado y se puso en pié, aun tambaleándose un poco. _Tengo que hablar con ellos enseguida, pero antes..._

"No deberías moverte mucho, mi padre es buen médico, pero no hace milagros" dijo Kyo levantándose también.

"Hablando de tu padre... ¿podría hablar con él?" el niño le miró interrogativo. "Es urgente...es muy urgente"

"Está bien...te llevaré con él"

* * *

La extraña calma que reinaba en el lugar ponía a Ino los pelos de punta. La joven corría tan rápido como podía junto a Neji; de momento no había percibido nada fuera de lo normal, nadie les seguía, no había trampas en el camino... era demasiado fácil. Miró de reojo a su compañero, que seguía un ritmo rápido y no había abierto la boca desde que habían salido de la Aldea de la Lluvia. Su rostro estaba tenso, mostrando su concentración y ocultando sus nervios, si es que Neji era capaz de ponerse nervioso. Ino empezaba a dudarlo; había visto al genio Hyuuga enfadado, derrotado y frustrado, pero nunca nervioso. La chica no podía evitar preguntarse qué estaría pasando por la mente de su compañero en esos momentos. 

Neji frunció el ceño sintiéndose algo incómodo. Desde que habían salido, la rubia no dejaba de mirarle y aunque en un principio le había resultado indiferente, después de media hora empezaba a ser irritante. Giró un poco la cabeza hacia ella y, tal y como esperaba, Ino desvió la mirada tan disimuladamente como pudo. Neji no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa irónica; parecía mentira que aún sabiendo que con el Byakugan podía verlo prácticamente todo a su alrededor, sus compañeros de equipo intentaran disimular algunas acciones. No sólo Ino, pues Lee y Tenten también lo habían hecho alguna que otra vez.

"¿Hay algo que te preocupe?" preguntó el joven.

"¿Es normal que no nos sigan?"

"Te dijeron que nos darían media hora ¿no?" dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

"Hai...pero no esperaba que lo cumplieran..." dijo Ino mirando de reojo hacia atrás. "Y tampoco hay trampas en el camino"

"Tal vez no nos consideran lo suficientemente peligrosos" dijo Neji con cierta burla en el tono.

"O tal vez han ido tras Shikamaru..." murmuró la chica preocupada. El Hyuuga frunció el ceño.

"Es otra posibilidad..."

Neji intentó concentrarse en vigilar todo el alrededor y no dejarse llevar por maquinaciones. Al igual que Ino llevaba todo el camino dándole vueltas al hecho de que aún no les hubieran atacado y, más extraño todavía, que ni siquiera se hubieran dignado a seguirles. No sabía muy bien si debía ofenderse o no por ese hecho, pues en realidad les suponía una ventaja; cuánto antes llegara a Konoha antes podría volver a por Shino. Por no mencionar las ganas que tenía de ver a Sasuke.

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír irónicamente. Al final, traidor o no, Sasuke les había dicho la verdad; ahora se preguntaba que sería lo que pediría el Uchiha a cambio, o cuál sería la nueva sorpresa que les tenía preparada. Empezaba a resultar interesante todo aquello.

El Hyuuga advirtió que su compañera volvía a tener la mirada fija en él, con la preocupación escrita en la cara. Ino era otro de los motivos por los que estaba deseando llegar a Konoha; quería mantenerla lejos de todo aquello, no quería que le pasara nada. De nuevo, Neji frunció el ceño comprendiendo que eso no iba a ser fácil. Hizo un movimiento con la mano y ambos se detuvieron en la rama de un árbol. Ino le miró interrogante.

"La misión se complica..." dijo el chico con la mirada clavada en el frente, viendo algo que ella no alcanza a atisbar.

"¿Nos siguen?" preguntó extrañada. Neji sonrió con ironía y miró a la joven.

"Ni mucho menos" dijo con cierto tono divertido. "Parece ser...que nos han adelantado" Ino abrió los ojos de par en par.

"¿N-Nani?"

* * *

Ya habían salido de Konoha y se adentraban en un bosque desconocido para ellos. Kiba avanzaba el primero tan rápido como podía pero con cuidado, seguido por un intranquilo Naruto y una consternada Hinata. Por el camino le habían explicado a la joven sus deducciones y tras escuchar la posibilidad de que Hanabi fuera el nuevo cuerpo de Orochimaru, la Hyuuga se había quedado sin habla. Aunque su mente debía de estar sumida en el caos, Hinata había mantenido la calma exteriormente y ahora estaba totalmente concentrada en seguir a sus dos compañeros. 

Si habían conseguido salir tan rápido de Konoha era gracias a las ganas de llegar de Naruto y Hinata. Esperando poder controlarles mejor, Kiba se había puesto el primero en la fila, intentando aminorar la marcha para evitar alguna sorpresa desagradable. Sin embargo, sus dos compañeros le habían impedido ir despacio hasta que se habían adentrado en aquel bosque pantanoso. Allí era difícil avanzar debido a la frondosidad de la arboleda y correr por el suelo estaba descartado, pues el fango les habría hecho ir aún más despacio que las ramas.

Kiba chasqueó la lengua disgustado. No acababa de entender por qué Sasuke y Sakura se dirigían a la Aldea de la Lluvia y las deducciones a las que llegaba no le gustaban demasiado. Todas ellas implicaban un peligro para el grupo de Shikamaru, que aún estaba allí. El Inuzuka ahogó un suspiro de cansancio; era cansado avanzar por allí a ese ritmo si no se estaba acostumbrado y dudaba si aguantarían mucho más a esa velocidad.

El chico echó un vistazo atrás hacia sus compañeros, sorprendiéndose al ver su entereza física. Una de dos, o él había perdido facultades, o Naruto y Hinata estaban demasiado acelerados. Kiba decidió decantarse por la segunda opción, aunque pensó que cuando volvieran debería entrenar más duro.

Cuando volvieran. El Inuzuka frunció el ceño. ¿Volverían con Sakura y Sasuke?.¿Volverían solos? O, simplemente ¿volverían? Kiba tragó saliva sin querer pensar más. Un ladrido de Akamaru le ayudó a no hacerlo. El chico se detuvo en la primera rama que pudo y sus dos compañeros lo hicieron junto a él.

"¿Les hemos alcanzado?" preguntó Naruto esperanzado. Akamaru ladró de nuevo.

"Son dos personas, pero no reconoce su olor" dijo Kiba. La Hyuuga cerró los ojos e hizo un par de sellos.

"¡**_Byakugan_**!" exclamó mirando al frente. "No son Sasuke y Sakura, son dos mujeres" dijo Hinata "En realidad, no sé quienes son...no parecen ninjas. Van armadas, pero no llevan un protector a la vista."

"Lo mejor será dar un rodeo" dijo el castaño girándose para continuar por otro camino. Sin embargo, Naruto le agarró por el brazo impidiendo que reemprendiera la marcha. Kiba arqueó la ceja mirando al rubio. "No es prudente ir hacia ellas"

"No pienso dar un rodeo ¡así sólo perderemos tiempo!"

"Naruto, si esas mujeres resultan ser enemigos, entonces no perderemos sólo tiempo, sino también fuerzas"

"No me importa. Además ya has escuchado a Hinata, no parecen ninjas"

"Deja de decir estupideces. Tú nunca has tenido pintas de ninja y bien que lo eres ¿no?"

"¿Quieres recibir, Kiba?"

"¡Parad los dos! Mientras discutís no arreglamos nada y más se alejan Sasuke y Sakura" se quejó Hinata mirándoles con enfado. "Si se trata de no perder tiempo, dejad de pelearos como niños pequeños"

"Gomen..." murmuró Kiba. Naruto resopló con enfado. "Tú eres el líder Naruto; haré lo que digas" el rubio les miró durante unos segundos y de nuevo resopló.

"Daremos el rodeo. Vamos"

Kiba y Hinata sonrieron levantándose dispuestos a reemprender la marcha. Sin embargo, la sonrisa no le duró dos segundos a la chica.

"¡Masaka!.¡Vienen hacia nosotros!" gritó alarmada. "¡Y muy rápido!" los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos.

Varios shurikens fueron directos hacia ellos obligándoles a saltar al suelo. Los pies de Hinata se enredaron en unos finos hilos, haciendo que de su alrededor salieran disparados unos kunais que fueron directamente hacia ella. _¡Una trampa!_, pensó la chica abriendo los ojos sorprendida. La Hyuuga levantó la palma de la mano y echó el pie hacia atrás, para acto seguido girar sobre ella misma; sin embargo, otro hilo le agarró la muñeca impidiéndole hacer el kaiten.

"¡Hinata!" gritó Kiba haciendo un ademán de correr hacia ella. De pronto una mujer de rizos castaños apareció frente a él formando una sonrisa torcida.

"Bienvenido a nuestro territorio, Inuzuka" dijo con voz melosa, alargando la mano con la que empuñaba un kunai hacia él.

"¡**_Kage bunshin no jutsu_**!" exclamó Naruto.

Kiba bloqueó el ataque con el brazo e intentó apartarse, pero la mujer atacaba con rapidez sin darle tiempo a hacer otra cosa que no fuera defenderse. Los bunshin se dirigieron hacia la mujer que atacaba a Kiba y Naruto se llevó las manos a la riñonera, lanzando rápidamente varios shurikens que cortaron los hilos que sujetaban a Hinata. La Hyuuga sonrió agradecida e hizo su movimiento.

"¡**_Kaiten_**!"

Los kunais rebotaron y se clavaron en los árboles que había a su alrededor. Kiba saltó hacia atrás aprovechando que la chica castaña bloqueaba ahora los ataques de los clones de Naruto. No le llevó mucho trabajo hacerlo y cuando terminó, miró al trío con la misma sonrisa de antes. Junto a ella estaba ahora otra mujer de su misma altura, de pelo azulado que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sonreía altivamente.

"Los ninjas de Konoha sois bastante buenos..." dijo la invidente tranquilamente, como si hablara sola. "Reaccionáis rápido ante un ataque sorpresa" Kiba frunció el ceño.

_¿Es que ya se ha enfrentado a unos ninjas de Konoha antes? Tal vez... ¿a Sakura y Sasuke?_, pensó el castaño. Otra idea cruzó su mente. _El equipo de Shikamaru... ¿les habrá pasado algo?_

"Uno, dos...tres" dijo la castaña al tiempo que los señalaba. "Tres contra dos, lamento deciros que estáis en desventaja"

"¿N-Nani?" dijo Hinata extrañada.

"Tks, nos están subestimando..." murmuró Kiba frunciendo el ceño. "Naruto, no dejes que te provoqu..."

"¡JA!.¡YO SOLO ME BASTO CONTRA VOSOTRAS DOS!.¡NO SABÉIS A QUIÉN OS ENFRENTÁIS!" gritó el rubio señalándolas con enfado. El Inuzuka le miró con ojos entrecerrados.

"N-Naruto-kun..." suspiró Hinata.

_Este idiota siempre provocando a la gente..._, Kiba miró de nuevo a las dos mujeres, cuya expresión no había cambiado ni un ápice. _Estas dos no tienen pinta de kunoichis, pero parecen estar bastante seguras de lo que dicen..._

"¡SOY UZUMAKI NARUTO!.¡YO SERÉ EL PRÓXIMO HOKAGE!.¡Y AHORA QUITÁOS DE NUESTRO CAMINO SI NO QUERÉIS QUE OS PATEE EL CULO!"

"¿El próximo Hokage?" repitió la castaña. De pronto, la muchacha se puso a reír sonoramente, como si hubiera escuchado un gran chiste. "¿Lo has oído Shiroko? El próximo Hokage dice..."

"No seas cruel Naya, por lo visto él se lo cree de verdad" dijo la ciega con tono de burla. Naruto cerró los puños y apretó los dientes con enfado. "Lo lamento mucho, Uzumaki Naruto, pero no podemos irnos sin más. No dejaremos que alcancéis a Uchiha Sasuke" los tres ninjas de Konoha abrieron los ojos de par en par.

"¿Cómo sabéis...?" preguntó Kiba. "¿Trabajáis para Orochimaru?"

"¿Orochimaru?" repitió Naya extrañada, mirando a su compañera. "¿Tú sabes quién es ese?"

"No" contestó Shiroko encogiéndose de hombros.

_Pero estas dos... ¿nos están vacilando o qué?_, pensó Kiba, que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

"¿Entonces se trata del Mizukage?" preguntó esta vez Hinata, ganándose la atención de las dos mujeres. "¿Para qué quiere él a Hanabi?"

"No hace falta que vosotros lo sepáis" dijo Naya sonriendo de nuevo. "¡Vais a morir aquí y ahora!"

La chica cogió un kunai y lo lanzó hacia el grupo. Naruto cogió otro y la imitó, haciendo que ambos kunais chocaran provocando una explosión ante el asombro de los tres jóvenes, que lo esquivaron por muy poco.

"¿Llevaba un sello explosivo?" dijo Naruto sorprendido.

"¡Naruto joder, no te precipites!" se quejó Kiba. Sin embargo, el rubio le ignoró e hizo un sello.

"¡**_Kage bunshin no jutsu_**!"

Las dos copias y Naruto corrieron hacia Naya, que sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que se preparaba para el ataque con un kunai en cada mano.

"¡Parece ser que el rubio es mío!" exclamó contenta.

Shiroko permaneció en su sitio de brazos cruzados mientras Kiba y Hinata miraban con atención algo apartados. Naruto embistió y Naya bloqueó el ataque con uno de los kunais; giró sobre ella misma y clavó el otro en una de las copias, haciéndola desaparecer. Tras esquivar varios golpes de Naruto, con otro giro se puso tras él y le clavó el kunai en la espalda; al chasquear los dedos, el arma explotó haciendo desaparecer la segunda copia, sin herir a la muchacha. El trío de Konoha la miró sorprendido.

"¡**_Kage bunshin no jutsu_**!" repitió de nuevo el rubio.

_Mierda ¿es qué Naruto no sabe hacer otra cosa?.¡Está malgastando chakra!_, pensó Kiba mirando a su compañero.

_Es buena lanzando kunais y tiene un taijutsu muy rápido_, pensó Hinata observando a la joven con el Byakugan. _Pero... no es ella quién más me preocupa_, su mirada se desvió hacia la mujer invidente. _Tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad que Naruto-kun me está dando._

Shiroko sonrió al notar la mirada de Hinata clavada en ella. _Otra Hyuuga...supongo que puedo encargarme de ella, aunque no sea el genio de su Clan._ La mujer formó varios sellos con suma rapidez. Naya acababa de golpear la última copia del escandaloso rubio, que se disponía a repetir la técnica de nuevo. Hinata frunció el ceño y Shiroko sonrió.

_¡Ahora!_, pensaron ambas.

"¡**_Kage bunshin no jutsu_**!"

"¡**_Kotei sareta_**!" exclamó Shiroko al mismo tiempo. (N/a: _kotei sareta_: inmovilización)

Hinata corrió hacia ella pero no había dado dos pasos cuando sintió como los pies se hundían en el barro. _¡Masaka!.¡Una técnica de inmovilización!_, la chica levantó la vista hacia Naruto, que también estaba paralizado, como ella y Kiba. Naya sonrió y lanzó su kunai contra el rubio.

"¡Naruto-kun!" gritó Hinata alarmada.

"Bye-bye, Rokudaime. No olvides saludar al Aburame de mi parte" dijo la castaña despidiéndose con la mano, preparada para hacer explotar el kunai en el momento justo. Los tres ninjas de Konoha abrieron los ojos de par en par.

_¿Saludar a Shino!_, pensaron alarmados.

De pronto, un kunai se interpuso en su camino haciendo explotar el de Naya antes de tiempo. La muchacha se cubrió la cara ante el polvo provocado por la explosión y buscó con la mirada a quién le había echado a perder el ataque. Al levantar la vista tuvo el tiempo justo de ver venir varios shurikens que esquivó saltando hacia atrás.

"¡**_Hakke kuushou_**!" gritó una voz grave.

Naya abrió los ojos de par en par y miró hacia la izquierda, de dónde venía aquella voz. Se encontró con unos ojos blancos y entrecerrados que la paralizaron durante unos segundos; el joven de pelo azabache y largo sonrió con la palma de la mano alargada hacia ella. Fue entonces, cuando se fijó en la extraña posición del chico, que percibió el ataque sin tener tiempo a reaccionar. La castaña sintió como si algo la traspasara y salió despedida hacia atrás hasta chocar de espaldas contra un árbol.

"¡Aarg!" Naya cayó de rodillas al suelo jadeando y llevándose las manos al pecho, sintiendo un dolor que la quemaba por dentro.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya..." murmuró Shiroko sin ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Su compañera se giró y vio que el trío de Konoha había roto la paralización momentánea; elevó entonces la mirada y vio en la rama de un árbol a los ninjas acompañados por el joven que les había atacado y una chica que conocía a la perfección.

"¡La niñata que se metió en mi mente!" gritó con enfado, levantándose con un gran esfuerzo.

"Parece que hemos llegado justo a tiempo" dijo Ino mirando a las dos mujeres sonriendo.

"El día mejora por momentos..." dijo Shiroko temblando levemente de la emoción. Neji la miró frunciendo el ceño.

"Hora de ponerse serios"

* * *

Por décima vez consecutiva, Kyo giró por uno de los estrechos pasadizos de aquel zulo seguido de cerca por Shino. El ninja de Konoha había intentado memorizar el camino, pero aquellos pasadizos eran todos iguales y empezaba a pensar que tal vez el niño se había perdido. Encima el cuerpo aún le pesaba toneladas y a cada paso estaba más cansado. El Aburame se apoyó en una de las paredes para intentar coger aire, que también escaseaba en aquel lugar; era como si estuvieran bastantes metros bajo tierra. 

"Te dije que era mejor que descansaras..."

"Estoy bien" dijo Shino irguiéndose y empezando a caminar de nuevo. "Sabes por dónde vamos ¿verdad?

"Claro. He hecho este camino ciento de veces, no me perdería nunca" dijo Kyo bastante seguro. El chico volvió a girar esta vez a la izquierda y por fin vieron una puerta frente a ellos. "¿Lo ves? Ya hemos llegado"

"No te dirán nada por haberme traído aquí ¿no? No quiero causarte problemas"

"Bah, les dará igual. No sabrías salir ni volver a entrar..."

Shino ladeó la cabeza pensando que aquel chico tenía toda la razón del mundo; en aquellas condiciones él no representaba ningún problema para aquellos rebeldes. Kyo asió el pomo de la puerta y lo giró para después empujar la puerta con gran esfuerzo. El Aburame no pudo evitar sorprenderse al entrar; eran una sala amplia pero abarrotada con un sorprendente arsenal de armas. Varios chicos jóvenes, tal vez de su edad o poco más, miraban unos papeles con gran interés ignorando por completo a los dos recién llegados.

Kyo atravesó la sala seguido por el sorprendido Shino. _Ya me parecía extraño que los rebeldes fueran aquellas personas del almacén...estos son los verdaderamente peligrosos para el Mizukage, gente joven y armada. Me pregunto de dónde habrán sacado todo este armamento..._

"¡Otosan!" exclamó Kyo de pronto haciéndole volver a la realidad.

El hombre estaba alrededor de una mesa hablando con varios hombres más con semblante serio; todos se giraron hacia ellos clavando enseguida sus ojos entrecerrados en Shino, que fijó su mirada en el padre de Kyo. El niño se acercó a él y le murmuró unas palabras; tras asentir, el hombre miró al ninja de Konoha y le hizo una señal para que se acercara.

"Este es el chico que encontramos anoche" dijo mirando a sus compañeros. "Aburame Shino, jounin de Konoha"

"Espero no interrumpir, Tome-san..." dijo el chico mirando a los presentes.

"Iie. En realidad ahora iba a ir a buscarte, nos han llegado noticias..." el hombre se interrumpió y miró a su hijo pequeño. "Kyo, ve a dar una vuelta" el chico masculló algo entre dientes pero dio media vuelta y se alejó sin decir nada, cosa que sorprendió a Shino en cierta manera.

"¿Noticias que me conciernen?"

"El Mizukage ha enviado una orden a todos los hombres en edad de luchar" dijo Tome con cierta preocupación. "Ha hecho un comunicado en el que culpa a tu grupo de espionaje; ha puesto precio por sus cabezas y piensa ir a la guerra contra Konoha y sus aliados"

"¿N-Nani?" Shino abrió los ojos sorprendido. "Pero ¿cómo demonios...?"

"¿No lo niegas?" dijo un chico joven de ojos marrones mirándole con enfado. "¿Así actuáis los ninjas de Konoha? Que rastrero..."

"Cállate" dijo el hombre sin despegar los ojos del Aburame. "Hay algo más. Tus compañeros han conseguido salir de la Aldea y el Mizukage cree que es porque estáis vinculados a nosotros..."

"Así que os hemos causado problemas. No era nuestra intención" dijo Shino sinceramente.

"¿Cuál _era_ vuestra intención?"

"Unos ninjas de la Lluvia atacaron a un ninja de Konoha hace un par de días, casi lo mataron. Creo que ustedes lo conocen: Uchiha Sasuke" los cinco hombres presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. "La misión de mi grupo era venir y averiguar si el Mizukage o la Aldea de la Lluvia planeaba atacar Konoha. Sin embargo, parece ser que nos estaban esperando...por eso me atacaron a mí antes de que nosotros hiciéramos nada; por eso ahora van tras mi equipo"

"Entiendo..." dijo Tome algo sorprendido. "Uchiha Sasuke trabajaba para el anterior Mizukage, era uno de sus embajadores aquí"

"¿Embajador?" repitió con curiosidad.

"La Aldea de la Lluvia no pertenece al Mizukage desde siempre, sólo teníamos una alianza...hasta que llegó la guerra contra Akatsuki y la Aldea del Sonido" el chico asintió para que continuara. "Nosotros no somos muy fuertes, por eso no tenemos Kage; nuestra relación con la Arena no ha sido nunca muy buena y justo cuando planeábamos aliarnos con el País del Fuego llegó Uchiha Sasuke a nuestra Aldea. Venía de parte del Mizukage a ofrecernos una Alianza"

_¿Del Mizukage? En esa época Sasuke ya estaba con Orochimaru_..., pensó Shino extrañado.

"¿Y aceptaron?"

"Puede parecerte precipitado, pero no pasábamos un buen momento y el Uchiha se portó muy bien con nosotros. De hecho, todo fue bien hasta hace un año..." dijo con cierta amargura en la voz.

"Hace un año, cuando el actual Mizukage accedió al poder" dijo Shino frunciendo el ceño.

"La alianza se ha convertido en una dictadura" dijo el hombre con enfado, levantando la vista de nuevo hacia Shino. "El nuevo Mizukage exilió a Uchiha Sasuke y poco a poco fue retirando los Clanes ninjas de aquí y trayendo sus propios soldados. Nuestra Aldea ha perdido el poco poder que tenía antes y los que nos rebelamos somos una minoría comparado con todos los que están de su lado"

"¿Incluida Naya?" preguntó el chico. "Es su hija ¿no? Se parece muchísimo a Kyo"

"Naya ya no es hija mía" dijo Tome apretando los puños con rabia. Hubo unos minutos de silencio incómodo en el grupo, hasta que Shino lo rompió cambiando de tema.

"Antes ha dicho que han vinculado a mi equipo con los rebeldes ¿qué consecuencias tiene eso exactamente?"

"Van a castigar públicamente a algunos rebeldes que están encarcelados. Lo hacen de vez en cuando, con cualquier excusa, para atemorizar al pueblo" dijo el hombre suspirando.

"Eso sí es rastrero..." dijo Shino mirando del reojo al joven de ojos marrones, que entrecerró los ojos con enfado.

_Si Uchiha Sasuke vino de parte del Mizukage durante la lucha contra Akatsuki y el Sonido, significa que el Mizukage y Orochimaru eran aliados. En ese caso, puede que todo lo que nos contó el Uchiha fuera para tendernos una trampa...Pero no entiendo el por qué. El Mizukage actual le exilió y Orochimaru está muerto ¿qué es entonces lo que busca Sasuke?_, el chico sacudió la cabeza y levantó la vista.

"Mi equipo habrá ido a buscar ayuda a Konoha y tal vez a la Arena. Tenemos que ayudarles a llegar desde aquí proporcionándoles tiempo"

"¿Cómo planeas hacer eso tú solo?" preguntó el joven cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con altivez.

"No puedo hacerlo solo, necesitaré vuestra ayuda" dijo el Aburame mirando al líder del grupo. "He visto que tenéis un buen arsenal de armas, con eso podríamos bloquear las salidas y hacer frente a los hombres del Mizukage el tiempo necesario hasta que la ayuda llegue. Una vez los ninjas de Konoha estén aquí, podremos ayudaros a libraros de esta dictadura"

"Eso sólo nos causará más muertes" dijo Tome con enfado.

"En toda guerra hay sacrificios" dijo Shino con cierta impaciencia, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de los rebeldes. El ninja respiró hondo intentando ser paciente. "¿Cuándo ejecutarán a esos rebeldes?"

"Dentro de dos horas" dijo uno de los presentes arqueando una ceja. "No hay tiempo"

"No, no lo hay" dijo el Aburame cerrando los ojos intentando pensar con rapidez; tantos años trabajando con Shikamaru debía de haberle servido de algo. "¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaríais para armaros y bloquear las entradas y salidas?"

"Tenemos que reunirnos todos y trazar un plan estratégico. Necesitaríamos un día" dijo el padre de Kyo de nuevo.

"Eso es demasiado" dijo con una tenue sonrisa. "Os puedo proporcionar unas cinco o seis horas..."

"¿Tú?.¿Qué planeas hacer para entretenerlos tanto tiempo?" preguntó el joven arqueando una ceja con desconfianza.

"Seré el cebo" dijo con firmeza, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. "Me entregaré y públicamente negaré estar relacionado con vosotros, de esa manera no ejecutarán a vuestros compañeros. Me interrogarán, eso os dará tiempo para prepararos y también a mi equipo para llegar a Konoha y dar la alarma. Después sólo deberéis aguantar unas horas más hasta que llegue la ayuda"

"¿Tan seguro estás de tu equipo? A lo mejor ya les han matado...he oído que han mandando a Naya y Shiroko tras ellos" dijo el joven. "No tienen posibilidad alguna contra ellas"

"Tú no conoces a mis compañeros" dijo Shino sonriendo esta vez ampliamente. "Uno de ellos tiene un coeficiente intelectual de más de 200, a otro le han propuesto para el examen ANBU que tendrá lugar dentro de unos meses... he luchado contra las dos ayudantes del Mizukage y también contra mis dos compañeros. Son ellas quienes lo tendrán difícil" los rebeldes intercambiaron miradas de duda entre ellos, intentando decidirse. Shino les miró esperanzado; al menos, se lo estaban planteando.

"Pero tú...después de interrogarte te matarán" dijo el líder algo tenso. "Ahora estamos en guerra con Konoha"

"Lo sé. Pero ya lo he dicho antes...en toda guerra hay sacrificios" de nuevo, el grupo le miró algo sorprendido.

"Podría funcionar" dijo Tome suspirando. "De todas formas, no tenemos opción...la guerra sólo puede detenerse con la muerte del Mizukage y para ello debemos confiar en tus compañeros" el Aburame asintió con la cabeza. "Bien. Quiero a todo el grupo aquí dentro de una hora; que se preparen las armas y se bloquee el almacén dónde están nuestras familias"

"Hai" dijeron dos compañeros suyos marchándose con prisas.

"Aburame..."

"La ejecución está prevista en dos horas...si queremos ganar tiempo, debo entregarme poco antes" dijo Shino escribiendo algo en un papel que luego tendió al hombre. "Esta es una carta firmada por mí. Si se la enseña a los ninjas de Konoha cuando lleguen no dudarán en ayudarles cuanto puedan; también afirmo que me entrego por voluntad propia, así no tendréis más problemas" el hombre la cogió y miró al ninja algo consternado.

"Me siento culpable chico. Eres tan joven...y yo te entrego para salvar a unos compañeros"

"No debe preocuparse por mí. He sido entrenado para todo tipo de situaciones...no soy un principiante" dijo Shino apoyando las manos en la mesa, dejando caer todo el peso en sus brazos con cansancio.

"Te avisaremos cuando sea la hora" el hombre le dio una palmada en la espalda y se marchó de allí.

Shino suspiró y cerró los ojos con cansancio. _Espero no estar equivocado...Shikamaru y Neji habrán vuelto a avisar a Konoha y teniendo en cuenta que estaban con Temari y Kankuro de la Arena, puede que ellos también nos presten su ayuda. Si Uchiha Sasuke planeaba algo, puede que haya aprovechado nuestra ausencia para llevarlo a cabo...eso nos vendría muy bien, así en Konoha ya estarían preparados para salir en cuanto Shikamaru llegue_, Shino suspiró de nuevo y miró a su alrededor; todos los rebeldes iban de un lado a otro llevando el aviso y preparando las armas. _Lo que me preocupan son esas dos, antes he dicho que Shikamaru y Neji no tendrán problemas contra ellas, pero tampoco les resultará tan fácil..._ De nuevo, Shino suspiró agotado. _Parece ser que al final Kiba tendrá que sustituirme permanentemente..._, pensó sonriendo levemente.

* * *

"El día mejora por momentos..." dijo Shiroko temblando levemente de la emoción. Neji la miró frunciendo el ceño. 

"Hora de ponerse serios"

_Su chakra se mueve de una manera extraña...parece que no hay que tomarla a broma_, pensó el Hyuuga entrecerrando los ojos. El chico salió de sus pensamientos al notar como alguien le abrazaba con fuerza; bajó la mirada sorprendido y vio a Hinata con la cara oculta en su pecho, agarrándole con fuerza.

"N-Neji-niisan...me alegro tanto de que estés bien..." dijo con voz quebrada. El chico la miró algo sorprendido; era raro que estuviera tan preocupada.

"Hinata-sama..." Neji la cogió por los hombros y la separó de él, mirándola a los ojos de forma interrogante.

"Sasuke y Sakura...se han llevado a Hanabi" dijo la morena.

"¿N-Nani?" exclamaron Ino y Neji al mismo tiempo, sin ocultar su sorpresa.

"¿Sakura...ella se ha ido...con Sasuke?" preguntó la rubia mirando a sus dos amigos; el Hyuuga cerró los puños con rabia.

_Así que era eso... el Mizukage quiere a Hanabi... pero ¿para qué? No tiene sentido..._, pensó el joven de ojos blancos mirando a Naruto.

"¿Cómo has podido dejar que el Uchiha se largara?"

"No sabía que iba a llevarse a Hanabi" dijo el Uzumaki con enfado, aguantando la mirada del Hyuuga.

"Pero sabías que iba a irse" convino Neji. "¿Cómo puedes llegar a ser tan imbécil?"

"N-Neji-niisan, Naruto-kun no..."

"No le defiendas Hinata-sama" dijo con voz áspera y enfadada, sin desviar al vista de Naruto, que se la aguantaba sin inmutarse. "No eres consciente de lo que has hecho"

"No te creas saberlo todo Neji. Tú no puedes ponerte en mi lugar" dijo el rubio apretando los puños.

"Desde luego, no puedo ser tan estúpido"

"¡Basta!" exclamó Ino impaciente. "¿Por qué se ha ido Sakura con él?"

"Hay dos opciones..." dijo Naruto suspirando. "O realmente es tonta y piensa ayudar al cabrón de Sasuke a librarse de su pasado, o se ha vuelto loca y pretende detenerle ella sola"

"N-No sé que es peor..." murmuró la rubia. Hinata recordó entonces las palabras que había dicho antes Naya.

"¡Neji-niisan!.¿Dónde están los demás?.¿Y Shikamaru-kun y Shino-kun?" Naruto y Kiba fijaron la vista en la pareja recién llegada. "Es verdad... ¿Shino-kun...?"

"Shikamaru ha ido a la Aldea de la Arena a buscar refuerzos. El Mizukage pretende atacar Konoha" dijo Neji manteniendo su habitual seriedad. "De Shino no sabemos nada desde ayer"

"M-Masaka..." murmuró su prima llevándose las manos a la boca, nerviosa.

"¿Shikamaru pidiendo refuerzos a la Arena?" repitió Kiba extrañado. "¿Refuerzos para qué?"

"¿Cómo que para qué?" dijo el Hyuuga extrañado. "El Mizukage está detrás de todo esto, está utilizando a Sasuke aunque no entiendo porqué quieren a Hanabi..."

"¿El Mizukage?" repitió el trío sorprendido. Neji arqueó una ceja extrañado.

"¿Qué información tenéis vosotros?.¿Es que habéis ido tras el Uchiha sin saber a quién os enfrentáis?" el silencio contestó la pregunta, haciéndole resoplar. "¿Sabe Tsunade-sama que estáis aquí?"

"Lo sabe" mintió Naruto antes de que Kiba y Hinata contestaran. Como si no le creyera, Neji miró a los otros dos, que se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

_Naruto se cree que Neji es tonto...no podrá engañarle tan fácilmente_, pensó Ino mirando a su compañero rubio con una débil sonrisa. _Aunque puedo entenderle, ahora mismo yo también me iría a buscar a Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces..._

"No me vaciles Naruto, ya te he dicho queno soy imbécil" Neji miró de reojo a las dos mujeres, que aprovechaban su charla para comprobar que su ataque hacia Naya no había sido demasiado grave. "Teniendo en cuenta que no tenéis asignada ninguna misión, me toca a mí decidir que hacer, ya que soy el único jounin del grupo"

"Neji, ni pienses que voy a..."

"Naruto, Kiba, escuchadme bien" interrumpió al Uzumaki. "El Mizukage está utilizando a Sasuke para llegar a Hanabi y por lo visto el Uchiha no lo sabe; me importa una mierda lo que le pase a él..." el Hyuuga miró de reojo a Ino y decidió omitir el nombre de Sakura en la frase. "Pero Hanabi es mi prima, ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto...puedo confiar en vosotros ¿verdad?" los dos chicos asintieron, por lo que se giró hacia su compañera rubia. "Ino, tú y yo les proporcionaremos tiempo enfrentándonos a esas dos amigas del Mizukage"

"Hai" dijo la rubia con decisión.

"¿Podréis contra ellas?" preguntó Kiba algo preocupado. "La chica de los rizos tiene un taijutsu muy bueno y además lanza unos kunais que puede hacer explotar en cualquier momento. La otra hizo una técnica de inmovilización...esa parece aún más peligrosa"

"No te preocupes, ya he visto un par de técnicas suyas" dijo Neji. "Naruto, como le pase algo a Hinata-sama o a Hanabi cuando vuelvas tendrás a todo el Clan Hyuuga dispuesto a torturarte, pero puedo asegurarte que será mucho peor lo que venga después, cuando me llegue el turno a mí...no sé si me explico" Hinata miró sonriendo a su primo, mientras Naruto tragaba saliva y asentía con la cabeza.

"Te he entendido, puedes estar tranquilo...no le pasará nada a ninguna" dijo el Uzumaki.

_Vaya poder de convicción el de Neji..._, pensó Kiba mirándole con la ceja arqueada.

"Que les gusta hablar" resopló Naya, recuperada del anterior ataque. La chica desenfundó un kunai y lo lanzó hacia el grupo. "¡Dejaos de tonterías y bajad aquí!.¡Ninguno de vosotros se marchará con vida!" el grupo saltó a otra rama evitando la explosión. "De todas formas, tanto las horas de vida de Hanabi, como las de esa chica pelirrosa que acompañaba al Uchiha, están contadas" dijo sonriendo perversamente. "Uchiha Sasuke ya os ha traicionado antes... ¡os merecéis morir por ser tan estúpidos y creerle otra vez!"

"¡Maldita...!" gruñó Naruto cerrando el puño con rabia y dando un paso hacia delante, dispuesto a enfrentarse a la castaña. Sin embargo, Ino y Neji se le pusieron delante.

"Tu misión es otra Naruto" dijo la Yamanaka sin mirarle.

"¡Largaos ahora!" gritó el Hyuuga saltando al suelo ante el asombro de todos sus compañeros.

Con una rapidez increíble Neji se planto de Naya; acumuló chakra en las manos y atacó a la castaña, que le esquivó retrocediendo varios pasos, abriendo los ojos sorprendida. No podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera esquivar los ataques del chico, no tenía tiempo de atacar. Los demás miraban igual de sorprendidos al joven.

"¿Desde cuándo Neji es tan rápido?" preguntó Naruto intentando seguir los movimientos de su compañero.

_Neji..._, Ino le miró preocupada.

_Es increíble..._, pensó Shiroko sonriendo ampliamente. _He aquí la habilidad del genio del clan Hyuuga...Definitivamente tiene que ser mío. Yo seré quién le mate._

_Esa mujer no deja de mirar a Neji-niisan...es como si estuviera deseando luchar contra él_, pensó Hinata mirando a la invidente algo preocupada. Una mano en su hombro la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y girarse hacia Kiba.

"Tenemos que irnos ya o Sasuke se alejará con Hanabi"

"Hai..." dijo la chica asintiendo con la cabeza. "Ino... ¿vosotros dos...?"

"Estaremos bien. Vosotros tened cuidado" dijo la rubia dándoles la espalda. "Naruto..." murmuró la rubia. El chico le puso la mano en el hombro en un gesto de apoyo.

"No dejaré que le pase nada. Traeré a Sakura de vuelta" dijo el rubio con seriedad. Ino asintió con la cabeza y respiró hondo un par de veces. "Nos vemos en Konoha"

Los tres chicos dieron media vuelta y empezaron a alejarse de allí sin que nadie les siguiera. Naya estaba demasiado concentrada esquivando los ataques de Neji y Shiroko permanecía a un margen sin apartar sus ojos cerrados de ellos dos, como si pudiera ver cada movimiento.

_Eso me proporciona una oportunidad_. La rubia formó un par de sello y apuntó a Shiroko, que parecía estar ausente.

"¡**_Ninpou Shinranshin no..._**!" Ino no acabó la frase, pues la mujer desapareció de su vista.

"¿Adónde estás mirando?" dijo una voz tras ella, produciéndole escalofríos. "Vaya... ¿proporcionándoles una oportunidad de alejarse a tus compañeros? Muy loable por tu parte, pero inútil de todas formas"

Ino se giró hacia ella con el puño cerrado y la atacó, pero Shiroko lo esquivó echándose a un lado. La Yamanaka arremetió de nuevo dándole una serie seguida de golpes que aquella mujer esquivaba sin mucha dificultad y, lo que más enfurecía a Ino, sin borrar aquella falsa sonrisa de sus labios.

"Lo siento niña, no eres lo suficientemente buena" dijo Shiroko suspirando. "A mí quién me interesa es tu amigo"

"¿Neji?" preguntó sorprendida.

Ino lamentó bajar la guardia; con un movimiento rápido, la ayudante del Mizukage le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago haciendo que se doblara hacia delante; le siguió un rodillazo en la barbilla que la levantó varios palmos del suelo y de un salto Shiroko se puso a su altura; hizo entonces un giro brusco con la pierna estirada golpeando el pecho de la rubia, que salió despedida hacia atrás. Neji volvió la mirada hacia ella alarmado.

"¡Ino!"

"¡No bajes la guardia!" exclamó Naya aprovechando el momento para atacar con el kunai. El joven tuvo el tiempo justo de echarse a un lado de manera que su adversaria sólo le cortara el flequillo; el Hyuuga saltó y cogió a Ino en el aire, para luego pararse en la rama de un árbol.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Claro, han sido dos golpes sin importancia" dijo la rubia forzando una sonrisa. El chico arqueó una ceja incrédulo.

"¿Naruto ya se ha marchado?" como respuesta, su compañera asintió con la cabeza. Neji se levantó y se giró hacia sus dos adversarias. "¿Estás preparada, Ino? Tenemos que trabajar en equipo...tal vez no aguantes mi ritmo" dijo con una sonrisa que cerca estaba de la vanidad. La Yamanaka se levantó tranquilamente.

"Llevo años trabajando con un superdotado" dijo Ino con altanería. "No puedes ser peor que Shikamaru"

"Ya me lo dirás cuando hayamos acabado" Neji se dirigió entonces a las dos mujeres que esperaban abajo. "Esta vez no pienso contenerme"

"Será un placer ver todo el potencial de un genio" dijo Shiroko con una sonrisa torcida. "Vamos Hyuuga. Hace tiempo que te espero"

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora:** _Hola una vez más. Soy consciente de que últimamente tardo un mes en actualizar, pero es que prefiero tardar más y subir un buen capítulo, que escribir cualquier cosa con prisas ¡espero que lo entendáis! n.n ¡Ya ha salido Shino! Gente de poca fe, que os creíais que me lo había cargado xD Aunque no estoy segura de si su situación ha mejorado mucho... o.oU Bueno, al menos está vivo. Y nada más que comentar... Ya sabéis, cualquier duda me preguntáis y os la resuelvo ;) (ahora no me vayáis a pedir como acaba el fic o algo así ¿eh? ¬¬U)_

_**Maki**: Q puntual eres cuando kieres xico xD ¿El Mizu pretende dominar el mundo?.¿Ese no era Sasuke? xD Y tienes razón, dice q no kiere dar problemas a nadie pero involucra en el tema a Sakura...será q Sakura no es nadie xD Ahora en serio, yo no entiendo como llegas a tus conclusiones, pero ¡las aciertas todas! No seas tan bocas a ver si alguien mira los reviews, ve el tuyo y le fastidias la historia xD Xcierto, dile a tu hermana q no me mate x hacerle esto a Shino, no kiero morir joven n.nU_

_**Haku**: Siiiis, se me saltan las lágrimas! Ya sabes lo q me importa tu opi, y q me digas q es lo mejor q he escrito...uff, no puedo cnt con palabras, ya te enviaré un jamoncito pa Navidad cm agradecimiento xD Q bien q te gustaran los flash-back, es bueno saber q no kedaron fuera de lugar xD Y si te dejé pillada...muajajaja, era lo q pretendía xD ¿Pq Shiroko le tiene manía a Neji? Eso se verá pronto ya...¡dentro de nada el genio Hyuuga en acción! Jujujuju. ¿Te engancha el preview? Tal vez lo kite...es muy problemático ponerlo...u.u _

_**Miruru**: niniaaa, no me digas q soy dios q me lo creo e intento hacer cosas q no pudo hacer como mortal q soy (wo, ni yo se lo q acabo de decir exactamente...ô.o) Sí, sí, Narutin es genial y tb tendrá su momentito de gloria, ya lo sabes ;) ¡Naruto powaaa!_

_**Rimi**¡Manitaaaa!.¡Ma exo muxa ilusion hablar contigo x telf!.¡Hay q repetir eh? xD ¡We¡Naruto, Kiba y Hinata al rescate! Habrá q ver cm termina esto...jejeje. ¿A ti tb te cae mal el Mizu? Weno, simpático, lo q se dice simpático, no es precisamente xD Es verdad, a lo mejor si va Gaara y le mira de manera psicópata el Mizu se va x patas xD Pero creo q kitaría parte de gracia a la historia no? Jejejeje_

_**Mayreni**: Ohhhh!.¡Otra fan del InoxNeji! Si sq si he conseguido hacer q os guste esta parejita, ya puedo morir trankila! (aunke tmp hay prisas...xD) Cm bien dices este chappy está algo centrado en Shino, pro pondré ese InoNeji q me pides ;) ¡Perdona x tardar tanto en actualizar!_

_**Nadeshiko-uchiha**: ah, me alegra saber q el fic cada vez es mejor y no peor! Y q la trama te guste, la verdad esq no sabía si kedaría algo...flipada xD Pero si os gusta ya estoy contenta ¡espero ir mejorando con cada capítulo y no decepcionaros! _

_**Temari-shikamaru**: q te pareció el capi? Pokito a poko se sabrá lo q pasa con todo el mundo en general, cm tu dices xD El fic tema-shika...te tendré informada de él! Me gusta bastante la pareja (no me gusta el InoShika a mi tmp xD) así q lo más seguro sq cuando acabe este fic escriba otro sobre ellos, me atrae bastante la idea, jejeje. _

_**Marion-asakura**: sé q tardo muxo en actualizar...pero prefiero tardar y q me kede bien a escribir algo q no guste...espero no decepcionarte¡Cuidate!_

_**Sakata Sakeki**: q bien q mereciera la pena esperar en el anterior capi, q me dices de este? Mejor? Peor¡La acción de verdad empieza ahora! Ya q está casi todo explicado...ahora viene lo realmente difícil, jajaja. Gracias x darme ánimos! Me esforzaré al máximo! _

_**Mickeymalote**: cuanto tiempo sin tener noticias tuyas! Me alegra saber q sigues por ahí y q te haya gustado el giro argumental q ha dado esto. Y si te he sorprendido ¡muxo mejor! Jejeje. La batalla contra las de la ONCE, cm tu las llamas xD ha sido cortita pero aun keda muxo por ver...¡en el proximo capítulo! Me lo curraré tanto como pueda! ;)_

_**Espe-itokochan**¡weeee! Les cogerás cariño a Kiba y Hinata eh? Jajaja Si se hacen kerer...xD Me alegro q te gustara el capi, a ver si este tb te gusta n.n Sobre el salón del manga, eso de q te hagan esperar a los 18 pa venirte...bah, tenemos un año x delante pa convencer a tu madre, xD Paciencia prima, paciencia...xD_

_**Tayuya-senpai**: te cito textualmente: "_la ultima escena me dio risa es como "eres una maldita asesina, desgraciada infeliz... por eso me ceas bien nn" xDD jajaja" _Siiiii, esa es justo la idea, jajaja, si aki cada cual más psicópata q el anterior...vamos, gaara un santo al lado de estas xD Oh, de verdad no exagero las situaciones? Es un alivio saberlo, a veces tengo la impresión de q algunas cosas kedan algo exageradas...xD Me encanta dejarte en suspense, eso significa q interesa, jajaja. Yo tb me alegro de q exista el fic...¡muxas muxas muxas gracias x tus ánimos!_

_**Sccmar**: viva el SasuSaku! xD Aunke ahora no tendrán muxo protagonismo...lo mejor pa el final, claro xD Ya ves el plan de Shino, algo...malo para él, no? Si sq es muy buena persona...u.u ¡Espero q te guste el capi! _

_**Kashou no Tsuki**¡una lectora más!.¡Q alegría me das! 5 horas pa leerte los 10 capis? O.O Espero q no se te hiciera largo, jajaja. ¡Y otra fan del InoNeji! Ino tb es mi personaje femenino favorito, x eso kería dejarla en buen lugar en este fic, jejeje, me alegro q te guste cm está kedando la parejita. Y el HinataxTodos, yo no lo habría dicho mejor xD Q tendrán los Hyuuga q nos gustan tanto? Jajaja. ¡Espero tu opinión! A ver si hablamos x msn! xD_

_**Lin Hashimoto**¡y otra lectora nueva! Q bien q el fic vaya atrayendo a nueva gente, jejeje. ¡Y tb te ha gustado el InoNeji! Al final tendré q montarles un club de fans y todo, jajaja. Ya ves q Shino está vivo y...Kiba y Hanabi? Pq pensaste eso? Weno, da igual, pq has acertado xD Aunke no sé si se notará mucho pq será muy al final xD Pero vamos, has deducido todo muy bien, te felicito, jejeje. Tu petición de cargarme al Mizu será estudiada xD Espero leerte pronto!_

_**SakuritaHaruno14**¡muy buenas! Gracias x tus halagos! Entre todos hacéis q me ponga roja algunas veces, jejeje. Y q bien q te gustara el SasuSaku, hay veces q dudo de mi habilidad para escribir sobre ellos xD Nos leemos!_

_**Sango**: y el premio al review más largo de la historia de es para ¡sango! xD Me alegro de q encontraras el boli negro q habías dado x perdido xD Yo tmp sé pq ponemos al Agua siempre cm malos...será el destino? xD Bueno, me alegro de q te gustara el capi aunke fuera sobre Sasuke y Sakura, q no te gustan...ya llegará un chappy tb para ti, don't worry ;) No va a ser todo sasusaku xD (aki Ino y Neji tb tienen protagonismo ò.ó) Jajaja, Orochimaru es la reina de los mares! Es verdad! Tendré q tener cuidado cn algunas frasecillas q pongo, pueden malinterpretarse (o será q tú lo entiendes todo x dnd no es? xD) Las escenas InoxNeji, si no me las curro yo...xD Si, si, es difícil q no keden OOC, x eso tardo tanto en actualizar, para q eso no pase xD El video del salón del manga...intentaré q esté pa Navida, gomen ú.ù_

_**Hora**: erh...no sé si han cortado tu review o q xD pero vamos, esa carita es buena, no? Te ha gustado? En fin, me alegro de saber q aun sigues leyéndome! Nos vemos!_

_**Thami**: Gracias por tu esfuerzo en leer en castellano. He entendido tu review, muchísimas gracias por dejármelo, para mí significa mucho que personas con otro idioma lo lean...me has hecho muy feliz. ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste! Y si tu pareja favorita es Temari y Shikamaru...te anuncio que cuando acabe este fanfic, habrá uno sobre ellos ;) _

_**Kotori Yamanaka**: Una nueva lectora! Q alegría! Y otra fan del InoNeji! No sabes como me alegra saber que no está mal la pareja, pq a mí me encantan los dos! xD A Ino no la haré sufrir más q a los demás...lo estrictamente necesario vamos xD Pero tranquila que no acabará llorando por los rincones ni nada de eso...Neji está adjudicado a ella xD_

**Preview: **_Las cosas para Ino y Neji se complican; Naya y Shiroko son más de lo que aparentan y su trabajo en equipo es excelente. Los ninjas de Konoha necesitan encontrar una salida...aunque a veces la solución acertada no es la que más nos gusta. **Capítulo 12: La determinación de una kunoichi.** ¡Ino también sabe luchar!_


	12. La determinación de una kunoichi

**Leyenda:**

"Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo" diálogo.

_Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo_ pensamientos.

_/-Dejaré un review tras leer este capítulo-/_ Flash Back.

**

* * *

**

FIGHTING DREAMERS

By Tensai Seko

**_

* * *

_**_**Capítulo 12: La determinación de una kunoichi**_

Shikamaru tuvo que contener una exclamación de alegría cuando por fin dejaron atrás el bosque para entrar en un vacío desierto. El paisaje no era muy alentador por si solo, pero la certeza de saber que ya estaban en el país del Viento le bastaba. Los tres ninjas se detuvieron y el chuunin de Konoha echó un vistazo hacia atrás con ojos entrecerrados, como si pudiera ver a través del frondoso bosque.

"Ya hemos llegado" dijo Temari sonriendo aliviada. "En menos de una hora estaremos en nuestra Aldea"

"Por fin buenas noticias" dijo Shikamaru mirando a la chica.

"No del todo" dijo Kankuro elevando la vista al cielo. El Nara le imitó y frunció el ceño al no poder ver el azul del cielo; diminutas partículas de arena acumuladas en el aire formaban un muro opaco que a penas dejaba llegar la luz del sol hasta ellos. "Aquí oscurece más rápido y es época de ventiscas. Aunque lleguemos a la Aldea tal vez no podamos salir hasta mañana al amanecer"

"¿Cómo dices?" Shikamaru le miró alarmado. "¡No podemos tardar tanto!.¡Shino sigue en la Aldea de la Lluvia!"

"No creo que en Konoha se den más prisa que nosotros" dijo de nuevo el chico. "Y más si tenemos en cuenta que no nos han seguido..."

El Nara resopló mirando de hito en hito a sus dos compañeros. Había entendido la insinuación de Kankuro, más que probable; si no habían ido tras ellos, sólo les quedaban Ino y Neji. Si les alcanzaban supondría un retraso más en su carrera hacia Konoha y, por lo tanto, tal y como decía Kankuro, Tsunade tardaría más que Gaara en enviar ninjas a la Aldea.

"No adelantemos acontecimientos" dijo Temari. "Vamos a hablar con Gaara...seguro que tanto Shino como Neji e Ino están bien, Shikamaru."

"Hn..." Sin una palabra más, los tres ninjas retomaron la marcha.

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Sakura cuando notó unos ojos clavados en su nuca. Casi inconscientemente se detuvo en la rama de un árbol y miró a su alrededor nerviosa, sintiendo el palpitar desbocado de su corazón en el pecho. 

_¿Qué...ha sido eso?_, pensó intentando calmar su respiración. Sasuke llegó hasta ella pero no se detuvo, sino que continuó.

"No te pares" dijo el Uchiha. La pelirrosa le miró algo sorprendida pero reemprendió la marcha rápidamente hasta ponerse a su lado.

"Hace un momento...me ha parecido que..."

"Te lo habrás imaginado" dijo Sasuke algo bruscamente.

"¿Estás poniendo en duda mi-?"

"No pongo en duda nada Sakura. Pero no podemos parar ahora...Naruto aún nos sigue" el joven moreno miró de reojo hacia atrás maldiciéndose en silencio.

"Ya lo sé" contestó la chica. "Parece ser que esas dos conocidas tuyas no eran tan buenas, después de todo"

"Esas dos no son para tomarlas a broma. Puede que Naruto tenga un nivel suficiente para enfrentarse a ellas, pero no puede haber acabado con ambas en cinco minutos"

"Pues algo han debido de hacer..." Sakura cerró los ojos concentrándose tanto como podía en aquella situación. "Aún nos siguen tres personas, así que ni Kiba ni Hinata se han quedado atrás para hacerles frente"

"Lo que está claro es que les han ayudado y teniendo en cuenta que estamos en territorio de la Lluvia..." Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"N-No es posible..." murmuró la kunoichi. "¿El equipo de Shikamaru? Su misión no termina hasta mañana, no deberían estar campando por el bosque a sus anchas"

"Les habrá surgido algún contratiempo y habrán tenido que volver antes" comentó el Uchiha encogiéndose de hombros. "Tal vez se han dividido...unos nos siguen y otros se han quedado a enfrentarse a Naya y Shiroko. Puede que Naruto venga con Neji y Kiba...o Shino"

"No sé si Hinata habrá aceptado quedarse atrás, se trata de su hermana" dijo Sakura mirando a su espalda, dónde la niña seguía dormida.

"¿Neji dejaría que viniera?" la pelirrosa pareció vacilar. "De cualquier forma...puede que no sean ni unos ni otros. Tal vez nos persiguen ninjas de la Lluvia..."

"Tal vez..." murmuró la chica intranquila.

Aún no olvidaba la extraña sensación que había sentido unos minutos antes. Estaba claro que alguien les vigilaba y dudaba que a Sasuke le hubiera pasado por alto. Lo que no entendía era porqué parecía darle igual. Su compañero gruñó llevándose la mano al costado dónde tenía la herida; fuera quien fuese quienes les seguían, si les alcanzaban podrían encontrarse en desventaja. El cansancio y la herida hacían mecha en Sasuke, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo.

"Sakura..." fue un susurro tan bajo que la pelirrosa no supo si se lo había imaginado. "Si avanzan más rápido que nosotros nos alcanzarán antes de que consigamos llegar hasta Orochimaru. En ese caso tendremos que hacer lo mismo que ellos"

"¿Lo mismo...?.¿Te refieres a...?"

"Exacto. Si eso llega a pasar, quiero que hagas una cosa por mí" Sasuke miró a Sakura, que a pesar de todo mantenía aquella expresión de seguridad y decisión en su rostro.

"Haré lo que me pidas, Sasuke-kun"

* * *

Tras un largo rato avanzando en silencio, Akamaru ladró haciendo que tanto Hinata como Naruto miraran a su dueño. Kiba frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza hacia los dos ninjas que le seguían y esperaban la noticia. 

"Han acelerado"

"¡Entonces tenemos que acelerar nosotros también!" dijo Naruto con impaciencia.

"No creo que haga falta" dijo Kiba mirando de nuevo al frente. "Ellos tienen dos cosas en su contra y que hacen que vayan más despacio que nosotros"

"El peso de Hanabi" dijo Hinata pensativa. "Cargar con el peso muerto de otra persona, aunque no pese mucho y tú seas más fuerte, siempre hace que vayas más lento" su compañero asintió con la cabeza. "¿Y qué es lo otro?"

"La herida de Sasuke" dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño. "Cuando fui a su casa con Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei se le había abierto..."

"A ese ritmo se le volverá a abrir" concluyó Kiba. "Y entonces les alcanzaremos"

"¡Genial!" exclamó el rubio cerrando los puños.

"Pero que hayan acelerado tanto a pesar de eso significa que quieren llegar a algún lugar"

"¡No puede ser!.¿Llegarán al Mizukage?" preguntó Hinata alarmada.

"Tal vez" dijo Kiba mirando de reojo a su amiga. "Pero también puede ser que busquen un terreno mejor que este"

"¿Mejor para qué?" inquirió de nuevo la muchacha.

"Para hacernos frente" contestó Naruto, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. "Tal vez el cabrón de Sasuke se ha cansado de huir"

_Y en ese caso..._, pensó Kiba volviendo a mirar hacia el frente, algo preocupado. _Entonces ¿qué?_

* * *

Neji no necesitaba usar el byakugan para percibir el fuerte chakra que les rodeaba. Shiroko parecía observarle a pesar de su ceguera, capaz de ver en su interior mejor que cualquier Hyuuga, y eso hacía que el chico tuviera sus dudas. No iba a ser una lucha fácil. Junto a él, Ino abría y cerraba los puños con nerviosismo, dirigiendo su mirada de una adversaria a la otra como si esperara un ataque sorpresa; por último, Naya permanecía con un brazo en jarra inspeccionándoles a ambos con tranquilidad, sin entender qué podían tener aquellos dos ninjas de Konoha de interesante. Tenía la impresión de que sería una lucha aburrida. 

"Hyuuga Neji..." la voz de Shiroko sonó clara pero no en un tono elevado. "No te haces una idea del tiempo que llevo esperando este momento...el día de la muerte del _genio_ de tu clan...a mis manos"

El chico permaneció en silencio sin despegar sus pupilas blancas de la invidente. Su compañera castaña la miró de soslayo sin mucho interés. Ino frunció el ceño con enfado.

"No lo entiendo. ¿Qué te ha hecho Neji par-?"

"Eso no importa" sentenció el Hyuuga, provocando una sonrisa socarrona en la cara de su contrincante. La rubia le miró extraña ¿acaso no quería saberlo? "¿Qué pretende el Uchiha?"

"¿Uchiha Sasuke?" Naya adoptó una pose pensativa. "Es un mensajero...cuando entregue el paquete nos ocuparemos de quitarle de en medio"

"No será tan sencillo acabar con Sasuke-kun" replicó Ino con enfado. "Al igual que Neji, él es el genio de su clan"

"Teniendo en cuenta que es el único Uchiha que queda, eso no es muy complicado" se burló la castaña.

"Además, esta es la segunda vez que os traiciona" comentó Shiroko. "¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que le pase?"

"Tengo amigos que sufrirían mucho si Sasuke-kun..." murmuró la rubia recordando la expresión de Sakura cuándo Naruto se había enfrentado con el Uchiha pocos días atrás.

"Uchiha Sasuke no es más que un perdedor y un amargado" dijo Naya con burla. "Sólo un estúpido confiaría en él...y sólo otro amargado como él le seguiría"

Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando la rubia se cruzó delante de él y arremetió contra Naya sin previo aviso. La castaña tuvo el tiempo justo de levantar el brazo para detener el puño de la Yamanaka, que al ver su ataque bloqueado dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás y volvió a atacarla esta vez con una patada que Naya detuvo sujetándola por el tobillo con la mano.

"¡Retira eso!" vociferó la rubia con enfado.

Ino hizo entonces un sello y esta vez la kunoichi de la Lluvia no vio venir el golpe, aunque lo sintió con fuerza en la boca de su estómago. Naya se inclinó hacia delante y soltó a la rubia, saltando hacia atrás para evitar un puñetazo que pasó silbando junto a su mandíbula. Ino la miró con ojos entrecerrados y de nuevo hizo un sello cerrando los ojos para mayor concentración. _Acumular chakra en los pies y..._ La Yamanaka corrió hacia su contrincante y una nueva lluvia de golpes hirió a Naya, que no tenía tiempo de esquivarlos.

_N-No puede ser tan rápida... ¿qué coño pasa?_ La castaña entrecerró los ojos y siguió recibiendo golpes mientras intentaba encontrar el truco de la rubia. A varios metros de ellas, Shiroko dejó escapar un suspiro de disgusto. _Sólo es un poco rápida pero ha pillado por sorpresa a Naya..._, pensó la invidente llevándose la mano derecha a la pierna y cogiendo uno de sus kunais. _Supongo que tendré que ayudarla...esa niñata empieza a cansarse, no será difícil matarla de un solo golpe._

/-_Con un gesto solemne y elegante, Kakashi se inclinó frente a la piedra gris que tenía delante, ignorando lo mejor que podía la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre él sin contemplaciones. Tras varios segundos, volvió a erguirse y se giró hacia los presentes, un reducido grupo de siete personas. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru y ella misma eran los únicos que habían acudido a la despedida simbólica del último Uchiha. Lee había acabado bastante malherido y estaba ingresado en el hospital; Tenten estaba con él, preocupada por su salud; Kiba y Neji se habían negado rotundamente a asistir, insistiendo en que Sasuke no se lo merecía._

_Era un funeral vacío y triste. Cuando Kakashi terminó, se despidió de ellos y se alejó tan silenciosamente como siempre; Naruto fue el segundo en marcharse sin pronunciar una palabra ni mirar la lápida con el nombre de su compañero en toda la ceremonia; Shino y Hinata le siguieron tras una pequeña inclinación de respeto y pocos segundos después Shikamaru se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. _

"_La lluvia está apretando, Ino..." murmuró el chico a su oído. La rubia asintió sin despegar la vista de su amiga._

"_Acompañaré a Sakura y volveré. No tardaré, no te preocupes" dijo en el mismo tono de voz. _

_El Nara le apretó el hombro como respuesta y se marchó junto a su mejor amigo, dejando a las dos chicas solas y en silencio. Ino no habría sabido decir cuanto tiempo pasaron allí, pero no se le hizo largo. Se había sumergido en sus recuerdos de tal manera que cuando Sakura pronunció su nombre se sobresaltó como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla. La Yamanaka se encogió de frío y dio un par de pasos hacia la pelirrosa, que aún miraba al frente algo abstraída._

"_Ino..." repitió ausente. "He sido una estúpida todo este tiempo ¿verdad? Yo...realmente pensaba que Sasuke-kun...volvería con nosotros"_

"_Tal vez lo habría hecho, Sakura"_

"_Je..." sonrió amargamente. "No estoy del todo segura. A él siempre le gustó ir por su cuenta. Tal vez si nosotros...si le hubiéramos dejado en paz...él ahora..." Sakura dejó escapar un sollozo y se cubrió la cara con las manos, notando los ojos arder. _

"_Tú no tienes la culpa de esto, Sakura" dijo Ino poniéndole una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro. "Sasuke-kun se marchó con Orochimaru por voluntad propia. Si quieres culpar a alguien cúlpale a él por hacerte sufrir por sus errores"_

"_Ojala fuera tan sencillo..." Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y levantó la cara dejando que la lluvia la mojara. "¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que si él no hubiera muerto yo habría continuado con mi intento de hacerle volver...No soy más que una infeliz" Ino miró a su amiga entristecida._

"_En ese caso, me alegro de que esté muerto" Sakura abrió los ojos y la miró sorprendida; la rubia forzó la mejor sonrisa que pudo en aquel momento y le dio una palmada en el hombro. "A partir de ahora piensa solamente en ti, Sakura. Tienes una vida por delante de la que disfrutar y como que me llamo Yamanaka Ino que la persona que quiera amargarte la vida probará las técnicas más terroríficas de mi clan" dijo guiñándole un ojo con complicidad. Tras varios segundos en silencio, la pelirrosa sonrió tristemente. Pero al menos, pensaba Ino, había sonreído._

"_Arigato, Ino" la rubia le devolvió el gesto sinceramente._

"_Ante todo...somos amigas ¿no?"-/_

"¡Maldito Sasuke!.¡Te odio!" gritó Ino con rabia, golpeando de nuevo a Naya.

_Toda esa rabia, esa fuerza..._, pensó Neji observando atentamente a la rubia. _¿Tanto rencor le guarda al Uchiha? Si no se controla, acabará cometiendo un err-_. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio a Shiroko moverse rápidamente en dirección a su compañera. _¡Ino...!_

_¡Sasuke...!_, pensó la rubia enfadada, volviendo a repetir su sello. _¡No haces otra cosa que dar problemas a los demás! _Dirigió entonces el puño cerrado hacia Naya, pero un cuerpo se interpuso entre ellas y un firme pero indoloro golpe en el pecho la detuvo haciendo que diera un par de pasos hacia atrás. La Yamanaka miró sorprendida a Neji, que aún tenía el brazo con el que la había golpeado estirado hacia ella, mientras con la otra mano agarraba la muñeca de Shiroko. La invidente llevaba en la mano un kunai que, con toda seguridad, habría atravesado la garganta de Ino si el Hyuuga no la hubiera detenido.

Casi inconscientemente, la rubia se llevó las manos al cuello tragando saliva con dificultad y maldiciéndose interiormente. _S-si no fuera por Neji...ni si quiera la he visto venir..._, pensó notando como el sudor resbalaba por su cara. Al otro lado de Neji, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y la respiración entrecortada estaba Naya, que miraba fijamente a Ino. Parecía tan enfadada que la Yamanaka adoptó una postura de defensa temiendo que atacara de un momento a otro.

"Sólo te lo diré una vez" la voz de Neji sonó ronca, segura de si misma, captando la atención de las tres muchachas. "Si tocas a Ino, te haré sentir tal dolor que me suplicarás que te mate"

La Yamanaka miró sorprendida a Neji, sin saber como interpretar el cosquilleo que sintió en el estómago. Advirtió entonces que, por primera vez desde que la conocía, Shiroko había dejado de sonreír de aquella forma fanfarrona tan peculiar. La invidente frunció el ceño con enfado; cada vez tenía más claro que Ino era un estorbo y que si no la quitaba de en medio no podría disfrutar completamente de Neji. Quería que el chico se concentrara en su combate, que sólo tuviera ojos y oídos para ella, nublar todos sus sentidos...su derrota debía ser completa para que tuviera sentido.

"Disculpa mi impaciencia, Neji-kun" dijo volviendo a sonreír. "No puedo evitar ponerme de mal humor cuando veo un contrincante tan patético" giró entonces la cabeza hacia Ino, que sintió un escalofrío. "Son las chicas como ella...las que dan mala fama a las kunoichis como yo"

Los ojos del Hyuuga se entrecerraron y poco a poco, su mano soltó la muñeca de Shiroko.

"No deberías subestimar a Ino. Las kunoichis de Konoha son un claro ejemplo de que las mujeres pueden ser tan buenas ninjas como los hombres. En todo caso, la más patética aquí es tu compañera"

Naya desvió la mirada de la rubia para clavarla en el moreno con enfado. Apretó los dientes con rabia y se irguió, llevando las manos a la bolsa que llevaba a la espalda y sacando varios shurikens rápidamente. Los lanzó con enfado a Neji, que giró sobre su eje para desviarlos con su chakra.

"_¡**Kaiten**!_"

Naya saltó a la rama de un árbol y Shiroko la imitó. La castaña sacó dos kunais y tras mirar de soslayo a su compañera y confirmar que había hecho sus sellos, los lanzó con fuerza contra el chico. Ino abrió los ojos de par en par al ver los sellos de la invidente y corrió hacia su compañero, alarmada.

"¡Neji!.¡No lo hagas!"

La voz de la Yamanaka no llegó a tiempo y el Hyuuga realizó el mismo movimiento de segundos antes. Un fuerte calambre recorrió su cuerpo y le hizo vacilar. Ino lanzó varios shurikens contra los kunais y, como había pasado cuando había intervenido al intentar ayudar a Naruto, las dos armas explotaron levantando una gran cantidad de polvo que les envolvió. Una mano asió su muñeca y la arrastró fuera de allí, adentrándose en el bosque sin dejar de correr.

Cuando el polvo se disipó Naya miró sorprendida el claro, dónde no quedaba ni rastro de los dos ninjas de Konoha. La castaña chasqueó la lengua con enfado y miró entonces a su compañera, que permanecía impasible junto a ella. Deshizo el sello y suspiró.

"¿Dónde se han metido? No pueden haber desaparecido sin más"

"Se han marchado corriendo" dijo Shiroko tranquilamente, señalando al frente con la cabeza. "Por ahí. Intentan ganar tiempo para averiguar como hacernos frente"

"Vamos, que huyen" suspiró Naya estirando los brazos con pereza por encima de su cabeza. "Me pido la rubia" su compañera sonrió con autosuficiencia.

"No pensaba dejarte al Hyuuga. Es más, si impides que la Yamanaka se entrometa, fingiré no saber cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones respecto al Mizukage"

La castaña la miró sorprendida, para después fruncir el ceño y asentir levemente con la cabeza. De un salto ambas bajaron a tierra y empezaron a correr en la dirección que habían tomado sus dos contrincantes.

* * *

Ino miraba al frente sorprendida. Sin previo aviso, Neji la había cogido por la muñeca y había empezado a correr tan rápido como podía alejándose de las dos ayudantes del Mizukage. Definitivamente, entre todas las acciones que le habría podido adjudicar al Hyuuga, la de huir de un combate no era una de ellas. La rubia carraspeó sin dejar de correr y le miró extrañada. 

"Neji ¿por qué estamos corriendo?"

"Dime lo que sabes de Shiroko" dijo el chico aún mirando al frente.

"¿Eh?"

"Has intentado impedir que usara el kaiten, que no ha sido efectivo. ¿Por qué?"

"Ah, eso..." dijo Ino pensativa. "Cuando me introduje en el cuerpo de Naya para acceder a la reunión del Mizukage, Shiroko hizo una técnica. Prohibía que en su territorio se pudiera usar chakra y como yo lo estaba usando por mi Shintenshin sentí un gran dolor" la chica se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la sien izquierda, como si lo recordaba. "Era tan fuerte que parecía que la cabeza me iba a estallar en cualquier momento; no podía ni moverme..."

"Entiendo" Neji se detuvo en un claro y soltó la muñeca de Ino para realizar varios sellos "¡**_Byakugan_**!" las venas alrededor de sus ojos se hincharon y el joven sonrió mirando hacia atrás. "Un territorio ¿no? Es decir que tiene un campo de acción limitado...interesante"

"¿Interesante?" repitió la rubia frunciendo el ceño. "¡Y un cuerno interesante!.¡Ya me explicarás qué hacemos si no podemos usar chakra y ella sí!.¡Se me ocurren muchos adjetivos para esta situación, pero interesante no está entre ellos!"

"No te preocupes" el chico le sonrió con autosuficiencia. "Soy un chico con recursos"

"Recursos...ya..." resopló Ino entornando los ojos. "¿Y cuál es nuestro primer _recurso_?" preguntó no sin cierta ironía. Le resultó curioso que se le hubiera pegado la actitud sarcástica de su compañero. _Ya dicen que todo lo malo se pega..._, pensó sin poder evitar sonreír levemente.

"Esas dos trabajan bien en equipo" dijo Neji captando de nuevo la atención de Ino. "Me imagino cuál es su táctica de lucha...Shiroko hace su jutsu impidiendo que su rival use chakra y Naya ataca con taijutsu y esa forma de hacer explotar sus kunais. No me extraña que Shino no pudiera contra ellas en esas circunstancias"

"Shino..." murmuró la chica mirando al suelo. "En ese caso lo único que podemos hacer es separarlas"

"Es una opción...mientras estén juntas no tenemos ninguna posibilidad aún siendo dos contra dos" dijo Neji quedamente.

"Yo..." Ino respiró hondo, como si fuera a decir algo que no le gustaría a su compañero. "Yo debería hacer frente a Shiroko" los ojos del moreno se abrieron con sorpresa, para luego entrecerrarse con enfado.

"Ni hablar" dijo tajantemente.

"¡Piénsalo! Tú usas constantemente chakra y si hace ese maldito sello no podrás..."

"Yo no dependo únicamente del chakra" dijo con un tono que revelaba que aquel comentario le había ofendido. "Hace unos minutos Shiroko casi te mata sin que te dieras cuenta. Tú no puedes hacerle frente"

"¿No eras tú quién decía que yo era una buena kunoichi? Ahora le estás dando la razón a ella"

"No es lo que pretendo. Shiroko tiene el nivel de un jounin y tú aún eres chuunin. Incluso Naya...te resultará difícil ganar este combate, Ino" la rubia le miró con enfado, sin saber qué contestarle.

"Está bien" cedió resoplando.

"Recuerda que nuestra misión consiste en avisar de los planes del Mizukage a Tsunade-sama" continuó Neji. "Si te diriges hacia el sur y yo las entretengo a ambas, tal vez te dé tiempo a llegar antes de que Naya te alcance"

"Tú solo no podrás con las dos" dijo Ino arqueando la ceja. "Por muy bueno que seas" el Hyuuga sonrió presuntuosamente.

"Te sorprendería saber de lo que soy capaz" su tono de voz dio tanto a la imaginación que la muchacha se sonrojó y se giró violentamente.

"Eres un arrogante, Neji. Alguien debería bajarte esos humos"

"Te invito a intentarlo" dijo con el mismo tono de voz. "Ya las veo, no tardarán mucho en llegar aquí" añadió recuperando su semblante serio y el byakugan activado. Ino le miró unos segundos, preguntándose hasta que punto aquellos cambios de humor eran normales en él.

"Le preguntaré a Tenten cuando la vea" dijo convencida.

"¿Qué pasa con Tenten?" dijo Neji mirándola de nuevo.

"Iie, nada" rió Ino forzosamente.

"Márchate. Intentaré entretenerlas tanto como pueda"

"Neji..." susurró la rubia corriendo hacia él.

Cuando estuvo frente a él dio un pequeño salto y se colgó de su cuello, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando era más joven con Sasuke, abrazándole. El Hyuuga abrió los ojos sorprendido y giró al cabeza hacia ella, aunque lo único que consiguió con eso fue que sus mejillas se rozaran.

"¿I-Ino...?"

"Te espero en Konoha dentro de un rato" murmuró junto a su oído, estrechando el abrazo. Los labios del chico se curvaron en una tenue sonrisa.

"Claro"

Ino deshizo entonces el abrazo y, dedicándole una confiada sonrisa, dio media vuelta corriendo en dirección a Konoha. Neji la observó con una mueca en los labios hasta que desapareció de su vista. Con un suspiro, se giró con el ceño fruncido y vio a Naya y Shiroko frente a él.

"¿Cansado de huir?" preguntó la castaña arqueando una ceja.

"En realidad cansado de esperar" contestó el Hyuuga. "Sois muy lentas"

"Tks...y tú un fanfarrón" dijo Naya saltando a un árbol. "Dale un par de ostias de mi parte, Shiroko, que yo me encargaré de terminar con su amiga"

"No te resultará tan sencillo" dijo Neji dispuesto a ir contra ella. Sin embargo sus pies no se movieron del sitio por lo que desvió su atención hacia la invidente.

"No te equivoques Hyuuga, es a mí a quién tienes que enfrentarte" el joven cerró los puños con enfado.

"¡Nos vemos!" exclamó Naya alejándose por dónde antes lo había hecho Ino.

"Es una inmovilización un poco cutre, sólo me impide mover los pies" dijo Neji entrecerrando los ojos.

"Lo sé, pero lo único que pretendo es que Naya se marche" Shiroko sonrió perversamente. "Antes me has dicho que no debía subestimar a la Yamanaka, pero yo ya sé cual es su poder" con movimientos tranquilos y elegantes, la muchacha se llevó las manos a la espalda y deshizo el obi que cerraba su kimono. Este cayó al suelo mostrando una ropa más cómoda, propia de un ninja. Neji clavó la mirada en el protector que Shiroko llevaba atado en la cintura sin poder evitar sorprenderse. De pronto, creyó entender todo el odio que aquella chica sentía hacia él. "Ahora, deja que te muestre de lo que yo soy capaz"

* * *

Un kunai pasó silbando junto a su mejilla y se clavó en uno de los árboles explotando al acto. Ino se detuvo bruscamente y se cubrió la cara con las manos hasta que el polvo se disipó. Al levantar la vista vio a Naya sonriendo mientras jugaba con un kunai lazándolo una y otra vez al aire distraídamente. La rubia frunció el ceño con rabia; el plan de Neji no había servido de nada, pues ni siquiera había conseguido atisbar la frontera con Konoha. Aunque al menos habían conseguido separar a sus dos contrincantes. 

"Eres escurridiza ¿eh?" dijo Naya mirando a Ino sin mucho interés. "Cualquiera diría que estás acostumbrada a salir corriendo"

Ino guardó silencio. Lo que menos le apetecía era enzarzarse en una pelea verbal con aquella mujer, tenía otras preocupaciones. _El paisaje ya no es tan pantanoso ni el bosque tan frondoso como el de antes, debo de estar cerca de Konoha...tal vez un par de kilómetros más y cruzaría la frontera. Allí podría tener ventaja_, pensó la Yamanaka mirando a su alrededor convencida.Cuanto antes empezara a luchar contra ella, antes terminaría para bien o para mal, por lo que la rubia empezó a correr hacia la castaña bastante decidida.

"Oh, pareces ansiosa" dijo Naya sonriendo y adoptando una posición defensiva.

La Yamanaka se concentró e hizo un par de sellos formando dos bunshin ante la sorpresa de su contrincante, que sonrió socarronamente.

"Igual que el Uzumaki... ¿es que en Konoha sólo os enseñan esta técnica?" se burló Naya.

Las tres figuras se acercaron rápidamente a ella. La castaña empuñó dos kunais para hacer frente a su oponente. Dos de las copias atacaron directamente, evitando su golpe y contraatacando; la tercera saltó por encima de ella hasta un árbol y ante su sorpresa siguió corriendo alejándose del lugar. Naya no tardó en entender que la que había salido huyendo era la verdadera, por lo que se deshizo rápidamente de los bunshin y empezó a perseguirla.

_Maldita cría...pretende cruzar la frontera. Allí podría encontrarme con problemas, tengo que detenerla_, pensó Naya haciendo un par de sellos. Ino abrió los ojos de par en par cuando la figura de la castaña se plantó frente a ella y la golpeó en el estómago con fuerza. Con una patada en el pecho la lanzó bosque a través hasta que chocó de espaldas con un árbol y cayó al suelo. La Yamanaka levantó la mirada con enfado, clavando sus ojos azules en los marrones de su adversaria.

"¿Sorprendida por mi rapidez? Sólo he hecho el mismo sello que tú antes utilizaste contra mí, acumular chakra para aumentar la velocidad; aunque al principio me desconcertaste, es un recurso de niño de guardería"

"Lo más simple puede resultar con frecuencia lo más efectivo" dijo Ino levantándose. "No me dejarás llegar a Konoha tan fácilmente ¿verdad?"

"Simplemente no te dejaré llegar" Naya dejó caer un kunai en el suelo y dio varios pasos adelante dejándolo tras ella. "No pasarás de este punto"

"Eso ya lo veremos"

El cielo gris tronó haciendo temblar todo el bosque y finas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer. Naya se llevó las manos a su bolsa de nuevo y sacó un protector que se ató en la frente retirando el flequillo rizado hacia atrás. Ino la miró sorprendida.

"Eres una kunoichi de la Lluvia, no del Agua..." la rubia frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo puedes permitir que el Mizukage trate así a tu pueblo?"

"¿Mi pueblo?" rió la joven amargamente. "No te equivoques. Esa aldea de perdedores no es _mi pueblo_. Sólo tengo un propósito y estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa para llevarlo a cabo"

"¿Un propósito?" repitió Ino.

"Tus amigos no matarán al Mizukage" Naya entrecerró los ojos con enfado. "Seré yo quién lo haga"

La Yamanaka la miró desconcertada. No podía entender que quisiera matar al Mizukage y al mismo tiempo fuera una de sus más fieles ayudantes. Le habría gustado preguntarle algo más pero cuando su oponente le lanzó un kunai comprendió que debería esperar para hacerlo. Ino sacó varios shurikens de su riñonera dispuesta a lanzarlos, pero recordó que no sería efectivo: con eso sólo conseguiría hacer explotar el kunai antes de tiempo y verse envuelta de nuevo por una bola de polvo.

Esperó entonces y cuando el kunai estuvo cerca de ella, saltó hacia delante esquivándolo. Escuchó una explosión tras ella que la impulsó en dirección a Naya, quien ya la esperaba con otro kunai en la mano. Ino atacó con un golpe de puño que la castaña esquivó ladeando la cabeza. Ambas empezaron a propinarse golpes que no llegaban a herirlas, pues todos eran bloqueados a tiempo. Parecían estar al mismo nivel.

_/-"Tienes un gran dominio del chakra ¿cómo te llamas?" la niña castaña pareció vacilar, pero la sonrisa del chico la animó a contestar._

"_Tome Naya"_

"_Si te entrenaras con un clan ninja de verdad, podrías convertirte en una gran kunoichi, Naya-chan"-/_

Con enfado, Naya atacó con el kunai cortando varios mechones del flequillo de la rubia, que echó hacia atrás la cabeza para evitar un mal mayor. La castaña dejó caer entonces el kunai explotando al tomar contacto con el suelo. Ino se cubrió la cara con los brazos sintiendo como la piel le ardía y como sus pies se hundían en el suelo a medida que era arrastrada hacia atrás por la honda expansiva. Antes de que consiguiera recuperar el equilibro y control de su cuerpo, un golpe por la espalda la empujó hacia delante. A este le siguió un rodillazo en las costillas y, por último, una patada en la mandíbula que la levantó varios metros del suelo.

_/-El guantazo que le dio su padre le dolió más por dentro que por fuera. La muchacha miró al hombre desconcertada, sin entender la razón de su negativa._

"_¡No dejaré que nadie en este clan use su poder para herir a nadie!.¡Quítate esa idea de la cabeza, Naya!"_

"_No lo entiendo... ¿no quieres que aprenda ninjutsu y dejas que el Mizukage envíe a nuestros familiares a la guerra?.¡No tiene sentido!"_

"_¡Nosotros nunca usaremos nuestras técnicas para matar!.¡No quiero oír nada más al respecto!"-/_

Tras hacer varios sellos, la ayudante del Mizukage lanzó varios kunais hacia Ino, en el aire. La rubia cogió varios shurikens ante la imposibilidad de hacer otra cosa y tras lanzarlos se volvió a cubrir la cara. Atravesó la nube de humo que habían formado las explosiones y cayó al suelo, levantándose en seguida esperando otro ataque. Sin embargo, Naya no atacó; se quedó de pie mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y semblante serio, como si se debatiera entre qué ataque realizar para acabar con la Yamanaka rápidamente.

"Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo" dijo con impaciencia. "Tus técnicas pueden resultar efectivas en el espionaje, pero en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo dejan mucho que desear...de un clan tan inútil no se puede esperar mucho"

"No te atrevas a insultar a mi clan"

"No debería importarte. Con una heredera como tú, los Yamanaka no tardarán en perder su poder"

"Los vínculos familiares y el respeto son más importantes que el poder. No es de extrañar que tu clan te repudiara si realmente piensas que el poder es primordial" Naya cerró los puños y apretó los dientes con rabia.

_/-"¿Vas...a unirte al Mizukage...?" el hombre la miró confundido y decepcionado._

"_Al contrario que tú, yo haré algo para cambiar la situación de la Aldea" dijo Naya con semblante serio. "El Mizukage me ofrece más de lo que conseguiré nunca en este patético clan"_

"_Si esa es tu decisión...a partir de ahora no serás bien recibida aquí"-/_

"¡Mi clan no me repudió!.¡Yo los rechacé a ellos!" gritó con enfado. "Tenemos gran cantidad de chakra y lo malgastamos usándolo únicamente en técnicas de curación. ¡De un clan así no se puede esperar nada!.¡Sólo su desaparición! Da igual si es a manos del Mizukage o de otro ninja"

"Te equivocas. Es un lujo poder contar con un medic-nin en tu equipo; gracias a ellos se salvan muchas personas, ninjas y civiles...son necesarios, por eso no pueden desaparecer. Nunca"

"¡Tú...!" Naya sacó varios shurikens lanzándoselos con rapidez. "¡Tú hablas como ellos!.¡No eres más que otra perdedora!"

Ino se movió rápidamente para evitar los kunais; sin embargo, al hacerlo notó como pequeños alfileres se clavaban en su piel pinchando los nervios. La rubia sintió como las rodillas se le doblaban sin que pudiera evitarlo, por lo que se apresuró a sacarse las agujas sintiendo pinchazos más agudos. _Mierda, esta chica domina las armas...es como enfrentarse a Tenten_. Ino levantó la vista hacia la castaña, que la miraba con ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. _No, es peor que Tenten...parece estar amargada..._

Un nuevo lanzamiento de shurikens la obligó a levantarse y esta vez saltó hacia arriba; la Yamanaka sacó de su riñonera varios shurikens devolviéndole el ataque. Naya sonrió y saltó hacia ella intentando golpearla en el aire. Ino bloqueó el puñetazo y la castaña la sujetó por la muñeca, girándose con fuera y haciendo saltar a la rubia por encima suyo, lanzándola hacia los shurikens que antes se habían clavado en el suelo.

La Yamanaka pisó con cuidado para no clavarse ninguno y se giró hacia Naya, que para su sorpresa, sonreía ampliamente. Bajó entonces la mirada y vio el kunai que la castaña había dejado en el suelo para señalar el punto que no le dejaría cruzar. Naya realizó su sello. Ino sólo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos de par en par antes de que el arma explotara.

* * *

El tic-tac del reloj se clavaba en su cabeza acompañando al ruido de sus dedos tambolireando encima de la mesa y al crujir de la silla mientras la balanceaba. Docenas de papeles se esparcían frente a él: informes de misiones, peticiones especiales, facturas y notas con años de antigüedad esperando ser revisadas. Con un suspiro dejó de balancear su silla y se cruzó de brazos. 

"Necesito a alguien...un pringado que me haga todo este trabajo. Es demasiado aburrido" pensó en voz alta.

El reloj empezó a sonar anunciando la hora equivocada y desbordando su paciencia. Un gesto brusco hacia el aparato le bastó para que la arena lo rodeara y lo hiciera crujir; sus pequeñas piezas de relojería se esparcieron por el suelo desordenadamente. Al mismo tiempo, la puerta de su despacho de abrió de par en par y entraron tres figuras. La más baja clavó la mirada en lo que quedaba del reloj y luego le miró con enfado.

"¡Ese reloj pertenecía al primer Kazekage!"

"Con razón daba mal las horas...Ya era hora de jubilarlo" dijo tranquilamente. Su mirada se posó entonces en lo único que parecía fuera de lugar en la sala. "Nara Shikamaru... ¿cómo te defiendes ordenando papeles?"

"¿Cómo dices?" el chuunin le miró extrañado y el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza para quitarle importancia.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí? Tenía entendido que volvíais mañana..." de nuevo, miró a Shikamaru entrecerrando los ojos. "...y solos"

"Ha habido un imprevisto, Gaara" dijo su hermano mayor con semblante serio. "Konoha necesita nuestra ayuda para hacer frente al Mizukage"

"¿Al Mizuk-?" el chico cerró los ojos con enfado. "¿Es que no os puedo enviar ni de embajadores? Parece que os guste darme problemas" con un rápido movimiento con la mano despejó la mesa tirando todos los papeles al suelo desordenadamente.

"¡Gaara!.¡Deja de armar desorden!" le regañó Temari con impaciencia. "Además, a diferencia tuya, nosotros no somos unos camorristas que buscan pelea por gusto"

Shikamaru miró entre sorprendido y asustado a la muchacha, que con los brazos en jarra, miraba fijamente a los ojos de su hermano menor. El chuunin de Konoha no pudo evitar recordar aquel momento en que él y Naruto se habían quedado a solas con él en la habitación de Lee, poco antes de que se graduara. Sabía que desde entonces el Quinto Kazekage había cambiado y la familiaridad con que Temari le trataba lo demostraba, pero aún así Gaara seguía infundiendo temor. De nuevo la mirada del pelirrojo se clavó en Shikamaru y se humedeció los labios decidiendo ignorar el último comentario de su hermana.

"Explicadme que ha pasado".

El Kazekage escuchó el relato de Shikamaru con atención, sin que hubiera un mínimo cambio en su expresión en ningún momento. Al terminar, el pelirrojo se recostó en su sillón y guardó silencio unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados en actitud pensativa. Finalmente, clavó sus pupilas aguamarinas en los ojos del chuunin de Konoha, que volvió a reprimir un escalofrío. Definitivamente no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara ni el radical cambio que Gaara diera, Shikamaru siempre guardaría las distancias con él.

"A ver si lo he entendido bien..." dijo respirando hondo. "El Mizukage ha atacado a Shino y ha aprovechado la técnica de Ino para acusaros de espionaje y empezar una guerra sin sentido contra el país del Fuego. Además Uchiha Sasuke, a quien hasta hace diez minutos consideraba muerto y enterrado, está vivo; se presentó en Konoha, le acogisteis como buenos samaritanos que sois..."

"Si lo cuentas así parece que seamos tontos" se quejó Shikamaru.

"En Konoha tenéis lo que habéis buscado" siseó Gaara, dejando caer un pergamino rojo y verde encima de la mesa. Al ver el emblema que lo rodeaba, el chuunin abrió los ojos de par en par y se acercó al escritorio para cogerlo. "Me ha llegado esta mañana, en un envío urgente de Tsunade-sama"

"¿Tsunade-sama?" repitió Temari extrañada. "¿Ya le ha llegado el aviso de guerra por parte del Mizukage?"

"Eso significa que el Hyuuga y la Yamanaka ya han llegado ¿no?" añadió Kankuro.

"No, no se trata de eso" dijo Shikamaru leyendo el pergamino. "Es una orden de busca y captura contra Uchiha Sasuke...y Haruno Sakura" el chico chasqueó al lengua con enfado. _Perfecto, más problemas. Ya sabía yo que no la vuelta de Sasuke no sería buena..._, pensó dejando el papel de nuevo encima de la mesa.

"¿Qué opinas, Shikamaru?" preguntó Gaara arqueando una ceja. "Lo normal es vigilar las veinticuatro horas del día a un traidor del rango del Uchiha ¿no crees? Si que sois torpes en Konoha..."

"¡Gaara!" exclamó Temari alarmada. "¿Se puede saber de parte de quién est-?"

"No, Temari"

La rubia miró extrañada a Shikamaru, que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par con una expresión de sorpresa. El Nara miró al Kazekage fijamente, como si intentara decirle algo sólo con la mirada, algo que ni Temari ni Kankuro conseguían descifrar.

"No entiendo como no pude pensarlo antes" murmuró el chico con una tenue sonrisa.

"¿Pensar qué?.¿Qué me he perdido?" preguntó Kankuro sin entender nada.

"Tiene razón...un preso así no se escapa tan fácilmente, a menos que..."

"¿Insinúas que Tsunade-sama lo permitió?" preguntó Temari sorprendida. "¿Por qué iba ella a hacer algo así?"

"Parece que hay mucho más detrás del Mizukage y Sasuke de lo que nosotros sabemos" dijo Shikamaru pensativo. "Pero si estoy en lo cierto, Konoha estará preparada para ir a la Aldea de la Lluvia cuando Ino y Neji lleguen allí...incluso...puede que Naruto y Kiba ya estén tras Sasuke y Sakura"

"Eso en el caso de que no sea todo una farsa organizada por el Mizukage y el Uchiha" dijo Gaara suspirando. "En cualquier caso somos aliados del país del fuego. Dame unas horas, Shikamaru, y tendrás a mis mejores ninjas listos para seguirte...aunque no sé si podréis salir antes del amanecer"

"Arigato, Kazekage-sama" dijo el chuunin con una inclinación de respeto.

"Eso sí" continuó el pelirrojo con tono firme. "No atacarán a no ser que los ninjas de Konoha ya estén allí cuando ellos lleguen. No seré yo quién dé inicio a esta guerra"

"Me parece bien" dijo Shikamaru asintiendo.

* * *

Ino dejó escapar un grito al notar como la piel le quemaba y se le hacía jirones sin que pudiera evitarlo. Naya había calculado bien la situación y ella no, por lo que debía pagar las consecuencias. Cuando el polvo se disipó y pudo entreabrir los ojos, la kunoichi de Konoha se tambaleó viéndolo todo borroso; podía distinguir la figura de su oponente en pie frente a ella, pero su cuerpo no le respondía y le resultaba imposible moverse. Al bajar la vista vio sus brazos y piernas llenas de quemaduras cuyo aspecto la asustó más que el dolor. 

"Tal y como esperaba..." dijo Naya mirándola con desdén. "Has resultado ser una pérdida de tiempo. Me da vergüenza hasta matarte"

"¿T-También te dio vergüenza...matar a Shino?" Ino sintió un fuerte pinchazo en los brazos cuando hizo fuerza con ellos para arrastrarse hacia atrás, separándose de la castaña. "Le atacasteis a traición y se encontraba en inferioridad de condiciones...eso es lo que debería avergonzarte"

"El Aburame...¿es verdad que no le encontrasteis?" La Yamanaka arqueó la ceja extrañada por la pregunta, asintiendo después con la cabeza. "Entiendo..." suspiró. "Contestando a tu pregunta, no me dio vergüenza matarle. Ser ninja implica arriesgar tu vida en cualquier misión por cumplir una orden. Aburame Shino nos hizo frente a pesar de que todo estaba en su contra...el terreno, el tiempo, el número de oponentes...¿Qué has hecho tú? Huir. Si antes me atacaste no fue por rabia, fue porque sabías que el Hyuuga estaba ahí para ayudarte si algo salía mal. No haces más que salir corriendo cuando te ves sola. Eso te delata, Yamanaka...sin tu equipo, no puedes ganar a nadie"

"Tú no me conoces" Ino se levantó del suelo con gran esfuerzo. "No sabes nada sobre mí"

"Je..." Naya sonrió altivamente. "Hace unos años llegó un ninja a mi Aldea que pretendía ser el representante del anterior Mizukage. Era más joven que yo, pero aún así le rodeaba un aura que te obligaba a permanecer en guardia y no subestimarle. Su sola presencia llenaba toda la sala y ponía en tensión a los mejores ninjas de la Lluvia. ¿Te imaginas de quién estoy hablando?"

"¿...Sasuke-kun?" murmuró la rubia desviando momentáneamente la mirada al suelo. "No me interesa nada de lo que puedas contarme de él o de lo que hizo."

"Pero has dicho que no te conocía, que no sé nada sobre ti...nada más alejado de la realidad. Cuando la Lluvia pactó con el anterior Mizukage, el Uchiha se instaló en nuestra Aldea. Su salud se resentía por culpa de unas técnicas de las que nunca hablaba y el actual Mizukage, por entonces el segundo al mando del país del Agua y mi maestro, me pidió que yo le atendiera. La idea no me entusiasmaba, pero así me ganaba aún más el favor del Mizukage" Naya se encogió de hombros. "Uchiha Sasuke era por norma reservado, pero no era difícil hacerle hablar de Konoha cuando no había nadie más presente. Sé que la pelirrosa que le acompaña ahora hacia el Mizukage es Haruno Sakura y que fue su compañera de equipo; Uzumaki Naruto era el bocazas del grupo que siempre le molestaba; su profesor, Hatake Kakashi, fue alumno del Cuarto Hokage..."

"Sasuke-kun..." Ino miró de nuevo al suelo, sintiendo lástima por quién años atrás había captado toda su atención. _Ha debido de encontrarse muy solo...durante todo este tiempo..._

"Lamento decirte que no me habló personalmente de ti. Pero sí del clan Yamanaka. Por eso el Mizukage sabía que estabas en mi cuerpo durante la reunión; por eso sabíamos cuando atacar al Aburame; por Uchiha Sasuke...sabemos tanto sobre Konoha y sus clanes"

"¿Y por qué...Shiroko...?"

"¿Odia tanto al Hyuuga?" Naya arqueó la ceja sin mucho interés. "Eso no lo sé, aunque tampoco me importa. El odio, el amor, la amistad...sólo entorpecen a los buenos ninjas. Por eso el Uchiha nos dio tanta información sobre vosotros; por eso tu amiga Haruno morirá, y tras ella todos los estúpidos que la siguen" los ojos de Naya se entrecerraron mirando a Ino fijamente. "Por eso, voy a atacarte en serio ahora. Acabaré contigo y en tu sufrimiento te darás cuenta de que luchar por los demás no tiene recompensa alguna"

* * *

"¡**_Byakugan_**!" los ojos blancos de la joven se abrieron de par en par, impacientando a Naruto. "¡Veo a Sasuke-kun!" 

"¡Perfecto!" exclamó el Uzumaki haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

"Un momento, Hinata" dijo Kiba mirando hacia atrás, a su compañera. "¿Sólo está Sasuke?.¿Qué hay de Sakura?"

"A ella no la veo" contestó la Hyuuga entrecerrando los ojos. "Y a Hanabi tampoco"

El Inuzuka frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes con enfado. _¿En que cojones está pensando Sakura?.¡Hay que joderse!_, pensó resoplando. Miró entonces de reojo a su amigo rubio, que había acelerado llegando a estar a su misma altura.

"Naruto, no corras tanto, tenemos que pens-..."

"No hay nada que pensar Kiba" le interrumpió Naruto. "Vosotros dos seguiréis a Sakura y Hanabi. Yo me quedaré a romperle la cara a ese imbécil...ya estoy harto de él y sus gilipolleces" Kiba lanzó una mirada interrogante a Hinata, que parecía bastante preocupada.

"No sabemos que planean, lo mejor sería..."

"¡Joder Kiba!" exclamó el chico con enfado. "¡Tú nunca piensas!.¿Por qué ahora te empeñas en darme el coñazo?"

"¿En darte el coñ-?" repitió entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Te crees que estoy aquí por gusto!"

"¡Estás aquí porque te lo pedí yo!.¡Precisamente por si pasaba algo así!.¡Eres el comodín!"

"¿El comodín?.¿Quieres ver como el _comodín_ te rompe la cara?" Hinata aceleró y se puso entre ambos, preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar.

"Discutiendo entre nosotros no conseguiremos nada" dijo la chica mirando a ambos.

"Naruto..." dijo Kiba pacientemente. "Se trata de Sasuke, no sabemos com-"

"No me importa. Me da igual lo fuerte que se haya vuelto ¡yo le supero!" exclamó. "Esta...esta será la última vez que me enfrente a él...porque o le mato yo o me mata él" añadió convencido.

"N-Naruto-kun..." murmuró Hinata sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Miró entonces a Kiba, que suspiró entornando los ojos.

"Vosotros preocupaos de traer a Hanabi y Sakura-chan de vuelta" concluyó Naruto, saltando al suelo.

Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron al encontrarse con otros ojos oscuros aparentemente tranquilos. Sasuke les miró apoyado de espaldas contra un árbol, con la mano sobre la herida e intentando disimular su cansancio exteriormente. Naruto se había adelantado; algo más atrasados, Hinata y Kiba miraban al Uchiha entre enfadados y preocupados. Sasuke podía sentir otro par de ojos clavados en su nuca, haciendo crecer su ansiedad y nerviosismo.

"¿Dónde está Hanabi?" la voz de Naruto sonó clara y firme.

"No la alcanzareis. Lo mejor que podéis hacer es volver por dónde habéis venido" contestó Sasuke en un tono áspero.

"Te sacaré la información a golpes. Y esta vez, no vendrá Kakashi-sensei a detenerme"

"Je..." el Uchiha se irguió mirándole de frente. "Y esta vez, te devolveré todos los golpes"

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** _¿Qué tal fue la Navidad? n.nU Me siento tonta haciendo esta pregunta y me da vergüenza, pq demuestra q desde diciembre no actualizo y eso es mucho tiempo...Lo siento ú.ù Escribiendo este capítulo me he sentido Kishimoto...no, no me he drogado para escribirlo xD...me refería a los FlashBack de Naya, le he dado recuerdos a un personaje sin importancia que cuando esto acabe ni yo recordaré. Y aún así, ha sido muy difícil hacerlo...bueno, mil perdones por el retraso que llevo con este fanfic (y con todo, mi lista de 'cosas pendientes' está aumentando de una manera que me asusta xD). No sé muy bien como habrá quedado porque las prisas por actualizar, sumadas a la falta de inspiracion y de tiempo, no han sido una buena influencia. Pero soy optimista, el próximo capítulo sé que será mejor ùú Y sé que no tardaré tanto ùúU Mil perdones de nuevo ¡y que vayan bien las vacaciones! (A los currantes como yo...pensad que nosotros cobraremos y ellos no, ju ju ju xD)_

_**Miru **wapa, nadie sabrá mejor que tú lo que he pasado con este cap xD Como te dije, cambién el trozo de Ino y Neji, mejor así ¿no? uu ¿Y Narutin qué tal quedó? ooU _

_ **Kashou no Tsuki** ahí tienes a Gaara xD De momento ha roto un reloj de cuco...este chico es capaz de todo xD Espero que te guste tanto como el otro nn_

_**Rimi** manita, hace mucho que no sé de ti ¿ande te metes? Te tengo que dar una noticia importante, asi que ponte en contacto conmigo como tú sabes ùú Y bueno contestando el review xD Graxias por los ánimos n.n Ya sabes como es Naruto...se tira a la piscina antes de comprobar si esta llena xD Pero aún asi le keremos uu ShikaTema he puesto poquito, pero en el próximo intentaré poner más...y de Shino también, que no se me olvida xD Besos!_

_**sccmar**...bueno, tmp ha habido mucho sasusaku, gomen nnU Pero tengo preparado algo bonito para ellos (al menos, a mí me gusta mucho) Pronto cogerán protagonismo ambos ùú Y...bueno...Felices Fiestas a ti tb nnU  
_

_ **Umeko-chan**, jejeje, viva Ino! En el proximo capítulo se pondrá las pilas...para uan kunoichi con genio que hay, habrá que darle un buen papel, hum ùú Espero que te guste el chappy nn_

_**Mickeymalote **T.T perdon por el retraso, he intentado currarmelo pero no sé como habrá salido...aunque no es de los mejroes chappys, está pasable no? Espero no decepcionarte, y las de la ONCE no te preocupes, q se llevarán una buena manta de palos òó_

_**marion-asakura**, no he puesto mucho sasusaku, pero esque aun no les toca salir xD Pero a todos les llegará su momento de gloria! D_

_**Rama-chan** gracias por tu review! q tal fue la navidad? nn shika y tema ya han lleagdo a la Arena...y en el próximo capítulo tendrán un momentito para ellos ;) Espero que te guste, je je je_

_**Lily**...en realidad a mi Shino no me ha hecho nada, no le odio ni me cae mal...pero lancé una moneda al aire y le tocó pringar a él xD Además, sé q en el fondo te gusta q lo pase mal (H) de momento tiene más protagonismo q otro, no te me kejes xD Ya verás q le depara el futuro...ju ju ju_

_**Gaby Uchiha** xD tal y cm tu dices, Ino y Neji no lo van a tener fácil con estas dos, pero no pierdas al fe en ellos ù.u xD A Sasuke no le pasa nada de momento...pero todo llega...xD Nah, no te preocupes, no seré muy mala con él ù.u Creo q peor lo tienen Shino, Neji y proximamente Kiba o.oU_

_ **Chrysallis-hime** si a ti te lia leer accion, no veas lo frustrante q me resulta a mi escribirlo xD siempre creo q no se entenderá...pero bueno, no desisto, algun día conseguiré escribir una buena lucha ù.ú Me alegra q veas a Shino con mas peso, como tu bien dices, es un personaje muy desperdiciado por Kishimoto u.u Pero suerte q está ahí, sino a ver a kien iba a torturar yo, jujuju. Ino tiene muxa suerte con Neji...yo pedi un Nejito para mi en navidad, pero no tuve suerte u.u lástima...  
_

_**Haku-chyan**...la situación de Shino ha mejorado...lo q pasa esq luego empeora...sera q este chico esta gafado? xD Fijo q prefiere no salir en el anime a sufrir lo q yo le hago xD Oye, como q Neji-KUN? no me lo mires muxo, a ver si vamos a perder una bonita amistad xD No te llegó el jamón? ya sabes, correos me odia ù.uU Y sí, Shikamaru me esta influenciando muxo...eso es problematico, ne? xD (K)_

_**Byakugan**, q alegria tener una nueva lectora D y q encima le guste el InoxNeji, es cm un sueño xD Q animos tuviste para leerte los 11 de golpe...solo espero q no tengas q leertelos de nuevo para recordar de q iba la historia, debido a mi laaargo tiempo sin actualizar n.nU Claro q Ino es la mejor de la academia, cuando se despierte y empiece a repartir tortas, ya verás cm Naya huye...hum ù.u_

_**Itokooo**, increible pero cierto, he actualizado xD espero q recuerdes cm iba la historia...yo me la tuve q releer pa continuarla xD soy un desastre, lo sé ú.ù Ah, hoy he hecho la prueba de catalán para poder locutar...si todo va bien, el viernes te doy la emisora para q me escuxes D (pero no se lo digas a tu madre xD) besos primita (K) _

_ **Kisame Hoshigaki** perdona el retraso u.u no volvera a pasar ò.ó epsero q este chap tb te haya ustado y tb te mantenga en suspense, je je je xD_

_**Yuriko Himitsu**...muxas gracias x los ánimos >. Espero q este cap esté a la altura y q te guste tanto cm los otros! Soy consciente de mi problema a la hora de poner comas, estoy trabajando duro para kitarme esa aficion q tengo a ellas ù.ú Y si, maté a Itachi, pero espero escribir algun dia sobre él. Es un personaje muy atrayente, me gusta bastante >.  
_

_ **Sango**...q review tan fan xD y tan largo xD ya sabes q me encantan (K) te gustó el InoNeji? creo q la primera version kedaba demasiado empalagosa y lo cambié ù.u así dejo lo mejor de ellos para el final, je je je. Muxos besos! A ver si hablamos, q estás desaparecida xiqueta xD_

_**Temari-shikamaru**, aunke no lo parezca te he hecho caso y he actualizado tan rapido cm he podido ù.uU Perdon x el retraso u.u Shikatema shikatema...tengo algo pensado para ellos q supongo q caerá en el próximo capitulo ya >. A ver si te gusta >. _

_**Evandres-san**, ya sé q el InoNeji es xocante xD surgió x un arrebato de cambiar alguna pareja y me he acabado aficionando a ellos xD Aaah...me pides q no le haga nada malo a Neji o Hinata...je n.nU No te prometo nada n.nU Espero q no me odies cuando llegue el momento xD_

_**S-sasuke**, ya sigo el fic, ya sigo el fic ù.ú con lo lejos q he llegado con él, lo acabo aunke me lleve tiempo xD El proximo cap lo subiré antes ù.u Cuidate n.n_

_**Katte Turner** hasta dnd yo sé, no soy pariente de Kishimoto...pero en esta isla hay muxo japo, kien sabe si vino de vacaciones y tuvo un affeir con mi madre en el pasado xD (en cuyo caso tendre q ir a reclamar herencia ù.ú y exigirle q acabe el relleno ù.u) Muxas muxas muxas gracias x felicitarme, espero no decepcionarte con este chappy n.n Besos!_

_ **Krissel Majere**...pariente de Raistlin? xD me llamó la atención tu nik, yo tb soy fan de la Dragonlance >. y de los majere! Bueno, espero q te guste el capitulo, le he dado muxas vueltas...ojala haya kedado bien xD muxos besos n.n  
_

_ La próxima vez contestaré akí los review sin firmar y los firmados por el reply...no por nada en especial, sq me hace ilusion probar el sistema xD Asi q si teneis cuenta en esta web, dejad review firmado por favor ù.ú_

**Preview: **_Nunca dijeron que la vida de un ninja fuera fácil. A veces, las decisiones tomadas no son las mejores. Ino, Neji, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Shikamaru...solos frente a sus decisiones. Solos frente a las consecuencias. Solos frente a lo que puede ser el principio de un fin...**Capítulo 12: El deber de un ninja. **¡Sigue la acción!  
_


End file.
